


The Summer of Unveilings: Craig

by Mellann



Series: The Summer of Unveilings [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Age: Only 17, Aged-Up Character(s), Best Friends, Canon/Slash/Crack Pairings, Drama, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Flashbacks-Backstory, Friendship, M/M, Main Focus: Creek, POV Third Person, Real Feelings, Romance, Summer Vacation, Swearing, mild drug use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 48
Words: 85,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7943773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellann/pseuds/Mellann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being dragged across the country for the summer with a crowd of people he couldn't stand was not his idea of a good time. But before any chaotic events could begin, he found himself thrown into unexpected situations in his personal life with his fake boyfriend, Tweek Tweak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have read a lot of fics. A lot. I love reading about Tweek and Craig though, especially because it's canon. Unbelievable.  
> So, yes, this is my first work.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> ... - end or beginning of a flashback
> 
> /\/\/\/\ - time has passed
> 
> I don't own South Park or any of its characters!

He couldn't stand them. Any of them. Why had he ever agreed to this? He watched as trees passed by his window, observing the sign indicating the city limits. South Park. His home. The town he grew up in. The town that confined all of them to their fate of unstoppable journeys the moment they were born. He didn't hate the place, but he didn't exactly like it either. Maybe it was just the people and how annoying they all were. Maybe it was the events, always out of control and unpredictable. Yeah, he liked it simple. He liked it under control. He liked it, well, boring.

The hand intertwined with his own tightened, calling his attention to the other. His friend was staring at him worryingly, wondering why he was scowling out the window. He returned a squeeze, mustering a forced smile and looking out the window again. He remembered his reasoning now, accepting that there was never an option.

_..._

_"Please, Craig?" Craig sat on the floor next to him, listening to his friend plead with everything he had. He was trying to convince him to change his mind, even though he had stated earlier in the day that he had no intentions on going._

_"I said no, Tweek." His voice was firm, a little more than he intended it to be. He refused to spend the summer of his junior year in the presence of the same people who had dragged him to Peru. Pausing his game, he finally faced him, knowing his tone might have been too harsh. He felt no remorse though when the other's begging eyes worsened after receiving his attention._

_Damn, he was screwed. Tweek never asked him for anything, ever. Why was he being so persistent about this? "Why do you want to go so badly?" Tweek's gaze broke, falling to the floor sullenly._

_"Next summer, everyone's going to be doing their own thing. I- I just wanted to spend our last one doing something. Before we go separate ways. You know, with me, you, Jimmy, Token, and Clyde-"_

_"And Marsh, Broflovski, Cartman, and McCormick," He added flatly, forcing his attention back to the paused screen._

_Tweek's head rose slowly, self-conscious but determined. "There'll be others there too."_

_"Thank you for helping me prove my point." Why was this the one thing he couldn't give up on? The old Tweek would have let it go and apologized for bringing it up, telling Craig not to hate him. But Tweek has become confident in his actions over the years, even if it wasn't always present in his character. He grew fond of this Tweek; not that he really minded the former. "If you want to go so badly, go. I won't stop you."_

_It remained silent for several long moments. Craig peered at the other again, wondering why he quit arguing. The face of his downcast friend almost made him change his mind, but he was determined to stick by his decision. His soft spot for the other would not deter him._

_Blush dusted the Tweek's cheeks lightly. "I wanted to spend it with you m-more than anyone, y-you know."_

_It was safe to say that the argument was lost immediately. Damn his soft spot._

_..._

Here he was, driving out of South Park in the backseat of Token's car, Clyde in the front picking a CD to play. He just wanted to spend the summer taking it easy, at home, in his 'boyfriends' company, and maybe a couple of others occasionally.

"Careful, Craig. You don't want to show too much enthusiasm," Clyde mocked from the front seat.

He glanced forward, catching eyes with Clyde in the now open visor mirror. Flipping him the bird and returning his gaze to the view provided by the window, he felt Tweek twitch; maybe to keep his laughter at bay.

"Come on man. It's _Florida._ You're going to have a great time. Just imagine the beach now. White sand, clean water, sunny day, hot chicks, or hot dicks in your case," Clyde smirked. Craig jammed his knee into the back of the seat, grinning smugly as his obnoxious friend yelped. "Okay! Okay, no need to hate."

"You'll be fine, Craig. There's a lot of places you and Tweek can sneak off to. Florida's romantic in the summer time." He flipped him off too, pointing towards the rearview mirror Token would glimpse at. Token snickered in reply.

"It'll be fun." He felt something grasp the wrist of the hand already preoccupied by another. Craig scanned him from the corner of his eye. He was sitting partially sideways in the seat, turned towards the other teen. A genuine smile was plastered across his face, and Craig looked away silently, a smile curling onto his lips.

"I know, Tweek." He said, grasping his hand a little tighter.

Tweek's eyes fell as he considered the possibilities, his grip slowly becoming tighter. It didn't go unnoticed by Craig, and he watched silently as Tweek's face contorted in anxiety. "You don't think any sharks are going to come do you? What if someone starts drowning? W-what if the person that goes to save them gets stung by a jellyfish, or gets eaten alive? Oh god!" He started shaking, the hand on Craig's wrist jolting towards his hair.

Craig turned to him immediately, leaning towards him and catching the rising hand, lowering it to their intertwined ones. "Everyone will be fine, Tweek. Nobody's going to drown, and nobody's going to get eaten."

Clyde turned around to make sure his friend was okay, grinning at the soft expression the usually stoic male held.

He took shaky breaths, slowly calming down. "Yeah, yeah. Y-you're right…" He soon returned back to normal.

"Smile everyone!" Clyde announced from the front seat.

The two looked forward, watching as Clyde fit the four into the picture by smashing his hand against the windshield. Craig raised their tangled hands to flip off the camera while Tweek slightly laughed. Token took his eyes off the road briefly to smile, almost laughing as he saw Clyde presenting all of his teeth in an over-exaggerated smile for the photo.

_Click!_

"Yup, that one's going on Facebook."

"You are such a fucking idiot, Clyde." Token remarked. "Now pick some music."

Clyde slid the phone into a cup holder, deciding on a CD with question marks written in expo marker. He slid it into the player, setting the case across his lap. They waited for it to play, the unoccupied three watching the stereo as the seconds ticked by. Clyde slowly turned it up, continuing until it couldn't go any further, wondering if the knob was broken. "Hmm.."

Music began unexpectedly blaring throughout the vicinity of the car. "Gah!" Tweek jumped away from the seat, his seat belt preventing him from hitting Token's. The other three jumped, and Clyde rushed to turn down the volume.

The music fell onto their ears, Barbie girl ringing in the air, breaking them into a laughter.

"What the fuck, Clyde?" Craig asked as collected himself gradually, the other three not having as much luck.

"What the fuck, Token? These are your CDs!" Clyde said as he pressed the eject button.

"Like I know what that was doing in there!" He said, still trying to muffle his laughter.

Craig unbuckled his seatbelt and released Tweek's hand, leaning forward to snatch the CD case. "Hey!" Clyde shouted as Craig recoiled back with the object in his possession.

"You lost your privilege."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own South Park or any of the characters.

_Craig sat at the lunch table, not listening to the discussion of his four friends, holding Tweek's hand atop the surface for everyone's view._

_"We can go in Token's car with you two if Jimmy is riding with Butters and Cartman. That'd be so awesome!" Clyde said excitedly to Tweek, peaking Craig's interest slightly. Tweek fidgeted with the lid of his thermos._

_"What's going on?" Craig raised his head to join the conversation._

_"You really don't l-l-l-listen to a-a-anything, do you C-Craig" Jimmy asked, expressing the thoughts of the rest of their company, excluding Tweek._

_"Seriously man? We've been talking about it since February." Token said, shaking his head in disapproval._

_"What?"_

_"V-Vacation," Tweek had responded lightly, knowing Craig didn't know anything about it, mostly because he didn't care to. Craig turned his attention to him. "Everyone t-thought that we should go o-on a trip b-before senior year." He raised his eyebrow, expecting further explanation. Any time he overheard the word 'trip' or 'vacation' he had always quit listening, figuring it had nothing to do with him. "E-everyone's going, w-well almost everyone."_

_"I'm not going either." The table fell silent. Craig looked around, examining the disbelief written on their faces before his gaze fell onto Tweek once again, who was clearly surprised, stirring the same reaction in himself. "What?"_

_"Y-You don't want to go, Craig?"_

_Craig's eyebrow rose questionably, clearly sensing Tweek's disappointment. "When I get involved with this class, it's a disaster, so no." Tweek looked away, his eyes shifting to the top of his thermos. Craig watched him, conscious of Tweek's low spirits, but he didn't need all-knowing powers to predict what would happen if they were to go._

_"Seriously? You're not going?" Clyde asked, grabbing his attention._

_"Yes. I'm serious."_

_He didn't get what the big deal was. Tweek twitched faintly. He peeked at him out of the corner of his eyes, confirming his still downcast gaze. He glanced to the other three briefly before standing, not letting go of Tweek's hand. Tweek peered up at him, wondering what he was doing. Craig patted his pocket, and Tweek stood up, understanding and following him outside after grabbing his thermos. They walked past the Goth kids, who were spewing something about conformists, and to the side of the building. They both leaned against the wall, Craig releasing his hand and reaching into his pocket to pull out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter._

_"I t-thought you q-quitting?"_

_"I thought you were too."_

_Listening to the small wheel turn once to ignite a flame, Tweek looked at the thermos in his hand, tapping the side of it softly. Craig exhaled, freeing a puff of smoke from his lungs. They stood quietly, Tweek realizing it was intended to be a question. "I-I am t-trying to. I didn't sleep that g-great last night." He tapped the side of his thermos again, nervously. "W-What's your excuse?"_

_Craig exhaled the smoke again, closing his eyes and leaning his head against the wall. "It's been a while. It won't be long before the idiots start something again. I want to calm down before it does."_

_Tweek laughed, helping ease any tension that had been there previously. "W-Why do you say t-that?"_

_Craig observed the other's increase in stuttering and shaking, which was something he did not do often since cutting out caffeine unless he was nervous. He watched him twitch once more before snatching the silver container and dumping it out. "GAH! Why, Craig?!"_

_Craig tossed his cigarette on the ground, only 1/4th of the way smoked, and stepped on the edge slightly to put it out. He handed Tweek the thermos, feeling his need for a drag worsen, not finishing nearly enough to satisfy him. But god, Tweek did not need coffee._

_Tweek stared at him silently, taking the object back glumly. Craig grinned, cautious of not showing his braced teeth as he did. He couldn't stand his braces. They were coming off the day before school ended, and he looked forward to it every day. It wasn't in time for the party, but it didn't bother him too much._

_He held out his hand, waiting for Tweek to take it before returning to the lunchroom. Sure enough, Cartman was standing on a table, proclaiming to the student body that 'The Jew' had been up to something. One week was left of their junior year, and it never failed. He leaned down to Tweek's ear, softly saying 'Told you.'_

_That was the day they had hired someone's pet elephant to parade through the school for Jewish pride, only for the elephant to be a secret agent in disguise looking for Stan, ultimately dragging the entire class with him into imagination land. One of the adventures he was, as usual, not fond of._

_..._

"CRAIG!" Token hollered from the driver's seat. "Are you listening?"

"No."

Tweek laughed, and Clyde groaned, slumping into his seat. "We've got it all planned out. All sorts of sightseeing along the way," Token said. Craig stared at him and said nothing. Clyde tossed a map above his head, markings placed everywhere across it. Craig examined the scribbled up paper, Tweek explaining what had been discussed with everyone when Craig would ask why they were stopping in each place.

"We're stopping at two space museums?" Craig asked. Token and Clyde smirked triumphantly; if he wasn't sold before, he was now. Clyde twisted in his seat to acknowledge Craig, witnessing a spark ignite in his pupils.

"Yup. Just to make you happy, Mr. Grumpy."

Craig habitually restrained his smile. "You're right. I'm soo happy." He handed Clyde the map, leaning back in the seat with a grin plastered across his face. He relaced his hand with Tweek's, mulling over their route. His eyes wandered over to the boy, who was also smiling slightly and staring out the window. "Are you going to be okay in big cities, Tweek?" Concern had been hidden beneath his stoicism. Tweek met his eyes, his smile faltering, Craig narrowly detecting it.

"Uh, Y-Yeah. I'll be fine." And that didn't go unnoticed either. Craig studied him momentarily.

"Okay…" Craig said, hesitating. Tweek's smile reappeared before he gazed at the landscape around them through his window again, letting the happy expression fall slowly.

Craig waited for Token and Clyde to become absorbed in a conversation before he leaned as far to the left as his seat belt would allow, pulling Tweek's arm towards him to cover the remaining distance.

"I'll be there to help you, so don't worry. Okay?" He whispered lowly into Tweek's ear.

Tweek turned his head to respond, regretting it immediately when their noses brushed. Frozen in place while facing one another, they stared, sudden adrenaline preventing them from knowing what to do about the close proximity.

A drawn out whistle sounded from the front seat. "Gah!" Tweek jumped, retreating to his spot very far away from Craig. Craig stayed in place momentarily, continuing to study his friend, but slowly reverted to his normal position to watch the outside again. Clyde and Token exchanged a brief glance before Clyde opened the visor, pointing the mirror in their direction.

"Why are you guys so bothered by PDA?" Craig didn't bother facing him, flipping him off for the third time that day. Craig's ringtone rang throughout the car, cutting the silence hanging in the air. He rummaged through his pocket before sliding the answer button on his phone.

"What is it Marsh?" Clyde continued staring at him, now listening for something other than an answer to his question.

 _"Fatass just called and said they are stopping somewhere to eat because he's starving, even though I'm pretty sure he had an entire suitcase of snacks…"_ He heard Kenny laughing loudly in the background.

"Okay. We'll follow Fatass then."

He pressed the end button before placing the phone back in its resting place. "Cartman called, said they are stopping somewhere to eat."

Clyde snorted before turning around. "Go figure. We've only been driving two and a half hours."

"I'm following Cartman then?" Token asked, glancing at Craig in the review mirror. Craig nodded, brushing his thumb across Tweek's knuckles lightly to get his attention, succeeding instantly. He smiled softly, hoping to ease the other's nerves a little. Tweek returned the gesture, averting his eyes to the window again immediately after. Craig followed his example, spotting an approaching city limits sign. _Limon Colorado_.

"Are you fucking kidding me? We haven't made it through Colorado? How the hell is he going to buy all the food he eats on this trip?" Clyde said, only half joking.

"Cartman is Cartman. Even if he is an asshole," Craig replied, a grin slowly creeping onto the corners of his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own South Park or any of its characters.

_"No Craig, it's too short of notice. They're leaving in a week, and you're not going on a trip with a bunch of teenagers," His dad said at the dinner table, silently conveying his annoyance towards his son for asking in front of Tweek. Craig had not prepared himself to counter with an argument, not really anticipating his parents saying no. He sipped his drink slowly, mulling over his options before he was out of time. "Especially when more than half of them are guys."_

_Craig choked on his tea, the words surprising him to say the least. Tweek watched him worryingly, not knowing how to help. He attempted to halt his laughter and regain his normal breathing. Clearing his throat, he noticed everyone watching him._

_"D-Dad. I'm-" He swallowed down the scratchiness, hoping it would help his speech. "Dating Tweek."_

_"That's another point. Not that I don't trust you two, but well… I don't trust your age. We had finally made the plans to leave this summer anyways. We just haven't told you yet."_

_Craig finally regained himself, wondering if his dad meant what he thought he did._

_"Thomas, why don't you just let him go? We'll go to California and just take Ruby with us." His mother said, eyeing Craig more than her husband._

_Craig stared back at her; she knew he had wanted to go with them. There were colleges there he was interested in. It was a test, and he knew it. If he wanted it enough, he wouldn't protest._

_He glanced at Tweek, gauging his reaction. He knew Craig had been waiting to go; it was one of the few things Craig had expressed his excitement towards. Tweek set his hand on his shoulder softly, smiling to match the gesture. He withdrew his hand, his eyes falling absently on the table, sucking his bottom lip into his teeth slightly. Was he upset?_

_"That's fine with me."_

_Quietness protruded the atmosphere, his family and boyfriend watching Craig. He took another drink of his tea, showing no signs of his emotions regarding the matter._

_"Okay, you can go then. But, you'll have to figure something else out to get down there if you want to go," his dad said, continuing to consume the food on his plate._

_Craig shrugged indifferently._

_..._

"3 hours down, another 40 plus to go!" Clyde shouted, standing to hold a mug of soda above the table.

"Hurrah!" They chorused with him, laughing as Clyde took his seat.

Tweek sat across the table from Craig, the other almost visibly frowning in his direction.

'How the fuck did that happen?' Craig thought to himself. Tweek smiled nervously, catching his train of thought.

Their voices echoed off the walls, surprising Craig when they weren't told to get out. He talked minimally, only joining in on conversations involving seemingly important enough topics to be interested in.

When walking to the parking lot, Stan spoke loudly over his noisy friends. "Does anyone wanna switch cars? Like, car partners?" Craig held a sneer inside when Kyle almost looked offended. "So Kyle and I can ride with Bebe and Wendy?" The girls giggled suggestively to Wendy and Bebe.

"I don't waaaana ride with the poor kid though," Cartman wined.

"Shut the fuck up, Cartman," Kyle said, mentally shooting daggers with his eyes.

"Tweek and I'll ride with Cartman and Jimmy then. Butters and Kenny can ride with those two," Tweek alternated his gaze between Cartman and Craig, not wanting to express his distaste in his boyfriends offer.

"I don't waaaaana ride with you guys making out in the backseeeeaat."

"Ha! Yeah, right! Those two don't do anything more than hold hands in front of anyone!" Clyde said, Tweek flushing pale.

"Let people follow you around with cameras and sketchpads and tell me you wouldn't," Craig said, crossing his arms displeasingly at his best friend.

"Yeah, guess that's true enough," He responded, chuckling, shaking his head at the memory. "See, you've got nothing to worry about, Cartman."

Cartman stared at them all before sighing in defeat. "I'll take the poor boy…"

"Fuck you, Cartman!" Kenny said opening the door to the back of Cartman's vehicle, motioning for Butters to follow.

Craig, feeling it was appropriate, flipped Cartman off before turning to Token and Clyde. "You want me to drive to Goodland?"

"What if you get stopped?" Token asked hesitantly, Craig shrugging. Token sighed, tossing him the keys, jumping into the back with Clyde. The others retreated to their respective vehicle, Craig watching as Stan and Kyle escorted their girlfriends, curiosity rising when remembering what happened the night of the party. He looked away, not caring enough to think further about it. He slid into the driver's seat, Tweek already sitting in the passenger. Starting the car, he watched the heads in the backseat from the rear view mirror.

When Token and Clyde's attention was directed toward the front, Craig leaned to the side and kissed Tweek's forehead briefly before retreating to shift into reverse. Tweek had frozen, not reacting at all, almost alarming Craig. But he relaxed suddenly, trying not to say much when he laced his hand into Craig's. Craig was relieved that Tweek didn't seem to mind much after the initial shock. He glanced back again, checking Token and Clyde for their shit eating grins. They wore them proudly.

"Tweek, hand me the CD case, will you?" Token asked, holding his arm out. Tweek leaned down, grabbing it from the floorboard, handing it to Token over his shoulder.

After selecting a disc swiftly, he returned the case with the CD on top. Tweek inserted it, glancing up when catching a glimpse of police lights ahead. Craig's worry rose, praying there weren't more ahead to pull him over. "Holy shit! Roll down your windows guys!" Clyde said excitedly when the lights neared them. They erupted in laughter, realizing the driver was Cartman. Token and Tweek rolled their windows down hastily, hoping they lowered completely before passing. Driving by, Clyde leaned over Token to point his finger and laugh, and Craig released Tweek's hand long enough to flip their car off with a large grin.

"Serves him right," Tweek muttered under his breath. Craig sniggered, barely managing to hear Tweek's virtually inaudible remark.

Lifehouse began playing softly in the background.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is longer than the others have been. There are a few things I want to note. I used song lyrics in this chapter. I dislike songfics, so it's the only time I'll be doing it. The relation and relevance to their situation and the song matched well. I also thought that it amplified the tension I was trying to convey. I'll put the song name at the end of the chapter. The beginning and end of a song section is signified with a '~.~.~.~' symbol and is written in italics.
> 
> I don't own South Park or any of its characters.

_Token's house was crowded with teenagers, everyone celebrating the end to their school year the weekend before the Wednesday it would finally be over. Finals began Monday, but it was the furthest thought in Craig's mind._

_He remembered the party well, it being one of many he regretted going to, recalling how much alcohol he consumed. He was wasted, Tweek was high with Token, Clyde was dancing naked, Kyle was leaning over the railing of the second story's balcony trying not to get sick, Cartman was laying between pieces of a now broken couch thanks to his boyfriend, Kenny was in a corner, seemingly dead from some drug, Butters was crawling across the floor, Jimmy was riding a mechanical bull with his crutches, and the list could go on. The crowd wasn't calming down, and he had gone outside for a cigarette when Stan joined him, sloppy drunk._

_"Clyge. I'm glad I ran into you," He said as he practically fell onto his ass on the steps next to him. Craig sighed, deciding not to acknowledge him mixing two names together. "I need some advice." Craig took a long drag off of his cigarette, waiting for him to continue, wanting it to be over already. Stan leaned over, failing to whisper even though he had been inches from Craig's ear. "It's about something kinda… well… gay."_

_Stan leaned back to his previous position, failing to stop, falling onto the step completely._

_"You don't know what the hell you're saying, Marsh. Go back inside and quit drinking. You're shitfaced."_

_He sat back up slowly. "I'm serious. It's about Ky-" Craig covered his mouth with his hand, afraid Kyle would hear from the balcony above them. He stubbed out his cigarette, stumbled getting up, and dragged Stan with him inside and into a corner of the living room, ensuring nobody was paying attention before releasing his arm._

_"Go ahead. Didn't want you to say something and start shit. That's not something I wanna be a part of."_

_Stan nodded absentmindedly before leaning against the wall. "What was I talking about again?"_

_Craig thumped his forehead, cursing himself. "Broflovski. Gay."_

_"Oh yeah!" He slid down the wall, sitting on the floor. "I don't know what to do. He's straight."_

_Craig snorted. "Dude, he has a girlfriend, and so do you." Stan rubbed his face with his palms, as if it would help him think in his state of mind._

_"I know. I fucking know. What the hell am I even thinking?"_

_"You're not. You're drunk. And being an idiot."_

_"Craig. I've loved him since seventh grade." He hated expressing when he was baffled, but the influence of alcohol prevented his usual mask from making an appearance. "See, even you're surprised, Craig motherfucking Tucker."_

_He shook his head to rid the shock before sliding down on the floor to join him. He also hated comforting people, but his situation sucked ass. "What are you going to tell Wendy?"_

_Stan groaned, throwing his head against the back of a wall. "It's not like I never wanted to be in a relationship with her. I love Wendy, but not like I wanted to. God, I have no idea. I have no idea what the hell I should do, let alone say." Craig kept quiet, hoping Stan would attempt to sort it out without him. "I honestly think I might not say anything."_

_His cocked his eyebrow. "Are you stupid?"_

_"No, I'm drunk, remember?"_

_Craig shook his head. He wasn't good with this shit. Why the hell wasn't Tweek here to help him? Oh yeah, because he decided to go off and smoke a fuck ton of weed with Token. Now, Tweek was on a power trip, tearing everything to pieces if it stood in his way. Wait, this wasn't about Tweek. The idiot next to him needed assistance. "Here's the only thing I'm going to tell you. I'm not repeating myself. Take it or leave it. If you love someone, do something. If not, you're going to be miserable as hell. Worse than hell actually, and then you are going to bring everyone involved down with you, and that's not something you should want for someone you say you care about."_

_With that, Craig left Stan to dwell in his thoughts. He needed to go find his high boyfriend and go home, maybe play some video games and go to sleep._

_That had been one of the rare times he was drunk and could remember everything clearly, even if he wished he didn't…_

_..._

"Stay there, Tweek!" Clyde shouted over the wind. "It looks great! Craig get your ass in there and be happy with him."

Craig complied, walking away from Token and Clyde, nearing Tweek next to the giant easel. Tweek loved art. It was one of his favorite pass times, besides working in the coffee shop and spending time with Craig. Craig held the barely shorter one to his side loosely, smiling because Tweek seemed genuinely happy. "You don't have to, you know. I know you don't like taking pictures." Tweek whispered quietly.

Craig grinned, knowing full and well that the other was embarrassed. "Oh no. I need proof that we were happy together." Craig turned his head to gaze smugly, not anticipating a questionable expression already watching him. Craig stared at his contorted features, wondering what he was thinking.

Tweek laughed weekly at him. "We were always happy together, you dork."

In that moment, something clinched inside his chest long enough to announce its presence before disappearing. Craig tried maintaining the grin, but broke eye contact immediately, averting his attention to Clyde and Token. _What the hell was that?_

"Smile wide, Craig! You don't have anything to hide anymore! Show those beautiful pearly whites!" Clyde shouted.

Craig gave him the precious gift of a middle finger in return for the lovely words. The others finally arrived after stopping in town for gas. They crowded the benches, taking out their phones to prepare for a session of snapping photos.

"Now, let's have a smooch!" Clyde yelled.

"Oh sweet Jesus!" Tweek panicked, attempting to pull away from him hastily. He fell when Craig's foot caught with his retreating one, Craig going down with him. Laughing his ass off when Tweek landed on top of him, he could vaguely hear the shutter of Clyde's camera. Tweek rose hastily, but slower to ensure no more mishaps occurred. Craig stood after him, taking Tweek's hand, stifling the laugh threatening to break out of his throat. Walking back to Token, Clyde, and now Jimmy, he pulled stray grass strands from Tweek's unruly hair.

"Well, that couldn't have gone better," Token remarked, gazing at the painting. He enjoyed art himself quite a bit, but not nearly as much as Tweek.

"D-D-Do you guys m-m-mind getting a picture of me and Red for a m-m-minute?" Jimmy asked when said girl began approaching them.

"You and Red? You and RED?!" Clyde had said a little louder than necessary, turning to Craig. "He's making a move on your cousin, Craig. What are you gonna do?"

"Continue not giving a shit," Craig responded dryly.

Token chuckled, snatching Clyde's phone as Red reached Jimmy's side. "Go ahead, man. I'll take it."

"Th-th-thanks Token."

Craig would never admit it, but something about this moment felt completely right. Red and Jimmy were standing in front of the easel, going on without a care in the world. The wind was blowing nicely; it was a lot warmer than it was in South Park. Token, Craig and Jimmy were laughing. Everyone was laughing for that matter. Tweek was smiling, and holding onto his hand tightly. They were all here; they were all having a good time. Nothing was fucked up. For once with this group, everything was alright.

Until Cartman opened his damn mouth. "When we leave, Kenny and his butt buddy are not going with me. Someone else can take the fags."

"You got a problem with gay people, Fatass?" Kyle asked, becoming increasingly annoyed.

"Maybe I do. What's it to you, Jew?"

"Shut the fuck up, Cartman," Craig finally said, tired of dealing with this bullshit already.

"Yeah, shut the fuck up, Cartman." Everyone burst into hysteria, Cartman's jaw dropping.

Tweek Tweak. Just told another living being. To shut the fuck up.

"That's what you get, Fatass!" Craig howled in laughter. Cartman stuttered intangible replies before stomping away.

"Screw you guys, I'm going to my car."

"Wow, man. I never knew you had it in you!" Stan said lightheartedly, patting Tweek on the back.

Tweek's embarrassment grew as seconds ticked by. He gradually maneuvered closer to Craig's arm, ready to use him for cover.

"Way to put that asshole in his place, Tweek. I'm proud of you." Craig smiled at him, forcing down his snicker for his friend's sake. Tweek chuckled back, very nervously.

"Well, I feel sorry for whoever is with that dick, but someone's gotta do it," Kyle said, the laughter subsiding around them.

"Just for the record guys, Butters and I aren't gay. Cartman just can't handle the truth," Kenny said, looking to Jimmy for conformation, Jimmy nodding in agreement.

"I don't know how the hell you stand him, Jimmy," Stan said. "I know I can't."

"I d-didn't know when I agreed to go with B-B-Butters."

Clyde, Token, Craig, and Tweek felt bad instantaneously. "We're sorry man. Do you want us to ride with you and Cartman? Craig can take Token's car with Kenny and Butters." Clyde offered immediately. "We can switch off and on."

"N-n-no. Really. It's f-fine. Cartman's not too bad once you g-g-get to know him."

"Yup, I feel like shit if he's saying _that_ to try and make us feel better," Token said.

"Just do that for now. We'll alternate. Wendy and I can go next with Butters or something." Stan said.

Token handed Craig his keys. "No dope behind the wheel."

Craig rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know Token. I won't ever do it again."

Token laughed sheepishly, patting his shoulder before venturing to Cartman's car with Clyde, Jimmy following their trail.

"We ready then?" Kenny asked, looping an arm around Butters, presumably mocking the entire situation. The small crowd dispersed.

/\/\/\/\/\

They were driving silently down the highway, watching as the city limit sign passed. Tweek took a picture with both hands of the seemingly makeshift city limit sign, 'Now leaving Goodland Kansas' before putting his phone down, placing his hand back into Craig's. Craig wondered if someone had placed the sign there as part of a school project or something, noticing it looked too cheap to belong in the town.

"I know for a fact that you guys have music. Where's the stash?" Kenny eventually remarked, tiring of driving in the quiet after half an hour. Tweek leaned forward, grabbing the case, handing him the object over his shoulder. Kenny commenced his search for good music, talking lowly to Butters in the back.

Craig glanced at Tweek for a moment before looking back to the road, feeling very comfortable. "What?" Tweek asked, catching Craig's eyes before they left.

"I was wondering why you were so calm today, that's all," Craig said, unmoving his eyes from the road. He could feel Tweek staring, the sensation leaving a moment later.

"Maybe because the last caffeine I had was over 60 hours ago..." Craig could hear the slight pout in his voice. He chuckled.

"That's a good thing Tweek. I believe in you so much that I didn't bring my cigarettes with me if that makes you feel better." Craig peered at him, scanning his reaction. Tweek held a very thoughtful expression.

"That's good Craig. I'm glad." His tone was softer than usual, but Craig didn't question it, aware of Butters and Kenny's sudden muteness.

They rode in the quiet again, lasting only until the next mile marker. Kenny ruined the peace. "Have you two fucked?"

Craig almost stilled, but fought the urge, shaking off the comment to continue driving. He left it to Tweek to handle, who probably wasn't much better off. As if on cue to his thoughts, Craig felt Tweek's body become rigid in his hand. "Wh-what? Wh-why do you ask?"

"Oh, just wondering…" Kenny said, Craig could hear the smug ass grin in his voice. He… He had to know something.

"Why are you wondering about two guys fucking, McCwhoredick?" Craig asked, managing to keep the monotone, something he had never been so thankful for.

"Maybe for my imagination, Mother Tucker. What was it like? Is Tweek Tweak a freak beneath the sheet?" Craig let go of Tweek's hand, placing both firmly on the steering wheel, restraining any further comments or actions. "Oh, so it's true? Wow, there's a lot about Tweek we don't know." Tweek turned to survey Craig's face before shifting to respond to Kenny.

"That's not it, Kenny. Craig is just embarrassed when he talks about his sex life." Tweek said, very confidently Craig might add.

"What the fuck, Tweek?" Craig shot him a look, trying to figure out what the hell his fake boyfriend was doing.

"So you have fucked!" Kenny started cackling.

"I never said that…" Kenny stopped laughing gradually. "Maybe we have, or maybe his sex life isn't with me. How's that for your imagination?" Tweek smirked; yes, Craig would definitely add, SMIRKED, triumphantly as he turned back into his seat.

Kenny and Butters sat quietly for a long time, Butters shuffling through the CDs carefully. Craig glanced at Kenny in the back mirror, seeing his mind was still attempting grasp what Tweek said. "Well, I don't know what it is I wanna listen to… What do you guys like?" Butters spoke after some time had passed.

"Alternative rock." Tweek and Craig both said simultaneously. Butters began shifting through the case again, looking for decent Alternative Rock bands. Craig let one hand slide off the steering wheel after finally relaxing, weaving his fingers into the other's again. Kenny slowly grinned in the back, a conclusion finally clicking inside his mind.

"Here we go," Butters said, handing Tweek a CD.

"30 Seconds to Mars?" Tweek asked, presumably to Craig. He nodded in response, and Tweek slipped it into the player, accepting the case held out to him, placing it next to his feet. The first track of the burnt CD began to play 'A Beautiful Lie,' and Kenny laughed. He fucking laughed. They both tensed, music filling the uncomfortable air.

~.~.~.~

_'Lie awake in bed at night_  
_And think about your life_  
_Do you want to be different?_  
_Try to let go of the truth_  
_The battles of your youth_  
_Cause this is just a game'_

~.~.~.~

Kenny McCormick was seemingly laughing uncontrollably. They both exchanged a glance before Tweek turned to Kenny. "Are you alright, man?" He couldn't shake his nerves, shakiness easily seeping into every word he spoke.

Kenny's laughter died down, him nodding at Tweek before ginning mischievously. "Yeah, I'm fine, if we're going to ignore the Jewish elephant in the room."

"What elephant?" Butters asked, observing the atmosphere, Kenny's face unchanging and Tweek continuing to stare.

~.~.~.~

_It's a beautiful lie_  
_It's a perfect denial_  
_Such a beautiful lie to believe in_  
_So beautiful, beautiful, it makes me_

~.~.~.~

Tweek sunk back into his seat steadily, not saying anything further, his hand clenching Craig's so hard Craig wondered if it would break.

~.~.~.~

_It's time to forget about the past_  
_To wash away what happened last_  
_Hide behind an empty face_  
_Don't ask too much just say_  
_Cause this is just a game_

~.~.~.~

Craig caught Kenny's gaze in the mirror. "Don't be a dick, McCormick."

"Is that actual anger I hear from _the_ Craig Tucker?" Kenny was still grinning, and Craig felt Tweek's hand beginning to shake faintly.

"Fuck you."

"Whoa Whoa Whoa fellas. Calm down. What's wrong, Craig?" Butters sensed the tension, it only rising as the seconds passed.

~.~.~.~

_It's a beautiful lie_  
_It's a perfect denial_  
_Such a beautiful lie to believe in_  
_So beautiful, beautiful, it makes me_

_Oh!_

~.~.~.~

"Yeah, Tucker. What's going on? Anything you wanna share? Anything you wanna be truthful about?"

Craig griped the steering wheel tightly. Why the fuck, out of all the damn people, did it have to be McCormick?

~.~.~.~

_Everyone's looking at me_  
_I'm running around in circles_  
_A quiet desperation's_  
_Building higher_  
_I've got to remember this is just a game_

_So beautiful, beautiful_  
_(Lie! Lie!)_  
_So beautiful, beautiful_  
_(Lie! Lie!)_

~.~.~.~

"You should feel relieved. Don't you think it's time to retire? It's been going on for seven years. Don't you want to tell everyone, them accept you for who you are?"

"You don't get it Kenny…" A soft voice whispered from the front seat. Kenny stared at Tweek curiously. He was pushing the subject, gauging the situation by reaction.

"What was that?"

"You don't fucking understand, McCormick."

"Well, thank you Craig, for clearing that up."

~.~.~.~

_It's a beautiful lie_  
_It's a perfect denial_  
_Such a beautiful lie to believe in_  
_So beautiful, beautiful, it makes me_

~.~.~.~

"Then why don't you explain it to me? If I don't understand."

Butters remained silent, failing to understand why Kenny was deliberately causing Craig and Tweek to be upset. Why? Kenny never acted like that.

"It's not something you can just change after seven years. Do you understand what the hell would be going through people's minds?" Craig's voice was nearly foreign to himself. He was getting worked up, and he hated it.

The track ended, another song slowly playing in the background, the air uneasily still until Kenny spoke again.

"Yeah, I get it. But how are you going to be happy? How the hell do you expect yourselves to ever separate if you don't say something? You see it as fake, but what the hell are you two going to do when it can't be fake anymore?"

"Shut the fuck up, McCormick. It's none of your god damn business what the hell Tweek and I do. Keep your mouth shut."

"Okay, okay, fine. I'll stop now."

Butters sat, dazed, feeling Tweek's seat tremble against his knees. He watched as Craig's face turned into a permanent scowl. He watched as Kenny stared into the darkening night. He watched as the atmosphere hung heavy, and watching wasn't helping anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used was 'A Beautiful Lie' by 30 Seconds to Mars. They own the song in its entirety.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own South Park or any of its characters.

_They were helping each other home, well, to Tweek's house anyway. Tweek was too stoned to remember where they were going. Craig was too drunk to walk them in the right direction. He was surprised when Tweek didn't have a panic attack. He knew weed calmed people down, but this was Tweek Tweak. He was never calm. "We're almost there, Craig. I think. Where were we going again?"_

_"Yours," was the most intelligent reply he could offer._

_"What if my parents are awake, man?" Tweek was practically carrying Craig on his shoulder. He had never been so drunk in his life. Maybe he had taken too many shots before they left in an attempt to forget about his awful conversation with Stan._

_"Uh- Mine then."_

_"Now or after we check to see if mine are there?"_

_"After." He wanted to return home only if they were out of options._

_"Okay… what were we checking again?"_

_Craig wanted to slap himself. Why did he let it get this bad?_

_They had somehow managed to get inside Tweek's room, going unnoticed by his sleeping parents. Tweek tossed Craig onto the bed, ensuring he was face down. "Ugh…"_

_"Sorry man, but I can't carry you anymore, or I don't think. Was I carrying you?"_

_Craig laughed scornfully. He was a horrible boyfriend. Or fake boyfriend. God, did it even mater? He was an awful friend for letting things fall to this result. Tweek plopped onto the bed by the wall on the other side of Craig, his hands laying at the sides of his head. Subconsciously, Craig took one of his hands. Tweek looked at him._

_"What are you doing? We're not in public."_

_He muttered something in reply about not giving a shit. Something about him wanting to because it helped remind him that someone was there._

_They lied comfortably, unmoving, contemplating answers to a question they hadn't formed, aiding them in their accomplishment of not falling asleep for a long time._

_"Craig?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"What are we doing?"_

_Tweek didn't need to specify. He was sobering up, not quickly, but what was required to grasp the situation. He was coherent enough to understand what he was asking._

_"I don't know, Tweek. What_ _**are** _ _we doing?"_

_Tweek didn't say anything, eyeing the ceiling. Slowly, his head rolled to the side to lock gazes with his friend, confirming whether or not he was able to have this conversation sensibly._

_"We're best friends, right?" Tweek asked._

_"Yeah."_

_"What are we going to do, when all this is over I mean?"_

_Craig paused before replying. Aiming for a logical answer, something else exiting his mouth. "When is this going to be over?"_

_Tweek didn't look away, but rolled onto his side similar to Craig, who had somehow managed to do so. Normally, it would be nerve wracking to come into contact with someone this close to his body, but Tweek found it comforting. Craig was comforting. Craig was a lot of good things; things he knew couldn't be replaced when they eventually went their separate ways. Their separate ways. Tweek found himself crying._

_Craig didn't ask him what was wrong, pulling his head under his chin, wrapping one arm around his neck and the other grasped his back to pull him closer. He didn't want Tweek to cry, but that's how it was._

_He knew, he knew what was going through the other's head. He knew because he had been pushing the same thought out for so long. Somehow, it didn't feel right when they thought about splitting; when they thought about how this charade would end, because somewhere along the line, they had built something that couldn't be described. No words could express the bond those two had after seven years of hiding, only having the other to confide in._

_What the hell happened here? He didn't know what to do next, silently wondering why he was also felt at ease by comforting his friend._

…

Craig pulled into the parking lot of the hotel, sitting silently as Butters and Kenny left them. The others were heading into the hotel too, but he stayed there, and Tweek stayed with him, their hands not unraveling as any trace of their friends disappeared into the lobby. How disappointed were they going to be when they found out? The whole reason they had started this was to please everyone, so they wouldn't be too mad. Right…?

His head thumped the headrest, and he tilted it to the side, gazing at his friend. The Tweek he knew a long time ago would have run away from the car, claiming it was 'too much pressure' to stay in such an environment. He liked the Tweek with him now, the one that grew to be his best friend. He remembered, it wasn't always that way. He could thank the assholes for something at least.

But that didn't matter right now. What mattered is that Tweek was here with him, and they were confused as hell. Kenny had poked a hole through any insecurity they had, and nailed it so well. He never knew McCormick to act like such a dick, and he didn't know why he started now.

Tweek's eyes never left the dashboard. "Craig?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's go inside. The others are probably waiting for us."

"Tweek?" Tweek broke the stare concentrated on the front of the car, looking to his friend before answering with a soft hum. He considered what to say next, groaning when his mind began to overload. "I think I really need a cigarette."

/\/\/\/\/\

They were walking inside the building with their bags slung on their shoulders, Tweek managing to pry Craig out of the vehicle and, with any luck, his 'I don't give a shit' mood he could sense was arising. Token, Clyde, and Jimmy were waiting for them in the lobby. "Are you guys alright?" Clyde asked when they entered through the front door. "When you didn't come in, Kenny said that you needed to think some things through. Is everything okay?" Concern was apparent in their friends' eyes, and Craig hated it.

"Y-yeah, we're fine."

It was the only words spoken from either of them as the five retired to their bedroom for the night, the others informing them of missing dinner that night in the hotel while they were outside. When they went to sleep, Tweek didn't comment when Craig wouldn't let go of his hand. He came to recognize it as a sign, Craig was downcast into his thoughts and found comfort in physical contact. He didn't like when Craig was this way. It was painful to watch.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own South Park or any of its characters.

_His first encounter with his blonde headed friend wasn't a pleasant one. The four assholes had convinced them to fight under false pretenses. He will never forget when Cartman taught him how to sumo wrestle. It was one of the worst physical experiences in his life. But when the fight had finished between him and Tweek, it resulted with them admitted to the hospital. He never questioned why they placed them in the same room, but didn't exactly care, because Craig never cared about anything, except Stripe. He cared about Stripe, and Red Racer._

_Tweek completely took his eye out, and he would swear Tweek was the one who knocked his teeth out and forced the ones below them to come in when they weren't ready, causing misalignment._

_After their second fight inside the hospital, Craig laid there, accepting that they were fooled not only once, but twice. A broken arm. A swollen eye. Sore ribs. Deep cuts and black bruises. At the time, he never cared enough to see what the damages to Tweek were._

_Tweek was flipping through the channels on the screen, twitching wickedly. Craig glimpsed at the clock on the wall. It was almost 4pm; he looked back towards his former opponent._

_"Hey."_

_"GAH! Wh-What?"_

_"Can you change it to Red Racer?"_

_"Argh! Wh-what ch-channel?"_

_"Just keep going until I say stop."_

_/\/\/\/\_

_His mom had brought in Stripe, knowing her son had missed her while being admitted the past 2 days. She left the room to ask the nurses if it would be okay to let Stripe stay overnight. Craig was sitting on the side of his bed. Tweek watched him curiously, twitching as he drank a mug of coffee. Craig glanced up from the pet, locking eyes with a seemingly calm Tweek. "You wanna hold her?"_

_"Gah! No! Wh-what if she bites me? What if I drop her o-or she gets away s-somehow? Argh, waay too much pressure!" When they were younger, Craig had never questioned why Tweek had been hyped up all the time. The thought simply never crossed his mind._

_"She's gentle. She won't run. And don't worry, she's a tough guinea pig." Craig stood off of his bed slowly, ensuring he could stand by himself. He wobbled to Tweek, the later becoming increasingly twitchy and jumpy with every step. "I-I can't! Something will g-go wrong, a-and then y-you'll hate me more! Gah!"_

_He stood next to the other's bed, leaning on the side. "I don't hate you, Tweek." Craig held his arms out, signaling the other to take the pet out of his hands. Tweek slowly put his coffee down on the table near his bed, careful of not spilling it. He inhaled shakily, breathing out in the same manner before cautiously extending his arms to take Stripe._

_His mom opened the door 15 minutes later, Craig sitting on Tweek's bed fully, the two talking about Red Racer, and Stripe was asleep on Tweek's head._

_They had become great friends after that day._

…

"Who the hell thought of the idea to visit the world's largest ball of twine?"

Tweek laughed softly, watching their friends take awful group photos with said object.

"Come on Craig! You know you wanna take a picture with me!" Clyde hollered to him. Craig sighed, accepting his defeat, pulling Tweek with him in a slow pace to take some photos with their over-excited friend.

/\/\/\/\

They decided on Jaybird's Chicken for lunch, the time being too late for breakfast. Craig had been separated from Tweek again, but didn't indicate it bothering him. He sat mutely this time around, not wanting to engage in conversation with Kenny or Cartman, who were both seated next to him. He stared at his food, poking it with a fork, abstracted and lost in his own thoughts. Tweek watched him silently from across the table, becoming increasingly concerned, but not voicing any worries.

"Okay, who's riding with who?" Stan asked, realizing they weren't doing anything productive after eating. He waited for the arrangements to be sorted by everyone's wants, not giving a shit about where he was placed. When normal conversation began, Craig tuned them out expertly, several years of practice aiding him. When someone tapped on his shoulder, he hadn't noticed the other had moved from the other side of the table. His scooted his chair back quietly, attempting to give him his full attention, but failing. He was spacier than he had thought, even when trying to focus.

"Are you o-okay, Craig? Do you wanna talk a-alone?" Tweek was leaning over, whispering to avoid drawing attention, which had been surprisingly working up to this point.

"No, I'm fine." He stared back at Tweek blankly, not fully understanding why he asked, still seemingly dazed. Tweek rolled his eyes, stood straight, and moved forward. If they hadn't had anyone's attention before, they did now. The table was deafening quiet.

Tweek was sitting on his lap, leaning against his neck to whisper one last thing. Craig surrendered his complete attention, certain it was the other's motive for his boldness.

"Look at your plate, Craig."

When he glanced down to the table, he understood. Everyone had eaten when they went in last night, but they didn't. They hadn't since yesterday when Cartman forced them to stop. He didn't touch anything, anything at all. Craig had always been the one to reprimand Tweek for not eating fluently, telling him he couldn't survive on coffee. It was normal for teenage boys to eat a lot. Craig, growing at the rate he was, was no exception. He had been preoccupied, the thought to actually eat the food in front of him never crossing his mind. Not that he could now, seems how a napkin ended up in the plate, with holes presumably from his fork stabbing at the food earlier. He wondered how long the napkin had been there.

Tweek rose, wandering outside with a quick glance over his shoulder. Everyone's eyes were on Craig, and he honestly didn't give a damn about anything at this point except Tweek. He followed him out the door instantly, no reservations entering his mind. Tweek waited for Craig to catch sight of him before pushing his leaning body off the wall of the building, turning around the corner. Craig caught up swiftly, sitting next to Tweek on a stone bench beside the restaurant. Tweek held his hand outward, holding a lighter and a cigarette. Craig stared momentarily, debating on what he should be thinking. "I d-don't expect you to q-quit cold turkey."

Craig took the objects in his hand and set them in his lap, not lighting it yet, sensing something odd about the situation. Tweek was acting… careful and calculating. Cautious even. Before he could wonder why, a different realization struck him. His gaze landed on Tweek. "Did you have caffeine?"

He nodded, sinking into the bench. "Yeah, i-inside."

His head hung, his eyes falling to the ground, disappointment in himself consuming him. What the hell was he doing? This kind of behavior wasn't acceptable. Not giving a shit about anything, not aware of his surroundings, not noticing when his best friend was drinking the god damn poison that his doctor had told him to stay the hell away from.

"Are you g-going to t-tell me what's wrong?"

Yeah, yeah he was. Because they were a support system, and they didn't fucking let each other do shit like this. Tweek was more important than anything Kenny tried implanting into his consciousness. He looked back to Tweek, his eyes stern as he returned the cigarette and lighter.

"McCormick. He fucked with my head. I don't know why. I guess it scared me shitless that someone knew. Someone had control over us, and could fucking ruin everything by opening their mouth."

Tweek analyzed his statement, looking away to stare at the wall placed in front of his vision. "Do y-you really think it would ruin e-everything, Craig?"

Realization washed over him; what they had said that night, something deep and personal. Tweek did remember despite claiming to not recall anything.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own South Park or any of its characters.

_He held him as tightly as possible, him returning the gesture equally. Right now, the thought of letting go scared the hell out of him. Separating was no longer an option. He didn't know what to do. He needed him in his life. Tweek, the one Craig cared enough for to stop his addictions. The one around when he felt like he was facing the world alone. The one who showed him lightening up and laughing at moments of joy was acceptable. The one he couldn't become annoyed with even if he tried; it being impossible to remain mad at him. The one who knew all of his darkest secrets and gave his in return. The one he enjoyed spending time with. The one who accepted Craig for who he was, but always encouraged greater development._

_"I know we don't know. We don't know what’s going to happen. We don't know if people will tell us to leave each other behind or try to pull us apart themselves. We don't know if that day's coming tomorrow, tonight, or even next year. We don't know who or what's going to finally come between us."_

_Tweek pushed off of his chest to gaze up, wondering if he was okay. This wasn't like Craig; Craig Tucker didn't understand the first thing about expressing himself. "Craig?"_

_"But-" He eyes met the other, hopeful in communicating his message in this drunken stupor of his. "Separating us is never going to tear us apart. I won't let it. We're going to have the pressure of this fucking society telling us that we can't do whatever the hell we please because they are so damn nosy, but it's not going to do a thing to you and me. Okay, Tweek? Please…" he let out a shaky breath, wondering where his brain had constructed his thoughts into words. "Don't let it." He was pleading, wishing somewhere inside his mind that Tweek would understand his sincerity._

_Tweek listened in awe, barely grasping the reality spinning around them. Craig. Stoic Craig. The same Craig who had trouble saying 'I'm sorry' in a genuine tone was the same person speaking._

_"I won't, ever."_

_Craig wasn't sure what it was. Maybe it was the drugs mixed with the sentiment and promises. Maybe he was confused. Maybe Tweek was confused, but both leaned in. Both of them, somewhere in the middle of all of it, wanted nothing more than to convey inexpressible emotions through that simple act of intimacy. They had kissed, and it Craig couldn't explain it if he tried._

_Although it was the clearest night he could remember while influenced by intoxication, when Tweek woke up the next morning, he had trouble recalling how he had gotten home._

…

Tweek was watching him, observing as Craig was deciphering what he had said. "Y-You're the one that s-said nothing would tear us a-apart. Not even w-when everyone found out. S-So why did-" Craig seized his arm, pulling him into a hug. Tweek said nothing further, anticipating an explanation of some sort.

"I know. I'm sorry. It won't happen again." Craig's unvarying monotone almost suppressed his emotions, but hints managed to leak into his voice. Tweek placed his hand on Craig's chest, pushing enough to gaze at his friend. Craig stared back, ashamed that he knew Tweek needed more reassurance after witnessing how much Kenny screwed with his head.

"Y-You won't let it?"

"No."

Tweek let his hand fall to the bench, averting his eyes. He hesitated before letting out a sigh, deciding to have faith in his best friend. "Okay. I'll believe you."

"Craig? Tweek?" a familiar voice called from the front of the restaurant. Footsteps approached, turning the corner as the pair stood. "There you are. We're leaving when you are done, but take your time," Token said.

"We're done. Let's go. Who's driving?" Craig said, shoving one hand into his pocket and grasping Tweek's with the other, feeling the involuntary tremble. "And why didn't anyone stop Tweek from drinking coffee?"

Token's expression shifted to perplexity. "You didn't say anything. That's all he got in there. We didn't think it mattered if you were letting him." His grip tightened, remaining quiet as Token waited for a response that he didn't plan to give. Token sighed, narrowly catching on. "Sorry man."

Craig shook his head in response. "It's fine."

Token surveyed them, turning away afterwards. "Anyways, Kenny said he's going to take over driving for a while, and you two could ride with him."

"Like hell I'll ride with McCormick for 8 hours all the way to Bonne Terre." Tweek's hand tensed in his, and he regretted speaking out.

Token gazed at him in confusion. "Did something happen with Kenny?"

"N-No. Kenny just asks t-too many questions," Tweek replied for his silent boyfriend, praying Token bought it. He eyed them suspiciously.

"Well, whatever. Me and Clyde will go with him then."

The three met with the others in the parking lot, Token informing Clyde he would be switching places.

Cartman wined again. "I don't want those two making out in my car."

Token shot him a dirty look, Stan detecting it immediately. "Craig and Tweek can ride with me and Kyle if it's a problem, Fatass."

Wendy stared at her boyfriend. "Kyle can't go with Bebe in Cartman's car?" Stan looked down to the girl hanging on his side.

"No way. You know how those two are together." Wendy sighed, accepting it easily.

Kyle released what seemed to be a held breath, probably hopping nobody would suggest he ride with Cartman.

"W-W-Wendy, you can ride with us if it's too c-c-crowded in the other car," Jimmy offered.

"Sure, if I can bring Bebe."

"Jimmy, you can switch too if you wanna, man. You can ride with Token and I'll ride with Cartman," Clyde offered.

"Yeah, Come on Jimmy," Token said, leading him to his car.

Craig watched the interactions, bemused. Stan had picked Kyle over Wendy. Kenny would be in the same vehicle as Clyde, his mouth opening becoming a large possibility. Cartman was riding with Wendy, who Wendy had lingering feelings for entering high school. Clyde cunningly arranged being with Bebe, still attempting to win her back after freshman year. He'd be with Kyle and Stan and would get to watch the stupidity between them first hand. Yeah, he didn't like drama, but this was going to be a good ride.

They all journeyed to their car, finally leaving Cawker City.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own South Park or any of its characters.

_Tweek had been uncomfortable the day following Craig's agreement with his parents. He was quiet, fidgety, and overall acting strangely. Craig walked him to the coffee shop, not holding his hand, Tweek displaying a strange look when he tried. The silence was killing him, but he didn't say anything, understanding what Tweek was upset about. He didn't want to address the dinner the night before though, so he remained nonvocal._

_Tweek began work, and Craig stayed for a while like usual, ensuring his friend didn't consume coffee. Tweek handed him a cup without any specifications as to what was in it before Craig sat at one of the booths, noticing the only customers in the shop. A couple was in the corner, murmuring and pointing in his direction. He shook his head as he drank his beverage, almost spitting it back into the cup when the black fluid landed on his taste buds. Why the hell did Tweek give him this? He hated bananas, and Tweek knew from the last time he decided a surprise flavor was appropriate._

_He glared at Tweek who was sniggering behind a glass case filled with deserts, clearly hiding from Craig._

_"What the hell, Tweek?"_

_He proceeded to burst into laughter. It was music Craig's ears, and he suddenly wasn't bothered by the dreadful banana-split taste lingering on his tongue anymore. It was the first noise Tweek had made that day, and it calmed him instantly. Tweek came out from behind the glass, walking to the table and leaning against it, suppressing his laughter._

_"I'm sorry. You had your straight face on the entire day, figured I would try and break it."_

_His straight face?_

_He watched Tweek confusingly before it dawned on him. He was too caught up in showing Tweek he didn't care that he expressed it in everything he had done, probably proving to Tweek the opposite was the case. "I did?"_

_Tweek tossed a dry rag onto his shoulder, sliding into the other side of the booth. "Yeah, you've been like that since last night. I figured you were trying to show me you didn't mind about not going to California, even though I know that's a lie." Craig stared at him blankly, unspeaking as Tweek placed his hand on Craig's forearm. "It's honestly okay if you go. I know you didn't want to go to Florida with us anyways, so-"_

_"Tweek. I don't care about going to California with them. I'll just plan another trip down there during Christmas."_

_Tweek studied him curiously. He had continued showing no sign of any emotion. Tweek stood in the booth, Craig granting him a questioning eye. He leaned forward and clasped his hands on the others face, pressing their foreheads together. Craig became paralyzed, taken aback by the others boldness. "How long have I known you?"_

_Craig swallowed, struggling to force down the lump in his throat. "Nine years."_

_Tweek's tone lowered to an abnormal level when he spoke again. "How long have we been best friends?"_

_"N-Nine years." Damn, he stuttered. Tweek was making him nervous, and more or less giving the ladies in the corner a heart attack along with any passersby gaping in the window._

_"Do you think I wouldn't know when you were trying to hide something? Is your faith in me that small?"_

_He couldn't speak anymore, not with the close proximity. The other's breath smelt like herbal tea, and Craig was proud for a moment, knowing he had been the one to suggest it as an alternative. It washed away as Tweek's grip tightened a bit before sitting back down and releasing him. "So, that's what it was?"_

_Craig stared at him, still flabbergasted before Tweek's question registered in his mind. His expression changed quickly before his hands stuck out as if to reinforce his words. "No, No! God, no! That's not what it was." Tweek was eyeing him, amusement stamped onto his features as he watched Craig become flustered. "I just didn't want to upset you. That's the last thing I wanted."_

_Craig stopped; his hands and face falling slowly as his embarrassment grew, replaying his reaction in his head. He was staring at the table, cheeks stinging from the blush creeping into them. He didn't want to look at Tweek. A small scraping against the tabletop forced him to glance back up, witnessing Tweek drag the coffee mug towards himself. Craig clamped his hands on the other's wrist, shooting daggers from across the table. "Don't even fucking think about it, Tweek."_

_Tweek burst into laughter again, and Craig stared at him in puzzlement. "If I had known all this time how to break through the stoicism, I would have done it a long time ago!" He continued laughing, much to the other's dismay. Craig didn't let go of his wrist, fearing he may take the mug. Tweek calmed down and peered at the other thoughtfully, who was, once again, glaring down at the table._

_"It really doesn't upset me that you want to go. Stuff happens, Craig. Don't wo-"_

_"You never ask me for anything. I feel like a shitty boyfriend." Tweek ceased talking, mulling over his words before Craig spoke again. "I know that you won't go without me if I left. We've been friends for nine years and I know **you**. I want to go to California, but I don't want to go with those assholes anyway, so I thought I would go during Christmas to get back at them." He looked back up to Tweek, Tweek watching him fall back into an impassive expression. "It's really not a big deal. I thought you would think it bothered me, so I tried to show you it didn't. That's seriously the only reason why I was acting like that."_

_Tweek smiled incredulously. "So, you're telling me that we're in this situation because we were being idiots and thought too deeply into things?"_

_Craig chuckled. "Yeah, I guess so." A comfortable silence hung in the air, Craig raising his head to gaze at the other again. "I'm going. It wouldn't be summer without getting dragged into at least one scheme."_

_Tweek laughed lightly. "Okay, I got it." He smiled at the other again before leaning forward and placing his other hand atop the one holding his wrist. "It'll be nice. One of my favorite things to do is spend time with you anyways. It almost competes with my passion for art."_

_Craig chuckled lightly before rustling a hand into the other's already unruly hair. "I know, Tweek."_

_…_

"Craaaaiiigggg?" Stan called from the front seat.

Craig snapped back to reality, visibly jumping from the mental intrusion. "What?"

Kyle laughed lowly. "Stan told you why we were going to two of the space museums."

Craig glanced at Tweek, who also wasn't paying attention. He was gazing out the window. Craig went back to eyeing Stan in the review mirror. "Why?"

"Because the one in Bonne Terre is kinda small from what we heard. Figured we'd check it out on our way to St. Louis. We're going to stop there for the night and camp out."

Craig grinned, facing Kyle. "You're okay with camping?"

Kyle turned to shoot him a dirty look. "I take offense to that." Craig stared at him mutely before Kyle sunk back into his seat again and sighed. "No, not really." Craig sneered in response. "I told Stan that I would for 1 night. Only 1 though."

"The things you do for the person you like…" Craig purposely mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear. Tweek turned to him, his attention finally caught. Kyle was laughing, and Stan was trying not to also.

"Yeah, totally. I guess all best friends have feelings for each other, eh Craig?" Kyle joked.

"Glad you're catching on, Broflovski," Craig chuckled, seeming as if he were kidding with him.

The laughter subsided, and Tweek was staring at the three, remembering the drunken rambling Craig had spoken on the way home the night of the party.

The only noise in the car for 15 miles was Taylor Swift CD tracks. Craig decided it was best not to remark on their choice in music.

"So, what happened with Kenny?" Stan turned the stereo down a bit. "We know he has a hard time minding his own business, but we didn't think he would get under _your_ skin."

Craig glimpsed at Tweek to confirm if he was listening or not, inwardly groaning when he was. He explained as vaguely as possible. "It wouldn't have been as bad if he wasn't a dick about the only thing that worried me."

"Craig and worry in the same sentence? That's rare," Kyle remarked.

"Yeah, I guess." Tweek squeezed his hand, and Craig glanced towards him. He gave a weak smile. Craig immediately attempted to give a better explanation to reassure his friend. "I did say _worried_. It doesn't bother me now, but he needs to mind his own damn business. Last thing I need is him digging and finding something that I don't want to think about."

Kyle and Stan chuckled weakly. "Yeah, he's good at doing that," Stan said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Safe and Sound began playing softly in the car, Craig's face contorting with horror, fearing the grin he caught in the mirror of the passenger side door. "Fuck no, turn it off." Craig said flatly.

Stan held the volume up button on the steering wheel, and Kyle began humming to the intro. Craig rolled his head back, accepting his inevitable defeat, beginning to lose his train of thought, closing his eyes to let the sounds of their dreadful singing ease him somehow. Tweek watched him curiously, wondering why his grip had become tighter.

Tweek hummed along softly, Craig smiling when hearing his voice.

"Why this song? Out of all the songs, why did you remember this one specifically?" Craig asked as he raised his head to look to the duo. Kyle laughed softly.

"It's slower. Stan's voice matches it better than the others." Craig rested his head again, letting them continue.

When the song came to completion, Stan and Kyle high-fived in victory. "Nailed it," Kyle sang from the front seat. The four laughed lightheartedly. "Sooo… Since it's going to be a long drive, why don't we play a game or something?"

"What do you have in mind?" Tweek asked.

"Hmmm," Stan pondered. "Have you ever, explanation and nude edition."

"Oh hell no," Craig replied.

Stan laughed. "What's wrong, Tucker? Scared of losing?"

"No," he said, a glint lighting in his eyes. Tweek stared at him, hoping he'd let it pass. "Let's do it." He felt bad for missing Tweek's clench, but he sure the hell didn't miss it after accepting Stan's challenge.

"Okay, I'll start," Kyle said.

Craig looked at Tweek apologetically. 'I'm sorry,' he lipped. Tweek sighed, mostly forgiving his friend for his competitive nature.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own South Park or any of its characters.

_It had been the third worst day of his life; October 20th of his sophomore year. Why did this happen?_

_"Were you in an accident as a kid, Craig?" The man in front of him asked._

_"No."_

_"Well, it looks like your teeth were slightly shifted out of alignment." Craig wanted to whack the doctor, but remained impassive and stared blankly. He already knew this. Why was he saying something_ **_now_ ** _after all this time? "You're going to need braces. Those crooked teeth are causing the others to push back, and that's why you're feeling so much pain."_

_He fought the urge to flip him off before leaving, him and his mom setting future appointments._

_/\/\/\/\_

_The second worst day; November 15th. The day that he couldn't hide it anymore. He skipped school, and Tweek had come by later to assure everything was fine, being let in by Craig's mom. He rapped softly on the door. "C-Craig, it's me. Open u-up."_

_He stood patiently, waiting for a response. When nothing came, he opened the door himself, searching in the darkness of the room for his friend. He found him sitting on the floor at the edge of his bed, huddled into a ball. Tweek shut the door, mentally calming himself as he approached the other and sat. "What's w-wrong, Craig?"_

_"Go away, Tweek." His voice was muffled, and Tweek remained sitting, taken aback._

_"Are you a-alright?"_

_"Leave me alone." Tweek adjusted his position to sit more comfortably, clarifying he didn't plan to go anywhere. Craig sighed heavily. "I'm fine, Tweek. Now leave."_

_Tweek shook his head. "Y-Yeah, because I b-believe you're fine when you're a-acting like that."_

_"I'm not in the mood. Go."_

_"B-but Craig, you-"_

_"I said go, dammit!" He finally shouted when raising his head, mistakenly long enough for Tweek to catch a glimpse of the metal before Craig buried his face again, praying to a higher power Tweek didn't see._

_Tweek set his hand on Craig's shoulder softly. "Y-You're lucky yelling doesn't b-bother me like it used to. N-Now, look at me, Craig." He didn't budge from his spot, but Tweek did hear an inaudible apology. Tweek took it upon himself to raise Craig's head with both hands. Craig resisted, forcing Tweek to pull a little harder. Craig jolted back, ripping his jaw away from Tweek's grasp, still sore from earlier in the day. He fell to the side, partially taking Tweek with him. Tweek took the opportunity to pin him by the shoulders against the floor, attempting to get a better look at his face._

_Craig turned his head to the side, proving to be too difficult for Tweek to manipulate. He pulled his lip into his teeth and knitted his eyebrows together, observing the situation, contemplating ways to proceed. He smiled mischievously, lowering his mouth to the others ear to whisper lowly._

_"You look good in this position."_

_Tweek drew his face back when Craig's head rolled towards him quickly, shock consuming him, allowing the slight opening of his mouth. Tweek willed away any laughter at his reaction, believing Craig may misinterpret it. "You got b-braces? Why didn't you s-say a-anything?" Tweek asked as he maneuvered off of his friend, sitting next to him. Craig remained laying on the floor, covering his face with his arm._

_"I'll never tell anyone."_

_Tweek did laugh that time, unable to contain it. "What are you g-going to do? Never t-talk again?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Why?"_

_Craig didn't respond, and Tweek shifted to lie down next to his friend. He brought Craig's arm from his face and set it in between them. "I've never looked so bad in my life, Tweek. Any chance I had of getting a relationship is gone."_

_"Ouch Craig, that s-stung a little." Craig glanced over at his friend, observing him stare at the ceiling._

_"You don't count. We're not actually dating." Tweek never replied, and Craig interpreted it as an agreement, looking back at the ceiling._

_"I think m-my opinion should s-still matter."_

_Craig's head fell to the side again, mirroring his friend. "It does. I value your opinion. Where did that even come from?"_

_Tweek ignored his question. "Okay, as y-your best friend, I'll give you my h-honest opinion. Not sugar c-coating."_

_"Go ahead."_

_"They look f-fine on you. You look j-just as good as always, a-and they fit your character s-somehow."_

_Craig stared at him for a moment before bursting into uncontrollable laughter. "That sounded really gay."_

_"W-whatever, Craig." Tweek rolled his eyes._

_Craig looked back with a large grin. "It's okay. I'm_ _**totally** _ _gay for you too."_

_Tweek rolled his body away from him and onto his stomach. "S-Sarcastic asshat."_

_During that small period of time, Craig forgot he had braces. Tweek always had that effect on him. He helped him forget. He helped him feel better, making sure he somehow made him laugh while giving support for his insecurities. He had known for a long time, but it was confirmed in that moment. He could no longer live without the person next to him in his life._

_…_

The game had been going for the last 30 miles, Kyle keeping score on a piece of paper.

"Stan, you've got the most points so far," Kyle said, reading over his score sheet.

"Fuck, at this rate, I'm going to be naked in the woods," Stan said as he outwardly groaned, sinking into the driver's seat. "What's the score anyways?"

"You're at 14. Me and Craig are at 11. Tweek is at 7."

Craig laughed when Stan glared at Tweek in his rear view mirror with skepticism. "You don't get out enough. What have you been doing, Tweek?"

Kyle laughed suggestively. "Craig." Stan chuckled with his best friend, the other two scowling.

"Haha, very funny Kyle," Tweek said dryly.

"Oh man! You're even starting to sound like him!" Stan said, holding his stomach as he tried keeping his squinting eyes on the road.

"Yeah, Yeah. Next question smartass," Craig said, biting the urge to flip them off.

"Okay, Okay. Have you ever been skinny dipping?" Stan asked.

"Yeah," The two back passengers chimed as Kyle gave a firm no, and Kyle turned to raise an eyebrow at Tweek. "You've went completely nude into a body of water not in your bathtub? Explanation Tweek."

Tweek sighed, hating how the explanations were always stuck on him. He didn't seem _that_ innocent, did he? "Craig's sixteenth birthday party at the pond. He coaxed me into it." Craig grinned, not expecting Tweek to throw only a small part of the occurrence into the air. It hadn't exactly gone that way, but it didn't matter. They didn't need to know anything else.

"You're an awful influence," Kyle said, glancing to Craig before another realization hit him. "Wasn't that in the middle of winter?"

"Yup." Craig stated, blankly.

Kyle shook his head, turning back around. "Okay, I won't ask anymore, my turn. Have you ever made out with someone who wasn't your significant other while dating them?"

"Hold on, you've done that?" Craig asked, peeping around the seat to look at the redhead. He nodded, almost unwillingly. Craig retreated to the backseat again, processing the newly received information.

"Well?" Kyle asked when getting no response from anyone.

"Yeah," Craig and Stan had answered, Tweek shaking his head when Kyle looked back at him.

Kyle turned around to watch Craig suspiciously. "Wait, wasn't your only relationship ever with Tweek?"

Craig almost didn't want to answer, afraid of this conversation continuing any further. He didn't know why he told the truth. He could have lied and they wouldn't have known. Tweek answered for his frozen boyfriend. "Michael. Remember?"

"Oh yeah! I remember now… Wow Craig, bet you feel like shit," Stan scoffed. Craig flipped him off for good measure, thanking his angel that was Tweek for somehow covering his ass from looking like a cheater, again.

"Alright, my turn." He had somewhat said his next words out of spite, but was mostly for his sudden interest in investigating Stan further. "Have you ever kissed your best friend?" Tweek questioned him with a knitting of eyebrows, confused by his approach.

"Yes," Tweek said soon after exchanging glances with Craig. The other two remained still in the front seat.

"Well?"

"Yeah…" They both said lowly.

"Explain."

"You're being an asshole, Craig," Stan said as he glared at him from the rearview mirror.

"No, it's the game. Just know though, it's going to get a little more personal now," Kyle said as he marked down points. "Stan's 12th birthday party. In his room at night. We quit having sleep overs after that."

"12th, like seventh grade 12th?" Craig asked.

"Yup." Stan popped his P, knowing Craig's thought process without glancing in his mirror to confirm the stare.

Tweek sat, feeling the tension rise, continuing the game to break it. "Have you ever stayed up longer than 3 days?"

Craig laughed. "Nobody's done that besides you, hon." Kyle chuckled in the front seat, and Stan smiled, sensing Tweek's attempt. It didn't help in the back. It was out of character for Craig to call a person anything besides their name, and he had never done so with Tweek either. They had tensed immediately, and Craig refused to look at him. He stared out the window, willing his body to not release Tweek's hand.

"Yeah… I guess you're right." Tweek said after the hesitation slowly left. "Your turn, Stan."

"Have you ever had braces?"

"Hey, fucker!" Craig said, his head snapping in the driver's direction. The car erupted in laughter, Kyle marking down only Craig for one point. "You've had braces, Marsh?"

The car fell silent and Stan nodded subtly. "Yeah, when I was seven; my teeth had to be pulled and my mouth was too crowded. It hurt like hell."

"That sucks ass," Craig said as his gaze eased, waiting for Kyle to continue.

"Okay, have you ever done drugs besides weed or alcohol?"

"No," Craig and Stan said and Tweek remained silent. All pairs of eyes fell onto him. He nodded and covered his face with his unoccupied hand.

"What? Why didn't I hear about this?" Craig was upset, his voice not masking it as well as usual. "Who the hell gave it to you?"

Tweek uncovered his face, watching Craig cautiously. "Calm down, Craig. It was only once. With Clyde. He told me not to say anything so you didn't freak out…"

"And instead of telling me, you listened to _Clyde_? When has he ever given good advice? Please, do tell me, Tweek." Kyle and Stan remained quiet in the front seat, unsure if an argument was about to break loose.

Tweek's eyes narrowed. "There's plenty of things you never told _me_ , Craig. In fact, this game proved it to me. Like who the hell you made out with, or when you were involved in a robbery. How did those slip by? And those are just things I know about. Who knows what else you've done." He let go of Craig's hand, and the later became equally pissed.

"What the fuck is with you? You never act this… this-"

"This what?"

"This fucking crazy! Accusing and defensive, what the hell is up with that?"

"I'm fed up with feeling like I'm being trampled on, that's what."

"Being trampled on? Are you kidding me? That was always the last thing I tried to do! I try to be a good 'boyfriend' for you. But instead, I always feel like a dick somehow." He had air quoted, not caring for the audience in the front.

As the two were arguing in the back seat, they failed to notice Kyle pull out his phone and dial Red, Bebe, and Kenny for a four way conversation. "Guys, we need to pull over. Now."

The other three listened, hearing the voices intensify in the background.

"I'm pushy? I'm sorry I didn't want you to be a spaz the rest of your damn life! It's not like you ever listened; you had to go to the hospital to gain some sense in your spacey head!"

"I'd rather have a spacey head than have spacey emotions that make me a complete stoic asshole towards everyone, Craig!"

 _"Wow. Sounds like it. Okay, we need to stop for gas anyways. I saw a shell station sign a quarter mile ahead."_ Kenny said into the phone, and Kyle hung up, unable to distinguish the words of the argument anymore. Him and Stan exchanged worried glances, wondering if they'd make it another quarter mile. Their voices were elevating, much more than they needed to be.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own South Park or any of its characters.

_Tweek had gotten out of the hospital a week ago. He sat in his room scribbling on a notebook, debating on doing anything that day. Craig could tell as he watched him from the doorway. "What are you doing?"_

_Tweek jumped, his notebook flying off his lap and the side of the bed. They both glanced down at it before looking at each other. Tweek made a grab for it, but was in vain when Craig ran, swooping up the notebook and sitting on the edge of his bed. "Craig, nooo." Tweek tried wrestling him weakly for the object, but Craig pushed him back into a sitting position._

_Craig smiled, hoping it came across as reassuring. "Take it easy." He set the notebook into his lap, examining the blank cover before shifting his eyes to the other's face. "What were you doing, Tweek?" Tweek mumbled something in response under his breath. "What was that?"_

_"Drawing."_

_Craig looked back down to the notebook before peering at Tweek from the corner of his eye. "Can I look?"_

_"Nooooo waaay. They're no good. Nobody can see them."_

_Craig turned to face him completely. "Please? I swear I won't make fun of them." Tweek hesitated, curious about his friend's persistence. Craig took it as an opportunity to press forward. "I'll even lie to you if they look bad if that makes you feel any better."_

_Tweek's eyes widened. "No, never lie to me about anything, you idiot."_

_Craig chuckled. "Okay, okay. I won't lie to you. Can I look at them now?_

_Tweek sighed, gesturing a signal to go ahead. Craig began flipping through the pages, slowing as he studied each one. "This isn't good? The best I can draw is a stick mafia," Craig said flatly, but clearly impressed. "You really have talent, Tweek. How long have you been drawing?"_

_"Since I was eight. Around when we first met." Craig eyed him questionably, wondering why he remembered the time so well. "When you weren't around, I would calm myself down with art if I didn't want to bother you." Craig was speechless, unable to form a response in his mind while gazing down at the vividly drawn dragon. "There's a picture of you in there somewhere too, if you want to look at it."_

_Craig searched, determined to find this portrait. When the page finally fell open in front of his face, his closed fist lifted to his mouth, not really sure how to interpret it. He was drawn perfectly. Nothing was missing, and everything was in place on his face. The colors were light, differing from what he imagined. "You tend to get to know someone's features when you're looking for inspiration and you're around them all the time." Tweek smiled, seemingly reading his thoughts._

_"I never knew you liked art, Tweek…" Craig said as he put down the notebook, averting his eyes from his friend._

_"Yeah, I wasn't sure if you did. I never touch it with you around. I never needed to."_

_Craig's head fell onto his friend's shoulder, resting there for a long time. He had never felt so moved in his life._

_…_

The car doors slammed, Tweek proceeding to walk up the road they came. Getting out of their cars hastily, everyone watched the scene unfold.

"Where the hell are you going? Don't walk away from me, Tweek!"

"I'll do whatever the hell I want to. It doesn't concern you." Tweek said rather loudly, rapidly gaining distance, Craig partially jogging to catch up with him.

"The fuck if it doesn't! I'm your boyfriend, dammit!"

Tweek turned sharply, halting Craig at a fifteen foot distance. "No, you're not! It's done! I can't handle this anymore! I can't handle the feeling of always being a shadow or the secrets or the hiding! I can't, Craig!"

Craig's brain stumbled to form a tangible sentence, heaviness hanging on him. "You're… breaking up... with me?" This wasn't happening. Tweek didn't want to be at his side anymore?

His heart clenched tight enough in his chest to bring him to his knees; he stared unmovingly at the ground in attempt to regain composure. Tweek shook his head and continued the other way, running. Shortly after he heard the footsteps disappear, Kyle sprinted past him, calling Tweek's name.

Everything was turning upside down. This couldn't be it, could it? This was the way it was ending? Was it going to end their friendship too? The thought of losing Tweek forced him to inhale sharply, needing to catch his breath. Two arms pulled him up, dragging him back to the cars parked at the gas station.

Token and Clyde gave their audience dirty looks as they watched nosily, everyone averting their attention when catching their eyes. They hauled him to Token's car, pulling him into the backseat. They shut the doors, sitting in silence as Craig grounded himself, slowly comprehending the situation.

Once he did, a breakdown proceeded. Tears fell from his eyes and he covered his face, hiding his expression from his friends.

Craig did not cry. He didn't give a shit about anything, ever. And here he was, crying over a very real break up with his fake boyfriend and best friend. The reassuring pats on his back did nothing but make him feel worse.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own South Park or any of its characters.

_Token was passed out on the couch. Craig was high, higher than he had ever been. He couldn't remember why he had made out with Annie earlier in the day anymore, and a few seconds later he couldn't remember that he was trying to remember. He felt guilty, which he shouldn't have. Him and Tweek weren't actually in a relationship, but not telling him made him feel like shit._

_He would question why he didn't want to tell him, figuring it would make him upset, but then forgot what it was that would make him upset moments later. He groaned, hating himself for this for no reason. He looked to his knocked out friend, speculating what his thoughts may have been when Craig had come to the door earlier, asking for a way to get his mind off things._

_His phone vibrated in his pocket, and he pulled it out too late. There were sixteen missed calls. A fourth from his mom, a fourth from Ruby, and half from Tweek's mom. None from Tweek._

_Panic slowly rose in him, but he shoved it to the side, trying to focus long enough to call Tweek's mom. She answered on the first ring. "Craig! Craig! You need to come to the hospital!"_

_Craig stilled, horror spreading through his mind. "Uh-What happened? Is everyone alright?" Token arose from sleep, trying to make sense of why Craig was making such a dreadful face._

_"Tweek! It's Tweek! We're going to the hospital now; he's in an ambulance. He was at work and- oh god. He went into cardiac arrest. We worked him too hard, Craig! They got his heart pumping but- but!" There was silence momentarily before Mr. Tweak took the phone._

_"His heart keeps stopping, Craig. You need to come to the hospital."_

_"I'm on my way." He hung up the phone, searching frantically for his shoes and jacket._

_"What's happening?" Token asked, him more zonked out that Craig._

_"Dude, I need to borrow your car. Tweek's heart's failing. He's on his way to the hospital. I need to get up there. I-" He was interrupted by a pair of keys hitting his side. "Thanks, Token." Craig said, picking up the dropped keys and hauling himself out the door._

_"No problem!" Token yelled after him. "Be careful man!"_

_…_

Craig sat in the front seat, Kenny to his left. Clyde and Stan were in the back. The car remained quiet, deafening quiet. Craig leaned his head against the window, staring straight ahead through the windshield. Kenny would glance at him occasionally, confirming his motionless body was still alive.

After the umpteenth time of checking, Craig cracked. "Would you taking a fucking picture, McCormick? It would last longer." He inwardly cringed at his own tone.

He needed Tweek right now. The same Tweek that had ended it with him less than an hour ago. The same one that had been at his side since childhood. That Tweek. He looked out the window, regaining control over his emotions as his face fell to blankness once again.

Kenny sighed. "I think this is partly my fault, Craig." Craig attempted to ignore him, but failed to do so in the silence of the car. "Everything I said the other day, it really put you two on edge. I shouldn't have crossed any lines, and I knew I was. Not just that but I- uhm. I overheard Annie talking to a few girls. I told Tweek." Craig's head snapped in his direction. "I shouldn't have gotten myself involved. When you didn't tell him, Tweek probably felt like shit and kept it in for the past couple of months."

"You son of a bitch."

"I know. I know… but now that I know what's really happening, I know I shouldn't have stuck my nose in it."

Craig turned to glare out the windshield, restraining himself from killing the prick that was driving, offering only a middle finger. After what seemed to be hours, but was just minutes, Craig spoke again. "Do we have to go camping, Marsh? I'm afraid Tweek's going to run off into the woods right now and get lost."

Stan didn't respond immediately, mulling it over briefly. "How about we let Kyle's car and the girl's go ahead and go to St. Louis, and we stay behind. It'll give you guys some space, and Kyle and Token won't have to go camping, or any of the girls."

"Whatever," Craig said, halfheartedly agreeing. "I'll call Token."

Stan unquestionably called Cartman and Wendy. Craig pulled out his phone to call Token, informing him of the plan when he answered.

_"Alright. Sounds good to me, man. I'll let Kyle know."_

"Alright... How's Tweek?"

_"No better off than you, I'm sure."_

"That doesn't tell me anything, Token."

_"He's a mess, Craig. He's trying not to have an anxiety attack, and I'm trying to calm him down, but nobody can handle it like you do."_

"Put Tweek on the phone."

The other line hesitated before he heard some mumbling in the background. Tweek was most likely rejecting the phone, but Craig had to make sure he was fine. He waited patiently, not realizing his eyes were clenched shut and he was leaning forward, his unoccupied hand planted on his knees to support his head.

_"…Hello?"_

He struggled to maintain a calm voice, not wanting Tweek to sense his adrenaline spike. "Are you okay, Tweek?"

_"Yeah… I'll be fine."_

"Are you okay now? You've got everything under control?"

_"Yeah."_

"Okay… I just needed to know." They sat in silence for a very painful, drawn out moment. He questioned if Token was telling the truth, noticing Tweek seemed more collected than himself. He concluded the other was doing it purposefully, not wanting unneeded attention.

_"Craig?"_

"Yes?"

_"We need to have a talk without any yelling, to talk about everything. I don't want something like this to happen to one of us again."_

Craig's heart tightened again upon hearing the words _one of us_. He caught the underlying meaning. They would be experiencing it separately after this, and that was too much for him to think about. "Alright, Tweek. We'll talk when we meet you in St. Louis. And I know it would be hard to do right now, but call me if you need me. I mean it."

_"I have my notebook with me. I grabbed it from Token's trunk."_

"Okay… I'll see you soon then."

_"Yeah, see you."_

His arm slumped to his side, dropping his phone into the seat. He was wrong, very wrong. This was the second worst day of his life by far. He threw his head against the headrest, scolding himself for letting it grow out of hand.

They had never argued before, and he said things to Tweek that hadn't crossed his mind before their confrontation. He never thought Tweek was a spaz, but he did know he hated being called one.

Tweek had mentioned being walked over and living in his shadow. He actually thought that?

"Dude, I've never seen you like this, and I'm one of your best friends," Clyde said from the backseat, watching what seemed to be someone else living inside Craig's body. "Is it really you in there?" Craig ignored him completely, unmoving. "Wow, not even a middle finger." Craig flipped him the bird for reassurance, lowering it as fast as it appeared.

"How do you expect him to act, Clyde? Their fake and real feelings are confusing the fuck out of them," Kenny said, turning his lights on as the sun began setting. Craig stared at him, unsure of how the words should have been processed.

"What?"

"I'm surprised you don't just admit it man, and clear both of your minds from all the complicated bullshit." Craig wordlessly turned his head to watch the sun set. He wondered if that would have been for the best, to try and salvage what was left of their friendship before things could become worse.

"I'm not following. Admit what?" Stan asked, perplexed by the secrecy surrounding the situation.

"Nothing. Nobody needs to know, and McCormick should have never figured it out." Craig crossed his arms, slouching into the seat. Clyde watched silently, Stan looking to him for some sort of explanation. He shrugged his shoulders, wishing he knew too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have constructive criticism, feel free to tell me. I want to hear it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Wildshadow, I love feedback.  
> I do not own South Park.

_"You're seriously paying for all of the gas and hotels? That's expensive as fuck, Token." He checked over the fish in the tank, ensuring none had escaped._

_"I know, but it's a onetime thing. My parents are the ones that suggested it anyways." Token watched all of the animals in the store cautiously, hoping none got out of their cages again. "Dude, why do you work here of all places?" Craig walked to the closet door, opening it to reveal a blue portal._

_"You see this? I'm not letting another one of those assholes into this dimension. And the owner won't get rid of this damn place, so someone has to make sure these animals don't kill anyone." He shut the door, moving to another animal habitat across the store; the guinea pigs. He crouched in front of them to count, watching the sleeping one in the tank. It reminded him of Stripe._

_"Whatever you say, man. Has Tweek ever come in here while you're working?" Token asked, peering over Craig's shoulder to watch the animals._

_Craig chuckled as he stood. "Do you think he would? He won't come near me for an hour after work, something about lingering spirits."_

_Token shook his head, silently laughing. "Sounds like Tweek." They walked to the cash register now containing stacks of tranquilizing darts._

_Craig opened the drawer, loading a gun from under the counter, setting it down and looking back to Token. "It's too much money. We're talking thousands of dollars."_

_"Yeah, and do you think everyone could afford it if I didn't? It's not like I'm paying the two months we're staying in Florida." Token crossed his arms, leaning against the front of the counter as Craig eyed him. He was right. Craig accepted that he had no way of affording the expenses of the trip, not after having such a short notice on his end. Kenny couldn't. Butter's parents probably wouldn't have let him in the first place, but the price pushed out of the picture helped his case. Kyle was saving all his money for college since nobody in their right mind would give him a student loan with his credit history. "I'm surprised Tweek's parents let him off work until the end of the summer," Token said, interrupting his train of thought._

_"I couldn't believe it either," Craig replied, grinning when recalling Tweek explaining how he convinced them. "He told them I was going and they changed their mind."_

_Token chuckled, shaking his head again. "You guys are lucky to have parents that are accepting."_

_"I know."_

_Token reached into his pocket, pulling out his keys to twirl them on his finger. "Well, I'm going to get going. This place is really starting to give me the creeps." Token sauntered towards the door, turning as he was walking out. "Oh, you guys are coming to my party tomorrow night, right?"_

_Craig stared at him blankly. "Why wouldn't we?"_

_Token grinned. "I was just making sure. If Tweek has an anxiety attack about going, tell him the stuff I got is great." Craig rolled his eyes, flipping him off as he left._

_…_

They were stopped at a super store connected to a gas station, having separated from the others on interstate 270. Craig waited in the car, contemplating sleeping the hour they had left on the road. One of the back doors opened, Stan shuffling around to get situated before shutting the door. "You did what?!" Craig jumped, not anticipating the sudden intrusion in his ears. He turned to watch him, verifying the horror in Stan's expression. "Why would you let Tweek drive in the first place, dude?"

Craig closed his eyes, beating away the smile threatening to creep onto his face. This couldn't have been good.

"No scratches?" He waited with baited breath for a response, groaning when one came. "Of course I can't be that lucky."

"What happened?" Craig asked, his curiosity peeking more than it should have. Stan was glaring when his eyes turned to him, and Craig managed to stifle his laughter.

"Tweek flipped out when a car pulled out in front of them and swerved the wrong way to avoid it and hit a railing." Craig lost it, practically dying in the front seat, unable to question any further. "Great, now I broke Craig. Kyle, I barely let you drive my car. Why'd you let anyone else drive, dude? This is in violation of the Super Best Friend code."

Craig couldn't take it anymore, opening his door to stumble out and trudge towards the store, leaving Stan in the car alone. He calmed down when he reached the inside, beginning to search for Clyde. His hunt didn't last long when he called him from across the store. "Dude! Come here!" Craig briskly walked to him, motioning to Clyde to keep his voice down. Kenny stood next to him, a shit eating grin spread across his face, pulling out his cell phone and pressing buttons.

"Okay, so, we were thinking…" Clyde began, Craig inwardly groaning. The last time these two 'thought' together, they were permanently banned from a Walmart in Denver. "We need to do one more, you know, a couple of states over. This way, we don't get caught by our parents."

"No." Craig answered plainly.

"Let's do this!" He heard from behind him, recognizing it as Stan. That's who Kenny had been texting.

"Come on, Tucker. You almost chickened out last time too. Live a little!" Kenny pressured, refusing to let the opportunity drop.

"I got kicked out of my favorite Walmart thanks to you guys." Clyde grabbed him by the shoulders, staring intently into his eyes.

"Just one more time. They have fire extinguishers here, man!" Clyde shouted in a whisper, shaking his friend.

"There's no way we wouldn't get caught making it."

"Leave it to me," Kenny smirked, patting him on the back, leaving the three behind. Craig watched him disappear near the registers.

"We're seriously doing this?"

Clyde smiled. "Looks like it!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own South Park or any of its characters.

_Craig watched Tweek bluntly as he sipped from his coffee mug across the table, him almost choking when he noticed the intense stare. Craig rested his head on his palm, his eyes not faltering with the shift in position. "W-What?" Craig said nothing, continuing to observe as Tweek's panic rose. "Is s-something wrong, man?"_

_"I'll quit smoking if you quit caffeine."_

_He wasn't sure where the proposition had been conjured, but it was too late to take it back. Tweek returned his stare, astonishment filling his expression. "W-why should I q-quit caffeine?"_

_Craig straightened up, letting his hand fall against the table top. "When you don't have caffeine, you're not on edge. You calm down a lot. I'm worried you're going to OD, Tweek."_

_Tweek laughed, sipping his coffee again before setting it on the table. "I-I'm fine, Craig. I work in a f-family run c-coffee shop; I c-can't just not d-drink it."_

_Craig finally broke his gaze, it falling to the table as he sighed. Tweek never listened to him when it was important. "I wouldn't care as much if you would eat more, but that's all you ever eat or drink. You can't live on coffee."_

_"I've b-been doing fine until n-now. I don't e-eat when I'm not h-hungry." Tweek tapped his mug with his index finger, feeling uneasy about the topic being discussed._

_"That's because the coffee is suppressing your appetite. It's not good for you, Tweek. I'm not saying this to be a dick." Tweek nodded, acknowledging he understood. "I don't want your health to be shit because you don't get what your body needs."_

_Tweek twitched, mulling over Craig's statement before saying anything more. "I k-know, Craig. W-would it help if I j-just eat more o-often? I d-don't think I can g-give up coffee."_

_"That's better than nothing." Tweek smiled at him as Craig stood to leave, realizing Tweek's break was almost over._

_Tweek didn't question why he was leaving earlier than usual. "D-Did you walk here?"_

_Craig glanced at him, buttoning his blue jacket and throwing on his hat. "Yeah."_

_"My p-parents won't mind i-if I take you home. D-do you want a r-ride?" Tweek asked, drinking his coffee again._

_Craig laughed loudly. "I'd rather take my chances with frostbite." He shoved his hands into his pockets, smiling in return for the glare he was receiving._

_"Asshole," Tweek muttered under his breath, unmoving the cup from his lips._

_"I'm not going home anyways. Clyde asked me to go with him to hang out with Bebe and Annie."_

_Tweek set down his mug. "Th-that again? Bebe is w-with Kyle now. Why doesn't he s-stop?"_

_Craig shrugged. "Don't know."_

_"O-okay. Well, I'll s-see you later then," Tweek said, rising from his seat, heading for the counter to continue working._

_"See ya." Craig waved, leaving through the door of the shop._

_…_

"This should do it," Clyde said, handing the object to Stan. He took the tape, securing the hose down.

"Alright! It's ready to go. Let's move!" Stan pushed the cart to the end of the longest empty isle, checking around before leaving the cover provided by a stack of boxes. "Okay, get in guys. I'll tell Kenny."

Stan pulled out his phone as Craig and Clyde climbed into the cart, careful not to press down on the lever of the extinguishers while situating. Craig grasped the front of the basket, facing the isle on his knees inside the small square. Clyde sat in the front of the cart, grabbing the sides to keep him steady as his feet barely touched the bottom of the basket, blocking Stan's line of vision, claiming he would guide him.

"Ready?" Stan pushed hard, struggling to move it the first couple of feet. When they began gaining speed, Craig decided to back out, but the thought arrived too late. Clyde pushed down all three levers with his feet, the cart moving faster than he thought the wheels could handle.

"How the hell do we stop this thing?" Craig yelled over the new wind blowing in his face. He glanced back when Clyde said nothing, but was staring at him in horror. They didn't think this through.

"Fuuuuuuck!" They both shouted, passing a laughing Kenny and a hysterical manger.

The fire extinguishers eventually gave out, the cart quickly approaching the solid white wall. Craig let go of the front, not willing to break his fingers. The force pushed his body backwards onto Clyde's legs before they were launched out of the cart when it crashed. Clyde had been tossed up and against the wall. Craig flung forward, the basket falling on top of him, knocking him unconscious. Clyde's body slid down the wall, collapsing onto the cart, following the state of mind of the friend below him.

Stan and Kenny rushed to their location, the manager leaving to call security. Kenny pulled Clyde onto his shoulders, allowing Stan to rip the cart off of Craig. He followed Kenny's lead, having more difficulty with Craig's height. They ran out of the market as fast as their legs would carry them, setting them into the back seat when reaching the outside. Stan hopped into the driver's seat, and Kenny followed quickly. They drove a fair distance before pulling over on the side of the road.

"Why the fuck did we think this was a good idea?" Stan asked, stepping out of the car.

Kenny grabbed his water bottle, opening the door leading to Clyde. "Because it worked when we were 12."

"Yeah, we were a lot smaller then," Stan said, checking Craig's head for anything abnormal. Clyde began awaking before Kenny reached him.

"Huh, didn't even have to do anything. Are you alright, man?" Clyde held the side of his face, not responding at first. "Do you need a hospital?"

"No, I'm good," He mumbled, averting his eyes to Craig who was also returning to consciousness.

"You alright, dude?" Stan asked as Craig tried to sit up straight. He moved his limbs slowly, checking for pain.

"Yeah, I think." He gradually became more aware of his surroundings. "What happened?"

"You both got KOd by the wall," Kenny said, returning to his spot in the passenger seat.

"What about the store? What happened in there?" Clyde asked as Stan shut Craig's door.

"We ran like a chicken with its head cut off," Kenny replied, taking a swig from his water bottle.

Stan began driving again. Craig wasn't going to sleep any time soon.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own South Park or any of its characters.

_"You're in a good mood today," Tweek said, slightly swinging their intertwined hands. Craig didn't want to hitch a ride with Token, claiming it was too nice out, signifying a red flag. Happiness was radiating form Craig's aura, and it was plain creepy._

_"Yup. Guess why."_

_"Ruby got kidnapped?"_

_Craig laughed, shaking his head. "I wish, but no."_

_"They're bringing Red Racer back?" Craig shook his head again, waiting for another attempt. "Your boss finally decided to tear down the store? You were selected for a major space program? Someone in the class moved away? Your license suspension was revoked? You found your favorite chullo in the woods? You're getting your braces off?"_

_"That one… Wow, those were spot on, Tweek."_

_He gazed at his friend questioningly, watching him laugh softly. "Yeah, if I didn't know that much, I would be a terrible fake boyfriend." They stepped inside the doors of the school, routinely walking to Tweek's locker first. "You're getting your braces off today?" Craig nodded as Tweek shut his locker, a pencil and eraser for his final in one hand while grasping Craig's in the other. "Bet you're glad to get them off for the summer. Now you can take unwanted pictures on the trip." Tweek beamed at him._

_"Yeah, as long as you don't knock them out of alignment again."_

_"Th-That was not me!"_

_Craig laughed, releasing his hand, swinging an arm around Tweek's shoulder. "If you say so. You did put me in the hospital."_

_"And who was your roommate?"_

_"…That's fair."_

_…_

Clyde and Craig were watching the video on Kenny's phone, hysteria rippling through their bodies. Clyde replayed the video, Craig leaning back into his seat to check the window for their location. It was almost 9pm, and they had arrived at the gates of St. Francois State Park. "I'll go see if Cartman's here yet," Stan said, parking near the park office, leaving the car running.

"If he's here, that idiot is going to run out of gas, but that's what he gets for ditching us at the station," Kenny said, propping his feet onto the dash. Stan returned moments later, hopping into the car.

"They got here about an hour ago," he said, driving further in until they found Cartman's car. Butters approached them first as the four began leaving the confines of the vehicle, Jimmy and Cartman close behind.

"Dude, watch this!" Clyde ran to Jimmy with Kenny's cellphone, playing the video excitedly.

"W-w-wow. I'm s-surprised you guys didn't g-g-get hurt."

"Are you kidding me? I turned it off right after Clyde fell down. You didn't get to see that they were unconscious," Kenny said as he opened the trunk, throwing Clyde and Craig their bags, Clyde catching it with his unoccupied arm.

"Wait- What happened?" Butters asked, walking to Clyde with Cartman trailing him.

Kenny stared at the trunk. "You think Tweek's clothes would fit me, Craig?"

"No, you're too tall." Craig replied, lugging his bag onto his shoulder, walking towards the pitched tent.

"Damn. Clyde, what about Token?"

"No idea. I'm pretty sure he doesn't want you touching his stuff anyways," Clyde said, replaying the video for Butters and Cartman.

Cartman sneered as they rode past Kenny, yelling when the realization had struck them that there was no way to stop. "Fags."

Craig flipped him off, rummaging through his bag for clothes. "Is there a shower? The shit in the fire extinguisher soaked me when we crashed."

"Yeah, I'll take you there. I got it on me too," Stan said, quickly remembering he had no clothing. "Damn. Clyde, let me borrow some clothes." Clyde handed Butters the phone, opening his bag to search for something that would fit Stan.

/\/\/\/\

Reaching somewhere around halfway, Stan decided to question him, realizing it would be the only time they were going to be alone.

"What happened today, dude?"

Craig answered with silence, unsure of any other way to respond. When no reply was given, Stan lightly pushed. "Like, I know you two fought and everything, but did you end it? Or, I don't know. Something just seems off."

Craig huffed, opening the door to the shower house. "If I knew, I wouldn't have been as upset."

"But, your fine now. Why?"

Craig stopped, turning to partially glare at Stan. "Why are you asking?"

"I'm just curious. You two were, like, relationship goals. If you end it, it's hard to image anyone else staying together … And I care, asshole."

Craig continued staring, remembering why they had started this charade; to keep everyone else happy. When did things become personal?

Craig broke his gaze, leaning against a wall.

Kenny was right. He understood now; their actual feelings were seeping into their 'relationship'. Any anger held from keeping it all hidden for so long was coming out. The secrets were wearing them down. Their friendship was becoming confusing after faking for so long; the traits of their false relationship being adapted, like the comfort of holding hands or being close at all. Their dependence on one another was undeniable.

He slid down, glaring at the ground, consumed in his train of thought.

He had no idea what the hell happened today. He had been pissed when he found out how much Tweek was hiding from him, and he was sure it was doubled edged. Tweek said he felt like he was living in his shadow, like he was being trampled on, and that Craig was being pushy all the time. He vaguely remembered him mentioning that being around him was too much pressure.

Maybe it was because he _had_ been pushing him too much the last couple of months. He convinced him to show everyone his love for art. He continually took Tweek's caffeine when he tried consuming any. He attempted to help Tweek drop his nervous habits; pulling his hair, buttoning his shirt wrong, or not eating. He tried helping him, but maybe it was stripping Tweek of the identity he always knew. Maybe he was being inconsiderate. Maybe he fucked up; trying to change his best friend.

"Dude, you're not okay." Craig was huddled into a ball against the wall, his clothes set next to him on the ground.

"I'm fine. Go shower."

"But you-"

"Seriously, I'm fine. Go." Stan hesitated, giving in, understanding Craig unwillingness to discuss anything. He left him to his thoughts.

He was right. Craig was not okay. He hasn't been okay since Tweek went to the hospital. He almost lost him that day, and the thought scared the shit out of him. Ever since, he had been overprotective, trying to ensure Tweek was always away from any harm, pressing healthier habits onto him more than normal best friends did. He just cared, that was all.

He never told Tweek though; maybe Tweek didn't know he was doing it because he never wanted to see him like he had that day. He didn't find comfort knowing someone was there like he always said; he only found comfort in knowing _Tweek_ was there, still at his side. That's why he was terrified to think about what would happen when the discovery came, because he couldn't be at his side like they were now. He didn't want that.

Tweek was more important than anything.

Craig's head rose slowly from his knees, questioning the statement appearing in his mind.

Was that really true? It probably was. He valued Tweek's opinion above anyone, found his presence more comforting than anything else, and cared for Tweek's health and happiness above his family, his friends, or his own. How had he not noticed how unhappy his best friend really was?

God, he was a terrible person.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own South Park or any of its characters.

_The worst thing that could have stalled him going to the hospital, and it had to happen. No, he never got breaks like a normal person. To top it off, the asshole was having a bad day, toeing Token's car and taking Craig to the police station, informing him that his license would most likely be suspended._

_"I'm telling you, I don't care about my license or you arresting me, but I need to get to the hospital."_

_"No, you can wait here until your parents come to get you."_

_"They're at work. My boyfriend's in the hospital, and his heart keeps stopping. If he dies while I'm in here, I'm suing your ass for emotional distress."_

_"Okay, fine, but I'm coming with you, and you're staying in the cuffs."_

_"Whatever."_

_/\/\/\/\/\_

_He ran into the waiting room, Tweek's mom rising immediately. "You're finally here- Why are you in handcuffs?"_

_Craig shook his head. "I got arrested on the way here, what's happening with Tweek?"_

_She seated herself again, covering her face. His dad spoke from beside his wife. "He had a heart attack and went into cardiac arrest. His heart keeps stopping and he's stabilized once, but it wasn't very long."_

_Craig sat in a chair across from them. "You haven't heard anything else?" On cue, the door in the waiting room opened, a doctor approaching them._

_"He's finally stabilized. He hasn't had any problems for several minutes, so I think it's safe to say everything is okay now." Craig released a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding. "He is awake now, if you'd like to see him. Only 2 at a time though. We can't do anything that may raise his anxiety levels." His parents looked to Craig; him motioning for them to go ahead. When the couple and doctor disappeared, he slumped back into his chair, laying the chain of the handcuffs across his forehead. The police officer sat next to him, leaning against his elbows placed on his knees._

_"Look. I'm sorry you are having a bad day. I know I didn't help, but there's a reason why driving under the influence is not allowed. What you just experienced could happen to someone else if a person they care for is in an accident. Do you want to be the one responsible for that?"_

_The last thing he wanted was a lecture, but he had a valid point. He had never driven under the influence of any drugs or alcohol before because he understood how dangerous it was, but he wasn't thinking clearly enough to remember that when getting behind the wheel._

_"I could have been a little less harsh. You don't have anything on your criminal record, but I was having a bad day too. That was my mistake… My daughter just told my wife a little while ago that she kissed a gay boy from her school, and she didn't know what to do. I hate hearing when Annie sets herself up for failure."_

_Craig's jaw hung, feeling the karma of this entire day rush into his mind. He would have stayed at work with Tweek had he not gone off with Clyde. He wouldn't have been high had he not made out with Annie. He wouldn't have had to drive to the hospital high if he didn't smoke to distract himself. He wouldn't have indirectly pissed off the officer that pulled him over, and re-poed Token's car, if he hadn't kissed his daughter. This entire situation was bullshit._

_Mrs. Tweak appeared in the doorway, her husband following shortly after. "Go ahead, Craig. We told him you were here." Craig stood, accepting the offer without hesitation. Luckily for him, the officer remained in the waiting room. When he walked through Tweek's open door, his heart dropped into his stomach._

_He was pale, too pale. His face was seemingly drained of expression. IV's were hooked into his body, more than Craig had thought there would be. He was lying on his side, his eyes shut tightly, intaking long breaths. The room smelt of bleach; Tweek always avoided the smell because it reminded him of hospitals…_

_Everything about this was wrong._

_"Hey," Craig said, hearing his voice almost crack. He swallowed dryly, approaching the side Tweek was facing, sitting on the edge of the bed. Tweek's eyes opened, and he smiled weakly, it falling when his gaze fell to his handcuffs._

_"What happened?"_

_"A pissed off police officer pulled me over for speeding in a rich-man's fancy car while I was really high and didn't have my license on me."_

_Tweek stared at him, completely dumbfounded. "What the hell, Craig?" He shook his head, silently giggling. "Sounds like you had an eventful day."_

_"That's not funny, Tweek."_

_"Really? I thought it was…"_

_"Do you know what caused the attack?" Tweek averted his gaze, feeling as if Craig already knew; he could always see right through him._

_"Yeah…"_

_"Well?"_

_"You were right…" Tweek glanced at him once again, timidly. "The caffeine caused too much stress and anxiety. They said I need to cut down, if not quit altogether."_

_He took one of Tweek's pale hands into both of his cuffed ones, slightly caressing the skin. His gaze remained there. He wasn't sure what came over him, but Tweek didn't seem to mind. "My offer still stands."_

_Tweek watched the unmoving expression of his best friend, wondering what the other was thinking. "You'll really quit if I do?"_

_"I don't say things I don't mean. You know that."_

_Tweek stared, attempting to decipher the mood of the other, failing miserably for the first time in years._

_"You don't have-"_

_"I think it will make it easier for you."_

_Tweek waited for Craig to look at him, concluding it wasn't going to happen. Craig was doing it on purpose. He didn't want him to see his eyes, because that's how Tweek could always read him so easily._

_Craig refused to avert his eyes from their hands, feeling all of the regret from the day smother him. He would never get this image of Tweek out of his head; or the thought of Tweek dying. Everything seemed surreal, and he wondered if this was a nightmare he would wake up from. His state of mind was chaotic, and he didn't want Tweek to see it while in his current condition._

_"Okay. Let's do it then."_

_Craig closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. No, he wouldn't be forgetting this, ever._

_…_

Thick air lingered between them. Stan knew not to bring up the topic again. Craig had been acting strangely since. Not bothering to comment on Craig's reaction to Stan's questioning earlier, the silence grew heavier with each passing moment.

When they reached the campsite again, Cartman and Kenny were bickering. Clyde was tossing wood into the fire, Butters assisting him. Stan retreated to one of the two pitched tents. Craig sat next to Jimmy on a log, pulling out his cellphone. No new messages or missed calls. Tweek didn't need him after all. He had calmed down fine on his own.

"I'm telling you, Fatass. I'll bet you fifty bucks they aren't."

"But Keeeny, you don't have fifty bucks to lose."

Craig heard approaching stomping, Kenny sitting next to him. "Okay, I need you to be serious with me, Tucker." Craig turned his head, virtually glaring at the other invading his personal space. "Are Clyde and Token gay?"

Craig stared at him, dumbstruck, before breaking into laughter. "Fuck no they're not gay!"

"See, I told you, Cartman!" Kenny jumped up, marching back towards the other. Craig watched him retreat, his curiosity peaking. "If anyone would know, it would be Craig or Tweek. He fucking laughed at the question."

"That doesn't mean anything. They could be a closet case."

"What the hell ever, man. Not everybody is gay. In fact, I think the only one who has ever put an unconscious person's dick in their mouth here is you."

"Dude, weak…" Cartman walked away from Kenny, sitting on a log on the other side of the fire. "I guess you don't want any of the stash then seems how you want to be an ass."

Kenny ran to the other, sliding up next to him. "You've got shit? Bring it out, dude!"

"How do I put this… Fuck you, Kenny."

Craig heard enough. He retired to one of the tents, refusing to partake in any drug session they were about to hold.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own South Park or any of its characters.

_It happened in 7th grade. Craig had been walking home from Tweek's house, leaving a little earlier than usual. A car slowed next to him, pulling out a gun, yelling for him to get in. Craig stared blankly at them, flipping the driver off before proceeding down the sidewalk._

_"Of course we find the only kid that doesn't give a shit. Grab him." Young men poured from the long car, snatching Craig before he could sprint far enough away. They threw him into the back of the vehicle, tying his hands with a thin rope. He sat upright, the remaining space filling around him._

_No words were spoken for miles. "What the hell do you want?"_

_"Oh, nothing from you. We're just going to use you as a hostage to rob a bank," A woman spoke from the front of the car._

_"Don't they usually take hostages **at** the bank?"_

_"Going in with one lets us go unnoticed. You'll see." She turned around to stare Craig down. "Oh, and if you call out, we won't hesitate to shoot."_

_/\/\/\/\_

_He walked in front of the woman, three males surrounding her. They entered the bank, seemingly normal._

_"Hi, I would like to make a withdraw," she said to the bank teller._

_"Okay, do you know your account number?" He said, pulling up a page on his computer._

_She leaned over the counter, whispering inaudibly. The bank teller's eyes widened in horror, glancing at Craig before turning around quickly._

_The last thing Craig remembered was hearing a shot fire before the hilt of a gun collided into his head, knocking him unconscious._

_/\/\/\/\_

_He awoke in the back of an ambulance, groggy and confused. What happened? "Are you coming to?" He looked up to a male, watching him grab a first aid kit before sitting next to him. Craig slowly sat up._

_"What happened?" He rubbed his head, wincing when touching a tender spot._

_"You were knocked out when the police opened fire. Someone in South Park was watching when you got kidnapped and gave the police the license plate. They've been trying to catch those guys for years now. But boy did you get lucky; when the bank doesn't comply, they normally don't take mercy on their hostage."_

_"Yeah… lucky."_

_The paramedic tended to the cut on Craig's forehead, chuckling lightly. "Well, lucky given the circumstances." He dabbed the wound with alcohol. "Your parents are on their way to the hospital. They'll pick you up there after you're checked for a concussion or anything of the sorts." Craig offered no response, waiting to arrive at the hospital and go home._

_…_

Craig awoke, slowly adapting to the environment around him. He sat upwards, checking the inside of the tent. Clyde and Jimmy were sprawled across the blankets, but there was no sign of Kenny. He unzipped the entrance, crawling out before shutting it behind him. He searched the campsite for Kenny, questioning why he wasn't asleep. Finding him poking the diminishing fire with a stick, Craig approached him. He sat next to the other lazily, leaning against the long piece of timber.

"What's up, Tucker?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

Kenny exhaled loudly, slouching against the log. "Just thinking about life and shit. You?"

"Woke up. Wasn't tired anymore." They sat quietly, listening to the crackling of the fire for a long time.

"Hey dude, I'm sorry for being such an asshole. I should have minded my own business." Craig stared at the flames in front of them, unmoving from his position.

"It doesn't matter. The fake relationship is over now anyways, so you don't have anything to be a dick about anymore."

Kenny turned his head, cocking his eyebrow at the other. He was puzzled, Craig's statement processing in his mind before the meaning clicked. "I think there's been a misunderstanding."

Craig peered over at him, raising an eyebrow in response. "I'm pretty sure it couldn't have been more clear why you were being a dick, McCormick."

"I was never talking about your fake relationship."

Craig stared at him, expressionless. "You weren't?"

"That's what I thought." Kenny looked away, leaning back into the wood. "Nope, not at all."

"Then what the hell were you talking about?"

Kenny sighed dramatically. "I was talking about the feelings. The ones you were pretending you _didn't_ have. Not the relationship you were pretending you _did_ have. You're lying to yourselves. I couldn't give two shits that you were faking dating." Kenny turned his head to the other again. "Nobody could go that long without developing something."

Craig continued staring at him, his face contorting in confusion. "What? You don't know what the fuck you're talking about, McCormick."

"Really? You're going to tell me you haven't noticed that you two don't act like normal friends. Or that your heart beats faster from things he does sometimes. Or that most of your thoughts revolve around him. Or that the thought of being apart drives you crazy. Or-"

Craig stood abruptly, glaring down at the other. "You're right. You should mind your own business," Craig said, retreating to the tent once again, determined to go back to sleep and push this off as a dream.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own South Park or any of its characters.

_"Fuck!" Craig yelled, tripping on a root protruding from the ground. Tweek pulled him up by the arm, dragging him until he regained his balance. "Tweek! If we ditch our clothes, we can throw them off our trail."_

_"A-Are you crazy! It's t-the middle of w-winter!" He looked back to Craig, surprised to see him chucking his shirt and coat to some unknown part of the woods._

_"We don't have an option! Wolves are faster than us!" He felt his head, noticing his hat had been tossed away. "My chullo! It's gone!"_

_"You'll h-have to leave it!" Tweek hollered when Craig attempted to stop. "We d-don't have time!" He grasped his arm, hauling him forward. Craig reluctantly continued as Tweek maneuvered to take his buttoned up shirt off._

_/\/\/\/\_

_They were standing at the edge of the pond, further into the woods than before. They were lost. "You have got to be shitting me." They had managed to lose the pursuing animals momentarily, but they were completely unclothed._

_"Holy f-f-fuck, it's cold," Tweek said, searching around for a way out of the woods. "G-g-great sixteenth, huh C-C-Craig?" He joked, Craig glaring at him._

_Growling reached their ears moments later, their heads snapping in the direction of the sound. The wolves had found them, and they did not seem to be happy with the wild goose chase. Craig grasped Tweek by the shoulders, staring at him intently. "You saw that opening over there across the water? Swim your ass off and it'll be twenty seconds, tops."_

_Tweek laughed disbelievingly. "Y-you_ _**are** _ _going c-crazy."_

_"Am I Tweek? Because at this point, I can't think of anything besides becoming dog food."_

_Tweek glanced back at the approaching animals before facing Craig again. "Ah, man…" He mumbled before diving in, Craig following suit._

_/\/\/\/\_

_They stumbled into the nearest house they could find once reaching the outside of the woods. Luckily, it was only Butters home. "Craig? Tweek? What happened?"_

_"Shower. Butters. Where?"_

_Butters hastily led them to the bathroom. Craig shakily turned on the hot water, wrapping him and Tweek in towels Butters threw to him. They stayed under the hot water as long as it held out, wondering if they'd ever regain the heat back in their bodies._

_"Wh-Who's idea was it t-t-t-to p-play flashlight t-t-t-tag?" Tweek asked, his teeth chattering uncontrollably._

_Craig didn't answer; ashamed his competitive nature had dragged them into this mess._

_/\/\/\/\_

_"You fellas are looking a lot better now," Butters said, sitting next to Tweek on the couch. "By the way, I'm sorry I couldn't go to the party, Craig. My mom and dad wanted me to watch the house while they were gone, and I couldn't very well tell them no."_

_"It's fine, Butters. And thanks by the way. Tweek would say thanks too, but he refuses to acknowledge me right now."_

_…_

His phone vibrated against his hip. He sluggishly searched his pocket, bringing it to his face after lazily sliding the answer button on the screen.

"Hello?" His voice was groggy, and he wasn't sure if he was actually awake.

_"C-Craig?"_

His mind cleared all forms of fog as he sat upright, recognizing the anxiety in the other's voice. "Are you okay, Tweek? Did something happen?"

_"I- I just… I can't-"_

"It's okay; breathe. Is anyone with you?" Craig stumbled out of the tent, tripping halfway to the other one.

_"N-No. I-It's bad. I don't.. I don't w-want them t-to see this."_

Craig shook Stan firmly, Stan rising quickly, glancing around for the disturbance. Craig motioned him to follow before talking again. "I'll be there in less than an hour. Do your breathing exercises. Don't drink caffeine. Focus on something calming. Got it, Tweek?"

He heard a stuttering mumble in response, assuring him he would. He heard a loud crash on the other end, assuming it had been Tweek dropping the phone from the shaking. _"Ack! Sorry, C-Craig."_

Stan hunted for the keys Kenny handed him the night before, snatching them from underneath Cartman before following Craig to the car. "It's fine. I'll be there soon."

_"O-okay. B-bye."_

"Bye." He pressed the end button, buckling his seat belt as Stan started the car.

"Is Tweek alright?" Stan asked when they left the campgrounds, driving to St. Louis.

Craig shrugged. "Not sure. No point in asking him anything over the phone. I'll see for myself when I get there."

Stan nodded hesitantly, only halfway understanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update soon, but this is all I have written for now. Don't worry, I know exactly where the story is heading from here.  
> I decided to write enough to get back into the plot I know is wanted to be seen. :)  
> If you ran into a lot of errors with spelling or grammar since chapter 12, I'm sorry about that. I skimmed through editing.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own South Park or any of its characters.

_"But you're rich. It's normal for rich people to like art."_

_"Clyde, I think that's the most stereotypical thing you've said about rich people in a long time," Token glared. "And it's wrong."_

_Craig glanced over to Tweek, who was poking at the remaining food on his lunch tray with a spoon. He faced the other three before adding to the conversation. "Token's right. It's not just rich people. Tweek likes art."_

_Tweek stilled, slowly lifting his head to confirm the stares planted on him. "What? I never knew that, Tweek." Token said, expecting a response from the blonde._

_Craig almost felt bad, but ignored it when remembering he had been hinting at telling the others since he found out the month before, but Tweek would always change the subject. He had to take the opportunity before it slipped. "Umm. I-I guess… It's something I like doing once in a while, but I'm not any good at it."_

_"You can like it without being good at making it," Token said, hoping to show his support for another art enthusiast._

_"Don't let him fool you; he's good. Professional good." Tweek wanted to hide himself away from embarrassment. He lowered his head again, wondering why he allowed Craig to see any of his work._

_"D-Do you have anything to sh-sh-show us?" Jimmy asked, contributing to Tweek's dismay._

_"Yeah! I've gotta see this. Come on, dude. Show us something!" Clyde said, nudging Token with his elbow under the table._

_"I don't have anything on me…" Tweek said, praying the topic would be dropped._

_"I have the one you gave me last week in my bag," Craig said, bringing the small drawstring onto the table to search through it._

_Tweek stared at him, his anxiety levels rising. When he began pulling out the paper, Tweek's hand halted his quickly, startling everyone. "Craig!"_

_Silence befell the table. Craig didn't move, and Clyde tried desperately to contain any laughter. "Dude, you just got scolded."_

_Ignoring Clyde, Craig turned to his friend, placing both hands on his shoulders. "You need to show people. You're sooo good, Tweek." The blonde glared, warning him to let it go. "Please?"_

_Clyde brought his hand to his mouth, partially covering his lips formed into the letter o. "Craig said the p word." Craig flipped him off, wishing Clyde would shut the fuck up for once._

_Tweek continued leering before dropping it with a sigh. "Fine…" Craig grinned happily, returning to pulling the paper from his bag before Tweek stopped him again. He looked to him, confused. "N-Not that one. I don't want anyone else seeing that one," Tweek said, turning around to pull his notebook from the bag behind him._

_"You lied?" Craig asked as Tweek flipped through the papers, searching for one good enough to show. Tweek didn't reply, landing on a page he deemed worthy. He twisted the notebook's direction and pushed it towards the others timidly._

_Their jaws fell, disbelieving of the paper in front of them. "Holy shit, man." Clyde grasped the notebook, bringing it closer to his face. Jimmy and Token peered over his shoulder. "When you didn't want to show us, I thought Craig was exaggerating, but fuck."_

_Tweek said nothing, nervously tapping his fingers against his leg. "When did you start?" Token asked, pulling the object from Clyde's hands to examine the exaggerated beauty of Stark's pond at night._

_"Third grade." The three gaped at him, shifting to Craig who had sad nothing for a long time._

_He shrugged. "I found out last month."_

_Clyde laughed hysterically. "You were dating for seven years and didn't know?"_

_"I know."_

_"You're a great boyfriend, Craig," Token chucked. Craig stood, grabbing his lunch tray and walking to the trash can, not bothering to flip them off._

_…_

Stan had not gotten the car parked before Craig was out, jogging to the front door of the condo and opening it. He took note to mention the negligence of the door being locked and walked into the living room to see Kyle sitting on one of the couches.

"Where's Tweek?" Craig asked, ignoring Kyle's confusion as Stan strode in behind him. He pointed in the direction of a bedroom hesitantly, waiting until Craig was out of sight to ask Stan what was happening.

He reached towards the doorknob hastily, pausing before grasping the metal. A calm state of mind was needed going in, or it would make things worse. Composing himself, he slowly opened the door, peeking inside to search for a figure. He entered upon catching sight of him, shutting the door behind him quietly.

Tweek was curled into his knees on the floor at the edge of the bed, his hands clutching his hair, his body noticeably shaking in the darkness of the room. He jumped slightly when the door closed softly. Craig approached him, kneeling by the other's side, placing his hand on one knee. "Hold on a sec, Tweek."

He stood, moving to the bed, situating the pillows against the wall. The last time he had an anxiety attack had been in freshman year, and he had to go to the hospital back then. It had been more severe though, the large intake of caffeine likely advocating it. He threw the cover to the side by the headboard, walking back to Tweek. He crouched and held out his hand. "Come on."

Tweek lifted his head slightly, trembling when reaching out to grasp the other's hand. Craig pulled his arm up as he stood, Tweek following. He released his hands, grasping his shoulders to guide his rattling body to the side of the bed. Tweek wrapped his arms around himself, clutching his sides to prevent pulling out his hair.

Craig planted him on the edge of the bed and Tweek hunched to press his arms against his knees. Craig shifted onto the bed and against the wall, leaning forward to slowly sit Tweek back up, motioning towards him with his hand to move back. He inched back slowly, only reaching halfway to the wall before falling over onto Craig's legs, his head resting on his lower thigh. He didn't bother moving, curling into a ball and attempting to settle the vibration emitting from his body.

Craig watched him, realizing he had no intentions on changing position. He grabbed a pillow from beside him and placed it behind Tweek's back for support before throwing the discarded cover around his body and part of his own legs. Craig sat silently, watching the other in the dim light from the moon emanating from the window.

Tweek's breathing suddenly became increasingly erratic, his hands shooting into his hair. Craig grasped and removed them carefully, pushing them down and away from his head. "Breathe, Tweek." He heard a sharp intake before a matching exhale, followed by another much calmer round moments later. Craig laid his hand atop the other's hair, leaning his head back against the wall, allowing entrance to any thoughts besides Tweek's anxiety attack.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own South Park or any of its characters

_Craig had woken up first. He attempted to sit up, feeling the massive pounding inside his head. He drank way too much the night before. He glanced to his side, confirming that Tweek was the presence next to him, closer than he had anticipated._

_What the fuck happened last night?_

_He furrowed his eyebrows, trying to bring the memories from the depths of his mind. They flooded into his head quickly, the events of the night crystal clear. He had never recalled a drunken memory as well as that one._

_He showed empathy towards Stan. He gave advice to his normal rival. He found out a deep secret about the asshole. He complained about it to his friend on the way home. He had said a lot of things not meant to be spoken to Tweek. Tweek._

_Him and Tweek kissed last night._

_The realization struck him gradually. His eyes didn't move from his friend's softly breathing form, his hand rising to cover his mouth. He kissed his best fucking friend. Holy shit, what was Tweek going to say when he woke up?_

_The other seemed to have a knack for impeccable timing, stirring slowly from his sleep and sitting up to look at a mortified Craig. He rubbed his eyes groggily, believing he was imagining the expression on Craig's face. When he looked again, he had wiped it off, returning to stoicism. "What happened last night, man?"_

_Craig's breath caught in his throat; he was unsure of the exact emotion tugging at his insides. "You don't remember anything?"_

_Tweek stared, raising an eyebrow at the suspicious questioning. "No. Why? O-oh god, what did I do?"_

_Craig watched the panic slowly raise in Tweek, not reacting at first, but suddenly laughing loudly, ignoring the stabbing in his temples. He was relieved, but something felt as if it were missing._

_"Dude! It's not funny! I-I can't remember anything!"_

_Craig shook his head, slowly ceasing his outburst. "It's okay, Tweek. You didn't do anything wrong."_

_Tweek eyed him cautiously. "You mean it?"_

_"You know I don't say anything I don't mean."_

_…_

His eyes were deceivingly closed; sleep was the last thing on his mind. He wondered if he should ask if Tweek was okay. His shaking had stopped a while ago, but he made no attempt to move from his place on Craig. Not that it bothered him.

"Craig?" Tweek's voice was soft and cracked. Craig inwardly grinned; he really did always manage to respond to his thoughts as if he could read them. "Are you asleep?"

"No." Tweek turned onto his back to look at Craig, his head still placed on his thigh. Craig's gaze fell to his, catching sight of a hidden emotion in Tweek's eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think I'm okay now." He broke his stare, turning his head slightly to the side. "Thanks for helping me."

Craig tried smiling slightly in response, aware of the heavy silence to follow. They sat, painfully quiet, both unsure how to proceed. Craig's head tilted up to gape at the ceiling as he formed questions to ask. "Your notebook didn't work?"

Tweek hesitated, facing Craig again to answer. "It did until I tried going to sleep." He paused momentarily, contemplating how to continue. "Honestly, this day has been shit, and I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner."

Craig attempted to suppress the grin creeping into his features, refusing to let Tweek think anything about this was humorous. It failed, and he peered down, deciding to lighten the situation a bit. "Fucking up Marsh's car finally do you in?"

"That's not funny, asshole." Tweek glared, predicting the chuckle that had come from his blue clothed friend. "Watching a video of you crashing into a cement wall is what did it."

"You saw that…" Craig stated.

"Yeah. Clyde posted it on Facebook saying 'poor Craig' and tagged you to it. Ruby told me she told your mom."

Figured. He swore his sister was out to get him sometimes… Why did Clyde even post it if he wanted to avoid being caught? "You could've called then."

"I don't like bothering you, Craig."

"Bothering me? Your worry doesn't bother me. Why would it?"

The sudden tension was seemingly thick enough to be cut through with a knife. Tweek sat up slowly, turning his body to face Craig. Craig didn't react. He understood where this was leading. He expected this talk to come up soon, but he didn't anticipate Tweek's willingness to do it before the next day. He wasn't sure he was ready to hear what was to undoubtedly come. "I think it's part of the problem. I rely on you too much."

"Having someone to rely on isn't a bad thing." He was reasoning, and he questioned himself as the sentence had left his mouth.

Tweek stared heavily. He sighed and looked down to the cover now bunched at the edge of the mattress. "We're around each other all the time, and it's starting to create problems. If this is what the fake relationship is starting to do, then…" He began fidgeting nervously with the sheet clutched in between his fingers.

Craig's eyes stilled on the other's moonlit form. "Problems."

Tweek's head rose swiftly, his eyes narrowing at the other. "Everything I said while we were arguing. I feel smothered all the time. And like I'm always in your shadow." He huffed, irritated at Craig and his own crackly voice. "And I didn't say it earlier, but things are starting to get… weird. I think i-it's just time to stop."

Craig shifted his gaze to the wall of the dark room, remaining quiet. Tweek was expecting a response, but what was he supposed to say? If that's what he wanted to do, it wasn't as if he could say no. He didn't even have a reason for saying no, but he couldn't shake the feeling of dread and disappointment. "Okay." He had already come to the conclusion earlier anyways; this fake relationship was beginning to fuck their friendship up.

There was a question resting on his mind now though.

Which parts of their friendship were the fake relationship?


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own South Park or any of it characters

_"No, I refuse." Craig turned, walking towards the automatic doors of his favorite Walmart. The other six watched him retreat, Tweek silently relieved Craig had declined._

_"Come on Tucker, don't chicken out on us now," Kenny remarked, crossing his arms as a grin spread across his features._

_"Maybe he doesn't have the balls?" Stan joined in._

_Cartman laughed mockingly. "Of course he doesn't. Tweek has his."_

_Craig halted, slowly turning on his heels. "I swear to god if I end up in Peru again…"_

_"You'll be fine!" Clyde shouted excitedly._

_Tweek said nothing, barely managing to maintain his anxiety level. Craig watched him momentarily, but did not comment on his friend's reaction._

_/\/\/\/\_

_Cartman had gone to the middle of the long isle, pretending to examine clothing as he prepared the camera for the video. Stan and Clyde were adding the finishing touches to their carts._

_"D-Dude. We're going t-to get in so much t-t-trouble. Agh! When my parents find out, they're going to kill me!" Tweek turned towards Craig, grabbing the front of his shirt. "I'm going to die, Craig!"_

_"Tweek, you'll be fine. I'll take the blame." He said, grasping Tweek's hands and removing them carefully from his shirt. "For now, let's focus on beating those assholes."_

_Tweek watched him as Craig crouched besides Clyde, holding a lever in place for him. His looked to the other side of the isle, catching eye contact with Kyle. Kyle smirked playfully, lipping 'you're going down.' "Ack!"_

_/\/\/\/\_

_Tweek situated himself behind Craig in the basket, both thin enough to barely fit. Kyle and Kenny followed their lead on their side. Craig felt the rattling of his best friend, who was probably terrified for his life. "Just grab on to me." He did not hesitate to accept the offer, clamping his arms around him and hanging tightly._

_"Ready?" Clyde asked to the others across the isle, adrenaline visibly coursing through his pupils._

_"O-oh god."_

_"Ready!" Stan responded with a large grin. The two looked ahead to check the isle for emptiness. Cartman was recording now, and employees were occupied at the registers. "Go!"_

_Both ran as fast as their feet would carry them. Craig wanted to stop them briefly, but the thought left when Tweek lost his grip and his leg slid onto the lever of the extinguisher. "Ah!" He held onto him tighter than before, almost knocking the air out of Craig. "We're gonna die!" Craig considered it for a moment before catching a glimpse of Kenny out of the corner of his eye. He was sticking his tongue out as they slowly passed._

_"All the way down, Tweek!"_

_"B-But!"_

_"Please!"_

_Tweek shifted his leg to hold the handle all the way down, zooming past Kenny and Kyle when doing so, and Craig held his middle finger up in victory as they crossed the imaginary finish line into the garden section._

_"We're gonna crash!" He heard Kyle yell, and the realization dawned on him faster than the cart had collided with the shelf containing numerous flower pots._

_On top of the wonderful punishment they received, Craig had broken the middle finger of his right hand when the cart slammed into the wall._

…

Craig sat silently while slowly eating a bowl of cereal, refusing to glance at Tweek across the table. He wanted to make sure he was eating something, but couldn't will himself to lift his head and look at his friend. Everyone was awake, and they also sat in the somewhat awkward quietness of the room. Before any comments were made, the front door swung open. Kenny and Clyde marched swiftly into the kitchen, leaving the other three behind still entering the hallway to the living room.

"When I gave you the keys last night, I didn't think you were going to take off without us, assholes," Kenny said, leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, we had to deal with Cartman bitch all the way here. Thanks guys," Clyde said, clamping his hands down on both of Craig's shoulders. "You could have at least taken me with you, dude."

Craig flipped him off, noise filling the kitchen with the arrival of the others. Kenny watched the interactions between Clyde, Craig, and Tweek, catching wind of tension. It was something he should keep his nose out of, but decided not to. It was getting ridiculous. "You two still haven't said it?" He asked, all the room's occupants resting their eyes on his disbelieving form.

"Didn't I tell you to mind your own business?"

"Okay, confession time! Since watching you halfwits is driving me nuts." The room fell completely silent as Kenny cleared his throat. "I'll go first. Stan and I fucked last month."

"Dude!" Stan hollered, his jaw dropping as his eyes widened in horror. "I didn't fucking want to be a part of this!"

The shock spread throughout the entire kitchen. "You're gay?" Kyle cocked his eyebrow, his mouth slightly parting. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me?" Stan fell silent, glaring at Kenny. When no answer came, Kyle stood and took a breath, deciding to help his best friend. "Bebe and I were never actually dating."

"Kyle, no!" She said, cringing as she felt everyone's attention on her.

"What? That's why we quit dating though!" Clyde said, demanding an explanation from his ex-girlfriend.

"Umm. I asked Kyle to fake dating me... I was afraid if I went out with you, you were going to come out as gay one day."

Clyde stood abruptly. "WHAT? I'm not gay! Confession! I still have feeling for Bebe, and have since freshman year."

Their stares connected as the table fell to long moments of complete quiet.

"… Speaking of fake relationships," Tweek started. Kenny raised his eyebrow, not understanding where the statement was leading. Craig faced him immediately, dreading any further words spilling from his lips. The feeling in the pit of his stomach told him one thing very clearly; he did not want to end their fake relationship, the one they have had for so long.

He bit his tongue, remembering it was Tweek's decision to end it, and he could do absolutely nothing about it.

"M-me and Craig were faking a relationship the entire time you guys thought we were together." The only sound in the room was the breaking of Butter's cup of coffee against the tiled floor.

"There- There's no fucking way," Clyde said as he sunk down into his seat.

"I agree. There's no way you two went that long without slipping up," Token said, crossing his arms and leaning against the counter. "Are you sure you're not just saying that to cover a breakup from that argument yesterday?"

"He's serious. We're not gay."

Kenny smacked his forehead. This was not the confession he wanted to evoke.

After a few moments of processing, Stan made an observation. "Wait. You're not gay. Then why the hell did you tell me at the party that-"

"Because anyone with a brain could have told you what I did. It had nothing to do with being gay."

Wendy sighed, deciding to add into the conversation to help her boyfriend along. "I still have feelings for Cartman."

Stan twisted towards her, his jaw slack. "What? Then why were you dating me?"

"The same reason you were dating me while you were gay, Stan."

Cartman laughed, wiping the corner of his eye. "This is rich. Really. Okay, I'll say something too then. I've been hiding that Butter's is gay."

Butters eyes widened in horror. "Eric! You said you wouldn't tell anyone!"

"Don't be a douche, Cartman. Tell your own secrets." Kenny said, glaring at Cartman from across the room.

"Says the person that started this by exposing one of his best friends."

"Fuck you, fatass! I wasn't doing it to be a dick like you were."

"But you were still a dick for doing it," Stan said, eyeing Kenny angrily. Craig stood and proceeded to walk out of the room; he wasn't willing to listen to their dramatic bullshit right now.

Unlike usual, Tweek did not follow him.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own South Park or any of its characters.

_"You're okay driving, right? You're not going to wreck or anything?" Craig questioned, fastening his seat belt, settling himself into the passenger side._

_He had never been in the car while Tweek was driving with his permit. He had gotten his license today; his mom claiming it would be a great 16th birthday present._

_"H-ha. You'll be surprised."_

_And surprised he was._

_Tweek's anxiety was skyrocketed while driving, and nothing calmed him down. Trying too hard to focus on the road, he missed a traffic light turning red. He blew through a stop sign while watching kids on the side of the road, making sure they weren't going to jump in front of the car and commit suicide. To end their trip, when a deer crossed the road, he had hit the break hard enough to skid the tires across the pavement and into a nearby field covered in snow. Craig was too terrified to move._

_"How_ _**the fuck** _ _did you get your god damn license?"_

_"Y-you're just jealous you can't g-get yours for another 2 months," Tweek shot back, surprisingly calm while turning off the engine. He pulled out his phone, dialing his mom's number._

_"You're fucking kidding me, right? At least we're not going to almost die on_ _**my** _ _16th birthday, dick…"_

_…_

Tweek tapped on the screen of his phone, Craig glancing at him occasionally before turning back to watch the objects passing by the window. His phone vibrated in his pocket. Sliding it out to check the caller ID, he groaned, reading the name of his little sister. He reluctantly slid the answer button. "What do you want, Ruby?"

_"What the fuck happened with you and Tweek? Karen just called me and said his relationship status on Facebook changed to single. What the hell did you do, Craig?"_

Tweek stifled his laughter, trying desperately to wipe the smile off his face. Craig glared at him, feeling as if he should suffer part of this misery. "He found a chick and cheated on me." Tweek smacked the phone out of his hand quickly.

"Dude!" His phone began ringing in his hand, he swallowed hard, already knowing the caller on the other end. He slowly answered. "H-hello?"

_"I don't blame you; Craig's a dick."_

"Hey brat! You're supposed to be on my side!" Craig hollered as he snatched the phone from Tweek. Tweek burst into uncontrollable laughter.

 _"Maybe you shouldn't have lied to me for so long. Sisters know everything."_ Craig said nothing, listening to the sigh on the other end. She spoke a little more quietly, ensuring nobody else heard her. _"Craig, seriously. What did you do? I thought you were going to end this fake relationship stuff this summer, but not this way. You're just going to let it end after all this time?"_

Craig huffed. "Ruby, we're not gay. It was Tweek's idea to end it anyways, not mine."

Tweek plucked the phone from Craig's ear, placing it next to his own, not knowing anything his sister had said. "It's fine. We're still friends."

" _Yeah… okay Tweek. As long as you still come over for holidays and stuff. And still make me a special drink every time I go to the coffee shop_."

Tweek laughed lightly. "Sure, Ruby."

"I don't feel comfortable with you talking to my sister now that you're single," Craig said jokingly.

_"Oh. I guess Craig found out I kissed you before he did."_

He snatched the phone back from Tweek, who had a mortified look on his face. "What the fuck did you just say?"

 _"Gotta go. Bye!"_ The line went dead on the other end. Craig turned his head to look at Tweek, Tweek averting his gaze guiltily.

"When the fuck did you swap saliva with my little sister?" He glared.

"Whoa, what? When did that happen?" Kenny said, peering into the review mirror. "Karen never said anything to me about it."

"Th-that's… not what happened," Tweek said, flushing in embarrassment. He did not think it would come back to haunt him. "Dude, your mom made us because we were under a mistletoe. That's all."

Craig eyed him suspiciously, snapping back into persona moments later, sinking back into his seat. "Well, whatever. It wasn't any of my business anyways."

He glanced forward, attempting to focus on anything besides the previous topic. Kyle was unusually quiet, but asking to ride with them was not something he would say was in character either. Craig watched him until he spoke. "You really had sex with Stan?"

Kenny glanced at him from the corner of his eye. "Yeah, shit happened and it led to other shit. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering… I mean, I'm his best friend and he didn't tell me he was gay."

Craig chuckled, leaning forward to peer at the redhead around the seat. "He did, Broflovski. At his twelfth birthday party."

Kyle faced him hastily, opening his mouth to respond, no noise escaping past his throat. He closed his mouth and turned to face the front. "Yeah, I guess you're right…" Craig sat back, hoping Kyle would continue some kind of conversation, relieved when he did. "I just feel like it should be outwardly said to your best friend. I mean, I know he was probably scared to after that, but he knew I didn't know. There is no excuse for it."

Craig stared at Kyle's headrest, leaning his head back into the seat, barely catching the entrancement of Tweek in the conversation. When he did, he turned his head towards Tweek curiously, knowing he wanted to comment on the mater. "What, Tweek?"

Tweek bit his bottom lip as Kyle shifted his body and attention towards him. "I- I just think he was scared, you know, that you may misunderstand how he felt about you guys being friends. He'd rather kept it a secret and not ruin anything."

Kyle gazed at him for a few more moments before twisting back into his seat. "Hm. Maybe you're right. But I don't even care that he likes dudes. I'm just mad because he kept a whole part of his life hidden away from me, and I'm supposed to be his best friend. That's very un-bestfriend-like."

"Well, quit being a girl and gossiping about it, Kyle. Say something to him, dude." Kenny laughed jokingly, gazing at him briefly. "Maybe you'll be surprised why he did."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you always know everything, Kenny." Kyle mocked.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own South Park or any of its characters.

_"Is Tweek coming over today?" Ruby asked, standing in Craig's open doorway._

_"Don't know. Probably. Why do you care?" Craig asked, glancing up from the picture of Stripe on his phone._

_"Oh… Just wondering," she said as she stepped inside the bedroom, shutting the door behind her. Craig's full attention was now hers; she never willingly came into his room. "Craig, you trust me, right?"_

_He sat up on his bed, eyeing her suspiciously. "… What's up, Ruby?"_

_"If you were hiding something, you'd tell me, right?"_

_Her evasiveness was making him uneasy; he raised an eyebrow. "I don't know. It would depend on what is was. I mean, there's not much more shocking than coming out as gay. What else do you want me to tell you, I'm the one that bottoms?"_

_"Oh my god, no! Ew! I could've gone the rest of my life without hearing that." She sat in the chair near his desk. "I just want you to be honest with me. It's hard to only have one person to go to."_

_Craig wanted to comment on her sappiness but bit his tongue instead, trying to understand where this was coming from. "Are you asking me if_ _**you** _ _can trust_ _**me** _ _?"_

_"Maybe…"_

_"If it is, I'd hope so. I don't think anyone I know besides mom and dad would care about what you say, so I don't have a reason to tell anyone."_

_"Gee, thanks, asshole." She crossed her arms irritably._

_Craig flopped backwards onto his bed, throwing his arm over his eyes. "Well? What do you need to say?"_

_The room had gone quiet, and Craig peeked from behind his arm to see what she was doing. Ruby was gazing out the window, seemingly contemplating how to proceed. He propped himself up on his elbows. "Is it about Tweek?"_

_Her eyebrow rose questioningly without moving her head's position. "Why do you think that?"_

_"Because you brought him up when you came in…"_

_"Oh yeah, I guess I did."_

_Craig's eyes narrowed. He wasn't in the mood to play cat and mouse. "What about Tweek? You might want to hurry before he shows up here if it's important."_

_She bit her lip and turned her head, locking gazes with her brother. "I'm attracted to your boyfriend."_

_He blinked a few times, wondering if it would change the words flowing into his brain. "What?"_

_She rolled her eyes. "Don't make me repeat myself."_

_He stared stoically. "I don't think I heard you right. Say it again."_

_"You heard me right…" she mumbled._

_He continued staring, not sure what to do. Was this even allowed? If a girl liked Tweek, and he knew, it should be his job to end their fake relationship. But, his sister? Something seemed screwy. Honestly, he didn't know why, but he wasn't okay with it. Ruby and Tweek could not date. He wasn't even going to bring it to the forefront. "Oh…"_

_"Oh? Is there anything else you wanna say, Craig? Anything at all?"_

_She was attempting to coax him into something, but he had no idea what. "Not really… I don't really know what to tell you, Ruby. Tweek's gay."_

_She burst into laughter, standing and walking towards the doorway. He watched her, confusion written clearly across his face. "Okay, I know what I need to know now. I don't actually like Tweek, idiot. Maybe you should reconsider what lies you tell me."_

_Tweek walked into the room and Ruby left, beaming a suspicious smile towards him as she closed the door behind her. "Mom says to keep the door open," Craig called._

_She hollered through the door in response. "Yeah right! I don't want to hear what you sound like being bottom like you say you are."_

_Tweek turned toward Craig puzzled, but highly amused. He thumped his forehead, inwardly swearing she was out to get him sometimes._

_…_

They were all retreating to their cars, worn out from the day spent at Six Flags. Things seemed moderately normal after the truthful outburst earlier in the morning. Although, the grouping was a strange since awkwardness lingered in the atmosphere.

Tweek seemed okay with Craig though, and that's all that mattered to him. He tried getting Tweek on the roller-coasters, failing miserably, deciding to walk the park instead. Small talk was easier than he thought it would be, talking about stupid shit like normal. There was even a point they began playing a game of guessing strangers' lives based off their appearance.

"What time is it?" Kenny asked, climbing into the driver's side door, starting the engine.

"About eight," Kyle responded, retreating to the seat he had taken during the ride there. Craig and Tweek slipped into the back, neither very responsive to the two talking in the front due to exhaustion. Craig was understanding how often he took sleep for granted. The ride back was peaceful, no radio and only soft talking between Kyle and Kenny. His eyelids became heavy, involuntarily closing. When feeling a slight weight on his shoulder, he ignored it. It wasn't important right now. Before drifting into sleep, Kenny mentioned snapping something and Kyle shuffled around in the front seat.

/\/\/\/\

The light turned on in the living room, and Craig turned his head to identify who had come from upstairs. Kenny walked to him, leaning on the side of the couch he was sitting on. "Get too much sleep on the car ride back, Tucker?" Craig turned back around, sitting in the silence, flipping him off. "Seriously though, I know you didn't get a lot of sleep last night. What're you doing down here?"

"Can't sleep."

Kenny rose his eyebrow playfully. "Sexual frustration for your fake ex-boyfriend?"

Craig glared. "No."

Kenny wiggled his eyebrows. "They say 'you know what' is the best way to relax."

"No, I don't know, and I don't want to either." Craig narrowed his eyes.

He chuckled. "Dude, for real. Don't be a little bitch. Go watch some porn and crawl into bed with your- whatever he is. I know you have your laptop; there's no way you wouldn't with how much of a homebody you are." Craig turned his head away again, raising his middle finger twice in a minute's time. "Get Tweek to watch it with you."

Craig faced him, unamused. "Dude."

"What? It's not gay to masturbate with a guy."

"Seriously, McCormick. You've done enough. Fuck off."

Kenny laughed as obnoxiously loud as he could without waking anyone up. "Fine, fine. I know I've planted the thought. Can't say I've never helped you."

Craig's eyes narrowed again. "You want to say that again?"

Kenny smiled cheekily, leaving Craig in the living room, walking to the kitchen, coming back moments later with a large glass of water. "Go get your laptop."

"What?" Craig asked, not bothering to look at him again.

"Go get. Your. Laptop. There's a really hot porno I wanna show you." Kenny said, settling himself into the couch next to Craig.

"I'm not getting it."

/\/\/\/\

He could have just stayed upstairs, but _no_ , this asshole somehow talked him into retrieving his laptop and giving him temporary possession over it. God only knew what he was looking up.

"Found it," Kenny halfway sang as he set the laptop on the coffee table. He set back into the couch after pressing play. Craig was scolding himself. He hardly ever watched the shit alone let alone with a presence sitting next to him. The screen caught his attention. Kenny was trying to make a statement of some kind, he was sure since the video contained only females. He had to applaud him for that one.

Ten minutes in, he was watching with furrowed eyebrows, attempting to stay at least somewhat interested, even if his mind was drifting to stupid shit.

"Craig?" Upon the sudden voice intruding the living room from the bottom of the steps, he launched forward, shutting the lid. Kenny jumped slightly. Craig froze in position, realizing how suspicious the reaction likely looked. "Dude, what are you doing?" Tweek asked as he stepped into the room.

"Um. Nothing." He straightened up slowly, ignoring the amusement Kenny displayed on his face.

Tweek eyes shifted between him, Kenny, and the laptop before his eyes landed on him again, holding obvious skepticism. "Right…" He blinked a few times before speaking again. "Well, that aside, why aren't you asleep, man? If I'm tired, I know you have to be."

"I couldn't sleep. Figured I'd come down here so I didn't wake you up…"

Tweek blinked again, and Craig realized he was half asleep. "Okay. Just try to get some sleep, Craig." Tweek turned around, retreating towards the steps.

"I'll come back upstairs in a minute."

"…'Kay." He said, less than half awake.

When the shutting of the door upstairs reached their ears, Kenny burst into a laughing fit. "Dude, you should have seen yourself!"

Craig glared. "The last thing I want to be caught doing is watching porn with you."

Kenny was still attempting to stifle his howling. "Ouch. That stung a little." Craig grabbed his laptop, rolling his eyes as he walked towards the stairs, ignoring the laughter still emitting from the idiot.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own South Park or any of its characters.

_Craig sat at his desk, headphones in, hoping his foul aura radiated enough to keep people the hell away from him. He didn't understand why Clyde was being such a dick. He had no intention of leaving the coffee shop early anymore to hang out with him, Bebe, and god knows what girl she would bring along. He kept repeating things along the lines of why Craig should be supportive towards him and help him out like a friend should. Him, him, him. He was being fucking selfish, and it was pissing him off. Clyde had apparently forgotten how many countless times he had helped him before._

_A large crash of a notebook against his desk shook him from his negative train of thought. He stared temporarily, peering up when identifying the hand on the notebook as Tweek. Craig plucked out an earbud, silently asking him to speak. Tweek bent a little closer to his face, slightly startling Craig. "Page 32."_

_Craig's reaction time had slowed by several seconds, but he didn't question himself too much about it. He opened the notebook with reluctant suspicion, knowing Tweek didn't like him looking at his drawings. Reaching the page, he examined it with awe. He remembered that time; him and Tweek were meeting at the pond to watch the eclipse that night. Tweek had been running a little late, arriving while it was happening in the sky. When Tweek filled the empty space on the bench beside him, Craig had smiled to acknowledge his presence._

_The picture was of both of them, the pond, the woods, and the eclipse. Craig was genially smiling, and Tweek had been staring at the sky in wonder. He didn't think a photo could have done a better job. When lifting his gaze from the paper, he noticed Tweek was kneeling next to the desk, watching his reaction. "I was going to give it to you in a couple of days for the 14th, but it looked like you could use some cheering up." Tweek smiled lightly. "You like it?"_

_Craig turned his attention back to the drawing, shaking his head, laughing softly. Somehow, he always managed to do something like this. When his mood was awful, Tweek would just come along and magically fix everything in ways only he could. It always pleasantly surprised him. "You know I love it. Thanks, Tweek. I really did need it." Craig sighed lowly. "I wish you would show more people besides me."_

_"You're good enough," Tweek replied, standing from his position and grasping the notebook, carefully removing the drawing before handing it to Craig. "We should go ice skating at the pond. It's the best in February, you know."_

_Craig chuckled, anticipating his change of subject. "Alright. We'll go sometime then."_

…

The following morning had been more awkward than the previous. Everyone seemed tense, as if something chaotic had taken place; Craig noticed immediately when walking into the kitchen. He glanced around, attempting to see what the hell was going on. The only people missing were Stan and Tweek, who was still sleeping. "Where's Marsh?"

"Sulking somewhere…" Kyle said, standing and emptying his plate into the trashcan, leaving the kitchen.

Craig watched him leave curiously. "What's his problem?"

"Him and his butt buddy got into it last night," Cartman said, wolfing down some eggs.

"Oh…" Craig replied, leaning against the counter to wait for fridge access.

"Stan's outside, if you want to uncharacteristically comfort him," Kenny said, shoveling down anything in front of him.

Craig flipped him off, rolling his eyes before walking out the back door. He was sitting on the back patio, his head in his knees. "Nothing says gay more than the fetal position."

"Yeah? You were in it the other night in the shower house…" Craig bit his lip, encasing any snide remarks in his mouth. He sat next to the other, half hesitant. "What do you want?"

"Don't be a dick. I came out here to see what happened."

"Why?"

He could hear the cynicism, almost making him want to say fuck it and go back inside. "Because I care, asshole. If you want to be a prick towards me for no reason though, I don't I care enough to stick around."

Craig almost stood, anticipating no response from the other, but was startled when one reached his ears. "Sorry." Craig said nothing, waiting for possible elaboration from his- rival? Friend? Whatever the hell he was. "Kyle and I got into a huge fight. He told me not to talk to him, and to go fuck myself… and Kenny."

Craig sputtered a restrained laugh, imagining how the argument went down. "Dude." Stan probably wouldn't listen to him if he insisted Kyle was jealous. "Why the hell did you and McCormick fuck anyway?"

Stan lifted his head, sighing as he rubbed his face. "Sometimes, you just need to do something, and Kenny happened to be there."

"Let me guess, he told you to watch porn with him?"

Stan stared at him, raising his eyebrow high. "How'd you know?"

"Seriously? That's what he did? That fucker." Craig glared at nothing in particular, ignoring Stan's confusion.

"Yeah… I should have known. I mean, I knew watching porn with other people isn't gay. It's fine with friends, but Kenny will find a way to have sex with anything that walks."

"Ah-ahem. Just anything with a human body, thank you," Kenny remarked from the doorway, closing it behind him, sitting on the other side of Stan. "Don't worry, Tucker; you said you didn't like guys. I wasn't doing the same shit with you. I had an ulterior motive for that."

Stan's eyes darted between them. "An ulterior motive for you to have sex with him?"

"No!" Craig hollered. "Not that."

Kenny chuckled. "For watching porn with me."

"Oh…" Stan responded, much calmer. Craig thumped his forehead. Maybe he should go inside before stupid shit happened.

"So… I have half an ounce of weed in my bag… The girls are going shopping later… I say we smoke a shit ton and go hit Dave and Busters after they leave."

"I'm game, guys!" Clyde said loudly, shutting the door behind him and Token.

They took a seat in the chairs on the patio. "Is Tweek awake yet?" Craig asked.

Kenny quickly held his hand up to silence any answer. "Why do you care?"

Craig blinked at him, and Kenny stared back suggestively. "What?"

"You're not dating. Why do you care?"

Stan was becoming increasingly uncomfortable sitting between them. "You're telling me it's not normal ask if someone is up yet?"

"Normally, no. But for you yes. I mean, you wouldn't ask about Clyde, Token, or Jimmy because everyone's business doesn't concern you, right?" Craig proceeded to lift his middle finger, refusing to admit he was right.

"Wh-what's going on out here?" Jimmy asked, the door closing behind him and Tweek.

"Talking about weed and Tweek apparently," Stan said, earning a laugh from Token, Clyde, and Kenny.

"Wh-what? Me?" Tweek asked anxiously, startled. "What about me?"

"Oh, nothing important." Kenny grinned.

"Saying that just makes me wonder more…"


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavier side of the M rating, but not too bad.
> 
> I do not own South Park or any of its characters

_Craig and Ruby were staring at each other, unblinking. "Fine. Whoever walks in the door first."_

_“Okay, loser. I know it'll be Karen though. I already invited her over."_

_“Ha. Don't bet on it."_

_They waited silently until hearing the creaking of the front door. Craig jolted from his chair at the table, Ruby following. "Move, brat," Craig said as they both pushed one another all the way to the living room._

_“Hey…" Tweek said as he hung his coat on the rack._

_“Ha! I knew it! He's never failed me. Bye Ruby. Have fun staying at Karen's until mom and dad get back," Craig mocked._

_Ruby glared, flipping him off before heading upstairs to grab her belongings. Tweek laughed nervously. "What happened?"_

_“Just wanted the pain in the ass gone for the weekend. Now, we can do what we want without her bitching," Craig said happily as Tweek took off his shoes._

_Tweek glanced behind Craig before responding. "_ _Oh. Awesome."_

_Craig rose his eyebrow, suspicion rising. "You sound disappointed."_

_“What? No. It's not that-"_

_Ruby patted Craig on the shoulder, amused. "Of course he's disappointed. He has_ _**you** _ _as a boyfriend."_

_“Fuck you, Ruby. Now, leave. Go play with dolls or something."_

_She smirked as she began walking out the door. "Maybe I'll go play with Kenny… or Kevin."_

_“You start screwing around with McCormicks, and I will disown you." Craig said blankly, rushing to shut and lock the door behind her._

_“Didn't want to say it with Ruby around. I've got weed and Rockband in my car."_

_Craig laughed. "That's why." When he reached for the doorknob to go outside, he turned to look at Tweek horrifically as it dawned upon him. "You drove here? I don't think your car insurance covers wrecking into houses."_

_"…_ _You're such a dick."_

_…_

Craig watched the sun set through the window, sinking into his seat as Token followed behind Cartman's vehicle. Artist Vs Poet played softly in the background. He partially leaned on Tweek, already squished together from Kyle sitting on the other side of the car. They tried fitting in two cars, but realized halfway there it had not been a great idea for growing males.

"You're cutting off circulation to my arm," Tweek whined, wiggling his arm against Craig's side.

"Oh, my bad," Craig responded emotionlessly, unmoving from his comfortable position against Tweek.

He huffed in response but said nothing more.

/\/\/\/\

Craig realized one thing while inside the arcade. His competitive nature was much worse high. So much so it was borderline laughable. Maybe he thought that way because everything was laughable. Even being able to sneak out into the parking lot here and there to smoke was funny to him. He was glad he was coming down slightly though. Nothing sounded better than crashing on a bed.

Kenny sat in the back on the way home, playing tic-tac-toe with Tweek on the back of Token's seat, the fabric changing shade when touched a certain way.

"How do you keep beating me?" Kenny asked, staring intensely at the seventh victory of Tweek's.

"Don't know," he replied, leaning back into the seat, apparently bored with the game.

"One more game, Tweek. Loser has to suck Craig's dick."

"Dude, no," Tweek said, laughing it off. Craig ignored Kenny, knowing all he wanted was a reaction from him. He wasn't going to let him win this time. "You've lost every time. Are you wanting an excuse to suck him off or something?" Craig scoffed, cursing himself for letting Kenny know he was listening.

"Just one game..."

"Fine."

"You're not betting on those terms, I hope," Craig said monotonously.

"Fuck yeah we are." Kenny laughed.

"Dude, you're not putting my dick in your mouth."

"Well, I guess Tweek better lose than." Kenny grinned, creating the large pound sign.

"I'm not letting Tweek either."

"There's just no pleasing you, is there?" Craig rolled his eyes, looking out the window. Moments later, a loud whoop sounded through the car. "Hell yeah. I win."

Craig turned to cock his eyebrow at Tweek. "You lost." He stated plainly.

Tweek leaned over to whisper in his ear. "I thought he might actually try to do something."

Craig laughed loudly.

/\/\/\/\

Tweek was sitting against the headboard of the bed, drawing in his notebook as Craig sat on the floor, resting his back on the end of the mattress. He wanted to come home and sleep, but that's not what happened. As soon as he landed on the bed, he wasn't tired anymore. It was as if his body was tense with building energy, which was not the case. Maybe he just needed to find a way to chill the hell out.

"Hey, Tweek."

Tweek paused and peered up from his paper. "Yeah?"

Craig sighed as he lied on the floor, his body sprawled across the carpet. "Is there anything you do to relax besides drawing?"

Tweek brought the eraser of the pencil to the corner of his mouth, humming softly. "Not really…" He set down the notebook quietly, maneuvering across the mattress to hang his head over the end of the bed. Craig stared up at him questionably. "Why do you ask?"

"I've been on edge lately or something. I don't know. I think being around this group of people is starting to get to my nerves."

Tweek blinked a few times. "Sometimes, I'll drink tea to relax, you know, since I can't have coffee and all." Tweek said jokingly.

"That's it! I normally have cigarettes to deal with them. No wonder it seemed worse than usual," Craig said, snapping his fingers to indicate his realization.

"You're not thinking of smoking, are you?" Tweek said worryingly, hanging his arms off the bed.

Craig chuckled lightly. "Of course not, Tweek. I'll just have to figure out something else. "

_They say 'you know what' is the best way to relax._

"God dammit, McCormick," he muttered under his breath.

"What about Kenny?" Tweek questioned.

Craig stared at him strangely. "Oh. Didn't realize I said that out loud. It's nothing."

"… If you say so," Tweek said, retreating to his previous position on the bed.

A few minutes passed as Craig stewed in his thoughts. He sat back up, leaning against the end again, wondering what to do.

Maybe he was right. He was having a hard time releasing the tension building in his body. Until now, he hadn't really thought about doing anything. The feeling of being edgier than normal was not a good one, and he was tired of it.

But Tweek was in the room, and nobody was downstairs. He didn't want to kick him out. Going into the bathroom was an idea, but he just took a shower. It would seem suspicious if he were to stay in there too long...

Now he was just overthinking shit. This was ridiculous.

_What? It's not gay to masturbate with a guy._

_I mean, I knew watching porn with other people isn't gay. It's fine with friends._

Fuck it.

Craig grabbed his laptop. "What kind of porn do you watch?"

"W-what?" He turned around to look at his friend, the later openly taken off guard. "Why?" Tweek stared at Craig curiously.

"Because… I want to watch it, but I don't want to kick you out," He responded, attempting to play it off as simple.

"I am not watching porn with you. No way. I'd rather go downstairs and sit in the dark."

Craig blinked at him. "Don't be an asshole, Tweek." He proceeded to point to the empty spot on his left. "Sit down here. Don't be a pansy." He thanked his ability to keep his voice level.

Tweek didn't respond, biting his lip instead. Craig recognized the signal of a thought forming. He patted the spot next to him with a boyish grin on his face. A sound resonated from Tweek's throat, displaying any apprehension he may have had. He sighed in defeat. "Fine…" He climbed off the bed, sitting next to Craig on the floor. "You pick though. I never look at it."

Craig restrained himself from laughing, but didn't have success with the smile. For one reason or another, he expected nothing less. "Okay, give me a minute." Tweek watched him scroll through a few pages. Craig set the laptop on the floor in front of them after opening a few pages, pressing play on the video.

The screen displayed two normal looking people, one male and one female. It was the typical guy and girl comes onto one another. After a few minutes, Tweek shook his head. "Try a different one. This one's boring as fuck." Not anticipating the bluntness, Craig laughed, clicking out of the page and loading the next one. He didn't intend to watch anything too hard, but the idea was thrown out the window about a minute in. "What the hell?"

"Duuude. That looked painful…"

When the screen panned to nipple clamps, Tweek was finished watching. "Jesus Christ! Turn it off." He reached for the laptop before Craig could touch it. "Actually, I think I _will_ pick…" He scrolled through a few pages, finally clicking on a video and loading it.

Craig admitted, this one was much better than the ones they had been watching. The female lead was decent looking and the guys seemed normal. The girl on the screen was with her best friend while her boyfriend was in the next room. They were sensual and passionate, and then the boyfriend had come in. He joined them, and he was a lot rougher than the other, pulling hair and speaking more offensively. He found that something about this was hot as hell, but couldn't tell which part.

When feeling himself react, he peeked at Tweek out of the corner of his eye. He seemed fidgety and uncomfortable, covering his lap with crossed arms. He was biting his lip slightly, his eyes dazzlingly interested in the screen.

Craig looked away, leaning back onto the end of the mattress. The tension was overwhelming; he needed relieve it. Slowly, he reached past the waistband of his pajama pants and boxers, grasping his half hardened member, his breath hitching in his throat. He was more sensitive than usual, his body craving any kind of friction against his groin. His breathing became more audible with every stroke, his head slumping back and his eyes shifting from the screen to the back of his closing eyelids. He swallowed the moan threatening to escape through his lips, trying to keep the noise to a minimum.

He heard a sudden low moan emit from the body next to him, and it was probably the hottest thing he had ever heard in his life.

A groan ripped through his mouth, his upper body lazily sliding down against the foot-board. The video on his laptop was now the last thing on his mind. The noises Tweek were failing miserably to hold in were much more inciting; he involuntarily matched each one with his own sound. His hand picked up momentum, pulling a pleasant moan from his body. He dared to glance at the other without turning. Tweek was leaning back, his head fallen forward with closed eyes. He was breathing shallowly, his mouth somewhat open while exhaling hot air. Blonde strands of hair stuck to his forehead slightly as his cheeks flushed more by the second.

A mix between the visual, low moans, and a few long strokes sent Craig over the edge, spilling the built up tension onto his hand. When he regained his composure, he noticed Tweek had followed him shortly after. Then it had finally hit him, his eyes widening in horror.

He did not masturbate to the video; he got off to Tweek.

He examined him, wondering if Tweek had known what was happening. He seemed to be mostly back to normalcy, sitting upright like usual and grabbing the laptop to exit out of the finished video.

Craig averted his gaze.

This had to be a crazy dream, right?

This wasn't happening to him.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own South Park or any of its characters

_“The Jew in the junior class has ruined our lives for the last time! I, for one, won't sit by idly and watch anymore." Cartman said, referring to the foretelling of a coming recession on the news the night before. The cafeteria watched him, seemingly not surprised at the outburst._

_“Fuck you, Cartman. Let's not forget who paid all the debts off in the damn town to save our economy last time," Stan hollered, rising from his seat. "Sit the fuck down, fatass."_

_“Oh, maybe we should just hold a celebration for all the Jews in Town, Stan. Maybe we should have them take over the entire state of Colorado while we're at it. Is that what you want for your gay boyfriend?"_

_/\/\/\/\_

_“Oh, god dammit." Craig was seated next to Cartman, not caring to hear the bitching under the other's breath._

_“Will you shut the fuck up Cartman? Your mouth got us into this," Craig spat, holding up the flag printed with the Star of David. He wanted down from the top of this damn elephant. This was mild, compared to normal, but it always was before getting worse. The most awful part was having to sit next to the fatass on the two seats atop the animal. Why the hell it was decided that way for the parade, he will never figure out. Maybe everyone thought Craig could ignore his bullshit the easiest._

_“You're just mad because you'd rather spend time fucking Tweek before summer starts."_

_“That's none of your damn business," Craig brushed off, continuing to hold the flag high, not sure why he was allowing himself to be dragged along. The school hallways were loud and colorful, each animal in the parade line passing by every classroom. Everyone in town had crowded in the corridors, cheering happily. Craig could distinguish Kyle at the front, his face hidden in his hands, sitting on a Zebra. What the hell was with all the non-native mammals?_

_“Pst. Hey." Craig and Cartman stilled, searching for the voice invading their proximity. "Hey, kids. It's me, the elephant." Craig stared at one of the animal's eyes, the later looking back with equal intensity. "Yeah, me." His mouth opened slightly._

_Craig thumped his head, Cartman stood and neared the head. "Sweeeet."_

_“I need you to tell me where I can find a 'Stan Marsh.'"_

_“He's the one in the front. Not the Jewish ginger, the other one," Cartman said. "He's boring as hell though, what do you want with him?"_

_“He's the only one in this town sticking up for the Jewish people. He may be able to save our race if he can create positive images of elephants with Jewish culture in his mind."_

_“Are you from imagination land, then?"_

_Craig slumped into his chair. It would be downhill from here._

_…_

He was facing the opposite direction of Tweek, unable to spare a glance at him since a few hours ago. His mind was in shambles, lost in himself. He wanted to sleep, his body begging to be restored with energy, but his mind called to him in the silence of the room.

He was not attracted to Tweek.

… Was he?

No, he doesn't like guys.

So what happened? He wasn't able to deny getting off to his friend instead of the video they were watching. He had already come to terms with that. Why though? It didn't make any damn sense. He did not like men, he liked chicks. Chicks were good looking, and were pleasing on the eyes. Guys weren't.

Tweek always had a way of changing his views in his life though, unlike anyone else.

No, that didn't matter, because regardless, Tweek was still male. He still had a dick and no boobs, even if he did have an ass as good looking as Wendy's…

Craig sat up swiftly, getting out of bed to go downstairs. He wasn't about to sit here and confuse the fuck out of himself further. When reaching the bottom of the steps and turning towards the living room, he saw Kyle sitting quietly on the couch. "Does nobody sleep anymore?" Craig asked monotonously, taking a seat next to him on the couch. "What's up?" He asked, hoping to let his mind drift to anything besides the topic residing in his thoughts.

Kyle sighed, muting the soft hum of the TV, continuing to stare at the soundless box. "Do you think I'm being over dramatic about Stan and the gay thing?"

"If you don't think you are, you're probably not. Being over dramatic doesn't mean shit. If that's how you really feel about it, then who's to say how you express it." Craig shoved a pillow from the side of the couch behind his back.

Kyle turned towards him, awestruck. "What's up with _you?_ You're acting weirder than I am."

Craig tapped his fingers against the arm rest. "Don't wanna talk about it. Focus on your own problems."

Kyle averted his eyes, staring at the wall behind the television, considering Craig's previous statement. "Even if you have been friends since you were kids?"

"Don't know. I do know that he didn't tell you because he knows you, and probably guessed you were going to react the same way you are now."

Kyle's head turned at a breakneck pace, his eyes growing. "Oh god, you're probably right."

"I am right. That's why he's moping."

Kyle hesitated, mulling over anything before it left his mouth. "So, I _am_ being over dramatic."

"Marsh might think so, but I don't. I'd be pissed if I were you, honestly. I'd think my best friend would have at least some faith in me."

"See, that's what I'm so mad about! I don't care that he's gay, but I care that he hid it."

"Yeah, I get it."

Kyle sank back into the couch, sighing. "At least someone gets it. I had to leave my room because Kenny and Cartman kept telling me how much of a bitch I was being."

Craig shook his head. "As if either of those assholes have any room to talk. McCormick is the lord of the dicks and Cartman is like a prejudice, angry Oompa Loompa all the damn time."

Kyle broke into hysterical laughter, not anticipating a reply resembling the one he had given. After muffling his fit, they sat quietly for a long time. "I'm confused as fuck."

Craig raised an eyebrow, shifting his head to give the other his attention. "Why?"

Kyle dug his fingers through his smoothed down hair, scratching his scalp lightly. "I don't know… Before Stan even came out, I've been having problems with… well…"

"I know what you're talking about," Craig aided, not turning away.

"Okay… Well, after Stan's twelfth birthday party, I started thinking… What straight best friends actually kiss if it's not in their culture?" Craig blinked, not commenting on the observation. "I brushed it off because I thought there was no way in hell Stan was gay, so it was just something that happened, because I didn't think I was either. But, maybe I was wrong…"

Craig didn't offer any input until he was sure Kyle was finished talking. "You think it's gay for two guys to end up kissing."

"I mean, I brushed it off at first, but yeah, that's kinda what I'm thinking now…"

Craig thumped his forehead, sliding his hand down the back of his head and neck in annoyance. That was just fucking fantastic. "So what, you think you're gay for Marsh?"

He looked at Kyle again when no response was given. His lip clamped together in thought before he released a held breath. "I have no idea." His head fell backwards, resting on the back of the couch.

Craig stared for a bit, turning away to lean back into the cushion placed behind him. "Your mind sounds as fucked as mine."

Kyle lazily tilted his head to the side, examining Craig as if it was going to reveal the hidden recesses of his thoughts. "You having trouble too?"

"Yeah, but I don't want anyone hearing that shit. Ask McC-whore-mick. He apparently knows all my business, the nosy fuck."

Kyle laughed lightly. "Sounds like Kenny."


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own South Park or any of its characters

_Everyone in town watched their every movement, praying another breakup would not occur between them. Their life was similar to that of a crazy science experiment, or so they felt. Tweek flopped face down onto Craig's mattress, relieved to step out of the eyes of society. Craig inserted a game at random into his PlayStation 3, sitting on the end of the bed with two controllers. He set one down, leaving Tweek the option to join him._

_“How d-do we make it stop?" Tweek asked, his voice barely audible, the comforter covering his mouth. "I-I can't do this, man. It's too much pressure!"_

_Craig stared blankly. "We've only been at it for a couple of weeks. Calm down."_

_Tweek shot up from his laying position. "I-I can't just 'calm down,' Craig. Dear Jesus, they're watching me in my sleep!"_

_Tweek began rambling, and Craig couldn't catch everything he said, briefly wondering if he would ever be able to. He moved across the bed, firmly placing both hands on Tweek's shoulders, the other's body visibly shaking. Craig locked eyes, attempting to decrease his friend's rising anxiety. "Okay, Tweek. We can think of something." His trembling slowly began subsiding. He retracted from Tweek, releasing his grip, sitting on the backs of his legs._

_They sat for a long time, both creating possibilities in their head. Tweek bit his lip, crossing his arms across his chest. "W-what do you think the town will do? Oh god, what if they hate us when we stop? Then my family will disown me for lying. Oh sweet Jesus!"_

_“Tweek, your family isn't going to disown you." Craig huffed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "But the town probably will be depressed and shit again."_

_Tweek's twitching decreased suddenly, and Craig eyed him suspiciously. "M-maybe we should just keep faking it after all. I-I don't want to see the town like that again, man."_

_Craig watched him, mulling over the situation. "It's nice having a way to get out of things all the time, too…"_

_“S-so, let's make an agreement. If the other wants t-to end it, it'll be done. N-no more. Until then, w-we'll keep going." Tweek held out his once again trembling hand, offering it to shake. Craig stared at it, laughing slightly when taking it in agreement._

_…_

Craig stirred, not processing the poking against his cheek. He slowly blinked his eyes, unaware a person had awoken him. Taking in his surroundings, he briefly panicked before recollecting falling asleep while watching a horror movie with Kyle. He gazed around the room sleepily. Finding a figure leaning slightly over the back of the sofa, he jumped back, falling onto the floor. "What the fuck, Tweek?" He groaned, slowly standing to his feet.

"That's my line. Last night, it was something on your laptop with Kenny. Tonight, it's horror movies with Kyle. Why don't you do this shit during the day, dude?" Craig checked around the room, finding Kyle spread across one of the other couches and a new movie playing on the screen of the TV.

"I ran into them down here when I left the room, that's all." Craig said, sitting sideways on the couch to sprawl his legs on the cushions.

"Why'd you leave the room?" Tweek questioned, leaning backwards against his place near the sofa.

"…I couldn't sleep."

"You seem to be sleeping fine out here."

Fuck.

Tweek continued watching him, expecting a response. Realizing he wasn't going to receive one, he sighed. "Craig, what's going on? You've always wanted to sleep more than anyone I know."

"Are you calling me lazy?" Craig asked in mock offense.

Tweek rolled his eyes. "Seriously dude. Answer me."

Craig shrugged, staring at the other side of the room, refusing to look at Tweek. "I've just been stressed out. Nothing's helping."

Tweek chewed on his bottom lip. "… You're not thinking about smoking again, are you?"

His eyes panned to the other quickly, catching the worried expression Tweek held. "No! I-" He stopped, pulling together his next few words. "I was just telling you that was why. I come down here so I don't wake you up."

Tweek seemed to release a held breath, crossing his arms. "Well, you're tired now, right? Go upstairs and sleep until we have to get up to leave tomorrow. Your neck looked like it was going to break laying on the couch."

Craig chuckled softly. "Alright." He stood, Tweek leading the way back up the steps. He made sure to follow a good distance behind, erasing the thoughts involving his ass from earlier. Upon entering through the doorway, Tweek went to the bathroom. Shutting the door behind him, Craig decided now was the chance to take the left side of the bed. He plopped down, catching a glimpse of light emitting from the screen of Tweek's phone. He wasn't sure why he turned his head, but he wished he hadn't.

_1 New Message: Ruby_

_Yea. It would be best right now not to tell Cra…_

What the fuck? He jumped up quickly, snatching the phone and unlocking it with the memorized pattern. Why was Ruby texting Tweek at 4 in the morning? Especially when she was an hour behind them… The thought of maybe being too nosy did not cross his mind as he pulled up the messages.

_Ruby: Still. It's only a 3 year difference, Tweek._

_Tweek: I know, but it still seems kind of funny…_

_Ruby: Because of Craig? It'll be fine eventually._

_Tweek: If you say so, Ruby._

_Ruby: Yea. It would be best right now not to tell Craig though. Trust me. It might ruin the trip. But I'm sure it'll all be ok when it does comes up._

Craig's face was contorted in horror, possibly anger. He didn't care enough to try and figure it out. Tweek opened the door to the bathroom, closing it behind him, catching Craig's lifting glare. He stared back in confusion before glancing down to the phone, mortified.

"What the actual fuck, Tweek?" Craig hollered, standing hastily, setting the phone onto the comforter.

Tweek held up his hands, slowly backing up against the door of the bathroom. "Dude, I know what it looks like…but it's not what it looks like!" Tweek pled, praying he could explain his way out of this one.

"Then tell me what the hell is going on!" Tweek bit his lip, his panic rising. He didn't want to tell too much and Ruby be pissed at him. Craig picked up the phone angrily. "You know what? I'll just call Ruby and ask myself." He dialed his sister's number, continuing to stare daggers at his friend. She answered quickly.

_“Hey Tweek, what's up?"_

"He doesn't know since he couldn't even come up with an excuse. So, why don't you go ahead and tell me. What _is_ up, Ruby?" The other side of the line went silent. "And I swear if you hang up on me, I will call dad and tell him you slept with Kevin McCormick when you started freshman year." He was seething, and the threat had come across as clear as day.

_“Okay. Okay. Can you just tell me why you're so mad first?"_

"Why I'm mad. You wanna know why I'm pissed off? Because my best friend is talking to my little fucking sister behind my back and neither of you planned on telling me, that's why."

_“Wait… you… Oh my god."_

Hysterical laughter erupted against his eardrum. His eyebrows furrowed as he pulled the phone from his ear, turning it on speaker to ease the volume of the pitch. He noticed Tweek's expression; startled and confused. "What's so funny?"

_“Wow. Wow, Craig. You know what, maybe we are talking. He'd end up dating someone eventually. Aren't you happier this way? He'd end up being your actual brother if we stayed together."_

Tweek paled, mortified. Craig ignored it. "Over my dead fucking body."

_“I'm going now. Bye, Craig. Oh, and tell Tweek to try and not spill the coffee beans."_

She hung up. Craig's lips thinned into a straight line, setting the phone down calmly on the bed, exiting the room. He knew Tweek was watching him walk down the steps and out the front door, slamming it behind him.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own South Park or any of its characters

_“Craig, I really don't get your relationship with your sister…" Tweek mused, drawing in his notebook, laying on Craig's bed as the other played a game._

_He pressed the pause button on his Xbox One controller, turning his attention to Tweek. "Why are you interested?"_

_“I've just never been able to tell if you actually like her, or if you can't stand her, or both, or neither, or I don't know."_

_Craig stared blankly at him. "It's a sibling thing. They get on your nerves more than anyone. They make your life a living hell. They always know all your business and threaten you with it. But they also help you out and actually give a shit. Sometimes, if you're lucky, they'll even cover for you."_

_“Sounds like a love-hate relationship to me."_

_Craig chuckled. "Yeah, I guess that's one way to describe it. Why do you ask, want my sister? You can take her," he joked._

_Tweek laughed dryly. "Definitely not. I can hardly handle her while she's_ _**your** _ _sister."_

_Craig's bedroom door crashed open. Tweek jumped, his pencil marking across his paper. "Can you find something better to do than talk about me, assholes?" Ruby accused, crossing her arms._

_“Can you find something better to do than eavesdrop through my damn door?" Craig shot back._

_“No, because Karen and Kenny are both out of town. They're caught up in one of their stupid south park adventures again. Let me play some games with you."_

_Craig sighed, handing her his second controller while Tweek was madly erasing the line in the notebook. Ruby sat down next to Craig, glancing over her shoulder as Craig went back to the main menu to start a two player game of Halo. "What'chya doin, Tweek?" She asked, leaning back to examine the page. Tweek tossed the notebook over his shoulder quickly, staring up at her dumbfounded expression. Craig looked back, seeing the notebook slopped messily against one of his pillows._

_“Dude, your pages are going to bend…"_

_Tweek shot up without much thought, hitting his head against Ruby's chin, falling back down immediately to apply pressure on his skull with his hands._

_Ruby held her jaw. "Ow. That fucking hurt."_

_Craig laughed hysterically, rising off the bed to collect the notebook and set it neatly on his nightstand._

_…_

Craig sat in a chair placed at a table on the front porch, tapping his foot against the pavement. What the fuck was happening? Isn't it against guy code or something to date a best friend's sister without their permission? This was total bullshit. He would not let his sister date his best friend. How the hell did Tweek not find it awkward? On holidays, he would sit next to Ruby instead of him. They would never be able to hang out without her. She would be the one kicking _him_ out _her_ room. And then they'd have some dumb ass fight because she doesn't know Tweek's tendencies and vice versa; he'd have to choose sides. Not to mention, how awkward he was going to feel after masturbating to him on accident.

"God dammit!" Craig said, standing abruptly, knocking the chair out from under him, pacing back and forth from pillar to pillar.

The door creaked open, Kenny's head popping outside. Craig glared daggers, hoping it would keep him the hell away. "Dude, you woke everyone up slamming the door…" Craig flipped him off angrily, continuing to stride across the cement. "… Tweek told me what happened."

"I'm soo damn happy you found one way or another to get in my business. Now stay the hell away from me, McCormick." Craig sat back down in a chair not laying on the ground, pressing his head against the cool glass of the nearby tabletop. Kenny exited the door, closing it behind him, taking a seat next to Craig. "You don't ever fucking listen."

"Of course. I wouldn't be able to help you if I did that."

Craig lifted his head. "Ha, help me? You've been making things worse. Go fuck yourself." He seethed, clanking his skull against the table once again.

Kenny sighed. "I know."

The answer was not satisfactory for Craig. He raised his head once again, slower and more dramatically. "You know? Then why. The fuck. Don't you leave me alone? I was fine until your sorry ass started sticking around. Everything was okay. Nothing was awkward, and I never had to think about any of this bullshit you've been planting in my head." Kenny continued staring at him passively as Craig stood. "And now that you did, I'm all fucked up and have been for days. And this Ruby shit just… All I want is it to go back to fucking normal!" His body fell back into the chair, and he placed his face against the glass, covering anything left exposed with his arms. His voice had dropped several octaves when speaking again. "Is it too much to ask?..."

Kenny waited to ensure Craig had calmed down a bit before continuing. "Things won't ever go back to normal. Even if you two were to start 'dating' again, it wouldn't be the same because you're starting to finally notice shit you didn't before. Nothing will undo what you've started seeing either." Craig gave no response. "You wanna know something else, why you're so pissed off right now?" Craig did not move from his position. "You're jealous of Ruby." His body jerked up to gape at Kenny incredulously. "I mean, I really want you to think about your thoughts for the past 20 minutes. What've they been about?"

_He would not let his sister date his best friend._

_He would sit next to Ruby instead of him._

_She would be the one kicking_ _**him** _ _out_ _**her** _ _room._

_They would never be able to hang out without her._

"So? I don't want my sister taking over a friendship with the only person I _like_ having around," he defended.

Kenny blinked, unamused. "Dude, you are so. Fucking. Stupid…" Craig drew his head back, offended by the unexpected insult. Kenny stood, retreating towards the door. "Oh, by the way," he added, grasping the doorknob. "I'd hear Tweek's side of the story with this Ruby deal, even if you have to force it out of him. Just trust me when I say it's better than dealing with this bullshit." With that, he slammed the door behind him.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own South Park or any of its characters

_Craig was examining his teeth in the bathroom mirror, checking to see how he looked with the hideous metal that was stuck inside his mouth for the last 18 months, happy they would be coming out in 4 days. He took notice of the increasingly awful appearance with his work uniform on, not realizing his sister had been watching him in the doorway. "Craig."_

_He whirled around quickly, embarrassed about the faces he had been making in the mirror. "What?" He asked hastily before observing something wrong with her tone. Her eyes held unshed tears. "Go." He led her out the door and to his bedroom, shutting the door behind him. She sat on his bed, closing her eyes slightly. "You know I support you on everything, right?"_

_He leaned against his door, deciding not to lock it. "What are you talking about?"_

_"I mean, even if you don't tell me, I probably already know because I'm nosy, but I accept you. Okay? Even if other people don't." Tears fell silently down her face._

_He moved to sit next to her. "Okay, I get it. Now, what happened Ruby? Why are you crying?"_

_She covered her face. "I overheard mom and dad talking…" she started, unsure how to continue._

_"Okay, what about it?"_

_"Dad said he was tired of you and Tweek always being together. That you needed to stop this gay phase already, because it looks bad on the family. And if you didn't, you were out of here when you're 18."_

_Craig blinked before rising slowly, leaving the room to go to the kitchen, Ruby on his trail, asking constantly what he was doing._

_His mom turned around, spotting a figure enter the kitchen from the corner of her eye. "Craig, is everything okay?" She asked, observing his unsettling aura._

_His head turned to his dad's direction across the room, walking to him, putting his hand down on the table in front of him. "I'm sooo sorry being myself is such an embarrassment to the family, but don't worry. I'll save you the trouble of kicking me out when I turn 18 and go ahead and leave today." His mom rushed between them as his dad stood. "I know you don't like 'homos' and all, but you'll have to accept it one day, dick."_

_"Craig, stop," she scolded._

_"I tried to accept it, but I can't. You'll just have to man up and deal with it like the rest of the boys in teenage crisis."_

_"Thomas!"_

_"You know what dad? Fuck this. I don't have to deal with you being judgmental prick."_

_"No son of mine talks to his parent that way. We didn't raise you right, boy." His dad hollered._

_Ruby pushed Craig in the opposite direction. "No son of yours is gay either, so I guess you didn't raise me right after all." Craig hollered back, leaving the kitchen and going back to his room, Ruby following. He grabbed a bag out from under his bed._

_"Craig, what are you doing?" She asked worriedly._

_"I'm not coming back until after Token's party. I'll be at Tweek's if you need me, Ruby. He needs a couple of days to get over it. He's just butt hurt that I'm not going with you guys to California. That's the only reason he's being an asshole again about me being gay. Believe me, he got over it a long time ago." He shoved clothing from his drawer into his drawstring, pulling tightly and swinging it onto his back._

_"Yeah, you're probably right. I was wondering why you weren't more pissed off." Her voice was small, almost hesitant._

_"I know he didn't really mean it. He still needed to be told he was being a dick though."_

_She laughed nervously. "Well, I'm glad you're not as upset as I was that he wasn't accepting you being gay."_

_He paused. "…yeah." Picking up his car keys, he walked past Ruby. "I should be back by Sunday. Don't tell dad. He needs to think about what would happen if his kids actually left because of him," Craig whispered, putting on his shoes, standing to open the door. "And please. Please, Ruby. Don't come to Token's party."_

_She rolled her eyes, shoving him out the door. "Yeah, yeah. I'll give you a break."_

_He was thankful to have a sister like her._

_…_

Craig faced the closed door, listening to the quiet inside the rental house. Everyone had gone back to bed, thankfully, by the time he calmed down and decided to listen to Kenny. If Tweek wanted to be with his sister, he had to accept it and support them, like they always did for him.

Kenny was right. He was acting ridiculous because he was jealous. The two best people in his life were keeping secrets from him. Not being near Ruby felt as if she were living in a completely different world. He wasn't sure what the hell was going on with his mindset of Tweek anymore…

Fuck emotions, they were too confusing.

He opened the door quietly, scanning the room for Tweek, finding him on the bed, his face buried in his knees. He sighed, closing the door softly, knowing Tweek had heard him come in. He sat on the side of the bed, staring at the ground, figuring out where to begin. "Um. Tweek…"

"I'm sorry." His voice was muffled by his skin.

Craig turned his head slowly. "You don't need to apologize for anything. I was being an unreasonable asshole."

Tweek tilted his head to the side to gaze at the other. "Well, you were being an asshole, but not unreasonably." He rolled his head back into his knees, any further words barely tangible. "I'm sorry that I can't tell you what's going on. I swore to Ruby I wouldn't say anything to anyone."

Craig raised an eyebrow. "I thought you guys were like, trying to hook up. I don't need to know anything more than that." Tweek shook his head. "No?"

"No."

Craig blinked. If that wasn't it, then what the hell was going on? Were they already dating before they left? "… Now I'm curious."

"Ask your sister then."

Craig narrowed his eyes playfully. "I did. She virtually slapped me in the face by laughing." He saw Tweek's cheeks change formation, likely hiding a grin in his knees. "Tweek, come out of there. I'm not mad anymore."

Tweek lifted his head, leaning it against the headboard. "I've never seen you angry like that."

"I don't normally get that angry unless it involves you or Ruby."

Tweek sighed. "I'm noticing." He maneuvered to the right side of the bed, patting the spot he was previously holding. "We still have two hours to sleep if we're lucky. You need it."

Craig stared at him, wanting to punch himself in the face. Why was Tweek always like this? He always put Craig first, and the one time he didn't, he had an anxiety attack after watching Craig crash into a wall. Tweek always offered a goofy and pleasant smile to lift his spirits. He always managed to surprise him in the best ways, even in times he acted as if he was reading his mind. He always made sure he never felt insecure, even if he made a fool out of himself doing so. He understood him, accepting any flaws he had, even if it forced him into a competitive mess. What did Craig do for him? Drag him into disasters and anxiety. How the fuck did Tweek put up with him for so long?

He fell onto his side, alarming Tweek more so than he had been previously from the intense stare. "Craig?"

Craig brought a hand up, covering his face. "I'm so sorry."

"What? Why?" Tweek leaned down, placing his face parallel to Craig's on the mattress.

"I'm such a shitty friend, Tweek. I'm sorry you always deal with me being such a dick."

"Dude, what the hell are you talking about?"

Craig ignored him. "I always thought I was helping you, but I didn't stop to think you didn't want help."

"Craig?"

"I never saw how unhappy you were about the fake relationship either. I thought you were okay with everything because I was."

"Craig."

"And I always pushed you into things you didn't want to do and tried changing you. I thought I was being supportive, but I was just a fucking jackass."

"Craig!" Tweek removed Craig's hand from his face, revealing surprise and building tears he had been concealing. "Shut the fuck up." Craig closed his partially open lips. "I don't know what drugs you took, but they had to of sent you on a crazy trip if you think that way."

Craig looked away from him. "No, I just know you're right. I'm a controlling, emotionless, dick that did nothing but suffocate you."

Tweek thumped his forehead. "I was just pissed off when I said that. I'm not like you, I say shit I don't mean. Well, I did feel suffocated, but that wasn't because of _you_. That was because nobody ever sees us as separate." Craig said nothing, closing his eyes in a tight line. He wasn't buying Tweek's claim. Tweek huffed. "Craig, look at me."

He lifted his eyes, aware it would allow Tweek to understand what he was thinking; it usually did. "Tweek, it's fine to think like that when people deserve it. Don't be a pushover."

Tweek's eyes narrowed. "Fuck you, now listen. I didn't want to be spastic my entire life. It would have been Hell. You were always there when I had anxiety attacks, and you didn't care that is was borderline crazy because you actually gave a damn." He watched Tweek, absorbing each word through a sleep deprived mind. "You always encouraged me, telling me I'm capable of more than I think. You even gave up the only thing that, apparently, keeps you sane to stop another caffeine induced trip to the hospital. And that's another thing. My health. I'd swear you care more about my health than I do."

"Okay. Okay… I get it." Tweek was rambling, and it was becoming increasingly embarrassing.

"… I don't know where this came from. You only act like this when you're drunk, dude." Tweek said, shaking his head.

"I need sleep."

Tweek rolled his eyes playfully. "Just sleep in the car. Other people don't need to see this shit." Craig gazed at him again, wonder replacing the previous intensity. "What?"

"Why am I the only person that you'll talk shit to? You don't do it when people are around, ever."

"Because other people could take offense to me calling them a dick, maybe?"

Craig chuckled. "And I shouldn't?"

"Not really. You never give a shit about what people think of you."

"I care about what _you_ think, but that's about it."

Tweek laughed lightly. "That's nice to know, Craig. Now, go to sleep before you embarrass yourself."


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own South Park or any of its characters

_Craig sat on Tweek's bed, glancing at the other frequently while attempting not to die in the game he was currently playing. Tweek was sprawled out across the mattress, gazing at the ceiling, uncharacteristically quiet. He looked back at the screen, pressing the pause button. "You want to go get some tea?" Tweek didn't respond, ignoring him as if he didn't hear the question. "Tweeek." Craig waved his hand above the other's face, Tweek flinching before turning his head._

_“What?" Tweek asked, blinking at an astounded Craig. "Did you say something?"_

_“Yeah… tea. You want some?" Craig said hesitantly, observing his friend's abnormal reaction._

_“Oh. Yeah, let's go." Tweek rolled onto his side and off the bed, Craig following him out of the bedroom._

_They stopped outside the kitchen doorway, hearing low mumbles of a conversation between Tweek's parents. "I know, Richard. I just can't help but wonder if we're doing the right thing. I mean, it would be great for him, going-"_

_Tweek quickly stepped into the kitchen, announcing his presence when his sock slipped on the floor, forcing him to the ground with a loud thud. "Ow."_

_Craig laughed, providing a hand to help him up. His parents watched the exchange, ensuring their son was okay before offering a greeting. "Hey boys. How's it going?" Tweek's mom asked, sipping from a green coffee mug._

_“Great, mom. Just came down to make some tea," Tweek answered hastily before Craig had a chance to respond. Craig eyed him suspiciously, noting his strange behavior. Maybe it was just his imagination._

_“Oh, well, go ahead. We were just talking about-" his dad began._

_Tweek stuck out his hands, shaking them vigorously. "Don't bore him with that. It's not important." All three stared quietly, the room's environment becoming increasingly tense. Tweek laughed nervously before moving to the cupboards to find herbal tea placed in the back. His parents said nothing more, catching on to their son's edginess. Craig knew something was amiss, but he decided not to press it. If Tweek wanted him to know, he would say something._

_…_

Everyone was gathered in the kitchen, waiting on Token to make sure they had all their belongings before leaving. Token stepped into the kitchen, leaning against the doorway. "Guess what I was just doing." The group stared, waiting for him to reveal the answer. "Paying off a police officer because of a trip to a superstore made in my car."

Clyde burst into laughter. "I'm so sorry, man. I didn't think they'd try to track us down."

"We're not in South Park anymore. People take crimes seriously out here." Token sighed. "Oh well. At least he didn't take you guys to jail."

Stan scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Yeah, that wouldn't have been good…"

/\/\/\/\

Craig was barely conscious in the back seat, only slightly hearing the conversation taking place inside the car. "I wonder why Token's okay with never riding in his car," Kyle pondered, changing the discs in the cd player.

"Because Cartman doesn't want to ride with me, and neither does Stan. And the same goes for you," Kenny said, glancing in his review mirror. "And those two. They've been arguing for more than half the trip. I wouldn't want to break them apart when they're getting along either."

"We haven't been fighting that much…" Tweek said, confidence flushing away with each word spoken aloud.

"I'd say breaking up counts as a lot of arguing," Kyle mocked, laughing slightly.

"But, we were never actually together," Tweek responded quickly.

"Well, whatever. Doesn't matter. I'm just glad you guys are getting along after that little spat this morning," Kenny said, watching Tweek in the mirror briefly. "Thanks again dude."

_Thanks?_

"Yeah…" Tweek said sheepishly.

/\/\/\/\

Craig stirred slightly before opening his eyes. He peered down at his thigh, feeling a slight pressure against it. Tweek's head was resting peacefully, his body bunched into a ball in the remaining seat. His seatbelt was off, and Craig assumed he had probably begun to panic again about being confined in one if the car flipped. "I'm telling you, he's torn up about this. I know Stan, Kyle." Kenny said, waiting for a reply from the other in the passenger seat.

"Yeah, I would say you know him _really_ well…" Kyle spat back.

Did he just wake up in a heated conversation?

Kenny grinned nervously. "If it makes you feel any better, he called out the wrong name, and his girlfriend was right there to hear it too." Wendy was there?

Craig managed to swallow down the laughter threatening to erupt from his stomach. "I didn't want to know that, dickhead."

"Ouch, Ky. That stung." Kenny put his hand over his heart playfully. The silence following had been too tense to interrupt them. "Look. What's done is done. Stan can't take back anything now, and there is no point in holding him to it. Just talk to the idiot. Then I can apologize, and we can all go back to fucking normal."

"Even if we do, we're still all screwed. Things aren't going to go back to normal. Too much has changed," Kyle said, rubbing his temples.

Kenny sighed. "I know. A lot of shit is going down in my relationship too because of all my damn meddling. I wish I would have just left everyone alone." Kenny was putting up a front? He hated doing this now as much as Craig hated his nosiness, but he was already knee deep. To be honest, if he left the situation at this point, Craig wouldn't know what to do. "I have to fix what I messed up with those two before anything though, because god I fucked things up."

"I'd say…" Kyle replied, glancing out the window.

Craig decided now was a good time to fake going back to sleep…


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own South Park or any of its characters

_“Why do you want to go to college in California?"_

_Craig looked up, catching eyes with his friend across the booth's table. His eyes fell back down to his coffee, stirring it as Tweek waited patiently for an answer._

_“I want to be away from South Park. I like things simple, and this place is far from it."_

_“If that's why, there are plenty of places you could choose. Why there?"_

_Craig glanced up suspiciously. "This doesn't have anything to do with me not going with my family, does it?"_

_Tweek furrowed his eyebrows for a moment in confusion. "What? Oh, no. I was just wondering…" His face fell, his hands fidgeting with a napkin nervously._

_Craig leaned back in the seat, his gaze turning to the window beside him. "I don't like being cold."_

_Tweek tilted his head, staring stupidly before chuckling. "Go figure. That's probably why you always snatch my cover in the middle of the night."_

_Craig's head turned quickly, embarrassment evident in his eyes. "I do not." Tweek laughed, drawing the attention of the costumers sitting behind him. "Should you be on break this long? It's busy in here."_

_Tweek rolled his eyes, sliding out of the seat to stand. "Fine, fine, I can take a hint. Go take a nap in the sunlight somewhere, damn tabby."_

_Craig glared at him. Tweek winked before moving behind the counter. Craig flipped him off for good measure before taking a gulp of his coffee. He set it down, remembering he forgot to question Tweek further about the sudden interest in his college plans._

_…_

"If you want to room with someone else, I won't be offended," Tweek said, setting his bag on the bed.

Craig tossed his on the right side. "I don't like being around anyone else here. You're stuck with me."

Tweek snapped, smiling mischievously. "Darn." Craig sat on a nearby recliner, leaning his head against the back, closing his eyes. He heard faint shuffling around the room, noticing a small thump as Tweek plopped onto the mattress. "I'm sorry you didn't get to see the space museum."

Craig opened his eyes slightly, unmoving anything else. "It doesn't matter to me. There's another one anyways."

Tweek sighed lowly, sitting back up to look around the room. "Token really shouldn't have rented this place out. It's way too big."

Craig laughed lightly. "I know. I don't know what the hell he was thinking." He slowly leaned forward, moving to get up and stretch. "At least we won't have to go into Nashville to do anything. There's so much shit here…"

Banging rang against their door loud enough to wake the dead. "Get you trunks on! There's a 60ft water slide!" Clyde hollered from the other side.

Craig opened the door, revealing his friend grinning from ear to ear. "Yeah, yeah. We'll be out in a minute." Clyde jogged away, banging on the nearest door in sight.

Craig rolled his eyes, turning around and shutting the door. "Catch." Tweek tossed an article of clothing from Craig's bag through the air. He caught the trunks, grinning as he looked back to Tweek. "Let's go." His eyes held a large glint of high spirit, and Craig fought the urge to laugh. They were all childish at heart.

/\/\/\/\

Craig woke up in a place he didn't remember going to sleep. He wasn't concerned about that though. He was more focused on Clyde hovering above his face with a sharpie. "Damn, you woke up too early."

Craig blinked sleepily, raising his hand to flip him off, proceeding to shove him away. Tweek was sprawled across another couch face down: smart. He vaguely remembered coming inside from the pool and showering. He couldn't remember anything after that. "Where is everyone?"

Clyde tossed the marker onto a nearby table, flopping into a nearby recliner, placing his hands behind his head. "They went out to buy some food. They are getting you and Tweek whatever because you two wouldn't wake up. Why the hell are you guys so tired?"

Craig sat up, smoothing his hand through his hair to get it the fuck out of his face. "Been taking power naps instead of sleeping."

Clyde didn't respond, pulling out his phone, tapping the screen. "Do you wanna see some of the pictures I've been taking? They're pretty fucking fantastic." Before Craig could tell him no, he tossed him the phone, an album on Facebook pulled up.

There were several with himself and Token. Kenny, Jimmy, and Stan were with him on multiple occasions. Kyle had been thrown in occasionally. The girls appeared between bunches. Tweek apparently loved taking pictures with him, posing for almost all of the photos. Clyde had taken a lot of Craig without him noticing. He ceased scrolling, coming across a patch of pictures taken in Goodland, before things went to shit.

"There's a lot here…" Craig commented, deciding to search through the rest of the pictures. The very first one in the album was of Clyde, Token, Tweek, and himself. Clyde was giving a very toothy smile. Token was driving managing to look at the camera in time. He was flipping the camera off with a hand intertwined in Tweek's. Tweek had been laughing at him. He found himself smiling lopsidedly at the picture. He remembered that moment well, and it seemed as if it were forever ago.

"See? They're great, aren't they?" Clyde boasted. Craig tossed him the phone, the other catching it before scanning through the pictures again. Craig didn't answer, knowing Clyde didn't expect him to.

The front door opened. Stan, Butters, Token, Wendy, and Bebe walked through the door, carrying several containers into the kitchen. Bebe retreated upstairs to inform everyone their food had arrived. Clyde hopped up from the chair, maneuvering quickly into the kitchen.

Craig sighed, standing and walking to the other couch. He leaned over the back of it, shaking Tweek's shoulder. "Tweek. Wake up."

Tweek stirred, but didn't show signs of doing much more. He rolled his eyes, leaning forward to place his head next to the other's ear. "Wake up!" Tweek jolted up, knocking Craig in the head heard enough to push him back several feet to hold his jaw. "Fuck, ow. What's your head made of, fucking bricks?"

"Why the fuck did you yell in my ear, asshole?" Tweek retorted lamely, holding the top of his head.

A whistle sounded from the bottom of the steps. "Never heard Tweek talk like that before. It's almost attractive," Kenny laughed, earning a middle finger from Craig. "Food's ready, Tweek." He said, entering the kitchen, leaving the two behind. Tweek followed him, mumbling under his breath, rubbing the back of his head.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own South Park or any of its characters

_He took in a deep breath, releasing it before turning the doorknob. He felt like a stranger walking into his own home, and Tweek had to give him an extra push through the front door. "I'm right behind you," Tweek reminded him._

_Tweek followed him into the kitchen, the only lit room in the house. His dad was sitting alone at the table, drinking out of what looked to be his ninth bottle of beer. His head was placed firmly in his palms. "You reek of alcohol," Craig stated simply._

_His head rose, his face seemingly relieved. "Craig. You're back home?"_

_Craig blinked, his face showing no signs of emotion. "I'm here, aren't I?" Tweek nudged him with his elbow. "I mean, I didn't plan on moving out yet. I know you were mad about me not going to California." His face held the same amount of emotion as his voice, zero._

_His dad rubbed his face, leaning back in the chair. "I really thought you would have your priorities straight, Craig. You should be going to check them out, especially after that DUI."_

_Craig's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"_

_“Universities do background checks, and they're not going to accept a kid that has a criminal background and no extracurriculars." Craig's jaw fell. He hadn't thought about it at all. "High grades are great and all, but that won't show that you are a productive member of society."_

_He closed his mouth in a firm line, regaining any composure he had lost. "I'm going to Florida, and nothing you say is going to change that."_

_“Yeah, I figured that out the hard way." He leaned forward, chuckling. "I never thought my son would be the one whipped."_

_Craig's brow's furrowed, Tweek's stifled laughter behind him not helping in the attempt to ignore the comment._

_“I'm not whipped…."_

_“Yeah, because I see you wanting to go on a trip with your classmates on your own will." His dad took another swig of a bottle, Craig's hand tightening before flipping it into the bird. He walked out of the room, heading upstairs, Tweek behind him. Craig sat on his mattress, laying back to stare at the ceiling. Tweek shut the door behind him, sitting on the bed next to Craig._

_“At least he was in a good mood after drinking," Tweek said, fidgeting with the edge of his shirt._

_“I'm not whipped, Tweek."_

_Tweek laughed. "I never said you were. That really bothered you? Well, I'll have to let Clyde know that."_

_Craig's head turned to the side."You do and we are done."_

_Tweek chuckled. "Yeah, alright. Wouldn't want an asshole breaking up with me, would I?"_

_Craig grinned, flipping him off for good measure._

_…_

He was finding this chair to be comfortable, almost like it was made to fit his body with some additional room. Tweek was taking things out of his bag, placing them in a dresser on the left side of the bed. "What time is it?" Craig asked when Tweek pulled his phone from his pocket.

"Almost seven." He groaned internally. This day had been the slowest they had since starting the trip. "There's a clock above your head on the wall next to you."

Craig glanced up, reading 4:45. "It's not working." He stood, Tweek watching him as he wedged between the chair and the wall. He jumped to hit the clock up and off the nail, not expecting it to crash down onto his face. "Son of a bitch." He sat back in the chair, holding his eye. He wasn't sure if it had been in pain from being hit, or a particle had fell inside. After feeling irritation, he assumed it had been the second.

Tweek sat on the footstool in front of him, making Craig aware of the presence he had temporarily forgotten. "Let me see your eye." He released his eye, regretting it immediately when Tweek had moved closer to get a better look. He pulled part of his cheek down with his thumb, seeing a black piece of plastic on the corner. "Hold still." Craig leaned back. Tweek raised his eyebrow. "What?"

"I'm not trying to sound like an asshole, but please don't twitch."

"Well, you sounded like one anyways. Now man the fuck up and come here." Tweek grabbed his head, managing to get the piece of plastic out after some struggling on the other's end. He grasped his face with both hands to look Craig in the eye with a huge smile. "All done. Wasn't that bad, was it?" Tweek mocked.

Craig narrowed his eyes. "Fuck you."

Tweek laughed. "Don't you mean _thank_ you?"

Craig rolled his eyes. "That too..."

Tweek shook his head, releasing Craig's face, but not making up for the space previously lost between them. Craig eyed him suspiciously. "Is everything okay, Craig? You've been acting weird."

Tweek did catch it. He was much more perceptive than he led on, which worried Craig as his heartbeat slowly made its way up his throat. "I'm fine."

His face slowly darkened as silence filled the air between them; Craig wasn't sure if it was from the setting sun or the expression he was offering. Tweek responded after close thorough examination of the other's face. "I don't believe that for a second." Craig wanted to tear his face away from the intense gaze, but the other's eyes seemed to peer through him. His expression spoke as if he had already known what he had been thinking. He couldn't avert his eyes, or Tweek really would have figured it out. As time was passing, the feeling progressed along with the dryness in his mouth.

"I'm mostly fine. Actually, um…"

Tweek rose his eyebrow. It didn't look to be curious, but challenging or demonstrating how aware he was of Craig's confliction. "What?" His voice was soft, but had dropped several octaves.

His breath hitched in his throat. "Could you… back up?" He mentally hit himself for allowing his words to falter. "You're a little too close."

A light hum sounded from Tweek's vocal cords before answering. "I don't really want to…"

Craig's eyes fell to the remaining space between them, unable to watch the other any longer. He didn't give a shit if it gave him away at this point, because Tweek already knew. He swallowed hard, suddenly more aware of the heat from the other's breath with the close proximity.

He was nervous as hell; what was happening here? His internal question evaporated when Tweek moved closer, placing his hand on the back of the chair. Craig raised his gaze slightly, his sharp inhale barely audible, but he knew it didn't go unnoticed. Tweek closed the gap between them, but remained far enough away to assure Craig he wasn't initiating anything.

At this point, Craig didn't give a damn anymore. All he could think about was the hot breath on his face and the throbbing in his chest. He wanted nothing more than to eliminate the remaining room between them. If Tweek wasn't going to, he sure the fuck wasn't waiting for rain in a desert. He grasped Tweek's neck, closing the gap. He wrapped an arm around his back, pulling him off the stool and against his body. Tweek placed both hands on his shoulders for stability.

His train of thought had become hazy the moment their mouths connected, but when he felt a tongue glide across his bottom lip followed by a small nibble, all reasonable thoughts had been damned. His hand slid into Tweek's hair, pushing their heads closer to explore the other's mouth fully. Tweek was straddling him, and Craig wanted him closer. He wanted more of this feeling, something he felt as if he had been deprived of for a long time.

The door swung open. "God damn it, Tucker. I knocked three fucking-" They separated their faces immediately, a cloudy daze paralizing them from moving out of their current position. Their breathing was heavy, thoughts slowly flooding back into their minds. "Uh.. I.. Um.. Stan wanted you." When the situation had finally dawned on Craig, he looked back into Tweek's eyes, the same process apparently happening to him if he was reading his expression correctly. Shock consumed them, and Craig was more nervous than he had been before. "I'll tell him you'll be a bit." Kenny closed the door behind him softly.

Tweek completely caught up first, removing himself from Craig hastily, standing behind the stool. "I… I am so sorry." Tweek lifted a closed first to his mouth, raising his other hand to tangle in his now knotted hair.

Craig had finally reached the same mental state, groaning as he threw his body back into the chair, covering his eyes with his arm. "Me too. Fuck…"

They remained in tense quiet, unsure how to proceed from the situation. Tweek's hands joined together at the top of his head, breathing in a practiced manner to prevent anxiety from spiking any further. Craig finally let his arm fall from his face as he leaned forward. "Do you think you can… just forget this happened?"

Tweek's movements stopped completely, starring in return. He wanted Craig to explain more, but it was not going to happen. Craig could tell from his reaction; this wasn't going to die as easily as he hoped. "Actually, I don't think I can, Craig." Craig's eyes moved to Tweek's face, fully alert. "That wasn't _nothing._ I know that, and I'm sorry if everything's an inconvenience." Tweek turned towards the door, and Craig was processing the statement as Tweek was heading down the stairs.

"Wait! I didn't mean it like that!" Craig bolted from his chair, reaching the top of the steps when Tweek reached the bottom. He turned.

"That's exactly what you meant."

Craig was panicking, and he wasn't sure how to handle anything at all. "Okay, it was. I'm sorry! I didn't mean it. I wasn't thinking."

Tweek turned around again, not bothering to give a response. He opened the front door, shutting it loudly behind him, Craig wincing. He stared momentarily at the now closed front door. "Fuuuuuuuck." He groaned, descending the stairs and into the kitchen where he assumed the other two assholes were. Stan and Kenny sat awkwardly silent as Craig slumped into a chair across the table from them.

Tweek was pissed. He would be too though; only an asshole would suggest the best way to deal with something was toss it to the side without thinking about other people. God, he was so fucked.

"Um.. Everything alright?" Stan asked, cringing at the stupidity of his own question.

Craig lifted his head, showing his scorn towards the idiocy. "Everything is a ball of fucking sunshine, Marsh."

"Well, I know one way to get your mind off of it," Kenny started. "We've got some stuff to tell you."

Craig eyed him, looking to Stan for an explanation. "I talked to Kyle again, and he told me some things..."

"Good. But I don't have time to listen to your love life right now." Craig stood, Stan following quickly to halt him.

"It's about Tweek."

Craig halted his movement away from the chair, watching Stan, sitting back down slowly. "What is it?"

"Tweek's transferring to Massachusetts when school starts," Stan said hesitantly.

Craig froze in place. "What are you talking about?"

"Tweek is transferring to a school for arts when Senior year starts. His parents didn't give him an option," Kenny answered stoically.

Craig rushed from his seat towards the doorway, Stan and Kenny grabbing an arm to prevent him from going any further. "Let me the fuck go."

"No, Tweek told Kyle that he wasn't allowed to tell you," Stan said, dragging him back to the seat.

Craig glared. "Why the fuck not?"

"Because he didn't want to keep worrying about it. He didn't want you to worry about it either, because it would affect the entire summer, and it's the last one he has left here," Kenny said, grasping his shoulders to keep him down.

Craig's face fell.

_Next summer, everyone's going to be doing their own thing. I- I just wanted to spend our last one doing something. Before we go separate ways._

It made sense now. He thought the reasoning had been a little over exaggerated, but it wasn't to Tweek. It was the truth.

Damn it. What could make things worse?


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own South Park or any of its characters.

_He knew it was not his business, but he hadn't seen Tweek act as strangely as he had been downstairs in years. Craig sat in the chair placed at Tweek's desk, blatantly watching his blonde friend, taking a sip from his mug, lowering his eyebrows in concentration._

_Tweek scooted further against the wall, the awkward environment making him uncomfortable. He would glance occasionally to the comforter next to him, likely wishing he could hide away inside of it. "W-what is it?"_

_Craig didn't answer right away, taking another long sip without his eye contact failing. "That's my line."_

_Tweek's head slightly cocked to the side, confusion misplaced in an innocent expression plastered across his features. "Huh?"_

_Craig set his mug down, turning his head towards the window, allowing a long breath to enter and exit his lungs before continuing. "You're acting weird as hell."_

_Tweek's face fell, tapping against the ceramic cup nervously. "Oh, you noticed…"_

_Craig faced him again, clearly not amused. "Of course I noticed. Clyde could have fucking noticed."_

_Tweek laughed weakly. "That bad, huh?" Craig didn't answer, understanding his friend's stall tactics better than Tweek probably did. Tweek sighed, seemingly exhausted. "I'll tell you another time. I don't want to talk about it for a while."_

_Craig waited, watching to see if Tweek would raise his head, turning his own away when concluding it wasn't going to happen. "That's fine. It's not like I'm going to force you to tell me anything." Tweek looked up, Craig catching it out of the corner of his eye. "It doesn't mean I don't want to know though."_

_“I'll tell you when summer ends."_

_Craig's attention turned to him quickly. "But, it's only April."_

_Tweek smiled, willing himself to continue gazing at Craig. "I know."_

_Craig's eyes narrowed. "Why then?"_

_Tweek's head lowered once again, his smile fading slowly. "Better timing…"_

_Craig huffed, picking his mug back up to gulp down some of the fluid while it was still hot. "If you say so."_

_…_

Craig's face pressed against the table top, warm from several minutes of contact with his cheek. "I thought we should say something so you'd fix whatever it is making you two fight," Stan mumbled. Craig remained unmoving, acting as if he hadn't heard him.

Kenny watched from across the table, calculating the mood carefully. "I'll keep my interference to a minimum. It looks like you guys just needed a little push."

Craig's head jolted up, a fire igniting inside his pupils. "E-fucking-xcuse me, asshole? We didn't need shit. This-" He motioned to the air around him with his hands, ensuring his message had been clear. "Is all your fault. Go fuck yourself." He planted his face back onto the table, seeming as if it had never moved from its position.

Kenny scratched the back of his neck, sighing. "I know. I already told you I should have minded my own business, but I didn't, and I'm sorry, but the only thing I can do now is keep my nose out of it."

Craig lifted his arm briefly to flip him off, setting it next to his face seconds later. Stan tapped the table momentarily before leaning on his elbow. "What happened exactly? Someone wanna catch me up?"

"Go ahead, McCormick. Can't get a whole lot worse." Craig managed to say through the stifling of a covered mouth.

"Alright. It all started with a song…"

/\/\/\/\

"Well, shit." Stan slid further into his chair.

"You're missing a part McCormick…"

Kenny cocked his eyebrow, watching Craig speak against the porcelain. "I thought I got it all. What happened, he give you a hand job?"

"No, dick…"

"Did you take my advice form the other night?" Kenny wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, expecting to get a rise out of Craig, ceasing after several moments without an answer. "No fuckin way."

"It gets worse…"

Kenny and Stan glanced at one another before turning back to Craig, hesitant to ask any further. "What happened?" Stan blurted out when Craig rose his head, resting his forehead on his palm, openly conflicted.

It wasn't something he wanted to admit to, and he couldn't be sure why he was telling them anything. Oh yeah; Kenny was a nosy asshole and Stan was at least trying to help. "I.. ugh.." The words wouldn't take form, remaining stuck on the tip of his tongue. "Forget it."

"You don't wanna say it, right? I like guessing games. Let's play, Stan." Kenny chuckled, Craig shrugging his shoulders to acknowledge it. "You were watching gay porn?"

Craig finally lifted his head, glaring. "Hell. No."

"Someone walked in on you guys?" Stan guessed, leaning forward to gauge Craig's reaction. He shook his head.

"Hmmm.. You called out an embarrassing name?" Kenny laughed.

Craig thumped his head, realizing this was going nowhere. "I watched the wrong thing…"

Stan clapped, leaning back in his seat in false victory. "You freaked Tweek out by getting off to a hard porno."

"No, you damn idiot." This was as frustrating as it was comical.

Kenny's mouth opened slightly, his eyes growing wider when it had finally sunk in. "It was him." Craig froze, his face flushing before ducking his head into his arms against the table. Kenny hand flew to his mouth. "Holy shit!"

"Seriously?" Stan asked, his reaction not as bad as Kenny's. "Fuck dude. Just end this and go tell him how you feel then."

Craig mumbled something inaudible, refusing to let his face leave the table. "What?" Kenny said, cupping his ear for emphasis. "Didn't quite catch that."

Craig's head rose. "Don't give me that shit, your speech was muffled until we were thirteen, prick." Kenny laughed hysterically, Craig continuing to glare. "I said, 'That's the thing. I don't think I have feelings for him.' It wouldn't end anything anyway even if I did say something. It would just make things worse."

Kenny and Stan stared at him, their faces contorting in confusion. "You don't have feelings for him, at all…" Kenny stated dumbly, processing the statement. "I don't believe that for a damn second."

"Believe what you want. That's why everything is so fucking confusing, because we don't."

Kenny's head fell to the table with a loud thump. "I quit. Your turn to take the plate, Stan."

Stan laughed. "Oh no, you made this mess, you're going to fix it."

Craig huffed. "Nobody can fix shit besides me and him, the only thing anyone could do is fuck it up more. You two stay out of it, and tell your boyfriend to stay out of it too Marsh." Craig stood, walking to the living room.

"Friend," Stan hollered after him.

"Whatever you want to call him. It isn't my business."

/\/\/\/\

It was almost 10:30, and Tweek had still not come inside off the patio. He was out there; Craig had made sure of it by peeking through the window. It gave him some time though; something needed to be figured out, or else things were going to remain in their current state. With the vacation being the last few months he would be with them, it wasn't what he wanted. Him and Tweek never argued before this damn trip, and it needed to stop.

"Craig." Craig jumped, turning in the direction of the voice. Clyde maneuvered to a chair placed next to Craig. "What are you doing in the living room of all places in a house with a huge game room?"

Craig averted his eyes, staring blankly at a wall in front of him. "I'm waiting for Tweek to come in so he can't avoid me."

Clyde sighed loudly, leaning back into the chair. "You and Tweek. You've been fighting a lot lately."

Craig bit his tongue, deciding sharp language was best kept to himself right now. "I know." His body fell onto the couch, his face planted on the cushion. "I know…"

Clyde scratched the back of his head. "Seems like you guys got along better when you were doing that fake relationship stuff." Craig didn't reply, waiting for Clyde to get to the point. "Have either of you thought about, I don't know, acting the same way you did when you were?"

"Why the hell would we do that? We're not faking it anymore. There's no point."

Clyde rolled his eyes. "You're telling me you guys only acted like that in public? I call bull."

"Just leave it alone, Clyde. I've got enough people prying their noses into my business."

"I'm one of your best friends, and other people get to know before I do?"

Craig raised his head, checking to see if he was kidding. His face made it clear; he wasn't. "It's not that. Everyone seems to have their own damn input, and I just want to deal with it myself."

"Craig, I'm telling you, you guys need to forget about this friend shit and do whatever you want. Whatever you're comfortable doing _is_ what your friendship is, so quit forcing it."

Craig blinked, failing to wipe away his astonishment. "I think that's the best advice I've heard yet…"

Clyde gave a toothy grin. "You're welcome. Now, come play some air hockey with me."

"No."

"Fine, jerk. I'll just go ask Bebe and Token." He stood, marching playfully out of the room. "BeeeeBeeee!" He hollered up the stairway, warning her of his incoming presence. Craig rolled his eyes, placing his face back into the cushion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys want to see some fluff, go ahead and tell me your ideas! I'll try incorporating them into the flashbacks.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own South Park or any of its characters

**_Token, that party was awesome!_ **

**_Nice party man!_ **

**_When's the next one, rich boy?_ **

_It was the only thing Craig had heard since the bell rang; it was expected though, today being the Monday after. Clyde yawned obnoxiously, stretching his arms out in front of him. "I'm glad today's the last day before finals…" Craig ignored him, staring at his almost empty tray of food. "Maybe we should have another party to celebrate!"_

_“That's what the last one was for Clyde," Token said, digging through his bag for an object._

_“Oh yeah…"_

_Token rolled his eyes. "Anyways, you guys have to see this video of Tweek's rampage. It's hilarious."_

_“M-my what?" Tweek asked, his body visibly tensing, turning to Craig. "You said I didn't do anything wrong."_

_Craig burst into hysterical laughter. "I forgot about it."_

_“Craig!"_

_“Hey, don't blame me. Token's the one that gave you a shit ton of weed."_

_Clyde and Token were watching the camera, laughing as faint voices could be heard in the audio. "God, do I even want to see?" Tweek hid his reddening face, his hands not providing nearly the amount of coverage he wanted._

_Craig chuckled, taking one of Tweek's hands and intertwining their fingers. "It's fine. It wasn't that bad." He hoped his claim was backed up by the video, him not remembering much of it himself._

_Token passed it across the table. Tweek watched, mortified. Craig peered over his shoulder, laughing as he recalled Tweek standing on top of the moving mechanical bull, jumping away and towards Cartman, the later purposely provoking him. "Oh god. Everyone was there to see that."_

_“Don't worry; nobody remembered Tweek. They would have said something by now." Token reassured. Tweek cringed as Cartman flipped into the couch, breaking it straight in two._

_“It's about time someone besides Wendy put him in his place," Craig joked, glancing at another table to peek at Cartman. Visibly, he was sporting a nice black eye and bruised forearm._

_Tweek retracted his hand from Craig, hiding his head in his arms on the table once again. "You lied, Craig."_

_“I didn't mean to. My mind was far from the party." Tweek turned towards him, his expression pressing for an answer to an unspoken question. Craig thought he may have said too much, regretting letting the words escape._

_Clyde and Token were watching quietly, their interest spiking dramatically. Tweek's face seemed to flush with surprise for a split second before returning to normal. "You still lied…"_

_…_

When the front door opened, Craig straightened into sitting position. Tweek shut the door behind him, failing to realize anyone was inside the room, startled when making eye contact with Craig. "Ack! Dude, you scared the hell out of me." He took a deep breath, leaning against the door.

Craig said nothing, reality finally setting in when seeing him. Tweek was leaving soon, the same Tweek that claimed separation wouldn't do anything to them.

_Separating us is never going to tear us apart… Don't let it._

_I won't, ever._

If he believed it, why would he hide that he was leaving?

_I'll tell you when summer ends._

Why wait until the last minute? He had more faith in him than that, right?

_I can't handle the feeling of always being a shadow or the secrets or the hiding._

Why didn't he just say something instead of dealing with it alone?

_I don't like bothering you, Craig._

Was that why he figured it would be okay, as long as they had done something memorable? Something to strengthen their friendship before he left?

_I wanted to spend it with you more than anyone,_ _you know._

Was that why he was resilient about going, because the summer would be his last living in South Park?

_Tweek never asked him for anything, ever. Why was_ _he being so persistent about this?_

Tweek would be gone for the next five years if he left when school started, knowing already where and what he planned to do.

_Why do you want to go to college in California?_

He worked around everything to make sure he could have this time.

_I'm surprised Tweek's parents let him off work until_ _the end of the summer._

Why didn't Tweek say anything to him?

_Don't bore him with that. It's not important._

It was important. It meant breaking apart, and that was not an assuring thought.

_How the hell do you expect yourselves to ever_ _separate?_

They would be apart sooner than he thought. It had to come eventually, but it was earlier, and longer… Tweek couldn't know he knew, or the thought would always be lingering around, even if it already had been before he realized it. Luckily, he hadn't been staring long enough to let Tweek realize he was overthinking something unrelated to their current problem. "We need to talk."

"Obviously…" The tone stung, but he attempted to ignore it, patting the seat beside him on the couch. Tweek hesitated before accepting his offer, not looking at Craig while he sat. "You said, 'I didn't mean it.'"

Craig raised an eyebrow, wondering why Tweek had mentioned that specifically before anything else. "Yeah. I did."

Tweek tipped his head back, resting it softly on the back of the couch. "You don't say things you don't mean."

Craig thumped his head, wondering how it slipped past him. "I panicked." He paused, collecting himself. "I did mean it, but I'm sorry that I did."

Tweek sighed. "That's what I thought…"

Craig sunk into the couch. "I wasn't trying to be an asshole. I thought it would be better to forget about it. It would make things more complicated than they already are. And we're fighting a shit ton already. I might sound like a dick for saying it, but it _is_ an inconvenience right now."

Tweek closed his eyes, mulling it over. "I know, but it happened, and forgetting it did isn't going to work."

Craig huffed before clamping his teeth together. "That's why I regret saying anything; I was being a dick when I threw it on the back burner."

Tweek bit his lip, opening his eyes to reply. "We don't have to talk about it. I don't really care if we do or not. I just can't throw it to the side and act like it never happened."

"I know…" Craig ran his hand through his hair, trying to get it off his face, making a mental note to get it cut soon, waiting several moments to comment further. "I don't get it."

Tweek turned his head to him, caught off guard by the sudden statement. "Get what?"

"Am I being a bigger asshole than normal?" Craig furrowed his eyebrows, Tweek matching him.

"Craig, what the hell are you talking about?"

"We fight more than we get along. Why?"

Tweek's expression softened, turning away. "…I don't know."

Craig hesitated, wondering how the topic should be discussed. He was willing to shoot the idea if it meant ending the arguing; he didn't want to waste any more time with a constant game of up and down. "I know there isn't really a point in faking dating anymore…" Tweek's head moved to the side to watch him, Craig feeling the pressure of the next few words in the air around them. "But we never fought when we did whatever we wanted without really caring." Tweek's eyes narrowed, but Craig didn't catch it, his gaze still not moving to Tweek since he sat down. "Maybe we should just go back to how we were acting."

Tweek stood, and Craig finally gave him his attention. He shook his head. "This is one of the exact reasons we're fighting. Nothing I said before stuck, huh? Forget it, Craig."

He walked swiftly towards the steps, Craig watching him. He knew this would happen. Maybe Tweek needed time to reconsider it? As Tweek neared the top of the stairs, a realization dawned on him. Tweek had been upset with the arrangement before, and that's why it ended. He had blown up too; something wasn't getting through to him, and he didn't know what. He remembered what he had said before; maybe he didn't comprehend the severity of Tweek's statement.

"Tweek, wait." He stood, quickly making his way to the staircase. Tweek continued walking as he normally did in similar situations. Craig never followed him, and he would rather not talk about it. Maybe he could try to see where Craig was coming from. The thought evaporated when footsteps sounded against the stairs. He was coming after him this time.

Craig cursed under his breath, not expecting Tweek to sprint the rest of the way to their room and lock the door behind him. When the doorknob failed to grant him access, he groaned. "Tweek, open the damn door. We're not done."

Tweek's reply was mostly inaudible, but could still be made out from behind the wood. "I am. You're an asshole, and I already know that."

"God damn it. I wasn't trying to be. I just don't want to fucking fight anymore."

"It's how you settle differences Craig."

His lips formed into a firm line. "I'm sick of finding all the differences. I don't want to waste time arguing with you, now open the damn door."

"Forget it, Craig. If our friendship needs this much attention, then why the hell are we friends?"

Tweek always understood him well, and Craig knew he said it intentionally to make him either go away or snap. Unfortunately for Tweek, it was the later. "Open the fucking door! It was a god damn suggestion because I don't want to spend the rest of the fucking summer fighting about every damn thing on the face of the planet when you're leaving at the end of it!"

The lock clicked, and Craig wasted no time in pushing it open, slamming it roughly behind him. Tweek's face expressed confusion and surprise clearly, him crossing his arms around his chest. "You call me an asshole? At least I've been fucking trying. I never once said we shouldn't be friends anymore, because I stick by what I say. This shit wasn't supposed to split us apart, remember?"

Tweek backed up slowly, creating some room between him and a very pissed Craig. "I just-"

"Instead of talking about it from the damn beginning, you blew up completely, and things have been awful ever since."

Craig refused to break eye contact, but he failed to notice when Tweek's eyes narrowed. "Wait, you're saying-"

"I'm not saying shit is your fault. It's because I never know what the fuck you're thinking anymore. It's like we're walking on glass because we don't know what the hell to do to make things okay again after that first damn argument. That's why I suggested we go back to acting like we did back then, because it was alright. It was normal for us, and this shit isn't-"

"I don't fucking want it normal Craig!" Craig zipped his mouth immediately. He had never heard Tweek yell as loudly as he did; it was safe to assume he needed to talk. "When we act like that, people don't see me as an individual! I am your living shadow, and I fucking hate it. My entire life, I was okay with it because I never thought about what would happen when I go out into the world without an identity of some kind. I never understood you weren't always going to be there."

Tweek turned, pacing to the window and halting, Craig watching carefully. "But I realized, we're not going to be stuck together forever like we had been. How will people see me then, or how will I see myself for that matter?" Craig's eyes fell to the floor dejectedly, allowing him continue.

"When I said all those things to you before, it wasn't because I wasn't glad you helped me change into a different person. It's because I'm having a hard time figuring out who the hell I am. You gave me a push in the right direction, but I didn't want to think about it before I had to; it scared the hell out of me until I faced it." He sighed. "I just wanted to do my own thing, because we're not going to have each other to lean on once we're out of South Park."

Tweek placed his forehead on the smooth glass, letting his skin absorb the coolness, closing his eyes. "I finally understood when my parents told me they were sending me to Massachusetts. I thought I would be okay until the end of the summer, but I wasn't, and I took it out on you, even though it's not your fault at all. You're more important to me than anything, and I really mean that. We're fighting because things come up that we're not used to, and we don't know how to handle it. So, you're right. We have been walking on glass to make things okay, because that okay is different now."

Craig silently walked to Tweek, instinct guiding him. "But that's alright. A different normal can always be found, and it should be, because I don't want to go back, but I don't want to lose you either."

Tweek ceased speaking, unanticipated arms wrapping around him tightly. Craig rested his head on Tweek's shoulder. "I knew there was something I wasn't getting, some reason why everything changed all the sudden. But it wasn't out of the blue; you just hid it to please everyone, and I don't know why I didn't notice…Fuck. I'm sorry."

Tweek leaned his head back a bit. "I didn't want you to. You like things simple. I wasn't sure how to get it out, and you don't want to grow apart any more than I do. Changing schools wasn't anything I wanted you to worry about. I realized laying everything on you at once would just screw with your head and our friendship, and I didn't see a point in doing that. But, it just came out when I got pissed off. So, I thought we should just figure it out before I leave."

Craig released him, stepping back to let Tweek turn around, moving his eyes to the floor before speaking. "I wish you would have laid all this on me sooner. I couldn't figure out what to do because I had no idea what the hell you were thinking." He chuckled. "Now that I have an idea, I won't be playing guessing games; I figured out today that I really fucking hate them."

Tweek scoffed, itching his nose briefly before crossing his arms. "You don't have the patience for them."

Craig laughed. "Yup. That's me." He let out a sigh of relief, thankful they had gotten somewhere. "Now I don't feel like a chicken running around with my head cut off, but I want to talk about this transfer thing." Tweek slowly walked to the bed, sitting on the edge, motioning for Craig to continue. "Why?"

Tweek bit his lip, briefly considering how to answer. "When you had me show my parents, they started looking into schools that helped people get ready to go to college for artistic majors. I didn't know about it until they decided on Walnut Hill, and I didn't really get an option, but I wasn't complaining. South Park won't do shit. I'd be surprised if colleges accept kids graduating from there after all the disasters on the news."

Craig grinned, shaking his head. If that wasn't the damn truth, he didn't know what was. "I have one more question." Tweek gave a soft hum in response. "What about Ruby?"

Tweek cocked his head to the side, confusion etched into his features. "What _about_ Ruby?"

Craig scratched the back of his neck. "You know, with you two getting together and shit. Does she know?"

"Oh." Tweek smoothed his hair through his fingers. "That. Um, If I tell you something, do you swear you won't get mad?"

Craig raised his eyebrow, leaning against the wall. "If it involves you and Ruby I can't."

Tweek rubbed his head, attempting to sort out what to do. "Promise me you'll at least try."

Craig blinked, hesitating before answering. "Okay..."

"I'm not talking to Ruby, but…" Tweek averted his eyes unintentionally, considering his next sentence carefully.

Craig was more relieved than he would admit to hear him confirm it, but his apprehension rose with every passing second of silence. "But what?" Tweek bit his lip, hesitating to say anything. "Out with it Tweek."

He exhaled loudly, clenching his fist, praying Ruby wouldn't hate him after this. "She's been in a relationship with Kenny since February."


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own South Park or any of its characters.

_“I'm sorry I'm late. I got held up at the shop." Tweek captured a large inhale in his lungs before releasing it, regaining his breath from the run. The cold air converted his exhale into a while ball. He filled in the spot on the bench, Craig watching him briefly before focusing on the sky._

_When Tweek settled in, Craig faced him one more time, Tweek catching the movement from the corner of his eye. He smiled before returning to his previous position, observing the eclipse form. The weather was cold, but he didn't mind. He felt at peace. The pond reflected the scenery above them perfectly, and his favorite person was at his side. He subconsciously wrapped his gloved hand into Tweek's, sinking further into the bench._

_A feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. He didn't glace back at Tweek, but he discovered something. He didn't want him to leave his side. He wondered how Tweek felt about separating from him one day._

_He didn't think to ask._

_…_

"McCormick!"

Tweek grabbed onto his arm, trying desperately to keep him up the stairs. "You said you would try!"

"I did! Let me go, I'll kill the mother fucker!"

"Craig, stop!" The others began exiting their rooms, watching the scene unfold from their doorways.

Clyde, Kenny, and Token appeared in the kitchen doorway form the game room, questioning what was going on. When Craig caught sight of Kenny, Tweek's efforts were in vain. He was forced to release him or be dragged down the staircase. "You're dead!"

Kenny sprinted into the living room, using the furniture to create distance between him and Craig. "I'm sorry!" Tweek hollered, grasping his hair in his left hand.

"Calm the fuck down, Tucker." Kenny's reasoning fell on deaf ears, Craig jumping over the couches effortlessly to reach him. He ran outside the front door, Craig following quickly behind, everyone else on their tails.

"What happened?" Butters whispered to Tweek, but Tweek was too preoccupied with his rising anxiety. He ran to them, attempting to stop Craig one more time, thankful Kenny was fast as hell.

"Craig, stop!" Tweek pleaded.

Stan had reached them, aiding by grasping his other arm. "Craig, calm down."

"Get the fuck off of me!" He ripped his arm from Tweek, using his now free hand to yank the other from Stan. Craig's body turned with the momentum from the pull, forcing his balled hand to hit Tweek in the face, knocking him down. He stilled, realizing what had happened, Tweek holding his eye. His anger ceased instantly, kneeling down beside him. "Shit, I am so sorry, Tweek. Are you alright?"

Tweek glared through his right eye, and Craig felt a thousand times worse. Suddenly, sparks flew past his eyes, his body falling. He was flat on his back, holding his eye. "You should have listened to me, asshole." Craig sat up slowly after the initial shock, processing what had happened, watching Tweek stand and offer him a hand, taking it reluctantly. "Now we both have a black eye."

"Mine was an accident!"

"Yeah? So was mine. My fist accidentally slipped into your face."

Craig mumbled under his breath, Stan placing a hand on his shoulder as Kyle rushed to Kenny, ensuring he was alright. "I was going to tell you, Tucker. Ruby didn't want me saying anything yet, but it looks like Tweek beat us to the punch… literally."

Craig released his eye, flipping him off rigidly. "Go fuck yourself." He placed pressure back on his face immediately. Stan helped guide them both inside and into the kitchen for ice. Tweek left the room as soon as possible, leaving Craig to sulk.

/\/\/\/\

Kyle exhaled loudly before plopping next to Craig on the couch, rubbing his temples. "For one that doesn't like bullshit, you've gotten dragged into a lot of it."

"You're telling me," Craig said, flipping through the channels on the remote, holding a bag of ice to his eye. "How pissed is Tweek?"

"He's not mad at all. He figured it would happen with all the hiding and crap, didn't think he'd get a black eye out of it, but he dealt with it… maturely." Kyle chuckled as Craig put down the remote.

"Where's McCormick?" Craig stood up, taking the bag off his face, setting it on the table.

Kyle offered a hesitant look. "You sure seeing him is a good idea? We don't want to have to fly Kenny back out here if you kill him."

"I'm fine now. Where's he at?"

"Your room with Tweek."

He fought the urge to roll his eyes, walking up the stairs and to their room, opening the door. Kenny sat on the edge of the bed, Tweek leaning against the headboard, tensing when the door creaked. "Let's go." Kenny stood with an exaggerated sigh, following Craig out of the room and to the kitchen.

"Can we not stop here? There's a lot of sharp objects…" Craig glared, deciding to continue into the game room. Kenny sat in a recliner placed in the corner, Craig leaning against the wall. "I really did wanna say something, especially after Tweek was dragged into it, but Ruby didn't want us saying anything. She figured you would put up with Tweek, but you'd blow a gasket if it were me."

"I wasn't exactly enthused when it was him either… How the hell did Tweek know you were?"

"Ruby told him. She asked how to bring it up to you, but even Tweek wasn't much help." Craig considered the situation. He was still pissed; all three hid it from him. They had allowed him to falsely accuse his best friend, covering for an asshole who he would sometimes swear was intentionally ruining his life. Kenny watched him, calculating cautiously. "If it helps, I don't think we're going to be together much longer."

Craig raised the eyebrow of his non-swollen eye. "Why?"

Kenny situated himself into the chair, rubbing his temples. "Ruby asked me to keep an eye on you and Tweek." Craig's eyes narrowed. "I already knew about the fake relationship, but I didn't know you guys were claiming 'no feelings.' I tried helping out, and she's pissed because I got involved and fucked shit up. She's actually really protective of you. It's borderline scary."

Craig slid down to the floor, developing mixed emotions. He wanted to be pissed at Ruby for getting Kenny involved, but it wasn't completely her fault. He was more concerned that she had gone around his back to date a McCormick. "God damn it…" He pulled out his cellphone, checking to see what time it was in Colorado before dialing Ruby's number, confirming it was okay. She normally stayed awake past midnight.

_“What, Craig?"_

"You shouldn't talk to a brother like that when he is seriously pissed off at you." Kenny watched observantly from across the room.

_“Huh? Why are you mad?"_

"Tweek 'spilled the coffee beans.' I came close to killing your boyfriend." He rubbed his temples, feeling his anger mostly subsiding, replacing with pity for their faltering relationship.

_“Oh… I'm sorry, Craig. I wasn't going to keep hiding it, but I thought it would ruin your trip. Everyone alright?"_

"Me and Tweek got a black eye, but that's it."

_“You fought with Tweek? Why? He didn't do anything!"_

Craig sighed, grinning. "I know Ruby. It wasn't on purpose. I mean, my hit wasn't. He said his fist accidentally slipped into my face."

Ruby laughed loudly on the other end, hushing herself when remembering the time. _"Well, I'm glad you didn't kill Kenny, even if he has been a complete ass to you guys... You're not that mad are you?"_

"No, I'm not. And there's no point in being mad at McCormick for fucking stuff up between me and Tweek. I think we have things sorted out anyways."

_“That's good, Craig. You're back together then?"_

"… I'm not gay Ruby."

_"…_ _You guys haven't solved shit yet then. You better work it out. Goodnight."_ She hung up before Craig had a chance to reply.

"You patched things up with Tweek?"

Craig tilted his head, placing it against the wall, sliding his phone into his pocket slowly. "Yeah, I think."

Kenny smirked. "What'd you guys decide to do about that nice little make out session?"

Craig stilled, remembering the forgotten detail, the one which had begun the argument to begin with. "… God damn it."


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own South Park or any of its characters

_“Why don't you join football again?"_

_The question had taken him off guard, peering over the rim of his mug of coffee, blinking momentarily. "Why?"_

_Tweek gazed out the booth window, tapping his fingers on the surface of the table. "I was just wondering. You quit one day for no reason, so I thought it might have been a phase or something. I guess I was wrong."_

_Craig chuckled, setting the cup down completely. "I don't like football. I went with the flow freshman year and just did it. But the next season, I asked myself, 'why the fuck am I here with these dicks?' And I left."_

_Tweek grinned, shaking his head. "Sounds like you." Craig slid further into his seat, placing his hands on the heat of the beverage in front of him. "You don't have to come in every day I work, you know… Especially when I take extra days like today. It wastes a lot of your time."_

_Craig glanced briefly at his friend, noticing his position hadn't shifted. "That's why I bring my homework. If I do it at my house, I get lazy."_

_Tweek looked back to him, blinking before rolling his eyes. "What about days I don't work?"_

_“I do it before class."_

_Tweek chuckled, peaking at the door when the bell rang. "Tweeeeeeeek." Ruby skipped to the table, pushing Craig over to scoot into his side of the booth. Craig scowled, hoping she would get the hint and go away, mumbling under his breath when she didn't. "Craig and my mom won't give me your cellphone number. Can you tell me it, pleeeeaaase?"_

_Tweek's eyes moved between the two, not missing Craig's subtle shaking head. "Sure, Ruby." Craig's mouth slightly opened, expressing his disbelief._

_She threw her arm into the air, signifying victory before pulling out her cellphone and sliding it across the table. After Tweek was finished, he stood, putting the smock thrown over his seat back on. Craig's eyes darted between him and Ruby before blurting out a sudden impulse. "Ask your parents if you can take the rest of the day off."_

_The other two table occupants watched him, surprised a bit. "Ummm… Alright."_

_“The answer's yes!" Tweek's dad hollered from behind the counter, wiping his hands on a rag before walking to the table. "You've worked every day this week. Go ahead and leave." He held out his hand, Tweek hesitantly placing the smock in it._

_Ruby moved out of the way, allowing Craig to get through before sitting back down. She sighed as Craig grabbed his bag from the other side of the booth, grasping Tweek's hand and exiting the shop. She grinned slightly. "I'll take my special, Mr. Tweak."_

_He smiled at her. "Gotcha, Ruby."_

_/\/\/\/\_

_“Where're we going?" Tweek couldn't resist the urge to ask questions about his friend's abnormal behavior._

_“Your house to get your car. We're going to Denver. I'm driving."_

_Tweek cocked his head to the side, offering a expression to show his distaste with the idea. "Your license is suspended, Craig. You're not driving."_

_“I'd rather take my chances of getting pulled over than die."_

_“You're not driving, man."_

_/\/\/\/\_

_Tweek peered up at the sign. He didn't go to Denver often, and he hadn't been aware there were any exhibits in town. Craig parked the car, Tweek's attention moving to him as he turned off the engine. "We're stopping here?" His eyes couldn't contain his obvious excitement._

_Craig opened his car door, beginning to remove himself from the seat. "Yup. Me and Clyde drove past it the other day. Thought you would like it."_

_He closed the door behind him, Tweek following quickly. He said nothing further as they went inside the art gallery._

_/\/\/\/\_

_Craig watched Tweek thoughtfully, glad he decided to bring him here. The expression Tweek held was contagious, able to entrance Craig in the pieces as well. Tweek was examining a colorful object protruding off the wall, and Craig peeked at him, sighing. "Tweek, I think you should tell your parents."_

_Tweek faced him, his features contorting into seriousness as he drew back from the wall. "… You think so?"_

_Craig shrugged, his eyes drifting away before returning to him. "Why not? I'm sure they'd be happy."_

_Tweek's face fell, moving back to the art. "Yeah, maybe you're right." They began walking slowly before he spoke up again. "It's a lot of pressure. What if they think it's not any good?_

_Craig rolled his eyes. "Nobody would say that."_

_“What if they tell me it's a waste of time and start finding all my stuff to throw out when I'm not home?"_

_Craig stepped in front of Tweek, grasping his shoulders, halting any growing anxiety. "That wouldn't happen. The worst thing I see them doing is going through your notebooks without asking, because most parents do that shit."_

_“Oh god, I don't want people looking through my drawings, Craig!"_

_“It's fine, Tweek." He moved to his side, placing his arm around his shoulders. "I'm sure they'll respect your privacy."_

_…_

Craig shut the door behind him, his gaze falling to an asleep Tweek, sprawled across the upper mattress on top of the comforter and pillows. He walked to the bed, flopping down next to him, waking Tweek in the process. He yawned, turning on his side to face Craig. "How'd it go with Kenny?"

Craig stared at the ceiling, placing one arm over his eyes. "Fine. I talked to Ruby too." He paused. "I don't like McCormick, but she's going to do what she wants. If Karen can handle it, I'm sure I can." Craig chuckled. "I just feel sorry for her; I'm not telling my parents. She has to."

Tweek laughed weakly. "That's one way to get back at her. You are going to help her though right? You know, when your dad has a cow."

Craig grinned, briefly looking to Tweek. "Not at all," he said sarcastically, tilting his head back, his eyes returning to the ceiling. "Of course, Tweek. I'm not heartless." Tweek mumbled something under his breath, Craig's attention darting to him. "What was that?"

Tweek cleared his throat dramatically. "I said, 'Damn. Liar.'"

Craig forcibly frowned, barely managing to suppress a laugh. "Dick."

Tweek shook his head, standing up, opening a drawer to the dresser beside the bed, plucking out articles of clothing and a towel. "I'm taking a shower; I didn't get to earlier after swimming because _someone_ hogged it."

"I wonder who that was…"

Tweek picked up a pillow, chucking it at Craig, Craig laughing uncontrollably.

/\/\/\/\

When Tweek returned to the room, Craig was asleep on the left side of the bed, Tweek's reserved spot. He sulked, not having the energy wake him up. Oh well, he'd just have to get Craig's pillow wet with his hair...


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own South Park or any of its characters.

_“Just because you're dating doesn't mean you guys always have to partner up. We'll take Tweek. You can have Kyle."_

_Tweek glanced between Craig and Clyde, wondering if his 'boyfriend' was considering it. He had hesitated before answering. "No, not beer pong. If Tweek drinks all the ones he misses, you're not the one that has to deal with him all night."_

_“Hey!" Tweek said, glowering. Much to his dismay, their audience laughed. "It's not that bad."_

_Craig turned to him incredulously. "Fine. You want to? Go ahead; I'm not stopping you."_

_They stared at each other in a challenging manner, Tweek turning away, striding to the other side. Craig ground his teeth together, regretting his statement. Kyle walked to him, taking Tweek's place._

_/\/\/\/\_

_The game was not going well for him. His competitive nature must have rubbed off on Tweek. He hadn't missed once up to this point, and Craig had to keep drinking. Whose idea was it to play 100 cup beer pong, anyways? Clyde, Cartman, and Kenny were intoxicating the rest of his team too. Things were becoming hazy, and he had to count on drunken Token, Kyle, and Stan._

_Luckily for him, as he had said, Tweek was a lightweight. He couldn't throw the ball straight when it had set in, and he wished he wasn't so thankful. When Tweek had tossed the ball into a cup again, the other team threw their arms up, Tweek included, causing him to lose his balance. Clyde helped him up as Craig inwardly groaned, downing another cup._

_/\/\/\/\_

_“You had to prove me wrong. Now look." Tweek was crawling across the floor, attempting to find the front door to go home. He gave an intangible reply, Craig sighing as he lifted him off the ground. "Can you walk if I help you?" They attempted a step forward, failing miserably, Tweek bringing them both to the floor._

_Craig huffed, managing to pick himself up, pulling Tweek up again. He ducked down, grabbing him, and tossing him over his shoulder. "Noooooo." Tweek protested, but Craig ignored him, along with the whistles in the background._

_…_

The table was uncomfortably silent, everyone tense from the night before. Stan walked into the kitchen, sitting in an unclaimed chair. "Anyone have anything in mind for today?"

Craig grinned mischievously when no answer came. "Hey, Marsh." Stan turned to him, awaiting further commentary. "You lost our game in the car. We're near a forest. Guess where you're going."

Kyle spit out his milk to keep it from coming out his nose, laughing hysterically, Stan's face contorting in horror. "No… It doesn't count! We had to stop!"

Tweek laughed. "You were in the lead. It _was_ your idea."

Stan groaned, leaning back dramatically in his chair. Kenny cleared his throat. "Am I missing something here?"

"Have you ever, nude edition." Kyle laughed, patting Stan's shoulder. Glancing at Tweek and Craig. "Well, your eyes don't look as bad as I thought they would. Icing probably helped." Craig didn't acknowledge it.

Clyde sat up quickly. "Let's play another round of it, with everyone! Same rules, so Stan won't have to do it alone."

"I like the 'never have I ever,' version…" Butters mumbled.

"I'll play that. Anyone wanna add alcohol into the mix?" Kenny suggested, wriggling his eyebrows while drinking Tweek's juice, the later not seeming to mind.

"No. I refuse," Craig said, shaking his head.

/\/\/\/\

How did he always get sucked into this bullshit?

"Never have I ever met a movie star." Clyde grinned, everyone in the room taking a shot, writing on the paper in front of them. "I already know... Your turn Butters."

"Never have I ever, oh man, I don't know. Never have I ever smoked any drugs."

Kenny choked on the shot going down his throat. "Wh-what? Seriously? I could have sworn I've gotten everyone to do it with me at least one time." Another mark, and another shot for everyone. "Your turn, Cartman."

"You guys suck." He rubbed his hands together mischievously, foretelling his coming wrath. "Never have I ever gotten off to another guy."

"I call bullshit! Fuck you, Cartman!" Stan hollered, taking another shot, marking another point. Followed by all the girls, Kenny, and Kyle. Craig didn't know what to do, his hand solidifying around the shot glass. He glanced over, flabbergasted when Tweek took a shot, creating a tally on his paper. He stared at his shot glass, exhaling sharply, downing it before marking.

Cartman scoffed. "Ha. Explain Jew boy."

"Fuck you, Cartman. I'm not explaining shit."

"Guess I'll just have Tucker explain then…" Cartman grinned.

"Just fucking explain, Broflovski." Craig pleaded.

"What? No! Why don't you, Craig?"

"He picked you first!"

Cartman was laughing, getting a kick out of the bickering. "Fine, neither one of you want to? Explain Tweek."

Tweek stiffened. "What? Wh-why me?"

"Someone's gotta do it, now take one for the team."

"No! You picked Kyle first. He doesn't get to choose if he does or not!" Tweek defended, and Craig was thankful he hadn't sold him out.

"Thanks Tweek. You're such a great friend," Kyle said sarcastically. He groaned. "Cartman, please don't make me say it."

Cartman put his hands into the air. "Hey, I gave Craig the option to take your place." Kyle turned towards Craig, pleading, Craig shaking his head. "And I gave Tweek the option too."

"Just fucking say it, Kyle. Theirs is probably worse," Kenny said, everyone invested in the show fully.

Kyle's face reddened, his eyes falling to the floor. "Um…"

Tweek sighed. "I've gotten off to Craig before…"

It hadn't registered immediately. When it had, Craig froze, unable to move to look at anyone. "OHHHHHHHH! SHOTS FIRED!" Clyde yelled, several whistles erupting through the room, most people's jaw's falling, the girls clapping dramatically. Tweek regretted his sudden bravery instantly, hiding his face in his knees.

Cartman laughed hysterically. "Happy Kahl? Tweek had more balls than you did." Kenny slapped his hand onto his forehead, wishing Kyle would have taken the fall.

Kyle covered his mouth, shaking his head, biting back an apology, knowing it would only make things worse. When no noise came from Craig, the room's occupants began watching him. "Not saying anything, Craig?" Cartman asked.

Craig willed himself to lift his head up, erasing all traces of reaction. "Why would I? I don't give a shit. He can do what he wants."

Clyde laughed. "He gives you permission, Tweek!"

Tweek continued hiding in his knees, already feeling the alcohol screw with him. Craig dropped his gaze again to his shot glass, never having as much trouble as he currently was keeping his stoic façade.

"Never have I ever been arrested," Token blurted out, attempting to help ease the atmosphere. Craig didn't hesitate to swallow the fluid in his glass with Kenny and Cartman. He briefly wondered where Kenny had gotten enough alcohol, but decided not to question it.

/\/\/\/\

"This… Is bullshit. I shouldn't have tied with McCormick." Clyde and Token howled in laughter.

"Take them off, sucker," Clyde smirked, holding his hand out. Craig rose his middle finger, peeling off his shirt.

/\/\/\/\

Stan, Craig, and Kenny were attempting to find their way through the woods, their drunken minds guiding them in the wrong direction. "Damn, we're lost," Kenny snapped, peering around when the sound echoed lightly. His head was spinning, but he didn't plan on dying in the woods.

"Craaaig. This is your fault. You just had to bring it up."

Craig spun sharply towards Stan, almost losing his balance. "I didn't think someone was going to suggest another game of it. I even said no, but nobody listens to me."

Kenny groaned. "Let's just find our way out of here before something _else_ finds _us_."

/\/\/\/\

When the three stumbled out of the woods, clapping ensued. "We thought you guys were goners!" Clyde laughed.

"Th-That's not a g-g-good thing, Clyde," Jimmy reminded him.

"Oh, I knew they were okay," Clyde tossed them their clothing, taking a picture once their pants were secured around their waist.

Token shook his head. "I can't believe how long you guys were in there. It's completely dark now."

"But the night is still young! Let's wait for a little to sober up and head into town." Clyde crossed his legs, placing his hands behind his head. "I heard it looks great at night. I wanna get some pictures."

Craig didn't bother complaining when everyone agreed, like usual.

/\/\/\/\

"Whooo! We're back!" Clyde said, throwing his hands into the air, hitting them against the top of the car. "That Stan stuff really screwed with our car possy."

"Well, it's not over yet. I'm sure those two back there aren't done." Token glanced in his review mirror, Craig shooting him daggers.

"We're fine," Tweek laughed lightly.

Clyde turned around in his seat, setting his hand on the headrest, placing his chin atop it. "So, you guys are back together then?"

Craig furrowed his eyebrows, Token mentally scolding himself, wishing he wouldn't have brought it up. "We're not gay." Craig wasn't amused. The question had been asked twice, and it was beginning to piss him off.

Clyde's face fell, staring at Craig for several long moments before turning around. "I'm glad you guys are getting along."

/\/\/\/\

After arranging a time to meet back at the parking lot, the girls disappeared immediately into the Broadway strip, dragging Butters and Jimmy with them for 'protection,' even though it was just to let random guys hit on them without intimidation.

"Wow, that looks great. Tweek, you wanna make a picture for me?" Token asked, only halfway joking.

Tweek hadn't heard it, his mind entranced in their surroundings. "I doubt he wouldn't draw this." Craig replied for him, smiling, watching Tweek's hypnotic gaze. He heard Clyde's camera shutter closer than he would have liked, confirming he had taken a picture of them when glancing over. He flipped him off, Clyde ensuring he had gotten a photo of that too before running down the street, hollering to the others to follow.

He stopped outside a store, glancing inside, turning to the others to wiggle his eyebrows suggestively. "We need to go in."

Craig read the sign, realizing immediately what it was. "Oh hell no. Keep walking."

Clyde groaned. "But Craaaaaig. Tweek needs different material."

Tweek grabbed his hair. "Oh sweet Jesus."

"You're not funny. Keep walking," Craig glared, the intensity severe enough to quiet Clyde completely.

/\/\/\/\

Bebe and Kenny showed up last, laughing loudly before reaching the others. "Alright, let's head back. I'm exhausted," Stan said, fishing his keys out of his pocket. Everyone loaded into their respective vehicles, returning to the rental home.

Craig sunk as far as he could in his seat. "You look worn out." He faced Tweek, nodding. "Well, just go to sleep when we get home then. Oh, but um, you pillow might be a little damp…"

Craig blinked, unsure what he meant before recalling Tweek had slept on his side last night. "You slept on my pillow with wet hair?" Clyde was muffling his laughter in the front seat.

"You took my spot…"

He huffed under his breath, loud enough for the other to hear. "God damn it, Tweek."

Tweek laughed nervously. "My bad."


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the heavier side of the rating. 
> 
> There's a new symbol in the story. /\\./\\./\\./\
> 
> I do not own South Park or any of its characters

_Craig watched his breath turn white, noting the dramatic drop in temperature during the last week. It had been this cold one other time, 6 years ago, during third grade. It was charted as the worst blizzard they had ever had. He shivered at the thought and air sending chills down his spine. He opened the door to Tweek Bros, knocking the snow off his boots, Tweek waving from behind the counter._

_Craig took off his coat, sitting at a stool in front of his fake boyfriend. Tweek smiled weakly, Craig watching observantly. "What's wrong?"_

_"Wh-what do you mean?" Tweek asked, sipping from a nearby coffee mug._

_Craig hesitated. "You're not energetic, and you're pale."_

_Tweek rolled his eyes. "I'm a-always pale, C-Craig."_

_"Hey, Craig!" He heard a holler from the back, briefly breaking his train of thought._

_"Hi, Mrs. Tweak." His eyes moved back to Tweek. Craig stared blankly, tapping his fingers against the counter top. "What happened?"_

_Tweek hesitated before setting down his cup, missing the warmth it brought to his hands. "I h-had a small anxiety a-attack earlier, th-that's all."_

_"And you're working, why?"_

_"My d-dad couldn't make it in t-today, and it's k-kinda busy in here."_

_Craig held eye contact. "Which is why you shouldn't be working. Your public anxiety is bad enough."_

_Tweek picked up his mug again, taking in the smell of a fresh brew. "I'll b-be fine, Craig."_

_Craig rose his eyebrow before looking away, swinging his bag onto the counter. "Okay..." He proceeded to remove a Geometry book and looseleaf paper, opening to a page somewhere inside. Tweek set a blue cup beside him moments later, adding 2 sugars and stirring. Craig sketched a new graph on his assignment, setting his pencil down afterwards to taste whichever coffee Tweek decided to make him today. He took a sip, drawing his head back to inspect the beverage. "You've never made this before. What is it?"_

_Tweek laughed softly. "Chocolate."_

_He gave a pleased hum, placing the cup against his lips, mumbling something about it being good before taking another swallow. He set it down, picking up his writing utensil again._

_Craig had been in deep concentration after several passing minutes, a loud crash pulling his attention. His head jerked up, eyes growing as he moved swiftly behind the counter and into the back. Mrs. Tweak was knelt down, hovering over a Tweek in a fully blown panic attack. "It's okay, Tweek. Breathe, calm down. Craig, call an ambulance." He didn't hesitate, pulling out his phone to dial. "You need to breathe, honey."_

_Craig had been giving them information, catching a glimpse of Tweek, anxiety spiking inside himself, rushing out the details. Hanging up, he ran to the other side. Tweek pulled at his hair, gasping for air enough to form some kind of sentence. Craig removed Tweek's hands from his head, holding onto them tightly, feeling every tremble. "It'll be okay."_

_/\/\/\/\_

_Craig sat alone in the waiting room, watching for the arrival of Tweek's dad. He appeared in the waiting room as Mrs. Tweak returned. "They gave him a sedative. He's been out for a while."_

_"What happened?" His father asked, peeling off his coat, placing it in a chair near Craig._

_"I don't know. He wouldn't tell me earlier either." She sighed, facing her son's boyfriend. "Any idea, Craig?"_

_He shook his head slowly, his gaze moving to the tiled floor. "It can't be random?"_

_Mr. Tweak sighed, watching Craig's subtle distress. "Not usually with Tweek. His starts when he overthinks things." Craig nodded slightly, acknowledging he understood._

_A nurse opened the door leading to the back, smiling. "He's awake now, but only two can go in at a time. We don't want to trigger another attack."_

_She waited for response. Craig motioned them to go ahead, sinking into his chair. They followed the nurse, Craig rubbing his temples, considering what may have triggered an attack. He seemed fine the night before. What had happened between then and now? He stewed in his thoughts for a while, waiting for the Tweaks._

_/\/\/\/\_

_"Hey," Tweek greeted softly, watching Craig enter the room._

_"Hey." He walked to the bed, sitting on the edge. "How're you doing?"_

_Tweek set his head against his pillow, staring at the ceiling. "I'm fine now, besides the smell of this bleach. It reminds me of hospitals."_

_Craig sneered playfully. "I think there's a reason for that."_

_Tweek smiled, his gaze falling back to his blue clothed friend. "Thanks, Craig."_

_Craig returned his soft stare, a bit confused. "For what?"_

_"Helping."_

_His eyes mellowed, averting his attention to the wall. "You'd do the same for me."_

_"You're right, but that doesn't mean I'm not thankful."_

_He rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, okay. You're welcome I guess."_

_Tweek let air fill his lungs before releasing a long breath. "I kind of like being this calm."_

_Craig turned towards him again, watching the peaceful expression on the other's face as his eyes were closed. "If you stop caffeine, you'd ease up."_

_Tweek chuckled. "Yeah, that's never going to happen."_

_…_

"Believe me, I know when you wake up during the night," Tweek laughed, exchanging pillows on the bed at Craig's command.

Craig cocked an eyebrow, putting a shirt into a nearby basket to be washed later. "I don't believe that. I'm really careful about not waking you up."

Tweek scoffed. "You sleep like a rock. The second you shift, I know you're up."

Craig stared, sitting on the end of the mattress. "That's how you knew when I went downstairs…"

Tweek offered a toothy smile. "Yup. I tried going back to sleep but failed miserably."

Craig maneuvered across the bed, sitting against the wall, ensuring every part of his body was off the left side. "Maybe you should sleep heavier."

Tweek laughed, moving to the light switch, his hand hovering over it. "As if I can help it, asshole." He pressed down, walking across the dark room, tripping on the corner of a rug, falling to the floor.

Craig laughed silently, knowing the other couldn't see it. "You okay?" He managed out, sounding as sincere as he could.

Tweek picked himself up, trudging to the bed. "Quit laughing." Craig covered his mouth, wondering how he figured it out. Tweek huffed, pulling a comforter out from under the bed, settling in.

Craig managed to make out his form now, frowning when seeing the new cover. "You're telling me they had that and there weren't any more pillows…"

"Yup, I checked," Tweek confirmed, laying on his side, turned away from Craig. He accepted defeat, sliding under the blankets, falling asleep within minutes.

/\\./\\./\\./\

_Solitude was the only solution he deemed plausible. He did not want to think anymore. Being left behind; the thought shook him to the core, knowing the companion he had spent more than half his life with was soon to be gone. He wondered how his friend would react, seeing him curled face deep in his knees alone inside this dark room. The picture was borderline pathetic, but he refused to outwardly display the deepness in which separation affected him. His emotions would only cause worry, something he never wished to be inflicted on the other._

_He could be considered his first love; someone he cared more for than breathing. A person who filled a void deep within him, one he had not been aware of until his absence. The only friend who saw him completely, accepting every element down to last level of his subconscious mind._

_Also, the one being who made his heart race._

_He would become nervous, clammy and choked up. The beating inside his chest would resonate to his throat. His mind fogged over, preventing any thoughts not revolved around him from gaining coherency. His desire for human contact would rise to unbearable degrees, craving a closeness impossible to obtain…_

_The creak of the door fell into the silence, unheard entirely. Approaching footsteps failed to connect him to reality, the environment reconstructing into a haze, his mind ensnaring him inside an perpetual labyrinth. A soft pressure against the foam mattress proclaimed the presence of a life-form, not one he dared to recognize, denying access of witness to his internal state of catastrophe._

_"_ _Craig…" The soft ring of his name was melodious, retrieving him from the depths of his sinking consciousness. Coolness brushed lightly against his face, his head rising, leaning into the gentle touch. Vibrant green radiated in the darkness, calling him forward, communicating a meaning he would not consider addressing: 'I know.'_ _His body heat amplified, pale arms enveloping him. "I love you." His friend drew back, agonizingly slow, their hand residing on the pulse of his neck._

_He connected their lips, fanning a fire inside him ignited moments ago._

_He reeled back, brushing the other's check with his thumb, his companion's breath hitching, unsuspecting of portrayed delicacy. His hand slid upwards, entangling within the blonde locks, pulling him forward, initiating a passionate kiss, sparks searing across his eyelids. He grasped both wrists, pushing down easily, pinning them beside his face, breaking their embrace. "Craig…"_

_He buried his head into the crevice of his neck, breathing in his existence, forming a mark for evidence. The other trembled lightly, and he briefly wondered if it had been himself, a soft sigh confirming its inception. The sound echoed through his veins, inducing his desire to hear more, draw out everything possible. His lips ghosted, attaching in areas across his collar bone. The noises were intoxicating._

_He was spinning, the bedding underneath him seconds afterward, held against it by hands planted on his shoulders. Those green irises burned with an emotion inexpressible, hidden behind closing eyelids as he pressed their lips together once again, releasing him, allowing their hands to travel, touching any available skin, removing clothing when withholding too much inside._

_A low groan fell from his mouth when their hips ground together, the fear of the other not acknowledging the area evaporating. "Tweek…"_

/\\./\\./\\./\

He shot up, gasping for air, ripping the heated cover off himself, taking in his surroundings. His breathing calmed gradually, fully grasping his dream from moments before, his eyes growing in horror. He gripped his hair, mentally cursing himself over and over again before realizing a different physical issue when leaning forward.

He stilled; of course this was happening to him. "God damn it," he mumbled, deciding to lay back down, facing the wall. What the fuck was he supposed to do now? If he left the bed, Tweek would wake up. No, Tweek was probably already awake. The thought of getting up completely left his mind, horrified of the problem that would not be going away on its own. He cursed himself repeatedly, wishing his chain of misfortune would end.

"Craig?" Tweek rotated, turning onto his right side. "…You alright?"

"I'm fine," he responded hastily, pleading Tweek wouldn't question him further.

"…You're lying." Of course he wasn't that lucky. "Is there anything I can do?"

"God no," he answered, immediately regretting it, practically spelling it out unintentionally.

"…Nothing?..." His voice had dropped several octaves, and his mind yelled to get up. Run, be anywhere besides the room he was currently in, but he couldn't will his body to move.

Tweek's forehead rested against the base of his neck, revealing how little distance there now was between them, the thought unwillingly sending shivers down his spine. "What are you doing?" His voice wouldn't raise past a whisper.

"Let me help you, Craig." The low voice hadn't processed fast enough, realizing the implication too late.

"You ca- ahnn.." He covered his mouth quickly, restraining any sounds the hand atop his thin pajamas had been eliciting, afraid someone would hear. His breath hitched, his attempt to regain it in vain. He clutched the sheet, grasping something tangible to bring him back from a hormonal induced fuzziness.

"We can't do th-uhhnn, fuck!" His smooth, uncalloused hand was touching the hot skin, stroking, grasping firmly. All thoughts evaporated, any reasonable arguments gone with them. He clenched his teeth together instinctively, partially suppressing gasps and moans threatening to fill the air, progressively losing control. He gripped the sheets, his knuckles turning white, aiding in the control of his bucking hips.

Tweek pressed the tip, his body jerking backwards, crying out thoughtlessly. "Mnn, I- fuuuck." Tweek's mouth connected to his neck, the movement too sudden to move away. He hesitated before shifting to the junction of his shoulder, sucking softly in contrast to the rough movements below. Craig unconsciously tilted his head, allowing him access, clenching his eyes shut.

The pleasure built to an unbearable level, his arousal throbbing. "Tweek!" He moaned louder than before, Tweek quickening his pace in response. He let out a strained groan, finishing with a harsh shudder.

He panted, recovering as Tweek retracted, rising into a sitting position, examining his hand. Craig finally gathered his thoughts, placing a hand on his face, unsure what to do, unaware of Tweek's own confliction behind him. "I… Oh god." He removed himself from the bed, halting before taking a step. "I.. sor-" He was unable convey his words, quickly moving to the door, shutting it behind him quietly.

Craig rotated onto his back, staring at the ceiling, his frustration with the situation building. "God damn it!" He turned sharply, his fist coming down onto the pillow next to him.

This wasn't like the other times. No, this one was going to be a lot different...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is completely welcome.
> 
> If there is specific fluff you guys might want to see, let me know!


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It'll be a chapter a day for a little while.
> 
> I do not own South Park or any of its characters

_“Wh-why don't we just e-end it, Craig?”_

_Craig's head rose quickly, staring at the other incredulously. "End it? Why?”_

_Tweek tapped his mug nervously, twitching slightly while peering out the window to the snow from the hazardous blizzard a week before. "I t-thought we agreed not t-to question it.”_

_Craig blinked, setting down his pencil, leaning back into his seat. "But I am. Why?”_

_Tweek sighed, his eyes falling to his coffee. "We're in h-high school now, and w-we've already went half a y-year. Don't you want to d-ditch the gay reputation?" Craig watched Tweek intently, not offering a remark, waiting for him to give a better reason. "You c-can get a girlfriend now. You d-don't really need m-me to fill in anymore.”_

_Craig hesitated, his gaze falling to the table. "We did agree. If you don't want to anymore, then-”_

_The door to the coffee shop flung open, calling the attention of all its occupants, Tweek jumping, barely managing to contain the beverage in his cup from spilling on Craig's homework. "Guys!" Clyde ran to their booth, kneeling on the side of it, placing his crying face on the edge. "Bebe cheated on me!”_

_They looked at one another before Tweek slid out, helping Clyde stand, walking him out of the shop through the door in the back. Craig followed, glaring dangerously at the other customers, warning them to mind their own business. When their heads turned away guiltily, he continued in the two's retreating direction._

_Tweek was comforting a hysterical Clyde on a bench, glancing up to Craig when not understanding the jumbled speech of his other friend. Craig nodded subtly. "Start over. What happened?”_

_After several long moments, Clyde composed himself, wiping his eyes. "Well, I didn't see her last period. So I went by her house to see where she went, and Kyle came out before I knocked on the door." He rubbed his face, Craig noting he did not cry gracefully. He looked like a train wreck. "She told me that she had been with him and broke up with me right there." His hysteria resumed, Tweek comforting him once again._

_Craig sighed, sliding down the wall across from them. "That sucks ass." He tilted his head back against the bricks, waiting momentarily before continuing. "So, got anything planned?" Tweek rose his eyebrow questionably, almost glaring. "What? You don't think he'd just go along with that, do you?”_

_Clyde settled down, laughing weakly. "You're right; I won't. If he could win her over, I can win her back." He stood, taking a large breath. "This isn't over, Kyle!" Clyde begun walking through the back alley triumphantly, turning to the dumbstruck duo momentarily, sniffling. "Thanks guys. I knew going to you would help. You know, since you're the best couple in South Park and all.”_

_Tweek sucked in his bottom lip, watching his retreating friend, standing with a sigh, walking to the door. "Nevermind." Craig stared, waiting for elaboration. "I f-forget sometimes; we're d-doing it for everyone else.”_

_Craig rose, following Tweek to their previous location before speaking. "I don't mind it, Tweek." Tweek slid back into the booth before turning his attention to Craig. He sat in his abandon seat, observing Clyde stride by the window towards the main street. "About the gay thing. I don't care if people think I am. If it's bothering you though-”_

_Tweek rose his hands quickly, halting development of the statement. "N-no. Th-that's not it." He plopped his forehead onto the tabletop, twitching slightly. "I j-just don't want you to b-be miserable. It sucks when everyone w-wants you to b-be something you're not.”_

_Craig smiled, ruffling Tweek's hair with his hand. Tweek peered up, questioning his reaction. "I'm not miserable. I like having you around, and I don't really give a fuck about what anyone has to say about it.”_

_Tweek laughed lightly. "Th-that's good. I like being a-around you too." He placed his reddening face in its previous position against the table, mumbling something undecipherable._

_“What was that?" Craig asked, tilting his head to the side slightly._

_Tweek glanced at him before averting his gaze again. "Nothing…" Craig moved back, staring displeasingly. Tweek twitched, hiding his face in his arms. "Oh god, dontbemadatme!”_

_Craig briefly wondered why Tweek never stuttered when jumbling his words together, ignoring it, chuckling when the plea rang on his ears. "Even if I was, you don't have anything to worry about. I can't stay mad at you.”_

_…_

Craig trudged into the kitchen, seating himself in his usual chair, not bothering to acknowledge his tense friend across from him. He didn't want to think; he still hadn't concluded how to manage the situation, and wasn't sure if he should try right away. He tuned out the whispering of Tweek and Kyle, leaning his head against his hand, eyes closing tiredly.

When he had finally thought things were okay again, _that_ had to happen. Why did Tweek do it? Why did he let him for that matter? He opened his eyes again, staring at the porcelain blankly, wondering if it was okay to speak to Tweek. They needed to talk; it might help clear his thoughts, or whatever it may be obstructing the functioning of his brain. All in all though, one question would continuously raise to the forefront.

What did this mean now?

He was confused almost beyond recognition, attempting to interpret what the hell happened last night.

Listening to the sound of pouring liquid, not bothering to investigate, he decided to return his consciousness to the surrounding environment before missing something important. "Thanks, Kyle."

Craig glanced up, catching Tweek lift a cup of coffee to his lips. He stood abruptly, reaching over the table, plucking it from his startled friend's hands. He sat the mug near his elbow and returned to his previous position. Their audience had fallen silent, only continuing their conversations in mumbles after ensuring no commentary was made.

Craig peered up after a reasonable amount of time passed, hardly amounting to thirty seconds in his mind, to watch the other silently. Tweek stared dejectedly at a bowl placed in front of him, guilt consuming his appearance. He seemed as worn out as Craig, likely also not sleeping the entire night. Pale hands trembled lightly against the table top, not going unnoticed.

Kyle subtly nudged Tweek, carefully motioning to Craig when gaining the blonde's attention. Tweek turned to the other, unexpectedly finding Craig watching him indiscreetly, startling him. Tweek stilled as Craig's gaze remained strong, unwavering even a bit.

Craig sighed slowly through his nose, deciding to break the tension by letting his eyes fall, feeling Tweek may not be ready to talk yet.

Kenny was the final one in the kitchen. Walking to the cupboard, he retrieved a box of cereal before moving to the fridge, catching sight of Craig. He halted, cocking his head to the side while ensuring he wasn't hallucinating. His eyes soon resembled saucers after conformation, whistling lowly. "Look at that love bite."

Craig had ignored him, or tried to, before sensing an uncomfortable shift in the room. Realizing who the recipient of the statement had been, his eyes grew in embarrassment as a hand instinctively slapped against the mark, his head shooting up, glaring sharply. "Mind your own fucking business, asshole."

Kenny held his hands in the air to defend himself. "Okay, okay. My bad. Sorry." The room had fallen quiet, everyone's attention on Craig, including a stunned Tweek.

Cartman sat at the edge of the table, smirking. "What's wrong Tucker, bad sex?" Kenny and Stan watched Craig rigidly, gauging his reaction. His head hung, humiliation rising by the second, Cartman smiling smugly when catching wind of the sore subject. "Or maybe there's still something stuck up your ass?"

"Dude. Stop," Kenny whispered when Craig clenched his unoccupied hand into a fist.

Cartman laughed, stuffing a spoon full of cereal into his mouth. "Or maybe that's the problem, you didn't want to be bottom to begin with."

"Cartman," Stan said in a harsh whisper.

Craig stood hastily, fleeing the kitchen and a humored Cartman, wishing he hadn't come downstairs. Closing the back door behind him, he sat in the closest chair, placing his head against the glass patio table.

This wasn't okay. Everyone should have stayed out of it; people didn't need to know anything before he had sorted things out himself. He could have denied it, but that would have made things worse. He huffed, unsure why he didn't ignore it.

Why _was_ it bothering him as much as it was? Craig Tucker didn't give a damn about what people thought of him; why was he upset now? Nobody knew what the fuck they were talking about, but the fact did still stand. The mark was left by Tweek during the night before, and Tweek was a guy. He didn't give a shit about gender up to this morning; he only cared about fucking up their friendship again.

It is what happened though; maybe he didn't understand his sexuality at all, or how attraction to people worked to begin with. He shook his head absentmindedly, more confused than he had ever been.

And Tweek, he might have been having a lot of trouble processing it also. There was a good chance Craig's display in the kitchen made him feel worse too…

He groaned loudly, wishing all the bullshit away.

The sliding doors opened quickly, Kenny grasping the frame. "Dude! You just fucking missed the best. Thing. Ever."

Craig barely turned his head to the side, acknowledging his presence with a glare of one eye. "I don't give a damn."

Kenny grinned, laughing. "Oh, yes you do." He back tracked a few steps, glancing down the hallway and into the kitchen again before returning. "Tweek just knocked Cartman the hell out."

Craig shot into an upright position, disbelief written across his features. "You're a liar."

Kenny's grin grew wider, and Craig practically tripped over himself to follow the other down the hallway. When turning into the kitchen, Craig's jaw fell, watching Stan attempt to pull Cartman, who was barely conscious, into a sitting position. The occupants of the room had also fled, unbeknownst to where. "Where's Tweek?"

The two hesitated before Kenny sighed. "He's outside with Kyle." Stan rose his eyebrow towards his friend. Craig turned on his heel, hearing Stan whisper something to Kenny following his departure.

He didn't care to listen; Tweek was upset, very upset. Cartman could be annoying, but Tweek never said or did anything to other people. He was acting out uncharacteristically. Ensuring he was alright was now his top priority.

Opening the door, Craig searched the yard until finding them at the end of the walkway leading to the house, Tweek curled into a ball, Kyle patting him on the back. He shut the door behind him, walking down the long strip unintentionally quiet.

"You really haven't said anything to Craig yet?"

He had stilled, hesitating to make himself known. What were they talking about? "No." Tweek's voice was muffled and crackly; he had been crying. "And if I do now, it'll make things worse. He hates me."

_'_ _I don't hate you, Tweek,'_ Craig wanted to say, but something was overwhelmingly off. He needed to hear what was happening, or maybe he should speak up; things were better left unknown at times. Should he listen to what was being held back if it would make things worse?

No, he shouldn't. Knowing that, Craig wondered why he couldn't move to signal his presence?

"He doesn't hate you, Tweek. And he's not going to after you tell him either. This is Craig we're talking about. He's not going to care," Kyle attempted to comfort, hoping Tweek would buy his claim.

"He's going to care." Tweek insisted, continuing to muffle his voice against his knees. "I don't know what he'll do, but he's going to care. Don't believe me? Look at how you reacted."

Kyle rubbed the back of his neck thoughtfully. "That's true… Craig and I are different though, but even if we were the same, I know the longer you wait, the more pissed he'll be. Especially if you're hiding something big. You know, like you two decided to do with being gay."

Craig's heart dropped into his stomach. Every pulse sensation amplified in his throat as the statement barely processed before he outwardly reacted. "You're gay?" Tweek and Kyle whirled around, fearing the voice invading their eardrums, faces stricken with horror when conformation came. The two locked eyes; Tweek was petrified, Craig astounded. His desire to continue speaking was impossible to fulfill, words momentarily lost within his mind. Tweek didn't seem to be much better off.

"Fuck." Kyle said lowly, covering his mouth. "I'm so sorry, Tweek."

"Craig," Tweek started before considering an actual formation of a sentence, standing at a breakneck pace, moving up the steps. "I-"

Craig held out his hand, halting Tweek in his tracks. His eyes fell to the ground. Finishing his thought process, or creating one with a piece jumbled conclusion for that matter, he glowered when looking back up. "What the actual fuck? Since when?"

Tweek visibly swallowed, his eyebrows knitting in worry, not daring to move his line of vision from the other's glare. Craig's stare was cold, seemingly empty of rationality or void of emotion. He couldn't decipher which; not outing the possibility of both being the case. "I…"

Craig interrupted the trailing train of thought with a shake of the head and closing eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. "No, never mind. That doesn't even matter… Who else knew?" Under normal circumstances, Craig would question his interrogation priorities, but this was not exactly what he would consider _usual_.

Tweek lowered his head guiltily, his expression displaying clear distress. His green eyes flickered from side to side, closing them tightly to block out the surrounding world while debating if honesty was the best route, hesitating before giving a response. "Everyone besides Cartman…"

Craig's mouth fell sharply, his eyebrows narrowing dangerously. He was positive whatever had been plastered across his features seemed foreign on his body, but didn't care, not while the world seemed to twist in all directions rather he expressed himself or not. "I'm on the same fucking level as that dickhead?" His voice unwillingly rose. "You told everyone besides him before me?" Craig laughed sardonically, turning his head to the side while crossing his arms, a scornful grin curling onto his face. "Great to know my 'best friend' trusted me as much as they trust fucking Cartman."

His blonde hair grew wilder as he shook his head hastily, his hands flailing in a similar motion, willing away the tears stinging the corners of his eyes. "No! Th-that's not it!" He stepped forward automatically, Craig mirroring with a step back. "I just…"

Craig watched Tweek again, witnessing the other's composure crumble, irritation with himself rising as regret for his current actions slowly crept in. No, he wasn't going to feel like the asshole here, not this time. "There is no excuse for keeping that shit from me. Then again, you've been doing it a lot, haven't you?" He failed to contain the venom from seething into his tone.

"I wasn't-" He took another step up, Craig creating the distance lost once again, Tweek finally noticing the unconscious retreating of the other.

Craig shook his head disbelievingly. "That's what you meant when you said you couldn't handle the secrets, wasn't it?" He wanted to applaud himself for managing to not point a physical accusing finger, instead keeping his arms locked securely against his chest. "You couldn't handle the guilt from all the shit you were hiding."

Tweek froze as if he were a deer in the headlights, his world shattering as Craig's breaking imbedded within his reaction became clear. His eyebrows clenched together, barely managing to prevent an emotional breakdown on his hopefully still best friend's watch. "Craig… I didn't want to-"

Craig turned abruptly, lowering his head. "Honestly, I don't want to hear what you have to say right now." It was true. Anything Tweek would say to him would sound as if it were an excuse, and watching Tweek was deterring his will to actually give a shit instead of forgiving him immediately, and actually caring to consider the situation was definitely needed now.

Tweek closed the space between them quickly, grasping his shoulder before Craig whipped around, pushing his arm out to force room between them, closing his eyes irritably. Tweek watched him with growing instability, attempting one more time. "Craig, please-"

"Just do me a favor." He opened his eyes again, catching Tweek knot his fist into his hair. Craig exhaled, shaking his head dejectedly, his anger dissipating instinctively when sensing Tweek's rise of anxiety. The tone in his voice softened, expressing only remaining disappointment when speaking again. "Stay away from me for a while."

He turned once again, proceeding to retreat to the house, not bothering to glance back when he heard Kyle call Tweek's name.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own South Park or any of its characters

_"You're 14. You're not drinking with us, Ruby."_

_His sister raised her middle finger, sitting in a recliner as Craig placed small glasses on the table. "Like, you didn't when you were 14. At least I waited until I was a freshman to start doing shit. What grade were you in? Seventh?"_

_He glared at her, flipping her off before setting some bottles down. "Ruby. You lost. You're supposed to be over at Karen's until mom and dad get back."_

_Tweek appeared from the kitchen doorway, setting the rest of the alcohol down. "Tweek, Craig won't let me stay here with you guys."_

_Ruby pouted, noting Tweek watching her carefully before turning to Craig. "Why?"_

_Craig blinked. "If you had a little sister, you would understand. She's not staying."_

_Clyde, Kenny, Stan, Kyle, and Token walked through the door without knocking, listening to Craig and Ruby bicker back and forth, Tweek watching blankly. "What's going on in here?" Clyde asked, plopping into a spot on the couch, concluding correctly he would be ignored by the duo._

_"Craig's kicking Ruby out," Tweek chuckled, sitting next to Clyde._

_Craig stopped mid-sentence, looking at his fake boyfriend disbelievingly. "You want her to stay?"_

_Tweek shrugged challengingly, Craig eyeing him in the same manner. "I don't really mind..."_

_/\/\/\/\_

_Craig avoided eye contact with Ruby, trying not to sulk, Tweek nudging him occasionally to ditch the foul expression. "Have you ever been admitted to a hospital?" Stan asked, watching Craig, Tweek, Kyle, and Kenny take a shot._

_"Have you ever been romantically involved with another person?" Token continued, chuckling while the entire room filled their glasses and downed it, Craig almost choking when catching sight of his sister._

_"Who the fuck with?"_

_She glared. "That's none of your business."_

_"Tell me, or I'm saying something to dad."_

_They stared fiercely at one another, Tweek suddenly laughing as the atmosphere grew with tension, Craig turning to gaze at him questionably. "Yeah. I see that going over well. 'Hey dad. I was playing a drinking game with Ruby and a bunch of my guy friends while you and mom were gone.'" Clyde and Kenny howled in laughter while the rest chuckled mockingly, Ruby grinning triumphantly. Craig huffed, sinking back into his seat, recognizing the truth when he heard it. "But if they knew who it was, I don't think they'd really care about that…" Tweek continued, failing to filter the sentence from the influence of alcohol._

_Ruby cringed. "Tweek, noooo."_

_Tweek studied her curiously before thumping his forehead, the realization finally dawning upon him. "Whoops." He guiltily picked up his water glass, holding it to his lips, refusing to turn to either sibling._

_Craig glared at her again. "Was it that bad, Ruby?"_

_She sighed, seemingly ignoring him at first. "Have you ever… slept with a McCormick?"_

_"OOOOOOHHHHHHH!" Clyde jumped up, falling onto the floor in a drunk induced fit of laughter._

_Craig's jaw fell instantly, Tweek spitting out the water he had been drinking, the rest staring in horror. Craig's eyes darted to Kenny, who had been sitting next to Ruby. "You."_

_"Wait, no dude. It wasn't me!" Kenny said, maneuvering over the top of the couch he had been sitting in, ready to sprint when Craig had finally stood. With the scene unfolding, everyone failed to notice Stan take a shot._

_Tweek put a hand on Craig's shoulder as he rose, sitting him back into his seat. "It wasn't Kenny, Craig. Ruby slept with Kevin at the beginning of the school year."_

_She covered her face guiltily as Craig gaped disbelievingly, blinking before standing up, walking to the front door. "Play the game without me." Craig shut it behind him, placing himself on the steps._

_Tweek stumbled out moments later and closed the door after exiting, sitting next to him, leaning his head absentmindedly on Craig's shoulder. "Don't let it bother you too much. Ruby's going to do what she wants."_

_Craig leaned his head on the other's lightly, watching snow fall in the middle of April; nothing new for South Park. "I should kick his ass. He's 6 years older than her, and she's fucking 14. God damn pedophile."_

_"She's going to be 15 soon…"_

_Craig scoffed. "It was at the beginning of the year. She just turned 14 in July for fucks sake."_

_"If it makes you feel better, Kenny walked in on it. Him and Kevin got into a huge fist fight and dragged their whole family in too. It was a disaster from what I heard."_

_Craig furrowed his eyebrows. "How_ _**did** _ _you hear?"_

_Tweek laughed softly. "Ruby told me. Said to 'back her up' if anything happened."_

_Craig chuckled. "Guess she is your sister in a weird kind of way."_

_The door opened, Ruby smiling. "Nope. It doesn't count until you two get married."_

_They turned to her, their position breaking. "Nobody asked you, brat."_

_She rolled her eyes. "If you're done being a little bitch, we're waiting on you and Tweek so we can play."_

_Craig flipped her off, standing, proceeding to help Tweek fumble back into the house._

_…_

He shut the door behind him in a moderately loud manner, sliding against it to the floor, his forehead planted firmly onto his arm resting atop his knee.

This was not okay.

No, not okay at all.

Was he angry? Maybe... Was he upset? No, that wasn't it either.

He was in shock; grasping what had happened outside was impossible right now. That had to be it since he had no right to be angry with Tweek's decision to conceal an entire portion of who he was.

But he did; he had every fucking right because his best friend of nine years had told everyone besides him. Tweek didn't trust him at all, and it pissed him off. Craig had always accepted him for who he was, but Tweek hid one thing after another in return. He kept a lot of information from him lately; maybe their closeness was no longer present like Craig wanted to believe.

"I'm surprised you didn't make it to your room." He ignored the asshole leaning on the stairway railing, watching Craig. "I'm guessing you finally heard."

Craig's head rose, his face failing to fall from its blank façade, his anger building gradually as seconds passed while examining the other. "You let me go out there when you knew what they were talking about. You're a fucking dick." He set his head back down, clenching his teeth.

Kenny sighed, walking to Craig, grabbing his arm, Craig yanking away from him. "Dude, I know you don't want to see Tweek right now, and that's what's going to happen if you don't get your ass out of the way of the damn doorway. Now, move."

He let Kenny tug him up, pushing him towards the stairs and into Craig's room, closing the door behind them. Craig sat on the edge of the bed, gazing at the floor, allowing his question to be voiced. "Why didn't he tell me?"

The other slid against the door to rest on the carpet, ensuring nobody walked in. "You're kidding me, right? He's practically been hiding everything to make sure nobody was upset."

"He told the rest of you."

Kenny sighed. "He told us the day you guys 'broke up'. By the time he came out, you and him were already walking on eggshells."

Craig said nothing, continuing to find new patterns in the carpet. If he wasn't confused entering the kitchen this morning, he sure the hell was now. Craig clutched his head, setting his elbows on his knees.

One thing was clear, the normal routine of his life he oh so loved had shattered into pieces in a matter of a week's time.

"You alright, man?"

"No. I'm not 'alright.'" It was a stupid question to ask. Craig knew from the beginning the trip was going to cause screwy things to happen. He never imagined he'd receive mind fucks one after another though.

He liked things simple, to the point. Splitting up, fights, sexual tension, normal tension, Tweek transferring, questioning his own sexuality, caught completely off guard by Tweek's... he couldn't have predicted any of it. Yet, here he was. Mind in shambles as he attempted to sort what he could decipher from his thoughts.

"What did you say to him when you found out?"

Craig eyes moved upwards, his gaze falling to Kenny. He seemed worried, comparable to the amount of confusion apparent within himself. "I don't remember. Something about being put on the same damn level as Cartman and staying away from me."

Kenny allowed the back of his head to thump against the wooden entrance behind him. "You didn't mean that."

Craig rose his eyebrow. "Yes, I fucking did." He rose from his position on the bed, beginning to pace back and forth. "I should be extremely pissed off about this actually, which I am." Kenny blinked, realizing Craig's trigger had been pulled, anticipating what would spill unintentionally from the other. "But I can tell he's upset when I'm mad, and then I feel like an asshole. But that just pisses me off more because I shouldn't have to feel like a dick all the time when I'm not the one that's hiding shit; Tweek is. And he lectured me about not telling him petty bullshit, but that was fucking nothing compared to hiding a part of his life from someone he claims to be sooooo close to."

Kenny watched carefully, absorbing his somewhat loud rant, slowly following his train of thought. "You're normally calm. Tweek doesn't like upsetting anyone, especially you."

Craig laughed scornfully. "He thought not telling me wasn't going to upset me? Someone would have slipped up in a couple of mon-" The two exchanged glances, realization gradually dawning on Craig. By the aforementioned time, Tweek would no longer be around. "He didn't plan on telling me…"

Kenny sighed, lowing his head. "No, he didn't."

Craig sat on the edge of the mattress, processing the revelation. "Why? He mentioned everything else. Why not that?"

Kenny rubbed his temples, the time he waited to respond bordering too long. "I'm not giving you anything else. You need to figure it out, Craig."

Craig rolled his eyes. "The one time I want you to be nosy…"

Kenny chuckled. "We swore we wouldn't say anything. I'm not a liar, Tucker." Craig offered a questioning stare, remaining silent as he turned away, defeated. "You two are gonna to have to sort things out."

"We can't sort shit out until I understand what the fuck is going on myself."

Kenny nodded. "That's true." He stood, stretching dramatically. "I'd offer one of you to bunk with me, but Butters beat you to it. Tweek's just gonna have to stay with Kyle."

Craig's eyebrows furrowed. "Since when have Tweek and Broflovski been so damn close?"

Kenny blinked, cocking his head to the side. "I'm surprised you didn't notice. They've pretty much been best friends since Kyle ran after him at the gas station." Craig felt irritation rise inside him, glaring at the floor. "Just a little closer than you and Stan, I'd say."

Craig scoffed, running his hand through his hair briefly. "We're not close. Mutual understanding is what I would call it."

Kenny chuckled. "Riiiight. My bad." He hesitated, leaning against the door, watching Craig. "Now, about that mark on your neck…" Craig's hard stare moved from the carpet to Kenny, providing a silent warning. Kenny crossed his arms, brushing it off. "I just wanna know what happened."

Craig huffed, his head falling. "Don't want to talk about it."

Kenny laughed mischievously, beginning his process of manipulation. "That's bragging rights, man! I mean, if a good looking girl did that to me, I'd be gloating it all over the place." Kenny playfully covered his mouth with his hand. "Wait, was it a girl you weren't supposed to do shit with?"

He smirked as Craig stood, watching him blankly. "You know just as much as I do who the fuck left this mark."

Kenny rose his eyebrows, shaking his head. "No, I don't. Annie didn't come with us…" He gasped, a grin forming on his face. "Was it Bebe? Oh man, Clyde's gonna be piiiiiissed."

Craig flipped him off. "Fuck you, asshole. Tweek did it when he was giving me a hand job last night. Happy now, dick?"

Kenny's jaw hung, letting the information sink in, laughing hysterically after it had. "Holy fuck! Oh my god man! Tweek!" He slid to the floor, clutching his stomach. "Holy shit! AHAHAHAHA!" Craig snatched a pillow, hurling it at the blonde's head as hard as he could. Kenny wiped a stray tear from his eye as the cotton filled object fell from his face. "Dude, I don't remember Tweek being this bold! He's really throwing me off."

"You're telling me. I can't predict shit anymore." He released a silent exhale. "I guess that's who he is when I'm not holding him back."

Kenny gave a low hum, managing to finally extinguish any hysteria remaining in his body, continuing to grin, patting around for something in his pocket. "Yeah?" He stood again, walking onto the balcony, pulling out a pack of cigarettes. Lighting one, he lifted it to his lips, searching the front lawn for the other two, finding them immediately. "I think Tweek's starting to realize he can be his own person with you just like you were with him. He just needed a break in routine to let it loose." Craig followed him, looking up at the sky, noticing it was a bit gloomy. Kenny sighed before speaking again. "Who knows? He might even decide to try and go back to how things were to see if it will stop the fighting, if he's comfortable enough anyway."

Craig eyed him suspiciously. "How'd you know about that?"

Kenny chuckled, taking another drag off his cigarette. "He told me about it the other night while you were in the living room nursing your black eye." Kenny glanced at him, a white ball of smoke exiting his mouth. "It's healing up pretty nice by the way, just a little greenish in some areas. You've got inhuman recovery."

"You're one to talk, "Craig mumbled.

Kenny held out his pack, offering one to Craig, the other rejecting without a second thought. Kenny hesitantly laid his hand against the railing, eyeing Craig. "Wow. You're committed, aren't you?"

"If it keeps Tweek away from the hospital."

Kenny stared momentarily, offering a small hum again when turning away. "I don't think you're as confused as you think…"


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own South Park or any of its characters

_Craig peered over his mug, watching Tweek fidget nervously with his notebook, unsettled further as it neared closing time. He sighed, setting the cup down, placing his hands atop the other's trembling ones. Tweek jumped slightly, looking at Craig timidly. "It'll be okay, Tweek."_

_To be honest, he was anxious himself. He knew Tweek's parents would be alright, but what were they going to say, and more importantly, would their reaction upset Tweek? "You don't look very confident about that..."_

_Craig chuckled nervously. "No, I am. It'll be okay."_

_Tweek released an uneven breath, his mom moving from behind the counter to lock the door. His dad emerged from the back with a washcloth, wiping down the pastry cabinet. "Oh god," Tweek mumbled, his shaking intensifying._

_Craig released him after hesitation, clearing his throat, deciding to rip off the bandage. "Tweek has something he wants to show both of you." Tweek's trembling ceased, too petrified to move._

_Mr. Tweak set down his cloth, pulling up a chair from a nearby table, his wife following. "Okay. What is it, Tweek?"_

_Tweek glanced at Craig, pleading silently for help, the other uncharacteristically offering a small reassuring smile. He breathed deeply, sliding his notebook across the tabletop towards them. His mom eyed him while reluctantly picking it up, holding the item in front of her and her husband, opening to the first page._

_Craig's attention moved to Tweek, immediately wanting to scold him when noticing he had turned away to peer outside, unable to witness their reaction. Following his line of vision, he realized the other was watching the reflection in the window before his eyes moved to Craig's softening gaze. Craig clasped one hand within his, giving a slight squeeze, both proceeding to observe in the makeshift mirror._

_"Wow, son. You made these?" His father openly displayed surprise, his mom examining the pages carefully._

_"Yes... I'm sorry I'm wasting your time. Craig made me show you." Craig grinned, rolling his eyes, turning to his boyfriend's parents._

_"Don't be ridiculous, hon. This is amazing." She set the notebook down as Mr. Tweak continued flipping through the pictures._

_"Yeah, this is incredible. You really have a gift. How long have you been doing this?"_

_"About nine years," Craig answered for him, feeling Tweek's hesitance. "They're great, right?"_

_Tweek turned to them slowly, startled when all three were watching him warmly. "Very," his mom said, smiling sweetly. "I wish you would have convinced him sooner, Craig."_

_Craig grinned. "I found out at the end of January."_

_His dad's eyebrows rose. "Really? You should had said something sooner, Tweek. We could've enrolled you in a different high school if we had known before freshman year."_

_Tweek shook his head. "I'm okay with South Park. I like it here." Craig and Tweek's attention moved to one another, expressing a subtle mutual relief, happy everything had gone smoothly._

_His parents exchanged brief glances before smiling. "Of course, honey."_

_..._

The bedroom door opened, Craig turning his head to acknowledge the presence, returning his gaze to the ceiling as Clyde closed the door behind him. "We're gonna go hiking while the girls go to the mall at green hills or something like that. Get ready, and let's go."

"I don't have an option?"

Clyde grinned happily. "Nope. If I gave you one, you'd decide to sit here and mope."

Craig's head fell to the side, glaring at his friend. "I'm not moping. I'm thinking."

Clyde rolled his eyes playfully, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Oh yeah, I forgot. Tweek's the one moping. Reasonably of course."

Craig rose his eyebrow. "Did you come in here to pick a fight?" Clyde stared as Craig sat up. "Reasonably my ass."

"Craig, you reacted pretty badly..."

"That's nobody's damn business, Clyde."

Clyde frowned. "We're both of your friends. We care, so we make it our business." Clyde stood, pulling Craig's arm. "Now, let's go make up with Tweek. You can't be mad at him for liking guys."

Craig pulled his arm back harshly, not playing anymore, confused about the root of Clyde's accusation. "Now I know you have no idea what the fuck you're talking about."

Clyde watched stupidly, sighing in defeat. "Okay, okay. I guess I have _no idea_ , but I do know you're getting your ass up and going to the mountains with us."

Craig lied back down, staring at the ceiling again. "No."

"I didn't wanna have to do this to you, man..." Clyde twirled on his heel, whistling loudly between his fingers. Craig shot upright when the door barged open, half of his trip-mates filling the room quickly, snatching him off the bed, carrying his unwilling body down the steps.

/\/\/\/\

Craig sat in the passenger seat of Stan's car, sulking, watching the wilderness pass him out the window.

He had a bad feeling...

"Lighten up, Tucker," Kenny said, leaning between the two front seats. "You'll have a great time!" He patted him on the shoulder, grinning as he recoiled back into the seat.

"Yeah. I'll bet staying inside is making us all grumpy and stuff," Butters coaxed.

Stan glanced at him from the corner of his eye, returning to the road quickly. "It might help you clear your mind or figure some stuff out. Either way, staying at the house isn't going to help."

Craig sighed, sinking into the seat. "I know... Thanks."

Stan flinched, the other two mirroring him in the back seat. "Wow. That's new."

Craig lifted his middle finger, continuing to stare out the windshield.

/\/\/\/\

They all exited their vehicle, Craig struggling with the wandering of his attention as Tweek closed the door to Token's car. They were completely away from civilization, trekking further into the woods at the bottom of the mountain.

"Smile, Craig!" Clyde said excitedly, holding his phone in front of their faces. Craig forced a very awkwardly lopsided grin, Clyde laughing boisterously after a click sounded. "Oh man, I'm so glad I got that on camera." He said to himself, walking speedily to the crowd ahead, demanding pictures from them too. Craig watched, shaking his head thoughtfully.

/\/\/\/\

"Hey, it's flat land over here," Stan said, leading the group onto a level cliff on the mountain's side, raising his eyebrow when spotting a large metal cube. "What's that?"

As he proceeded to walk to the contraption, Craig ran forward, stepping in his path, halting the other. "Stop and think for a second, 'hey, you know, maybe checking out a strange object in the middle of nowhere will backfire.'"

Stan stared. "Craig, it's _in the middle of nowhere_. We have to check it out."

"...Why?"

The rest watched quietly, Stan blinking. "Because, Craig. That... 'Cause that's just the way it is."

They watched one another, Stan's eyes darting to the silver block before making a run for it. Craig managed to catch him, tackling him to the ground when it was just out of reach. "God dammit, Craig. We have to look!"

"No!" They both ceased struggling when the chunk of metal began beeping slowly, the intervals of sound increasing in speed with every passing second. Their eyes grew, hurrying to move away, failing as the expanding satellite shoved them off the edge of the plateau. They tumbled down the side of the mountain harshly, both yelling obscenities, unsure of their landing destination.

The group ran to the ledge, watching as the two approached an overhang with an empty drop, hollering to grab onto something. They managed to grasp the rocks on end of cliff, halting any further, more deadly, declension down the side, their feet dangling. Stan hauled himself onto the small platform first, helping Craig immediately. Craig clutched his own shoulder momentarily when sitting up, glaring at Stan. "You had to do it. You couldn't just let it go."

"Are you okay?!" Kyle hollered loudly, everyone ignoring the satellite continuing to reconstruct behind them.

Their attention moved to Kyle, realizing it wasn't possible to climb back up, wondering how their bodies didn't fall straight down the steep slope. Craig and Stan exchanged glances before the latter cupped his mouth, helping enunciate over the distance. "We're okay!"

Kenny copied Stan, hoping he didn't break the eardrums of anyone around him. "We will figure out something to get you two up here! Do not worry!"

Stan offered a thumbs up, sighing, leaning against the side of the mountain, Craig staring blankly. "' _You'll have a great time.' 'Because that's just the way it is._ ' This is why I didn't want to come."

"Oh come on, Craig. Enjoy the view; it'll help clear your mind." Stan said, motioning outwards towards the mountainside.

Craig turned, any lingering protests dying. "Wow." The scenery had been much more pleasant than he expected, the colors of spring still present in the environment. He sat next to Stan, leaning against the, hopefully, solid rock behind him.

/\/\/\/\

The sun began setting, Craig sighing as he glanced towards the top, disregarding the sleeping buffoon next to him. Tweek leaned over the edge hesitantly, their eyes connecting before Craig reluctantly broke it, gazing out into the open air again. Stan jumped slightly from his sleep, his body jerking forward. Craig rose his eyebrow. "Bad dream?"

Stan rubbed his face groggily, deciding to awaken completely before offering a response. "Not really. I just dreamt that you were sitting in front of a button to a secret passage..."

They stared at one another briefly, Craig shaking his head. "No."

Stan clamped his hands together. "Craig, please? I'm starving."

"Nope."

"Do you want to be stuck out here all night because nobody thought about bringing a rope?"

Craig hesitated, assessing the situation. "Dammit." He moved forward, Stan grinning as he inspected the area, coming across a small red button. When pressed, a boulder rolled between them, revealing a long tunnel into the mountain. "No. Fuck no. We don't even know where it leads."

"Do you have a better idea?"

"Yeah. I'm going to sit here and wait."

Stan shook his head as Craig reclaimed his former position. "Craig, we _have_ to check it out."

Craig blinked, crossing his arms. "That's how I ended up in Peru last time. I'm not going in there."

/\/\/\/\

They were walking down the never-ending torch lit path, waiting to run into a turn of some sorts. "This is why I don't like you."

"Well, I don't like you too," Stan said, rolling his eyes.

"I mean, I _really_ don't li-" The floor caved out from under them, both falling until landing on a large padding inside a dark area within the mountain. They cursed under their breaths, moving slowly after the impact, light slowly illuminating their surroundings. When searching the area, two grey figures emerged from the darkness. Craig blinked at the alien like creatures. "Whatever it is, I fucking refuse."

Craig and Stan stood, brushing themselves off before a voice echoed inside their heads. _The only exit mechanism is rematerialization._

"I'm not buying that," Craig stated, crossing his arms.

Stan turned to him. "Dude, you can't tell me you've never wanted to know what it feels like to teleport."

"No, I haven't."

Stan pinched the bridge of his nose. "You are so boring, Craig."

"Glad you understand. I like it nice and boring. This is far from it."

The creature cleared its throat before continuing telepathic communication. _A minimal sized chip must be installed to initiate the process of rematerialization. The object may contain side effects due to research purposes. The time-span of implantation will be indefinite. We will retrieve them at the location you would currently be when our testing is complete._

"So, you're blackmailing us. We help with your research, and we get to take the only way out of here," Craig said, unamused.

_Pretty much, yeah._

He huffed, Stan smiling at him. "Ready to do this, man?"

Craig closed his eyes, not prepared at all, hesitating before speaking. "Stan, I'm serious. Something weird is going to happen. Please, don't let it screw up my life."

Stan's smile dropped, becoming increasingly aware of the other's clear distress. "Sure, dude. As long as you have my back too."

/\/\/\/\

The two reappeared beside the satellite, the large radar dissipating moments later. "Hey," Stan said to the large group peering over the edge.

They whirled around, confirming the authenticity of the voice, sighing in relief. "Oh my god, dude. We thought you both fell off the edge." Kyle placed his hand on his chest, silently calming his erratic heart. "Tweek left for one minute and you vanished into thin air!"

Stan chuckled, Kyle not comprehending the validity of his statement. Craig's eyes moved discreetly to Tweek. He sat crisscrossed near the edge, face planted into his palms. Tweek was worried, and he pushed away the impulsive urge to comfort him.

"So, what happened?" Clyde asked, standing, maneuvering around Stan and Craig to inspect them.

Craig blinked, holding out his hand. "We met aliens. They put a chip in us for research. We had to use it to escape. This is why I don't like you guys. Really."

Kenny laughed, shaking his head. "You don't need to be so negative." He crossed his arms. "It could be worse. We could be stuck out here, which it going to happen if we don't get our asses back to the car before it gets any darker."


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own South Park or any of its characters

_Tweek opened his front door, jumping when finding a figure sitting on the steps. "Oh god!" Realizing it was Craig, he rose his eyebrow, wondering why he hadn't come in from the rain. "Craig? Wh-what's wrong?" He_ _didn't answer, his head hidden under the hood of his blue sweatshirt. Tweek's anxiety rose with the passing silence, worried he had done something to upset his best friend. "Hey m-man. If I did something, I-I'm sorry."_

_Craig shook his head, standing, revealing a blue wooden box in his hands when facing Tweek. His eyes did not meet the other's, staring at the ground between them. "Come with me. To the pond."_

_Tweek watched him, sensing something unsettling inside his friend. "Okay..." He spoke softly, nodding._

_Craig turned slowly, walking to his car, setting the box in the floor of the backseat before sitting behind the wheel, Tweek following into the passenger. They rode silently to Stark's pond, Tweek deciding against any questioning._

_/\/\/\/\_

_Craig parked, turning off the car, not moving from his current position. Tweek fidgeted with his shirt, attempting to control his fingers from tangling into his hair. "Um.. C-Craig..."_

_Craig sunk into the seat, tilting his head to lean against the headrest. "I came home from school today." He paused, gathering what he needed to say. He never knew how he would handle it when it happened, and he still was unsure. "I went upstairs to watch reruns of Red Racer and play with Stripe." Craig lied his face on the steering wheel, clenching his eyes shut. "But Stripe..." He swallowed the words, along with the forming lump in his throat. "She-"_

_The other's car door opened, but Craig didn't bother lifting his head to investigate. Moments later, he felt rain drops tap against the left side of his body, Tweek pressing a small button under the inside door handle to open the trunk. He offered out his hand, Craig turning his head slightly to watch him while retaining its place on the wheel. "C-come on." He didn't hesitate further, allowing Tweek to pull him out of the car and close the door behind him._

_Tweek released his hand, walking to the trunk to retrieve a shovel he knew his friend had likely placed inside. Craig grabbed the small box again before the other's hand found his unoccupied one. They proceeded in a manner similar to that of a snail, entering the woods near the tip of the water._

_When Tweek began reluctantly digging, eye contact had finally been made; He knew Tweek would understand how he felt more than he did himself. "I'm s-sorry, Craig," he mumbled softly._

_Craig lowered his head, breaking their meaningful gaze._

_/\/\/\/\_

_He knelt next to the freshly dug hole, examining the box, hesitating to proceed any further. Once again swallowing the lump forming in his throat, he lowered the blue box slowly before pulling a small piece of folded paper from his pocket, slipping it inside a thin slit in the top._

_Craig stood sluggishly, holding his hand outward, Tweek understanding as he gave him the shovel. Craig placed the damp soil back into its original position, Tweek's eyes falling to the ground dejectedly._

_When finishing, he watched questionably as Tweek lowered himself onto one knee, his hand sitting softly on the soil. "R-rest in peace, Stripe."_

_Witnessing the scene, he finally broke down, sitting hastily and hiding his face to conceal the tears flowing, not that it mattered much; Tweek could hear the low sobbing. He moved to his friend's side, placing Craig's head on his shoulder._

_He realized how glad he was Tweek had been with him, knowing his presence and comfort always helped. He appreciated his friend more than words could express, especially during moments like this._

_..._

Craig exited the bathroom, hearing the bedroom door shut quietly. He instinctively checked where Tweek's bag had been set, noting it was no longer there. Sighing, he sat in the recliner, deciding the towel around his waist was enough clothing for now, throwing an arm across his eyes.

The situation was grasped, and surprisingly, he was still pissed. Forgiving Tweek had always come easily, but he felt wronged. Tweek didn't trust him; it was clear from the way he'd been hiding things while telling the others, but he never did anything wrong to make him feel he was untrustworthy.

_Now, let's go make up with Tweek. You can't be mad at him for liking guys._

What the fuck was Clyde talking about? He wasn't mad that he was gay at all.

Hell, he had no idea if he was either. No, he was certain he wasn't. He found girls attractive, and guys never had been. Except Tweek, apparently. He was reluctant to admit it, but it was clear.

He groaned in frustration. The realization was awful almost. He did not have feelings for Tweek, none that he saw anyway... or tried to see for that matter. Maybe he did; he couldn't tell anymore behind all the arguing, but the attraction, if that's all it had actually been, was causing too many issues, and it had to be dealt with. They needed to talk.

But he sure the fuck wasn't going to talk to him right now. He was being stubborn, but he refused to be a pushover, dammit.

It upset him. Sure he had kept Tweek in the dark about a thing or two, like the robbery or Annie, but it was nothing compared to what Tweek had been hiding. His build-up of feelings, his resolve, his sexual preference, his transfer... Yet, somehow, he felt like the asshole here. He was not overreacting.

Was he?

_Do you think I'm being over dramatic about Stan and the gay thing?_

_If you don't think you are, you're probably not. Being over dramatic doesn't mean shit. If that's how you really feel about it, then who's to say how you express it._

No, he wasn't; Craig never did. If he expressed something enough for it to be considered 'overreacting,' then he had to have been upset. He didn't enjoy being angry, let alone with Tweek. Why had he hidden it though? Maybe he should have let Tweek speak instead of interrupting any excuse he could conjure up.

_I'd be pissed if I were you, honestly. I'd think my best friend would have at least some faith in me._

That's right.

Everyone and their opinions could go fuck themselves. He had to talk to Tweek, but he wasn't going to do it while pissed off, and nobody could persuade him to do otherwise with their guilt trips.

/\/\/\/\

Craig studied himself in the mirror before heading downstairs for the morning. He'd forgotten about the mark on his neck since awakening, but it was more clear now than the almost dissipated black eye he had been sporting. He huffed, deciding today he'd ignore the bullshit, as he usually did when not comparing to this chaotic trip.

Walking through the doorway, he regretted the first step in the hallway, Kenny and Stan yelling about a topic he frankly didn't care about. When Stan stepped into the hallway, slamming the door behind him, Craig cursed himself for bothering to ask. "What's McCormick being an ass about now?"

Stan shook his head silently, motioning for Craig to follow him down the steps as he retreated. "He's pissed off because his 'ulterior motive' for watching porn with me is coming back to bite him in the ass."

Craig raised an eyebrow, following him into the already filled kitchen, thankful he didn't have to sit. "Why's that?"

Stan opened the fridge, huffing as he closed it, leaning against the counter while downing a bottle of water. "Because..." He stared at the ground, scratching his neck nervously. Craig, to avoid sitting at the occupied table, positioned himself across from Stan to listen. "Well, you know. We did it, and he was with Ruby."

Craig was suddenly appreciative he had decided to care enough to hear him out. The two events never clicked, and the anger inside of him began building all over again. Stan caught his narrowing eyebrows and stuck out his hands in an invisible attempt to halt Craig's train of thought.

"Dude, don't do anything to Kenny. Him and Ruby gotta to figure it out, and if she wants to break up with him because of it, she'll handle it." Craig turned away, his face forcibly falling to neutral again, Stan releasing a sigh of relief. "If Ruby wanted you to do anything, she'd tell you what happened anyways."

"I know."

Kenny appeared in the doorway, searching for the two before finding said pair watching him. He peered around the room, noting the presence of a select few before motioning them into the living room.

Craig inwardly groaned, both following reluctantly after Stan set his water bottle on the counter. He was already tired of this day.

Kenny turned on a light in the living room, giving the area more illumination than the sunlight provided by partially closed blinds. The three sat on separate pieces of furniture, facing one another awkwardly. "Stan. Would you like to tell Craig what you told me this morning?"

Stan and Kenny's heated stare uneased Craig as he watched quietly, impatience after several moments getting the better of him. "Tell me what?"

Stan rolled his eyes away from Kenny, turning to address Craig. "Nothing. It's just a misunderstanding that I'm sure you plan on clearing up."

Kenny clicked his tongue almost inaudibly. "I'm not so sure about that, Stan. Craig here doesn't even know what he did wrong."

Craig's eyes narrowed, joining with daggers thrown across the distance between the two. "If you two are going to tell me something, cut the shit. Don't drag me into the middle of your lover's spat."

Both turned to him, Stan rubbing the back of his neck when finally regaining himself despite his dirty blonde friend. Kenny sighed, slouching back into the seat. "Well, little Tweekie thinks-"

Craig held out his hand, silencing the formation of the statement. "Don't call him that. Coming from you, it sounds more awful than it already is."

Kenny grinned. "Okay. Tweekers and Kyle told Stan something that I didn't realize yesterday."

Craig ground his teeth, sensing the moron was intentionally attempting to get on his nerves. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Stan cleared his throat, gaining their attention again. "I don't know what you said Craig, but you broke Tweek, man. He's a mess one minute and then completely unresponsive to people the next."

Craig rose his eyebrow. "I don't feel like I said anything that bad."

Stan and Kenny's eyes moved to one another. "See, I told you it was a misunderstanding."

Craig groaned, tiring of the evasive behavior. "What the fuck's going on?"

Kenny decided to spare him, searching his pocket briefly for the package of cancer sticks he would be needing soon. "Kyle said you are pissed off because Tweek's into guys."

Craig blinked. "Huh?"

Now searching his other pockets for his lighter, Kenny continued. "Tweek doesn't know you're mad about him hiding it. He thinks you don't want to talk to him because he's gay."

Craig blinked a few more times, ultimately letting his head cock to the side in confusion. "What the fuck? Why would I be?"

The three exchanged heavy gazes. Stan sighed as Kenny habitually flicked the lighter's flame to life. Craig continued staring, his face falling gradually.

He wasn't sure what clicked, but he understood why Stan had mentioned Tweek's state of mind earlier. If he really perceived Craig's reaction to be directed towards his sexual preference...

Oh shit. Tweek was probably a wreck. Being outright rejected as part of who he was by his best friend, the only person's who opinion he cared enough about to try and hide it completely...Tweek's worst fears had probably been that the entire time.

But that wasn't it!

He stood quickly, maneuvering around the couches and to the kitchen as fast as his feet would allow. "Well, he's not completely oblivious. Good for him." Kenny mumbled jokingly, his grin fading as Tweek appeared through the kitchen doorway, catching sight of Craig before swiftly walking to the steps.

Craig reached the bottom of the staircase first, Tweek halting as he swiftly scanned the area for another method to escape, turning in a half circle to sprint back through the previously entered doorway. Craig captured his wrist, rapidly sorting through what he needed to say before another attempt to flee, the other's efforts to pull himself from the hold not going unnoticed. "Stop, Tweek. I need to talk to you."

The green eyes that lifted to meet his gaze almost turned his insides to stone with the presence of cold and severity. Tweek had never shown an appearance of the sorts to another living being before, and it caused dread to build within him in an unwelcoming manner. "Get off of me, Craig." Both were completely still, and Craig had almost followed his orders, only narrowly remembering why he had sought him out to begin with.

Craig visibly shook his head in a far-fetched attempt to erase the tainted face from his mind and memory. "What I said yesterday-"

"No!" Tweek shouted, jerking his body away. "I get it, Craig. I don't need to hear anything else, man!" Tweek struggled harder, the expression previously held vanishing and reconstructing into one of urgency. Craig felt something within himself shatter while watching the desperation, his own appearance mixed with shock and dismal.

"But, I-" The blonde finally managed to snatch his arm back, Craig instinctively attempting grasp him somewhere, failing miserably when Tweek maneuvered erratically around him and up the steps, Craig following immediately. "Tweek!"

When reaching the top of the stairs, Tweek stopped suddenly, whirling on his heel and holding his arm out, forcing Craig to cease pursuit if the idea of barreling back down the staircase sounded like a bad one. After several moments of examination, Craig had concluded Tweek wanted to speak calmly without his interference, the other outwardly composing himself. He inhaled unevenly, exhaling in a worse manner before speaking. "I'll stay away like you told me to so you don't hate me. But. B-but I can't handle you saying anything else. It's too much..."

Tweek's head fell, his eyes containing evident heartache and anxiety. Craig was almost certain he stopped breathing from the sight.

No, this wasn't right.

Craig was supposed to be his safe haven; the person Tweek was able to rely on when the rest of the world made him fall into the state similar to the one he was currently in.

He remembered; the reason why he never would stay angry. Tweek meant more to him than all this. Meant everything to him. He let things go because he cared for the other's wellbeing and happiness.

Anything Tweek did, he never did without reason; he always calculated the worst outcome and took whatever means to avoid it. He couldn't do it for malicious intentions if he tried. Craig had always subconsciously minded it before, but he had failed to recall the severity of Tweek's distress in fearful situations. The other didn't mean any harm, and Craig acted out in aggravation, ignoring his better instincts when sensing his behavior had been too harsh.

Why did he lose sight of the most important thing to him?

Because he was frustrated. He was frustrated with himself, their situation, the trip, Ruby, Kenny, and his own fucked up feelings about whatever their friendship was twisting into without their control.

Why did he realize this now, after Tweek's the one who had to suffer with the anxiety and pressure of his actions? The glint in his green eyes proved some degree of damage had been done. Baggage had been created, and whatever sliver of trust Tweek held for Craig to be the one person who never judged him and cared enough to make sure he always had a place to consider safe might be gone.

Tweek wouldn't stray from what he deemed the responsible decision. One which would keep him out of the worst scenarios possible to avoid anxiety or another awful result. He hid things about himself from Craig...

Because this _had_ been his most feared outcome.

Craig had never hated a human being in his life as much as he now did himself.

Tweek lowered his hand, sensing Craig had no intentions moving closer; he didn't. "Maybe after a while, we'll be able to work on our friendship somehow." He exhaled a large breath, one Craig hadn't realized the other was holding, before speaking again. "Until then, I'll stay away." Tweek turned slowly, rounding the corner, retreating to Kyle's room. Craig stared at the carpeting on the steps, sitting down, his mind hazy but also never more painfully clear.

At this rate, Tweek would be gone before they had an opportunity to fix anything. Craig didn't want them to separate because of this, but intuition informed him it was for Tweek's benefit at this point. Tweek feared being close to him again after all the shit they've been going through, what Craig was putting his continuously anxious friend through.

Even so, he wouldn't be able to abide by allowing Tweek to evade him for long. There had to be a solution, something that allowed him to confront the other and patch up their- whatever they had. He huffed, hanging his head, hoping the answer would appear without wasting too much time.

Craig didn't mean to hurt him; everything was a misunderstanding. That's all this damn trip was; a long, haphazard line of misunderstandings. Including Tweek's belief that he wanted him to stay away because he hated him.

God, he didn't hate Tweek.

It was so far from the truth it was painful.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another new symbol: -/-\\- You will catch on quickly.  
> I do not own South Park or any of its characters

_"So, you guys are riding with us in Token's limo, right?" Clyde asked, snatching a french-fry off of said friend's tray._

_Without a second thought, Craig intertwined his hand with Tweek's on top of the table before raising an eyebrow. "What the hell are you talking about?"_

_He didn't miss the attempt to retain a laugh hidden in a slight curve of Tweek's mouth from the corner of his eye. Clyde gaped stupidly, which was normal, but the entirety of their friend group did also, and that was far from ordinary. "Um. Prom, dipshit," was Clyde's polite response._

_Momentarily, Craig flushed with dread. He hated the word… prom. Tweek squeezed his hand, almost quick enough to make him wonder if it had been his imagination. "We're not going." Tweek had finally spoken up for him, gaining the shift of dumbfounded expressions._

_"Whaaaaaatttt? The hell do you mean 'we're not going?' You two have to go! You're South Park's power couple!" Clyde said louder than necessary, drawing the attention of a few nearby students._

_"I mean exactly that. We're not going, Clyde." Craig turned to Tweek slightly, curiosity rising. Tweek had never mentioned a distaste for the idea of prom, but Craig knew he had himself more than enough times growing up._

_Tweek was taking the heat for him._

_"Do you want to go?" He wasn't sure why the words left from his mouth, but it acquired the attention of the entire table, and the one next to them._

_His intention had not been to put Tweek on the spot when he clearly was only covering his ass, but he genuinely wondered. He didn't want to be the one holding him back from going to the only Junior prom he would have. Tweek stared with only a slight turn of the head accompanied by a dumbstruck expression for a long time, Craig returning it, unsure why the question decided to leave the confides of his mind._

_Tweek didn't shake, tremble, bite his lip, fidget, or mutter any absurd noises under the pressure of watchful gazes, which peaked his curiosity further until Tweek had responded after careful consideration. "Was that… an invitation?"_

_Craig turned to face him fully, feeling the other tense slightly inside their interwoven hands. He hesitated, Tweek watching him while fully alert, Craig blinking before deciding on a response._

_He hated prom, sooo much._

_"If you want it to be."_

_Tweek knew; Craig knew Tweek knew when the small smile formed on the other's lips. Craig didn't want to go, but he was genuine. He'd definitely do it if it meant Tweek would be happy about it. Tweek was his best friend with strings attached after all, his sole soft spot._

_Tweek's eyes broke away, laughing softly. "If you don't mind Craig, I think I'm going to decline."_

_Craig felt an overwhelming feeling wash over him, the sudden urge to hug the blonde tightly too much to resist, so he didn't bother doing so. He clutched Tweek unexpectedly to his chest. Tweek tensed again, but relaxed when Craig laughed. "You're the best, you know that? This is why I adore you."_

_He could practically feel the heat from his friends face press through his shirt, and he began questioning what the hell was taking over his own body. Tweek laughed weakly, almost inaudible. "Yeah, okay. I get it."_

_Craig made the mistake at glancing around the cafeteria, wondering why only low mumbles were reaching his ears. Everyone's attention was on them, and he returned from his elated state of mind rapidly, releasing Tweek and raising his middle finger to the entire student body, mutely telling them all to 'fuck off.'_

_When Craig noticed Tweek's shoulder twitch slightly against his, he relaced their fingers as everyone slowly went back to their own business. The other three idiots were grinning stupidly, and Craig raised an eyebrow. "What?"_

_"W-w-we're not used to seeing you two like that, th-th-that's all," Jimmy said, Token nodding in agreement._

_Clyde's smile grew wider by the second, and Craig found himself wondering if it would still be present while he was wearing a tray of food… Clyde sighed as he rested his chin on his hand. "South Park's power couple, not going to prom. So tragic. I guess there's always next year."_

_Tweek smiled softly, nobody catching a slight twinge ignite in his pupil. "Yeah, go ahead and ask me then if you want to, Craig."_

_Craig rolled his eyes playfully. "I guess I'll be saying something next year."_

_…_

Craig trudged sluggishly down the stairs, back into the living room, slumping into his previous position on a recliner. Stan sat silently, staring at the coffee table absentmindedly. Craig huffed. "Where's McCormick?" Stan lifted his head to the other, opening his mouth to speak.

-/-\\-

Something happened when Craig blinked, confusing him. His position in the room changed, and his head darted around to investigate, not searching far before catching sight of something more strange than the previous. His own body sat across from him, watching him with the same expression he held.

"What the fuck?" He realized instantly the voice wasn't his own. He and the other bolted to the bathroom on the downstairs level, both almost tripping, running seeming to be a foreign sensation. When reaching the mirror, Craig understood immediately. He was in Stan's body, and the latter had been in his.

"Dude…" Stan's normal tone falling from Craig's mouth was cringe worthy, but he didn't care right now.

What the hell was happening?

The two watched one another in the reflection, processing the occurrence quickly. Kenny appeared in the bathroom doorway, leaning against it, eyeing them questioningly. "What are you guys doing?"

They had been gaping, unmoving from the mirror's direction. Exchanging a quick glance with a sly smile before turning around, both silently agreed to fuck with him. "Not much. Why?" Craig spoke in his most Stan-like tone, fighting the urge to laugh, failing to restrain a humored grin from resting on his face.

Kenny hesitated, watching skeptically. "You're telling me that you two are staring at each other in a bathroom mirror like you saw bloody Mary, and there is no reason behind it."

Craig and Stan shot one another a thoughtful look before their eyes landed on Kenny once again. "Yup. What's it to you… McCormick?" Craig did laugh that time, hearing Stan's obvious discomfort. The other forcibly pushed him over with the lanky arm of Craig's body, Craig sliding from the sink and onto the floor, not entirely having control over his balance yet.

He instinctively raised his middle finger when sitting up, Stan smiling dumbly in return. Kenny's face had contorted with confusion, his gaze darting between the two when deeming the gestures abnormal. "It's nothing, really... Just wondering why you two are acting so fucking strange."

Craig stood, stumbling slightly, Stan grasping his arm to help him upright. He decided to take the reins of the situation. "We're not acting strange, Kenny."

Kenny blinked, sighing, losing interest. "Riiiight. Anyway. Kyle's looking for you, Stan. Should I tell him you found a new butt buddy and are hogging the bathroom with him?" Kenny grinned.

"Oh, please no." Stan had spoken in Craig's body instinctively, forgetting persona.

Craig glared. "If you say that to anyone, McCormick, I'll punch you in the dick. I am not kidding."

A lightbulb seemed to have illuminated in Kenny's head, his mouth forming into a small o shape before laughing. "What the fuck happened to you guys?"

Stan leaned Craig's body against the counter, almost falling when unparticipating the inches he had to make up for compared to his own. "I'm guessing it's from the chips…" Stan said, crossing his arms in a way that seemed foreign on the other's body.

Craig rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous habit apparently embedded somewhere into his system. "What does he want?"

"He wanted to talk to Stan about saying shit he's not supposed to be repeating." Kenny said, his eyes flickering between the two. "And don't think about doing anything stupid because it's mostly about Tweek." A spark flickered in Craig's eyes.

Tweek. A solution.

Craig ignored anything else spewing from Kenny's mouth as he walked passed him, searching for the two he assumed to be together. "Dude, Kenny's right. You can't," Stan said, following Craig swiftly into the living room, Kenny trailing behind them. Stan grasped his shoulder, turning Craig's attention towards him. The expression on the face of Craig's body had become stern and unwavering. "Craig, you're an awful actor. One flip of the finger and Kyle will knock me, well you, the hell out."

Craig brushed him off, turning again before moving away slowly. "I need to talk to Tweek." Stan sighed in defeat, catching Kenny's arm when he tried to pursue him, giving Craig permission.

The first place Craig decided to check was the redhead's room, glad he had no need to search further. Upon opening the door, certain Stan wouldn't normally knock, Kyle glanced up from the recliner placed in a corner. Craig scanned the area quickly for Tweek, finding him lying on his stomach atop the bed, his face buried silently into a pillow. He resisted the immediate urge to comfort him.

"What's up?" Craig asked, hoping to sound believable, thankful when it worked.

Kyle sighed, removing himself the chair, walking to him. "I told you that if you were going to say anything to Craig, you needed to wait. You knew Tweek didn't want to talk to him right now." Hard, green eyes peered into his own, and he briefly worried Kyle may be able to read Stan the same way Tweek could decipher his own thoughts.

Craig crossed his arms, mimicking the action Stan had done earlier in the bathroom. "I was trying to help, Kyle. I thought there was a misunderstanding, and I wanted them fix it before Tweek got hurt or hated him or something."

Tweek sat up slowly, silently calling the attention of the two. "I know you mean well, Stan, but if he wants to stay away from me, that's how it is." Tweek curled into a ball before continuing. "Right now, I can't handle anymore, but that doesn't mean I hate him. You and everyone else knows that I could never hate Craig."

He was aware that he wasn't ready to handle Tweek's point of view from an outside prospective but decided to attempt it, regardless of the sharp tightening in his chest. "He wanted space to sort out his thoughts, Tweek. That's all. Craig doesn't care that you're gay, but believe me, he knows he fucked up."

Kyle eyed Craig suspiciously as Tweek's head slowly rose to speak. "He cares, Stan. I didn't think he would react the way he did either, but he did, so I'm giving us both space." Tweek's face lowered against his knees again. "That doesn't mean he screwed up; he can feel however he wants to about it."

Craig clenched his teeth together, mentally apologizing to Stan for grinding. "I talked to him, and it's not what you think. He doesn't care about your preference; he just cared that you didn't say anything. That's why he was pissed off." Craig paused, attempting to shake off the despicable feeling rising inside him. "He's not mad now about any of it now though."

Tweek rocked his head side to side. "I've never seen him like that, and I don't want to again. He looked so bitter and hateful. If you would have saw it, you would understand too, but I know Craig, and he doesn't react that badly if he doesn't mean it. "

Craig fought the automatic groan preparing to rip from his mouth, instead considering his response momentarily before replying. "Try talking to him and sort things out."

Kyle thumped the back of his head hastily, granting an unintentional glare from Craig, his attention turning towards Tweek once he spoke again. "He wouldn't listen to me when I _did_ try."

Craig brought his palm to his forehead, his frustration with himself growing. He leaned against the wall by the door. "Kyle, can I talk to Tweek alone?"

"I don't think so." Craig turned towards him curiously, meeting a cold stare. Kyle was pissed for one reason or another; he should probably care since he was Stan, but he didn't.

Craig rubbed the back of his neck, huffing, miraculously holding any irritation at bay. "Please?"

"It's fine, Kyle. Stan's not at fault here," Tweek said softly.

Kyle turned to the blonde, deadpanning. "But Craig is." Craig smiled almost unnoticeably; he was catching on. Kyle knew Stan, and he was definitely not behaving in any way he would; Tweek was right when claiming Craig acted out in a manner truthful to his own mind. Kyle might not have known fully, but he was slowly connecting the dots.

Tweek didn't move. "It's not his either." He voiced slight irritation, Craig recognizing it immediately.

Kyle threw his hands up in the air exasperatedly, reminding Craig of the redhead's mother for a split second before he opened the door and closed it behind him. The room fell to silence, and he decided to proceed cautiously. "Craig really wants to talk to you. He's an asshole, and he know's he was acting like one."

"Don't call Craig an asshole, Stan."

Craig grinned, glad Tweek hadn't seen it. "Just repeating what he said." He huffed lowly before continuing. "He was shocked, Tweek. And disappointed because he felt like you had no faith in him. It's the same way Kyle felt when he found out I was gay, too."

Tweek nodded, showing he understood before gripping his hair habitually. "But, god, he hates me now. If that's really what he was mad about, Jesus, I was keeping all kinds of things from him. And he has to be mad that I was gay while we were faking a relationship. He has to be."

Craig blinked, taken aback by the assumption. "He's not."

"Any normal person would be, and Craig is human just like everyone else." His voice quieted gradually, becoming almost inaudible. "He acts like he doesn't care about anything, because he doesn't really, but it's different when it comes to me and his sister. After seeing the way he reacted, I know it can't _only_ be because I didn't tell him. It can't..."

"I told you already; it wasn't. He was confused about a lot of shit-"

He noticed the slight shaking of Tweek's shoulders, slowly realizing he was crying.

Tweek was crying. Watching, Craig felt as if a piece of himself were dying inside.

"I can't talk to him, Stan. I've been confusing the hell out of him, and what if he acts like he did yesterday because of it? I can't handle it again, man. I don't want him to hate me. Oh Jesus, he probably already does. Please don't hate me, Craig."

Craig moved hastily across the room, his reaction taking form automatically. "I could never hate you, Tweek. Ever." He sat on the bed, his body turned towards the other, Tweek stilling. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry, I don't hate you. I'm just frustrated. I'm not used to all the confusion, and I took it out on you. I fucked up, and I'm sorry. I don't care that you're gay; I don't even care that you kept it from me anymore, but I accept you, I swear. All I wanted was some space to think by myself for a while because I was being stupid, but I don't want that anymore either. I'm sorry I was an asshole." He barely noted the crack in Stan's voice compared to his own monotone before subconsciously lying his head on the blonde's shoulder, desiring the comfort coming from contact with him. "I didn't mean to put you through this shit, ever. You're too important."

Tweek didn't move, processing what was happening. Gradually, he turned his head, Craig lifting his own away slowly. The room was well lit, and Tweek was sure he was going insane because the lighting confirmed it was definitely Stan beside him. "Umm…"

Craig blinked, narrowly catching the implication of Tweek's crazed expression. "We switched bodies."

"…You've been in there the entire time?"

Craig averted his eyes, rubbing his neck. "Since I came up here..."

"You tricked me."

Craig's eyes returned to the other speedily to determine the words severity. Tweek was watching him blankly, offering no sign of malice or humor. He decided now wasn't the time to brush it off. "You didn't give me much of a choice. You flipped when I tried talking to you earlier."

"For a good reason," Tweek said, his expression remaining the same.

Craig watched him, attempting to understand the other's state of mind. "You're right. I was acting like a dick because I'm an idiot with too much pride, and things got confusing because of it." Tweek gazed at him, Craig wondering if it had been easier for the other since he was in Stan's body. "Tweek, I'm not mad. At all. I was being an asshole because you weren't telling me shit, but I get it now. You didn't want to fuck things up if I reacted badly."

Tweek's head shifted to the side before he smiled warmly. "I'm glad you understand. I knew you would because you always do, Craig, and I'm sorry for hiding everything."

Craig didn't continue to ignore the instincts proclaiming their presence inside him. He leaned towards him, grasping the back of his head, pulling to press their foreheads together. Tweek released a small squeak, openly startled. Craig's eyes softened, Tweek holding the same lightness after the initial shock faded. "We're okay then? I really want to be."

Tweek smiled again, patting lightly on his shoulder, allowing his hand to linger there. "Of course, dork."

Craig hesitated, an uneasy sensation settling in the pit of his stomach. Why was this so easy for him? This was one of the worst fuck ups he had made in a long time, and Tweek accepted it as if he had forgotten the hell Craig had put him through.

But at the same time, he was glad. Tweek was forgiving him, and his chest didn't feel heavy anymore. They could recover from this, now that almost everything was out in the open. The idea made him happy.

Craig grinned, leaning forward to uncharacteristically peck his nose as the door swung open, both freezing in position, their eyes drifting to the form of Kyle in the doorway.

-/-\\-

"And then there's Butters… God dude, I'm sorry." Craig glanced around, questioning his surroundings. He was back in his body. Kenny's face was planted firmly on the arm of the couch, seeming to have been pouring his darkest secrets out.

"I'm back."

Kenny's head rose swiftly, acknowledging Craig. "Oh. Welcome back, Tucker. How'd things go?"

Oh shit.

"Craig Motherfucking Tucker!" He flinched when Stan's voice reached his ears, footsteps rolling down the steps. Stan moved in front of him, plucking him from the recliner by the shirt. "Are you trying to stir shit, dude?"

Craig bit his tongue, wondering why he found the situation humorous. "My bad. It won't happen again."

Stan's eyes narrowed. "Do you know how hard it is to convince someone you were in another person's body while they did whatever the fuck they pleased with yours?" Craig was laughing uncontrollably now, Stan also trying not to crack a playful smirk, somewhat glad this would be brushed off easily.

Kyle descended the stairs first, Tweek following shortly after, other eyes peeking from the kitchen doorway, watching the scene, Clyde yelling bets of a forthcoming fight to the rest of their classmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so begins the meddling.  
> Normal drama for this South Park group? I think not.


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own South Park or any of it's characters... unless it's OC.

_Craig stared out the window, watching rain reflect the building lights of nighttime Denver as they passed. He sunk back into his seat, turning his head lazily to the left, wishing he had the will to flip off his humming friend. Clyde glanced to him before returning his eyes to the road. "What is it, dude?"_

_"Why don't you give up on Bebe? It's been over two years…"_

_Clyde's giddiness ceased, his smile falling. "Because Craig. You don't give up on people you love."_

_Craig stared blankly. "You really love her?"_

_The other purposefully giggled in a high pitch. "Of course. If I didn't, I wouldn't bother dragging you with me since I know you'd rather be with Tweek than hanging around me and Bebe."_

_His eyes moved to the windshield, wondering when they would reach their destination. "It's not that I care, Clyde. I'm just worried about Tweek."_

_Clyde watched him momentarily, offering a genuine toothy smile, his attention moving fully to the road. "I do too, ya know. We all worry about him." He sighed before continuing. "I know it was hard on you with everything that happened, but it was all a freak accident. Besides, Tweek is doing a lot better now after stopping the caffeine, which is thanks to you."_

_He clamped his teeth together in habit, answering without much thought. "Tweek's doing it on his own."_

_Clyde briefly sent him a curious look. "He's doing it because he loves you, Craig. If it was only for himself, you can bet your sweet ass he wouldn't have given up cold turkey."_

_Craig rolled his eyes, raising his finger, not sure how to tell Clyde Tweek most certainly did not love him in the way he thought. As a best friend, yeah. Maybe a weird mix of an intimate friendship, but not the way he perceived it._

_When his gaze shifted out the side of the window, Craig's attention was caught by the word 'gallery.' "What's that?"_

_Clyde glanced over as they drove by, grinning. "It's an art gallery. Token dragged me there with his family once, and it was awful. But it's a really cool place if you're into that sort of thing." He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Maybe a future date with our little friend?"_

_Craig pulled out his phone, searching online for the exhibit, finding the hours, smiling crookedly at Clyde. "Maybe."_

_/\/\/\/\_

_When both exited the car, Bebe stepped out of another vehicle nearby, a male following her. Craig rose his eyebrow. This was new._

_She greeted the two happily, pulling the other guy by the hand to their location. When she had begun to speak, it almost was inaudible, loud teens and music blaring in the background. "Hey guys. Clyde, you know Christian. Christian, this is Craig." She introduced, Craig reluctantly shaking the hand offered to him. "I was taking him out shopping with me because of a breakup with his boyfriend. Figured he could use a good party."_

_Craig's eyes narrowed, understanding immediately. Bebe had outdone herself this time. She was ensuring Craig wouldn't come with Clyde again effectively, since Clyde refused to go on his own. "Sorry for the intrusion," Christian said with a goofy smile, his blonde hair reminding Craig of Tweek momentarily._

_Clyde wrapped his arms around Christian's shoulder, proceeding to do the same to Bebe with his other arm. "No problem, man. Not like **we're** not intruding anyway. Now, let's go crash this party!"_

_/\/\/\/\_

_Craig had managed to lose the other three, thankfully, finding a spot of peace next to an unconscious teen on the front lawn. This had been the most intense party he had ever been to in his life, and he wasn't really sure he'd be going home tonight. Clyde was probably not sober, and he was sure every cop in town heard the blaring noises of destructive teenagers. Hell, he thought he might have seen a few in uniform inside._

_He couldn't afford to get pulled over, and he wouldn't put it past Clyde to be wasted. He groaned, laying back. During parties, an urge for a cigarette was the worst, but he'd have to be drunk if he touched the things right now._

_Low and behold, a distraction soon came as Christian found him, placing himself beside Craig on the grass. "Clyde's looking for you. Figured you'd want to leave before you ended up smoking, and he said to tell you he's sober if I found you." Craig said nothing, continuing to stare at the sky. Christian brushed the grass blades through his thin, tan fingers before sighing. "I have a feeling you don't like me very much."_

_Craig shrugged. "I don't like anyone."_

_The blonde chuckled lowly. "So I've heard."_

_He cocked an eyebrow, his gaze not moving from the stars. "From who?"_

_"Everyone that knows Craig Tucker. I play on the football team for South Park." Craig didn't reply, wishing Clyde would hurry the hell up and find him so he could leave politely. "How are you and Tweek?"_

_He surrendered his attention, catching a glint of mischief in the other's brown eyes. "Fine… How did you know about Tweek?"_

_Christian scoffed as he watched some people walk along the sidewalk in front of the large home. "You think I would know your name without knowing Tweek Tweak? Everyone in that town knows about you two." Craig turned away again, feeling increasingly uncomfortable. What was his point? "Don't you ever get tired of it? You know, the same thing for so long? You guys never even had a chance to see if you liked anything else."_

_His expression contorted in an unpleasant manner, rising into a sitting position. "No."_

_Christian faced him slowly, his eyes glossed over from what Craig assumed to be some drug in his system from the party. He leaned forward gradually. "I'm sure you do. Isn't that why Annie became a problem?"_

_When the question had registered in Craig's mind, the other was less than inches away from his face. He threw his arm up, forcing him away with a hard shove, his body rolling several feet to the side. "You don't know shit, you little fuckhead."_

_Craig stood hastily, retreating to the house to find the friend that dragged him into this mess, not searching far since Clyde had been watching them on the porch, smiling nervously as Craig approached. "Hey…man."_

_Craig pulled him by the arm towards the cars, preventing himself from returning to the blonde asshole across the lawn to knock him into oblivion. When they were finally in the vehicle, Clyde looked at him guiltily, Craig glaring. "Did you tell Bebe about what happened with Annie?"_

_Clyde sighed, sinking into the seat. "I'm sorry, dude. It slipped when I asked her to leave, but I didn't think she would bring another guy with her to hit on you."_

_Craig groaned, leaning his head on the dash, not bothering to say why it wouldn't have worked to begin with. "Let's just go. I don't want to be here any longer than I have to be."_

_Several miles away from the house, Clyde decided to speak again. "I really am sorry, Craig. I tried keeping him away from you. He's weird, and he'd always ask questions about you and Tweek during practice, so I figured he'd be trouble."_

_Craig sighed. "It's fine. I don't know the asshole anyway. Not like it matters to me, but this is one of the reasons I quit coming with you. I'm not going again."_

_Clyde nodded, understanding wholeheartedly, relieved Craig had been forgiving about dragging him along._

_Thankfully, Craig never heard another thing from or about the blonde moron again._

_…_

After patching things up with Tweek, things remained moderately uneasy. One problem was solved, but there was what had been left unacknowledged; what happened the night before. He let the question linger in his mind as he watched everyone in the game room, some playing pool or air hockey. In the corner, a large group were playing cards. Craig sat in a recliner, enjoying some peace for a change.

When the game of air hockey finished, Token replaced Tweek, the latter walking to Craig. He blinked as the other sat on the thick arm of his chair, studying him. "Something wrong, Craig?"

Craig decided to continue gazing in a different direction, anywhere besides his friend. "No."

Tweek hummed, displaying the reluctance he had to believe his claim. Brushing it off, he grasped Craig's wrist softly to pull him up. "If you say so. Let's go play cards or something." He grinned happily, motioning to the table across the room.

The innocence gleaming in his green eyes sent a tingling flood through Craig's body. His smile was hypnotic as he playfully mumbled something that felt deaf on his ears. Standing to face Craig, he tugged his arm, leaning forward slightly.

The blonde spikes were tamer than usual, Tweek likely getting tips from Kyle to control the absurdity that was both of their hairs. An emotion Craig had not been completely foreign to up to this point was now stronger than it had been in a long time.

It was okay to act on it every now and again, right?

Right.

Coming up with an excuse reasonable enough for deciding to do whatever the hell he pleased, he pulled against the failing attempts to make him rise. Not anticipating it, Tweek fell forward, bracing himself on the back of the chair with his hands on either side of Craig's head, his knee unintentionally planted between the other's.

He attempted to remove himself quickly, believing it had been accidental, failing to realize Craig held the back of his head in place with his hand, grinning smugly. He ducked in, planting a peck on Tweek's check before recoiling, releasing him completely. Tweek didn't move, staring at him astoundingly, Craig returning it blankly... outwardly at least.

That was by far not normal, attraction or not. Something had compelled him, a feeling nagging at his insides, and he had no control over it. Tweek, who had been equally as shocked as Craig was with himself, regained sensibility, removing himself hastily. His head turned away, redness creeping into his face. "L-let's go. I'm not pulling you again."

Despite his turmoil with his conflicting emotions, Craig chuckled, relieved Tweek hadn't completely ignored it and made things more awkward than they needed to be. Craig stood, following him to the card table, passing a smirking Kenny with a pool stick.

Yeah, they needed to talk about this, whether it meant another argument or not.

/\/\/\/\

Upon exiting the bathroom after a shower, he found Tweek sitting quietly on the bed, staring emptily at the floor. Craig purposely closed the door louder than necessary, Tweek jumping slightly, his attention moving to him. "What's up, Tweek?" He asked, searching through a drawer near the door to find clothing.

Tweek sighed, averting his eyes, peering out the window near the foot of the bed. "Um, I needed to talk to you."

"So talk," he said, holding the articles in his arm, waiting to change into something decent.

Tweek shook his head, his gaze planted firmly on a bush outside. "Go get dressed first, man."

Craig grinned jokingly, chuckling. "Too much to handle?"

Unintentional flirting. That was a _lovely_ idea…

Tweek's head turned quickly, his eyebrows furrowing playfully. "Your point? Don't be a dick."

Craig laughed, moving back into the bathroom, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively before closing the door. Realizing what the hell he was doing, his face fell instantly.

Good god, what the fuck was wrong with him?

He groaned, deciding to get dressed, taking his sweet time. He would have to take things more seriously, or things were going to end up badly; he could sense it.

Exiting once again, he tossed the damp towel into a nearby basket, proceeding to lean against the bathroom door, meeting Tweek's gaze, both more tense than a few minutes prior. "What did you want to talk about?"

It was a stupid question; he understood that, and Craig knew Tweek had thought the same thing. "If you really have no idea, you're an idiot."

Craig chuckled lightly, masking his nervousness. "No, I know. I figured you should start though since you're the one that brought it up."

Tweek watched him dully, not amused. "Okay, fine then. I'll just get to the point. I jerked you off. What've you been thinking?"

Craig's jaw dropped, his pulse vibrating in his throat, choking on the next puff of air entering his lungs. He slid down the wall slowly, catching his breath as the coughing gradually subsided. "Wow. That. That was blunt."

"And that's not an answer," Tweek stated simply.

Craig didn't bother moving his eyes from the carpet as he ground his teeth together, sure they were going to be fucked up again by the end of the trip. "I don't know."

Tweek bit his lip, flopping backwards onto the mattress. "You don't know?" It held the tone of a statement more than a question. "Not a single thought has crossed your mind?"

Craig huffed, tilting his head back against the door, staring at the ceiling. "There's been plenty, but I don't want to say anything until I figure it out myself."

A long pause hung in the air before Tweek spoke. "Figure what out yourself?" Craig hesitated, deciding not to speak altogether when the silence had gone too long. Tweek sat up, slipping off the bed, leaning against the footboard, sitting crisscrossed parallel to Craig.

Craig made the mistake of locking eyes with his oddly intimidating ones, immediately regretting it, feeling there was not a way to weasel out of explanation. "I don't like guys, Tweek."

Tweek carefully considered his reply, crossing his arms challengingly after debating with himself. "Okay..."

Craig willed his eyes to remain unwavering, certain he had taken the wrong approach to the conversation, understanding the only direction now was honesty. "I like chicks."

Tweek was coming to realize he would need to pull tooth and nail for answers, Craig unwilling to supply them openly. "I already know that. You've been bothered by what happened though, so what are you thinking?"

Craig only found girls appealing, but Tweek was different. Tweek was the exception to his viewpoint, and he had no fucking idea what he felt emotionally towards him anymore. How could he explain it? Ripping the bandage off normally helped, but he didn't have the nerves for it now. If he told Tweek how he saw him, would he think Craig was okay with what happened?

Because he wasn't.

When things endangered their friendship, there was no reason for anything to happen if it could be avoided.

"Affirmative consent."

The words barreled out of his mouth faster than he could process them himself. Tweek's expression twisted several times, attempting to hop onto Craig's train of thought, thumping his forehead and laughing when it settled in. "I'm guessing you definitely minded it then."

Craig watched him carefully, catching the hidden anxiety behind the laughter. "I just don't want to fuck anything up."

Tweek smiled faintly, his eyes scanning the pattern of the carpet. "Okay. It won't happen again."

The soft expression Tweek held forced the words out of him, breaking any subtlety he had remaining. "I'm attracted to you."

The world seemed to stop around them, and Craig regretted not fixing the clock. The ticking would have been useful, the silence following the deceleration more earthshattering than he would have imagined.


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own South Park or any of its characters

_"I can't stand Cartman."_

_His gaze rose from his homework, eyeing him curiously. Tweek tapped his fingers against the booth's table top, unaware he had been glaring at Craig's cup of coffee. Craig slowly sat down his pencil, leaning back to give the other his full attention. "Nobody can."_

_Tweek chewed on his lip thoughtfully before groaning exasperatedly, thumping his forehead on Craig's homework, crinkling the papers slightly. "It's because he's such a douche."_

_He grinned, poking his blonde head lightly. "You don't normally talk shit about people. What's up, Tweek?"_

_"He always screws with people, man. I'm tired of him being an asshole and acting like everyone's inferior."_

_Craig ran his fingers through Tweek's locks softly, unintentionally sending shivers down the other's spine. "Kick his ass."_

_Tweek's head popped up, checking to see if Craig was kidding. His playful smile told him he was, mostly. "You'd think he would get the picture after the incident with Wendy, but I guess not."_

_Craig was beyond humored. He rested back in his seat, grasping one of Tweek's hands within both of his own with a large grin. "You're good at drawing. Make a new picture for him."_

_Tweek rolled his eyes, falling into his previous position with a thump. "You're no help today."_

_Craig chuckled. "You want me to do it for you?"_

_He hesitated, smiling. "That would be nice."_

_"No can do. My parents are still pissed at me for the DUI back in January. I can't get suspended from school too."_

_Tweek shook his head, the wildly sprawled spikes in his hair maintaining form. "Why did you even offer?"_

_He shrugged. "Figured I would try making you happy."_

_The other lifted his upper body, resting his head on the palm of his unoccupied hand, eyeing Craig thoughtfully. "You're here."_

_Craig watched him stoically, failing to decipher the meaning behind the statement. "What about it?"_

_He rolled his eyes lightheartedly. "I'm always happy with you around, dork."_

_Tweek had a strange capability to play with his emotions enough to tug him in wayward directions without completely confusing him, and that's exactly what he had done. "That's bold of you to confess."_

_"It's true."_

_Craig watched Tweek chew absentmindedly on the inside of his cheek. He raised one of his hands, laying it softly on the blonde's head before rustling through the unruly hair. He looked displeased, and Craig laughed. "Me too, Tweek."_

_…_

Tweek's head slowly rose, swallowing hard, meeting the seemingly stone façade Craig displayed. After the statement registered, the cycle of an opening and closing mouth proved to him the other was dumbstruck. He would be too if the best friend that had openly told him he was straight and had minded him giving a hand job blurted out he was attracted to him.

Tweek's expression changed several times but remained flabbergasted, Craig unmoving completely. "What?" He waited, knowing the question hadn't been intended for him. The other's jaw hung agape several moments before it finally closed as he cleared the shock from his appearance.

"R-really?" Craig offered a subtle nod in response, not trusting his vocal cords, blood seeming to have a knack for rushing through his veins around the particular location. Tweek's eyes fell to the floor. "Okay... That, um, that explains a lot."

He cocked his eyebrow, silently questioning him, hoping Tweek would elaborate without him voicing his confusion aloud. He did, after laughing disbelievingly. "You were kind of dodging my question… and brought up your preference twice, but I couldn't figure out why."

Craig clamped his teeth together, nodding once in acknowledgment. The other peered up, rolling his eyes with a shaking head. "If you don't want braces again, you need to stop screwing with your teeth." He released the pressure immediately, resembling a dear caught in the headlights. Tweek sighed. "Don't be nervous, man. Do you think it's any worse than admitting to everyone you've masturbated to your best friend? And then they humiliated me about it. Oh god, that was awful, Craig."

Craig began laughing uncontrollably, squeezing out a reply between broken intakes of air. "I guess not."

He crossed his arms, thankful he was able to somewhat ease his friend. "That's right. Now, man up so we can talk about this." Craig rubbed his eye briefly, composing himself with a long inhale followed by a brief release as the laughter subsided. "Um, it doesn't matter if you are or not. I mean, you made it clear that doing anything about it is off limits."

Craig watched curiously, taken aback by the calm Tweek presented. The other bit his bottom lip habitually, waiting for him to give some sort of reply. "I was trying to say it and tell you at the same time that what happened wasn't alright, but I didn't want to confuse the fuck out of you."

He laughed softly, setting his hands in his lap. "Good job, astronaut. Mission accomplished."

Craig groaned in relief, throwing his head against the wall, sliding to the side gradually until he was laying on the floor, Tweek sniggering from the reaction. He hesitated, staring at the carpet before continuing. "There's something else." Tweek watched him carefully before humming, signaling him to continue. "I've been felling kind of… off. If I've been doing any weird shit, sorry."

Tweek studied him, eventually sighing when the silence had gone a little too long. "Um… There was another reason I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh?" Craig responded, grateful for a small shift in topic.

He nodded, sucking his upper lip between his teeth. "What you said before, about going back to what we were doing?"

Craig glanced up, Tweek's hand placed in his blonde hair, resting there. "I don't care for the idea anymore."

Tweek's attention moved to him swiftly, confused. "You don't?"

He sighed, sitting up, outstretching his legs. "Nope. As long as we're alright, there's no reason to if it's going to make you miserable."

They gazed at one another thoughtfully, Tweek setting his hand with the other in his lap. "If things get screwed up again somehow, I'm open to it now, Craig."

He blinked, only briefly considering how to phrase his question. "What about what you said before about the identity thing and being on your own?"

The other tapped his calf lightly, thinking thoroughly, his head falling. "It's been a kind of hard, but I think I'm getting it now. I just needed a break, and going back to how it used to be isn't going to change how I think about all of it now."

Craig rested his head against the doorway. "That's good, Tweek." He paused momentarily, debating internally before answering. "I'll keep it in mind."

Tweek fidgeted with the edge of his shirt, inhaling. "S-so, we're okay?"

His head rolled to the side lazily, enabling Tweek to see the warm, lopsided smile he offered, Craig watching as contained air fled his friend in relief. "Yeah. We're good."

/\/\/\/\

Tweek stayed in Kyle's room for the night, too tired to move any of his belongings, claiming there hadn't been a reason to since they had been leaving the following morning. Craig didn't bother complaining; he needed another night to let his mind settle.

The entire trip was an ordeal he could hardly handle.

/-\\-/-\

When waking the next morning, his surroundings were foreign. Sitting up quickly, a familiar figure sat on the edge of the mattress, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "We switched again?"

"Looks like it," The other groaned as he flopped backwards childishly, Craig noting Stan's personality was highly recognizable. "Dude, what are we going to do? What if this happens while you're taking a shower or something? I don't wanna have to look at your junk."

Craig rolled his eyes, scoffing. "Same here, don't worry."

The other sighed. "Seriously. What's the point in this anyway?"

He shrugged. "Don't know. You have no right to complain though, Marsh. This is your fault."

Stan turned onto his side, facing away from him. "I know that already."

Craig narrowly caught the differing tone; his cynicism was bleeding through, and he wasn't sure he had the patience to deal with it at the moment. Kyle was much better off handling it. "Where's Broflovski?"

"Asleep I'd imagine," Stan mumbled. Craig's curiosity deepened, glancing around the room for the clock he heard ticking quietly. The needle barely ticked beyond four in the morning. Before he had a chance to speak, Stan rolled on his back and stared at the ceiling, beating him to the punchline. "I talked to Kyle last night while you were with Tweek."

Craig examined his distant expression, briefly waiting for a continuation he wasn't going to receive without pressing. "And?"

"… We had sex." He openly expressed the surprise flooding his mind, unconsciously lifting his limbs, suddenly caring a lot less for the idea of being in Stan's body. "He told me afterwards that we couldn't start a relationship, even if both of us wanted to."

Craig's eyebrows furrowed, an unidentifiable emotion stirring inside him. "Why not?"

"His parents." Craig hesitated before nodding once, the information sinking in gradually. All parents weren't accepting; it was easy to forget sometimes. No matter how often they forced it on other children, there were several who wonder 'why mine?' His own dad had done so for a long time. Tweek was lucky in such regards; his parents were probably more accepting of it than he was himself.

"It fucking sucks when someone you love tells you they don't wanna be with you. They push your feelings for them aside because of something you can't control. It's reality, but it hurts, Craig. It really does." He blinked, slowly understanding.

Stan wasn't cynical. He was heartbroken.

Craig surveyed him, questioning what to do. Comfort was not his forte; Tweek had always been there to take care of helping people. He was beginning to realize his dependence on the other was almost pathetic. "I'm sorry to hear that, Stan. I wish I could help."

The other's head fell to the side slowly, attempting to smile despite himself.

/-\\-/-\

Craig barely managed to see the change in lip structure before he was in a different position, looking at Stan's body.

He stood hurriedly, knowing he needed to exit the room. Stan didn't want anyone in there right now; he gave Craig the okay to leave with the wave of a hand while turning his head away. Closing the door quietly behind him, he wiped the damp skin of his cheeks. Stan had been silently crying.

It shook him to the core.


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own South Park or any of its characters

_Craig wove their hands together, quietly walking to Tweek's house from the coffee shop. He decided against asking for the blonde's motives regarding his questioning about college earlier. No, Craig's mind was focused on a different topic._

_He had to return home today, per promise to Ruby. The thought was proving to become difficult as it weighed on his mind, also lingering the night before during the party. He wondered if his fake-boyfriend knew, and the other turned his attention towards him. On cue, as usual._

_"Hey... Did you smoke last night?" His voice was soft, void of accusation._

_Craig paused, Tweek rotating on his heel to study him fully. "Yeah. I'm sorry. I was stressed out and drunk as hell." He glanced to the road, averting his attention from his friend's. "If it helps, I didn't get to finish it. Marsh interrupted me."_

_Tweek smiled warmly, easing any guilt consuming him. "I'm not mad. I didn't expect you to quit all at once."_

_Craig unintentionally tightened his grip. "I'll get there, Tweek. I promise."_

_Tweek returned the hand gesture, sighing slowly. "I know, Craig."_

_/\/\/\/\_

_When arriving at the Tweak household, the two were alone, Tweek's parents closing the shop. "Tea?" Tweek mumbled, removing his shoes at the front door._

_Craig hummed in response, moving to the couch, searching for the remote, placing it on the coffee table before following Tweek to the kitchen. He sat in one of the available chairs, waiting for Tweek to set the water to boil. The other joined him while the kettle warmed, sighing as he tapped the table nervously. "I'm not trying to rush you out or anything, but do you know what you're going to do?"_

_He sunk further into his chair, staring blankly at the two cups Tweek set aside. "I'm going home tonight. I told Ruby I would."_

_Tweek examined him carefully, resting his hand on his shoulder. Craig peered at him from the corner of his eye, and the other smiled softly. "Do you want me to come with you? Just in case?" He hesitated, debating the possibility of a drunk father or hysterical mother after threatening to leave; Tweek shouldn't have to see it. The hand on his shoulder tightened, Tweek biting his lip when reading the other's reluctant expression. "Nevermind. I'm not giving you a choice."_

_Craig sneered playfully, pushing his arm away with an eye roll. "Do whatever you want." Tweek knew if the idea had bothered him, he would have refused; Craig understood that, but questioned if Tweek truly comprehended how thankful he was. He cared, and that was all he had really needed._

_…_

He watched Tweek enter the car, fastening his seatbelt as Token's engine roared to life. "All set?" Clyde asked, turning in his seat to glance at the other two.

"I think," Tweek said, searching briefly for his notebook, retrieving it from the floorboards.

Clyde smiled widely, throwing his fist into the air. "Alright! Let's do this!" Token pulled out from the driveway, following Stan.

He questioned why Kyle hadn't asked to switch vehicles again before discarding the idea, figuring it hadn't been his business.

Clyde searched through the fabric container, finding something suitable to listen to. He eyed a disc with question marks, examining it before sliding in the CD. Craig watched curiously when no music played; Clyde turned up the volume with a frown, deciding it had been the reason behind the silence.

When noise began blaring through the car, the occupants jumped, Tweek almost knocking his body into Clyde's seat, the belt secured around him holding his place. The sound rang on their ears, everyone groaning as Clyde laughed hysterically, listening to Barbie Girl for the second time.

"Damn it, Clyde. You had one job!" Token groaned as Clyde extracted the offending disc, placing it back into the case.

Craig unbuckled his seat belt, leaning across the vehicle to snatch the case from his brunette friend. "Hey!" Clyde retorted, Craig recoiling as he glanced at Tweek, the other closing his eyes while shaking his head in halfhearted disapproval.

Craig's finger rose, searching through the pages of the disk holder. "You lost your privilege."

/\/\/\/\

"I heard there's a really cool rock quarry somewhere in Alabama, and I don't think it's too far from Huntsville. Maybe we should go check it out?" Clyde said, pulling Craig's attention to the three who were emerged in a conversation.

Token shrugged. "We'll have time since we're staying two nights."

Their over-excited friend beamed, twisting in his seat, facing the two in the back. "So, what do you guys think?"

Tweek bit his lip, watching Clyde apprehensively. "I don't know. There's a lot of ways to fall…"

Craig snickered, settling smugly into his seat. "I'll go if Tweek does."

He didn't miss the glare shot towards him before Clyde began pleading with the other loudly. "You're an asshole," he mumbled, sighing in defeat when the brunette attempted to persuade him with a pouting lip. "Okay, fine." The other grinned largely, throwing his hands into the air in victory, turning around in his seat to dance triumphantly.

Craig waited, allowing him to calm down before speaking. "We're not taking everyone, are we?"

Clyde ceased his joyful body movements, opening the visor, peaking at him in the mirror. "That was the plan."

He stared back, his expression openly showing dissatisfaction with the idea. "No."

Token glanced in his review mirror, raising his eyebrow. "No?"

Craig nodded once. "I'm not going if they do."

Clyde turned swiftly. "But you just said-"

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You were the one pushed off the side of a mountain."

They stared at one another blankly before Clyde sighed, reclaiming his precious position. "Okay, okay. Fair enough. We'll just take the five of us."

"That would be great."

Tweek chewed his lip nervously. "I'll doubt Jimmy will want to go if he can't bring Red."

The three looked to Craig expectantly, him returning it with a flip of the finger as his attention forcibly shifted to the trees passing by the window. "Whatever. He can bring her, but I doubt she'll want to go."

Clyde grinned, closing the visor. "Oh, you'll be fine Craig. Don't forget, the four of us are going to the museum tomorrow," he sang, hoping to lighten Craig's dropping mood; it worked.

A smile tugged at the corner of his lips as the negativity fled. This was going to be a nice stop in their soon to be concluded road trip.

/\/\/\/\

"Four suites," Token said, Stan rubbing the back of his neck before responding.

"Alright, what are we doing then?"

They were sitting inside the empty lounge area of their hotel before heading upstairs, Token holding all four keys. "There's a five, two fours, and a two. I'm thinking the girls should take the five."

"Me and Jimmy will take the two if you guys want. Since nobody else is a couple," Red offered.

Clyde pouted, but no other protests were made, Token tossing Jimmy the card key. "Alright, the girls can have one of the fours then."

"Me, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, and Butters will take the five," Stan said, allowing the rooming arrangements to fall into place nicely.

Clyde threw his arms into the air, excitement radiating from his body. "Awesome!"

Kenny clasped his hands together abruptly, standing to grab everyone's attention. "I heard the escape room in town is fucking awesome, and we haven't been able to do one yet. We should check it out."

Craig's attention fell to Clyde, wondering if he'd decide to postpone their trip to the quarry, Clyde nodding as if he heard his thoughts. "Let's go!"

Token sighed. "We need to put our stuff up."

/\/\/\/\

Clyde barreled into the room after Token unlocked the door, sprinting to the king sized bed, flopping on it, his bag tumbling off the side. "Okay, me and Toke will take this. You guys can have the pull out."

Token shook his head playfully. "And who said I was sleeping with you?"

The remaining duo filled in the empty spaces of the couch, Craig grinning when Clyde faked offense, sitting on the backs of his legs. "But Tooooken, we have to. Those two need to be together because they're in love!" Two throw pillows were hurled towards his head, knocking Clyde backwards and off the mattress completely, Token bursting into a laughing fit as Clyde groaned. "That hurt, guys," he whined.

"Maybe you should keep your mouth shut," Craig said with a glare, Tweek laughing when Clyde stood and frowned, mumbling under his breath.

The brunette moved to the other side of the bed, retrieving his bag off the floor and setting it down, smiling widely when opening it to look inside, remembering an object he had bought in Nashville. "Look at this! I found it on sale, and thought it was pretty freaking cool." He held out a camera with a long-focus lens, smiling proudly.

Craig watched briefly before losing interest, Tweek removing himself from the couch and following Token to their friend. He passed the camera to Tweek, allowing both to examine it; a low hum resonated from the blonde's throat. "Do you know how to use it?"

Clyde offered a smug grin, crossing his arms. "Duh. I figured out camera stuff a long time ago when we were messing with the wide-angle lens for Craig's show."

Craig groaned, sinking into his seat, mumbling. "I thought we agreed to never bring that up again..."

"You like photography, Clyde?" Tweek asked curiously, sparing Craig from further humiliation if the topic continued.

"Eh, it's cool and stuff I guess." He said, nestling the camera under his arm when Tweek offered it back.

Token chuckled, crossing his arms. "You realize that's _art_ , right?"

Clyde rolled his eyes, zipping his bag up, walking to the door. "No shit, Sherlock." He motioned them to follow him to the lobby again, Tweek pulling Craig when he was reluctant to move.

/\/\/\/\

They broke into groups of five, each taking a different room.

"Why did we take the psych ward?" Tweek asked as they inspected the room; he was more tense than he had usually been lately.

Craig grinned, searching for clues to the location of the toxin. "Blame Clyde. He picked."

Clyde laughed, helping Jimmy pull out a large box from underneath a nearby table. "This one sounded cool as hell, that's why."

"This place gives me the creeps…" Tweek mumbled, helping Token check a nearby desk for a code to the lock on the box.

Token chuckled, lifting papers and examining them. "It's not like it's a real one, Tweek."

"It doesn't matter, man," Tweek retorted, rolling his eyes, catching a glimpse of a piece of parchment lying in the corner. He walked to it, plucking it from the ground, reading it aloud. "A box's combination is the first consideration.' Any ideas?"

Craig opened a drawer, searching the contents before finding an engraving on the metal inside. "'The corner of fourth and eighth street was unsuitable during the summer months of the year 2002, and the climate will be similar on the colorful holiday of this year.' That's what it says in here."

"Th-There's a five d-digit lock," Jimmy said, moving the numbers in a circular rotation.

"A full date's too long, and a shortened one doesn't fit," Token said, leaning against the desk, Tweek walking to Craig, peering over his shoulder into the drawer.

"The corner of fourth and eighth is probably six," the blonde decided, moving to Clyde as he turned the lock to the first number. "Then put in the date of the holiday."

"Read that again, Craig," Clyde instructed, Craig complying.

"A-awesome," Jimmy said as the lock came undone.

/\/\/\/\

Several minutes and combinations to other puzzles later, they were holding an escaped tag, their picture being taken.

Clyde sighed, slightly disappointed they had been the last group to exit. "They had Wendy and Kyle… it's not fair."

Token snickered, the others waiting out in the parking lot. "Be lucky we made it out at all. We only had a couple of minutes left."

"Yeah, I know," he pouted, his eyes lighting up moments later. "Oh!" Turning to Jimmy, he patted him firmly on the shoulder with a large grin. "We're going to the rock quarry. You wanna come with us, man? You can bring Red."

Upon the mention of her name, she approached them. "What's up?"

"Th-they want to go to a r-r-rock quarry. Do you want to g-g-go?" Jimmy asked, turning his attention to his girlfriend.

Red looked to them thoughtfully, the other four watching her intently. She sighed, deciding to suck it up. "No, but I already promised Wendy and Bebe I was… going to do something with them anyways. So, go ahead, babe."

Craig grinned, happy his cousin wasn't as controlling as he initially assumed. "Y-you sure?"

She smiled, placing a brief kiss on his cheek, nodding before walking to her car filled with the others in her friend group. Clyde smiled triumphantly, swinging the passenger door open before hopping inside. "Let's go!"


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own South Park or any of its characters

_“Come on man, please?"_

_Craig turned from his locker, glaring. "No."_

_Clyde huffed, leaning sullenly against the wall. "Dude, I need you. I can't go alone or I'll be the third wheel because she always brings someone."_

_Craig continued staring, shutting his locker. "Yup, and I'm the one who has to deal with whatever girl Bebe decides to bring to annoy the fuck out of me." He began walking to Tweek's locker, hoping to catch him before third period; they normally walked to it together._

_“It's Annie this time! I know you two used to kinda get along before you and Tweek started dating. I always saw you guys hanging out in the hallways and stuff," Clyde reasoned, hot on his trail._

_He gradually came to a stop, facing the other with a deadpanning expression. "She's the least annoying out of Bebe's friends, but no."_

_Clyde's lips formed into a straight line, clasping his hands together slowly to add dramatic effect, Craig eyeing him suspiciously, afraid of further action from the other._

_He fell onto his knees, looking at him pleadingly. "Pleeeeeeaaaaaasssseee, Craig?"_

_Craig scanned the area worriedly, correctly concluding everyone in the hallway had been staring. He flipped them off before hastily pulling Clyde off the ground by his arm. "Fine. I'll go, just don't do that again."_

_“Whooohoo!" He hollered, tossing his hands into the air before patting Craig's shoulder. "You're the best, man." Craig flipped him off, the tardy bell ringing. He huffed, mumbling strings of profanity as he walked away. "I'll pick you up at your house after Tweek's break!" Clyde hollered after him._

_/\/\/\/\_

_"Th-that again? Bebe is w-with Kyle now. Why doesn't he s-stop?"_

_Craig shrugged. "Don't know."_

_"O-okay. Well, I'll s-see you later then," Tweek said, rising from his seat, heading for the counter to continue working._

_"See ya." Craig waved, leaving through the door of the shop. He huffed when it closed behind him, the cold air biting at his ears, silently wishing for his chullo._

_Walking along the sidewalk, he decided to call Clyde. When a car pulled next to him, honking, he didn't bother checking before pushing the phone back into his pocket. He knew; Clyde was excited, and he had been waiting for Craig to leave the shop._

_He opened the passenger door, sliding into the seat, turning half the vents towards himself when shutting it behind him. Clyde's car smelt moderately clean; he was almost impressed, but, it hadn't been impressive enough for him to care._

_The other hummed happily to the song playing softly in the car. "They're waiting for us at the pond."_

_He watched out the front windshield, noticing light snowfall. "That's different. She's toning it down."_

_Clyde grinned. "I know. Maybe she's taking me seriously now, man. I hope that's why." Craig shrugged, openly showing his lack of interest. The other patted his shoulder. "I appreciate it, Craig. You're the best, dude. I know you don't like leaving Tweek early-"_

_“It's fine. Tweek doesn't care. It's not like this is the first time." Craig said, pulling away from the other's hand._

_Clyde smiled, sighing happily. "You're still awesome."_

_/\/\/\/\_

_Clyde and Bebe were sitting on the hood of the car, conversing in what Craig thought to be casually. The windows were rolled down, the faint music from Bebe's vehicle leaking inside. Annie sat with him in the back seat, both deciding to give the two some form of privacy. He didn't mind it much; Annie was cool from what he remembered, and she still seemed okay._

_Maybe he had an affinity short-haired blondes? ... He wondered how he was doing. Craig hadn't left him at work alone in a long time._

_“Craig?" Her soft voice pulled him from his thoughts. Craig turned his head towards her, sinking into the seat, Annie visibly relaxing in return. "You seem distracted."_

_“Just thinking about Tweek," he answered honestly, knowing she wouldn't think twice about it; nobody ever did._

_Annie nodded with a smile, her blonde curls bobbing slightly. "I figured." She sighed before turning in her seat to face Craig. "You guys have been together a long time, huh? I guess it's working out alright." She giggled softly, lowering her head. He rose an his eyebrow playfully. "It's funny. Me and you would talk sometimes at school and stuff when we were younger, and I never once thought you'd actually be gay until you hooked up with Tweek."_

_Craig chuckled, mirroring her position in the seat. "Shit happens. I didn't think I would be either. Believe me."_

_She lifted her head, smiling before leaning against the car's interior of the back door. "You were so young. I'm not trying to overstep my boundaries or anything, but how do you know after all that time without trying anything else?"_

_Craig shrugged, not bothering to look away. "I don't." For some reason, the wrong phase had come out of his mouth, and he wasn't sure if he regretted it or not._

_Annie watched him carefully, biting her lip in a way that reminded him of Tweek. Her green eyes too. They held the same innocence with a glint of mischief. And her skin; she was slightly pale, likely from the cool air around them. She could have been his sister really; their appearance resembled each other to the point of uncanniness._

_Wait._

_What the fuck was he thinking about?_

_“Do you… wanna try? I won't tell anyone."_

_His expression hadn't changed, but he repeated the question in his mind several times before deciding he heard it correctly._

_Something within him said to think about this reasonably, but he ignored it. He hadn't done anything, kissing included, with anyone since before Tweek and him started 'dating.' All the girls thought he was gay; he never had an opportunity to after their relationship started._

_Tweek would understand, right?_

_Something stirred inside him, but he disregarded it as he leaned towards her slightly, surprising the blonde girl. "If you want to."_

_And so they did. When their mouths connected, Craig felt the feeling arise again with more prominence, pushing it to the back of his mind, but when it deepened, he wasn't able to anymore. It stayed at the forefront, and he wasn't stupid to the degree of not recognize what was happening._

_Guilt. All he felt was guilt. Nothing made his heart race, and it felt exactly like the physical contact it was. Nothing more. He attempted anyways, believing it had been because of the long period of time without a change._

_It wasn't. When she was straddling his lap in an almost awkward position, he had to stop, pushing her away softly. Their breathing was a bit erratic, and she tried to peer at his face, seeing what was wrong. He looked away immediately, feeling worse as the seconds ticked by. Fake boyfriend or not, this wasn't acceptable. "Umm…"_

_A knock resonated through the vicinity of the vehicle, both jumping as Annie hastily fell to the side, returning to her previous position. They turned to her window, Clyde kneeling beside the door, examining them with a blank stare through the glass. Craig hurriedly checked the front, somewhat relieved when Bebe had still been sitting on the hood while enjoying the view of Stark's pond._

_Clyde waited momentarily before opening her door, continuing to eye Craig unemotionally. Understanding, Annie exited the car before Clyde closed the door, the two returning to her friend. He scratched the back of his head, mumbling something inaudible to Bebe. Annie lifted her head slightly, her eyes darting to Craig. He looked away immediately, deciding to climb into the passenger seat over the middle console._

_Bebe maneuvered off the hood, nodding before the two walked back to her car, Clyde returning to the driver's seat of his own. He didn't turn on the engine, waiting until the girls pulled away to begin speaking._

_After they had, he sighed, staring blankly through the windshield. "I'm not going to ask a whole lot." He stated, letting uneasy silence fall before gripping the wheel with one hand, continuing. "Are we telling Tweek?"_

_Craig clenched his eyes shut. "I… I don't fucking know." His head fell forward with a groan, resting in his palms. "Can you take me to Token's?"_

_Clyde eventually sighed, deciding to turn the key in the ignition, abiding by the other's request._

_…_

"Who are you texting?" Craig asked, peering over Tweek's shoulder as he tapped on the screen.

"I'm telling Kyle we're not going back yet," he said, not bothering to hide his conversation. He didn't care to look before leaning back into his seat, his shoulder pressing lightly into his friend's.

Clyde opened his visor mirror, watching the three in the back with a mischievous grin. "So, Tweek. I heard Kyle is gay."

Craig didn't react despite his surprise; he had finally admitted it after all the confusion the other night, huh? Tweek set his phone in his lap, directing his attention towards Clyde. "Not really. Just with… specific people," he said, biting his lip.

Craig rose his eyebrow, Clyde following his expression soon after. "Really?"

Tweek nodded, and luckily Jimmy had voiced Craig's question before it unwillingly left his mouth. "Wh-What-what do you m-mean?

Tweek sighed, leaning into the seat, his arm fully pressing against Craig's. "He's not gay. It more like…" His teeth tugged a little rougher on his bottom lip, evidently conflicted about the explanation. "He's Stan-sexual."

The entire car erupted into laughter, except Craig.

Under normal circumstances, it would have been humorous, but it wasn't. "Does Broflovski like Stan?"

Clyde laughed harder, his voice hardly reaching anyone's ears anymore, wiping his eye. "Where the fuck have you been, man? They look like they want to jump each other's bones all the time!"

Craig stared at his friend's reflection in the mirror blankly. Clyde didn't understand. Sure they did, but that didn't mean anything when pertaining to how they felt. "That's not what I asked."

Tweek nudged him, unnoticeable to the others while they continued laughing, Jimmy's movements vibrating through his body slightly. Craig's attention moved back to him. Tweek nodded discreetly, locking gazes.

His eyes narrowed, irritation bubbling inside him, his friend studying him, slightly panicked by his reaction. "That's fucking bullshit. Last night-"

Tweek covered his mouth with the hand that had been residing next to Jimmy, grabbing his wrist with the other. Craig eyed him as he leaned toward his ear. Blonde hair brushed against the side of his face; his anger dissipated instantly, replaced by a nervousness unwillingly building in the pit of his stomach. "I know. but it's complicated. Don't say too much," he whispered lowly, and Craig nodded, unable to do much else.

Tweek lingered there for a moment longer, pulling away with an eye roll when Clyde began giggling suggestively in the front while watching them, groaning when Tweek retracted, staring unhappily at the two. "You two are ridiculous. Can't you just admit you love each other already instead of doing shit like throwing pillows at me?"

Craig raised his middle finger, Tweek laughing nervously. "You know that would never happen, Clyde." That's right. "Craig's not gay."

Craig looked at him incredulously; that wasn't the reason why. They didn't see each other that way. Tweek glanced at him from the corner of his eye, his lip curving slightly enough for only him to have noticed.

He was joking.

Craig sighed silently in relief.

"Oh, that's a bunch of bull. Kyle's not gay, but he likes Stan. Maybe Craig's Tweek-sexual too!" Craig thumped his head against his window, closing his eyes, trying not to cringe as Tweek laughed timidly.

Clyde didn't understand the validity of his statement.

/\/\/\/\

"Let's try not to fall this time, Craig," Clyde joked, walking along the side of a large rock, peering down the side, examining the large drop into the water, subconsciously holding the camera strap on his shoulder.

Craig lifted his finger, following directly behind him, Token and Jimmy snickering. Tweek's hand discreetly clutched the back of his shirt, gripping securely, concealing his rising anxiety from the others. Craig glanced over his shoulder, ensuring the other was alright. Relieved when his expression seemed outwardly normal, he turned around again. "Why the hell did we take this way?"

Clyde glanced back, grinning. "Why? Scared of heights?"

Tweek's hand tightened; Craig glared at the idiot a few feet ahead. "What's it to you?"

His friend's mouth contorted into a small o before turning around. "Sorry, dude. I didn't know. Don't worry, man. I'll get us out of here."

"C-Craig's not scared of heights. He c-c-climbed onto the top o-of a cellphone tower before without a p-p-problem," Jimmy commented from behind Token.

Tweek's grip didn't loosen, and he fought the urge to look back. "I've fallen off a cliff since."

Token chuckled. "True."

/\/\/\/\

They were sitting near a ledge, watching the open water and inside of the quarry peacefully. Clyde stood, plucking his camera from the ground, fidgeting with the settings. Token dangled his legs off the side, Craig joining him. Deciding being more than arms length away from the edge was a good idea, Tweek watched the view thoughtfully, the sun setting behind the large wall of the other side.

Jimmy stood with a smile. "I'll b-b-be right back," he said, the others sending him a questioning glance as he began moving away.

"You want me to come with you?" Token offered, already in the process of extracting himself from his position.

"N-nope. I'll be r-r-right back," he responded, turning around a nearby boulder, not coming back into sight. Token hesitated, his eyes moving to Craig. He shrugged before Token sighed, reclaiming his place.

Clyde eventually set his camera down, pulling out his phone, beginning to record a video with the front screen's camera. He kneeled next to Tweek with a grin, moving both of them into the shot. "How do you like it out here, buddy?"

Tweek turned to him, laughing lightly. "It's great, Clyde."

Craig glanced back before realizing he made a mistake, Clyde narrowly catching him, smiling smugly. He quickly maneuvered to Craig's side, forcing Token into screen also. He grinned, sending the camera a suggestive eyebrow wiggle. "I saw that, Craig."

He flipped him and the cellphone off, Token chuckling, ceasing when his attention was caught by something off to the side. Clyde eyed him questionably through his device. "Oh Jesus, Jimmy. How did you get up there?" Tweek said suddenly from behind them.

Craig and Clyde searched the area, their eyes falling onto a large flattened out boulder nearby. It was connected perpendicularly to the ledge they were currently at, jutting out towards the water, seemingly disconnected from anything besides the overhang they were sitting on. Clyde began laughing, turning off his camera to change its direction. When continuing to record, he turned it towards his friend who was grinning happily. "C-Come on up and f-f-find out."

The four watched him; Tweek was the only one who hadn't found it humorous. The rock seemed unstable, and it looked as if it would break off and fall without a moment's notice. "Is that a challenge?" Clyde joked.

Jimmy sat down in the middle of the rock, laughing. "Not m-m-much of one."

Clyde grinned, standing up, slinging his camera strap around his shoulder, placing his phone in his mouth, planning to keep audio footage of his venture. The other three stood immediately when Clyde moved to the side of the ledge, feeling for a stable crack along the wall that lead to the other. Tweek ran to him, grasping his arm, pulling him back. "That's way too dangerous, man! What if you fall? It's all rock at the bottom!"

Clyde chuckled, watching the exasperated expression on his blonde friend's face. "Craig, a little help here." Craig walked to them, lightly pulling Tweek away from Clyde by the shoulders, walking backwards a fair distance. Tweek watched the brunet shakily, biting his lip.

Clyde proceeded to find his footing, beginning to move sideways carefully along the wall before slowly climbing upwards. After several instances of his hand's sliding from an unstable crevice in the wall, he pulled himself atop the ledge, taking the phone out of his mouth, cheering loudly. Token and Jimmy clapped dramatically as Craig grinned, Tweek releasing an unsteady breath he had been containing.

Jimmy and Clyde turned to one another, smirking mischievously, forming a similar idea. "Alright. Your turn guys!"

"No way, Clyde. You almost fell way too many times," Token said, shaking his head, crossing his arms.

"Dude, you could have died if you fell! You two need to get down from there," Tweek said. Craig didn't respond, the other two having already beaten him to any point he would have made.

Clyde sat next to Jimmy with a groan, pointing his mobile device at the three below. "But I didn't, and that's all that matters."

"That's not all that matters!" Tweek retorted, flailing slightly, Craig laughing when feeling the motion of his shoulder's move against his hands.

He released him, walking a little closer to the edge. "Tweek's right. I'm not climbing that thing."

Jimmy and Clyde grinned at one another before peering down again, Clyde mimicking the sound of a chicken. The three glared in return. "H-hey Clyde. Wh-why'd the chicken cross the r-r-r-road?"

Token sighed while Clyde continued recording them, smiling stupidly. "Why, Jimmy?"

"S-s-so it didn't have to c-climb to the other s-s-s-side!" He displayed his trademark smile following one of his jokes, and Clyde laughed hysterically.

"Okay. I'm done. I'm coming up," Token said, moving to the side, Clyde whooping when he tried to find leverage against the rocks.

Tweek repeated his previous process with Token, hoping he could reason with him, the other thinking responsibly most of the time. "Token, don't! You saw how hard it was for Clyde to get up there."

Token's attention moved to Craig, silently asking for his help. Craig began moving towards him, and Tweek glared harshly in his direction, stopping further movements. Token chuckled. "Tweek, it's okay."

When he had begun to protest, he suddenly closed his mouth, hesitating before releasing Token, stepping backwards. They all eyed him questionably, but Token recovered quickly, moving before the blonde changed his mind. He found most of the cracks Clyde had used, stumbling a lot less than the other did. When climbing onto the top, the three roared dramatically.

Tweek sighed in relief, sitting, too anxious for his legs to hold him up. Craig walked to him, kneeling beside him. "You good?" He nodded, his head raising to the other three when they had fallen silent, grinning. Craig followed his line of vision, raising his eyebrow.

Token sat between Clyde and Jimmy, Clyde still recording the two below, deciding to try and increase their population on the boulder. "Crraaaaaiiiigggg."

His eyes flickered to Tweek briefly, noticing his rise of anxiety. "No."

Tweek only slightly relaxed. Craig stood, eyeing them blankly. Token nudged Clyde. "It's no use, man. He's going to do what Tweek says." Craig's eyebrow rose challengingly, Tweek standing hastily, understanding what Token was doing.

Clyde and Jimmy laughed. "Oh y-yeah. I f-f-forgot, this is C-Craig we're talking about."

His eyes narrowed; sensing he was becoming riled up, Tweek grasped his forearm, gaining Craig's attention. "D-don't listen to them, Craig."

"Yeah, don't listen to us, Craig. We're not Tweek," Clyde said, all three laughing hysterically.

Craig flipped them off, removing his arm carefully from Tweek, striding to the wall. Tweek ran to him instantly when his foot reached out to find a solid starting place. He snatched his wrist, pulling him away from the ledge completely. "You have nothing to prove to them! Don't do it!"

Craig watched him, the other's trembling visible. His ambition steadily fled; Tweek was right. He had nothing to prove to those assholes. He hesitated before nodding, turning back to the others to raise his middle finger again, Tweek gradually relaxing.

"H-he's right. You d-d-don't have anything to prove. I guess l-l-losing sometimes is alright, e-e-even for you." Craig's face fell, and he moved back to the wall immediately, searching for his stepping stone again.

"Gah!" Tweek grasped his arm, not pulling him, afraid he would fall since his body was now halfway off the ledge. "Craig, No! I-I don't want _you_ to die!"

"Ouch, Tweek. That hurt," Token snorted in fake offense, Tweek shooting him a glare before turning back to Craig.

Craig sighed, offering a crooked smile as he pushed his friend away slightly, shock consuming the other's face entirely as he released him. "I'll be okay, Tweek." He placed his hand on his shoulder thoughtfully, removing it and beginning to maneuver across the side of the rock.

Tweek covered his eyes with one hand, the other clutching the front of his shirt. "Oh god. I can't watch." Craig grinned, moving up the wall when finding a mostly clear path.

"Don't worry, buddy. You can watch it later. I'm recording!" Clyde said teasingly. Craig looked up curiously when the other three gasped. "Dude, Tweek just flipped me off!" Craig laughed, his foot almost slipping from the sudden movement. Regaining himself, he managed to contain any more outbursts as he climbed.

"Hey, Tweek's peaking!" Token said jokingly, Craig's head turning to check his blonde friend. His fingers were still clamped across his eyes but were opened partially. Something about the image stirred a light feeling inside him; he smiled stupidly before continuing.

Clyde chuckled. "I would too if I were Tweek. I mean, he can stare at Craig's ass perfectly from down there!"

"Clyde, do you _ever_ shut the fuck up?" Craig asked, not bothering to check the other's reaction, wishing he could raise his middle finger. Gripping the top of the edge, he finally pulled himself up, joining the other three, falling purposefully onto his back.

"WHOOOOHOOO!" Clyde shouted, throwing his unoccupied hand into the air. Token and Jimmy gave him a half-five and Craig inhaled loudly. He was more out of shape than he thought. Maybe joining football again next year wasn't a bad idea…

Reluctantly sitting up, he joined the others, all four peering down to Tweek; he sat on the side of the rocky cliff, his legs dangling in the same way Craig and Token had been, staring dejectedly at the bottom of the quarry. Craig watched momentarily, feeling slightly guilty. "Hey." Tweek's head rose slowly, his body still slightly shaking. He clamped his teeth together, ignoring the phone Clyde was pointing in his face. "I'll come back down." He turned to Jimmy. "What's the easiest way?"

Jimmy's eyes wandered around briefly, considering it. "W-wait, Craig." Tweek said, standing, composing himself. Craig watched him curiously. "I'm coming up."

He walked to the wall, pausing to exhale, silently doubting himself. Craig gripped onto the side of the ledge, shaking his head. "No, it's fine. Just stay put." Tweek's eyes flickered to him before his gaze steeled, moving against the wall, finding a stable spot with his foot.

"Oh shit! He's actually doing it!" Clyde said, repeatedly tapping Craig's shoulder in excitement, recording Tweek.

Craig pushed him away irritably, trying to settle his own nerves as Tweek scaled across the bottom. Clyde chanted like an idiot as the other three watched carefully, Craig's eyebrows furrowing with rising unease, Tweek glancing up. His gaze caught Craig's, and he tried to offer a reassuring smile, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. Tweek took a deep breath, focusing again as he began climbing up slowly.

When his hand slipped like the others' had at some point, Craig stilled, anticipating flailing that was sure to come. When it hadn't, he allowed himself to take in oxygen again, observing the other remain uncharacteristically level headed, brushing it off before continuing. No more noises were made when he was nearing the top; Clyde deciding his cheering did not match the anxiousness lingering around them.

Craig offered his hand when one of Tweek's had grasped the ledge near his knee. He didn't hesitate to accept it, the trembling in his body causing the ability for him to support himself to become increasingly difficult. He pulled, helping him the rest of the way, the other three standing in an uproar, celebrating when both of his knees had been secure on the surface.

Tweek's breathing was uneven, attempting to catch his breath from the wracking nerves. Craig stared blankly, failing to realize he was still grasping his hand. Tweek's eyes finally met his, and they laughed nervously in sync before Craig decided to speak. "You did great."

He wasn't referring to the physical climb but knew Tweek would understand. The other bit his lip softly, smiling slightly, breathing through his nose a bit heavily. "Guess I'm getting better with pressure, huh?"

Craig grinned, studying his expression. The lightening sensation in his chest rose again as he stood, bringing Tweek up with him, turning to the others as they began barely calming down.

Jimmy patted the blonde on the shoulder, followed by Token. "Glad you c-c-could make it, Tweek."


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was having a lot of difficulties continuing this story. I know exactly what I plan to do with the plot, but my writing is not matching up to what I want it to be. Maybe it is a lack of confidence as a first time writer. For me, reading is supposed to feel as if you are immersed in the story, and I am not getting that feeling from my writing style. I wrote this chapter 3 weeks ago, but I could not bring myself to post it. Today though, I decided to suck it up and finally continue. I'm doing this for you guys after all, not just for my enjoyment. :) Sorry for the delay! Time to finally get back to it!  
> And I apologize for the amount of dialog in this chapter.
> 
> I do not own South Park or any of its characters.

_He opened his locker, grabbing his Biology book before tossing the contents remaining in his hand inside lazily. It was cold outside; dread of the day ending and facing the chill settled in, glad he could drive home instead of freezing his ass off._

_“H-hey," Tweek greeted him, a thermos warming his hands._

_Craig glanced over, eyeing the other suspiciously before speaking. "Do you have work today?"_

_Tweek's head fell slightly to the side, gazing at him questioningly. "No."_

_His attention reverted to the inside of his locker; he figured that's what was going on. Tweek was always nervous before shifts. The other also protested when Craig would go straight to the shop with him after school since he would have to rely on his mom to feed Stripe. Yet, Tweek had been here, waiting on him so they could leave._

_Craig huffed, tossing his Biology book inside, knowing it would go undone at his home. He always waited until right before class when not doing homework at the coffee shop. "Monday's the busiest. Why'd they decided to give you the day off?"_

_If he had thought to, Tweek didn't comment on Craig's procrastination, instead taking another gulp before sighing. "I-I don't really want to s-say…"_

_Craig grinned, turning to him, pulling his newest and most uncomfortable chullo onto his head. "Now I have to hear it." He contained a chuckle when a wave of anxiety visibly washed over Tweek, his trembling increasing. "I'm kidding, Tweek." The blonde released a breath, relieved._

_Whatever his parents had said, it must have been humiliating. Nothing could have been worse than the affirmative consent conversation between them, Mr. Mackey, and PC Principal though. Remembering it still sent chills down his spine._

_He reached inside his locker as Tweek twitched slightly next to him, tapping his fingers against the metal of the thermos lightly. The top shelf was empty aside from a sole sticky note placed in the back. Tweek rose an eyebrow when Craig snatched it irritably, bringing it into light, enabling him to read the chicken-scratch that was no doubt the writing of none other than Kenny McCormick._

**_Meet us on the corner near the cellphone tower if you wanna get your keys back_**  
  
_**Love,**_  
_**The Best Looking Mofo Ever**_  
  
  
_**P.S. Dont bring loverboy**_

_“O-oh god. What do you th-think they're p-planning to do, man?" Craig turned, pulling Tweek's hand from the blonde locks it had been entangled in._

_“Don't know. We'll have to go see," Craig said, shutting his locker, masking any further frustration with the situation. He wove his fingers with the hand he was grasping, wishing he hadn't left his cigarettes locked in the car during lunch._

_Tweek reluctantly allowed himself to be pulled along despite the warning; his anxiety would be worse off not knowing what was happening. His trembling decreased substantially as they exited the school hand in hand._

_/\/\/\/\_

_When the duo approached the corner down the street from the school, Craig immediately felt the urge to leave, deciding against it when remembering how pissed his dad would be if his only set of keys were lost forever. Stan, Kenny, and Jimmy were there but had been retained by men in black. "I th-thought you told him not to b-b-bring Tweek, Kenny." On cue, Tweek was swept from his side, his body flailing as he joined the other four._

_Craig immediately felt worse, thumping his head, shaking it in disappointment. "Dare I ask what's going on?"_

_“The Guinea Pirate has returned, Craig," the black suited buffoon behind Jimmy spoke. Craig's eyes narrowed. "You must get to the top of the tower and help us."_

_Craig deadpanned, resisting the impulse to raise his middle finger. "I don't see anything." Following his proclamation, a rumbling against the ground knocked them all off their feet, a large hairy creature in a striped outfit rampaging on the next street over._

_Screaming and alarms sounded through the town. When it gained enough distance to allow them to stay upright, they stood unsteadily, Craig closing his eyes with a sigh. "… Where are my keys, McCormick?" He knew very well where they were, and he was already moving toward the tower._

_“Glad you understand your duty, Tucker. At least you're not going to try and bail on us like a little bitch this time."_

_“Yeah, that was so uncool, dude," Stan added._

_He didn't bother turning to them before raising his finger, swearing under his breath during his ascension to the top, ignoring Tweek's verbal fears of him falling off and breaking his neck._

_/\/\/\/\_

_“S-so, they shoot out of your e-eyes…" Tweek was still in shock, staring at the road as Craig drove them home._

_“Yup." He interlaced his hand with the other's, who had been twitching despite his dazed state of mind. Tweek's hand was cold, and Craig remembered they had left his thermos behind. He'd get him a new one as an apology for dragging him into that mess, and a thank you present for the chullo he had received a week prior, even though the uncomfortable article of clothing had blown away in the wind._

_“And th-they took the giant guinea p-pig to prison…"_

_Craig glanced at him, ensuring the other's facial expression hadn't changed before chuckling. "I don't know why you're surprised."_

_Tweek blinked before sinking back into the seat. "I-I don't e-either…"_

_Pulling into the Tweak's driveway, he parked, both exiting the vehicle normally, proceeding to go inside the home. Every house around had been smashed, but they were sure it would be repaired by next week; it usually was._

_Craig sighed, kicking the snow off his boots before entering. "Let's just act like this never happened."_

_Tweek laughed while hanging his jacket. "O-okay. Done. I don't w-want to remember that lasers sh-shoot out of your eyes a-anyways."_

_…_

Clyde, Token, and Jimmy sat on the edge of the platform, conversing loudly while watching the sun set completely behind the other side of the quarry.

Craig and Tweek lied further away from them, staring at the stars forming in the darkening sky. "Kyle does love him, Craig."

Craig's head turned to the side, examining his friend's face from a foot's distance. "Then he shouldn't be leading Stan on. You don't do that shit to someone you care about, Tweek."

Tweek bit his lip, considering how to approach the subject form a different angle. Craig said nothing, watching while waiting patiently. The other eventually sighed, rolling his head to meet his gaze. "Kyle's just confused. He's scared that he'll have to choose between his family and Stan."

Craig's face fell. "He's fucking with both of them by not deciding."

Tweek blinked, the light from a star catching in his pupil before averting his eyes back to the sky. "He knows that."

"It's not that hard. Besides, he'd have to tell his family some day when they start asking why Stan quit coming around." Craig said, following Tweek's example, looking upward.

The other's head turned to him swiftly, his jaw hanging slightly before speaking. "You think Stan will quit coming around if Kyle decides not to?"

Craig shook his head, wondering if he imagined the twinge of irritation in the blonde's voice. "That's not what I'm saying. If he keeps giving him false hope, Stan's not going to stick around for the rest of his life as just a friend. Nobody would."

Tweek studied him silently, tearing his eyes away moments later as a low hum sounded from his throat. "I guess you're right… But Kyle-"

/-\\-/-\

His surroundings changed; he was inside a well lit room within the hotel, sitting on a recliner in a corner. His attention was on Kyle, who was lying on the bed, legs hanging off the side, staring at the ceiling. "You know I can't. My family means too much to me, and I don't want to lose them because they won't accept it."

Craig's eyes narrowed; they were in the middle of discussing _this_. How convenient... The switches were appearing with uncanny timing, and he was now almost certain it was somehow purposeful.

A vibrating phone in his pocket told him not to meddle in their business, but Kyle's statement bothered him more than he'd like to admit; he chose to not ignore it, his already existing distaste for the other likely advocating the decision. "Their opinions are more important than your best friend since childhood that's in love with you?" Stan's voice didn't mask his irritation, something Craig was not used to.

Kyle shot upright, his face falling. "What? No! That's not what I'm saying!"

His eyebrow rose dangerously. "That's exactly what you're saying."

The other's head fell with a disapproving shake, closing his eyes. "No. It's… Not." His placed his palms against his face, partially muffling the rest of his speech. "You keep bringing it up. I thought you were more understanding about this."

A familiar emotion rose to the surface, the one from earlier in the morning when Stan had told him what happened the night before.

Stan was a good person, and he didn't deserve this.

Craig was pissed.

"I'm not Stan, asshole. I have no reason to be understanding," he said, rising from the chair as Kyle's questioning gaze lifted, watching Craig cross his arms and look away with souring body language. "But for you to say that when you thought I was still Stan? That's low. I think he's been completely understanding. The only reason he kept bringing it up is because _he_ gives a shit."

Kyle stood slowly, his expression twisting with confusion as Craig continued. "Maybe he wouldn't if he wasn't under the wrong impression that you felt the same way he did." He grit his teeth together, his face holding disappointment and malice.

"What? I do!" Kyle's eyes widened in a sense of urgency, hand motions proceeding to accompany his speech. "I've told Stan I love him so many times! He shouldn't be doubting it!" Craig's mouth opened slightly while turning to the redhead, anger twisting into his features.

No. Fucking. Wonder.

This asshole was screwing with him. Saying he loved him, sleeping with him, telling him nothing could happen between them, making him feel like shit for forcing a decision, playing with their friendship like it meant nothing…

Maybe he didn't know the whole situation, but it didn't matter; under that treatment, no circumstances should have been acceptable.

"He should," he practically spat, his nose crinkling slightly. Kyle stepped towards him, and he mirrored with a one back, the other's eyes filling with fear. "That's probably why he keeps bringing it up, because he's starting to not believe you, and he has no reason to."

Kyle crossed the space between them quickly, catching his shoulders, watching him with slight desperation in his eyes. "I do! I would have never said anything about my feelings if I didn't. I wouldn't have jeopardized our friendship. Even if I don't wanna tell my family, I still-"

"Prove it."

Kyle tilted his head to the side, his eyebrows furrowing questioningly. "What?"

"Prove it! Try showing that you actually give a damn about what happens to you two!" He hollered, moving from the other's grasp and to the door, deciding to be finished with the conversation. This wasn't his place to be intervening in, and he has crossed his boundaries far enough.

"How! How do I do that? How, Craig!" Kyle hollered with flailing arms, Craig whirling on his heel, glaring.

"You know damn well how," he seethed, clenching his fist. "Tell them."

Kyle's face cleared of all emotion, staring blankly in return, stepping backwards until his knees buckled against the edge of the bed. "I… I can't."

"No. You _won't_." He shook his head, his gaze falling to the floor. Taking a deep breath, he composed himself. Since he was now knee-deep in this, he couldn't let his irritation affect the bettering of his judgment. "It's going to come up someday, rather you like it or not. I know your family, and they'll accept it after a while, but you just don't want to deal with it if Stan will let you push it off."

Kyle's eyes met his, his pale skin held blotches of color matching the red curls atop his head, silent tears flooding his cheeks as his voice cracked. "That's not it. I just- I can't!"

Realizing he may have screwed up, Craig resisted the urge to retreat. He decided to press onwards in an attempt to help the other understand where he was coming from. "What if he's gone by the time you say anything? You two can't stick together forever, and when you do leave each other, he won't be able to keep in contact because it'll be so fucking painful. You'll grow, he'll grow, and it'll be in separate directions." He huffed, closing his eyes. He understood why Stan was reluctant to say anything now; watching Kyle come undone was heartbreaking, even for him.

After several moments of considering an elaboration of his statement, realization settled in, a chord striking inside him. Craig lifted a closed fist to his mouth.

Tweek.

Is that what was going to happen to them?

"I don't want that to happen!" Kyle stood shakily, pacing towards him slowly. "I care about him, Craig. I don't want to hurt to hurt like that. He's so important to me…" The other stood in front of Craig, his head falling, tears now accompanied by slight shaking and low sobs. "I know you're right. I've been taking advantage of him because I know he won't keep pushing me to say anything."

Kyle stopped walking, inhaling brokenly, his clutched fists vibrating at his sides. "But it's just so hard to tell them! Believe me, I care. I care that I'm hurting him because I keep pushing it off." Craig watched without speaking, allowing him to release the confides of his mind. Kyle wiped his eyes with one hand, sniffling before continuing. "I don't want anything bad to happen, and something's going to if I keep hiding it… I-"

/-\\-/-\

"Just trust him, Stan. He usually knows when to stop," a reassuring voice spoke from beside him.

Craig collected his surroundings. They were walking a path they had taken into the quarry. The others turned around when he ceased moving, Tweek watching him questioningly on his side. He blinked several times before full comprehension seeped in.

An uneasy feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. Stan had to deal with what he left behind; there was a chance he caused permanent damage. Anger or not, he meddled in their intimate and private business without permission. That was not okay.

What came over him?

He needed to apologize to both of them; a line was crossed, and it was irrational and irresponsible.

Craig was pulled from his thoughts when a thumb pressed between his eyebrows; any tension in the area eased immediately. When had they knotted as deep as they had? His gaze moved to Tweek, blinking as the other retracted his hand before smiling weakly, patting his shoulder lightly. "Craig, I'm sure whatever happened is fine."

Craig's eyes fell to the gravel below his feet, scuffing it with his black converse. Tweek was making an attempt to ease _his_ mind. The irony was enough to force a small grin onto his face. He exhaled, laughing nervously. "I think I kind of fucked up."

Tweek grasped his shoulders, gaining Craig's attention as his head rose. The other's expression was soft, but presented a seriousness that had an almost calming effect. "Everyone does, man. It's life."

Craig blinked. "No shit." Tweek's hands slipped away from him, laughing loudly, and Craig's remaining apprehension melted away while watching.

Nothing was ever normal. Things were confusing because situations were becoming more complex. This trip had completely broken the simplicities he enjoyed in the life he had, but things were going to end up alright.

Tweek shook his head lightheartedly as he grasped his wrist, pulling him in the direction the other three had previously been; Craig wondered how long they'd been gone. "Glad you get it." Tweek sighed, releasing him when believing he would walk on his own. "We're going back now anyways. Just talk to Stan when we get there, Craig."

/\/\/\/\

Craig noticed when sitting in the car, listening to Clyde babble nonsense about the amount of rock music in the CD case; Tweek never questioned what he had done.


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, writing this chapter took longer than I intended. I have the rest of the story planned, and it picks up rather quickly from here. Hold on tight!
> 
> I do not own South Park or any of its characters.

_"You can't tell me you're not even a_ _**little** _ _curious," Clyde pestered from behind as Craig was opening his locker._

_"Nope." He placed his books inside before closing it, Clyde following him as he began walking to find Tweek._

_"But why? You're his boyfriend. Shouldn't you know stuff like that?" The brunette complained, the whine in his tone more annoying than usual._

_Craig left Clyde's question unanswered as he approached Tweek, who was closing his locker, unceremoniously capturing his hand, making their way to the cafeteria._

_/\/\/\/\_

_"You don't have your thermos today?" Token asked, pulling Craig's attention back to the conversation taking place between the other four._

_"N-no. I forgot it at my house, and my mom wouldn't drop it off." Craig's eyebrow rose in suspicion._

_"T-Tweek without coffee? Maybe p-p-pigs will fly soon," Jimmy said, earning a small chuckle from Token._

_"O-oh believe me. It won't be happening again," Tweek laughed lightly._

_Craig's observation was confirmed. He had never noticed it before, or really cared to for that matter. After a long period of time without caffeine, Tweek's stuttering and trembling died down._

_Why the hell was he always drinking coffee?_

_He grit his teeth, restraining any comment threatening to leave his mouth. The topic didn't seem appropriate to discuss in front of the others, especially if Tweek flipping the fuck out was a possibility. Instead, he decided a change in subject would be a good idea. "Why don't you ask him, Clyde?"_

_Clyde, along with the others, outwardly expressed their confusion with the conversation's interuption before the brunet proclaimed his understanding with a loud 'oh.' He turned to Tweek, a grin plastered across his face. "Dude, you remember in fourth grade when Cartman and Craig hung butters from the tether-ball poll?"_

_Craig inwardly groaned, wishing he wouldn't have brought it up. Tweek's eyebrow rose curiously. "Um, y-yes?"_

_"So like, all the guys had kissed someone by then, right? And that's why he got put up there," Clyde said, his smile growing.  
_

_Tweek's apprehension was rising visibly on his face. "... R-right."_

_"Soo.... Who was your first kiss?" The attention of their small group fell to Tweek, who was biting his bottom lip, becoming more flustered with passing time.  
_

_"W-why do you care? I-it's not like it r-really matters," Tweek defended, looking to Craig for backup._

_Craig grinned; he would definitely be called an asshole later for calling him out. "That's not an answer, Tweek."_

_Tweek's face fell, and he could see the betrayal etched into his fake boyfriend's features. The other closed his slack jaw, his eyes narrowing towards Craig. "I-I don't see how that's anyone's b-business besides yours."_

_Before Craig could comment, Clyde slapped his hand atop the table, gaining the attention of the duo once again. "Come on, Tweek! I've just never seen you take an interest in girls before! I just wanna know if it was a chick or dude."_

_Tweek's head fell to the side, blinking a few times before deciding on a response. "Y-you've never seen me take a-an interest in girls?"_

_Clyde nodded vigorously, Token leaning away from him to avoid being hit by any sudden movements. "Yeah. There were a bunch of times. Like, when all those girls photo shopped their pictures and you didn't really give a shit. You were just kind of there in the background," Clyde said, holding out his hands to count on his fingers._

_"I-I was-" Tweek began, but was interrupted as the other continued._

_"And you were the last one to react when Bebe started getting boobs," his second finger rolled out, followed by a third and fourth shortly after. "You've never had a girlfriend. You've only ever dated Craig-"_

_"Okay! Jesus, man." Tweek rose, picking up his tray, the group watching him expectantly. "I-I'm still not saying."_

_Clyde groaned, thumping his forehead as Tweek began walking towards the garbage cans. Token hummed softly, observing the situation. "Ten dollars says he's never kissed anyone besides Craig."_

_Craig's eyebrow rose when Clyde's eyes rolled with a scoff. "Ten bucks says he's never kissed_ _**Craig.** _ _"_

_"Why do you say that?" The question was out of his mouth before he had a chance to think it over, but Tweek had luckily returned in time to spare him from an explanation. Craig stood before the other reclaimed the space beside him, walking towards the door, motioning Tweek to follow._

_Craig recognized the brief reluctance, assumedly because Tweek was still pissed at him for being a traitor, but predicted correctly the blonde would come anyway. If he stayed there, he'd only be pestered for answers. After locking his hands in Craig's, Tweek sighed, deciding to give up being angry._

_They walked outside and past the goth kids before Craig decided on a place to lean against the wall, releasing Tweek's hand to pull out a pack of cigarettes. Tweek snatched it from his hand, staring at him bewilderedly. Craig rose a questioning eyebrow, retrieving a lighter from his pocket without breaking eye contact._

_"Y-you said you weren't g-getting into this shit, C-Craig," Tweek said, placing the offending objects out of reach when Craig made a grab for them. He almost didn't catch the glint of disapproval in the other's face, but he ceased pursuit when Tweek's eyes narrowed slightly._

_Craig retracted with an eye roll. "It's fine, Tweek. Don't be such a spaz about it." The other's pale cheek twitched upward, his gaze shifting into a full glare._

_"I-It's not fine, you fucking moron. But you know what? G-go ahead. Maybe someone else will care, a-and you can be an asshole to them instead." Tweek shoved the pack back into Craig's chest, striding away in a manner resembling a stomp. Craig watched his retreating form in blatant astonishment._

_He discovered it quickly; Tweek did not take well to being associated with 'spastic.'_

_..._

"Are you two coming, or what?" Clyde whined from the doors of the elevator, holding it open with his shoulder.

Craig flipped him off, settling into a nearby chair inside the lobby, Tweek shaking his head lightheartedly at the gesture. "I guess not."

Clyde grinned in a mischievously playful way, gaining a stare from both of his friends across the large space. "Okaaaaay. I just think that you guys shouldn't stay out here if you want privacy to make o-" Token covered his mouth quickly, pulling him into the elevator, smiling nervously as the doors closed behind them.

Tweek sighed in relief, placing himself in a nearby seat. Craig glared at the ground, deciding to ignore Clyde completely; there were more important things to worry about, including how to approach Stan and Kyle. Tweek waited a while before deciding the silence had continued too long for his liking. "Got a plan?"

Craig sunk into the chair, rolling his head lazily to face Tweek. "Nope." The other moved his eyes to him curiously, his expression holding uneasiness. Craig chuckled nervously, moving his attention away from him. "I won't know what to do until I see what happened."

Tweek smiled crookedly, setting his elbow on the armrest, placing his cheek inside his palm. "What are we doing down here then?"

Craig shrugged in response, tilting his head backwards, staring at the tiled ceiling. Tweek rolled his eyes with a groan, standing and grasping his arm, pulling him up. "Let's go then."

He resisted, slipping from Tweek's hold, the latter stumbling back slightly, confusion written onto his face. "I don't want to go yet..."

Tweek frowned, leaning forward, leveling their eyes. Craig subconsciously decided they needed distance, and leaned back to provide the lacking space. Tweek grinned playfully, patting his cheek. " _Don't be a pansy._ " When Craig's eyes narrowed, the other had recognized it as mock offense, laughing while pulling away, walking to the elevator. Tweek called over his shoulder when Craig didn't follow. "You coming?"

Craig groaned, reluctantly removing himself from the seat, trudging to the now open doors. "Yeah..."

/\/\/\/\

"Why are you guys out here?" Tweek asked, approaching Cartman, Kenny, and Butters, who had been slumped against the wall outside the door to their suite.

"Stan locked the door and won't get the hell away from the other side." Kenny yawned, stretching his arms exaggeratedly. "But from all the yelling I heard earlier, they need to talk some shit through, so whatever."

Craig watched suspiciously as he stood and placed a hand on his shoulder, a grin accompanying his tired eyes. His impatience with the idiotic stare got the better of him, shrugging his hand off uncomfortably. "What?"

Kenny laughed, offering a hand to Butters to help him up. "We just smoked a shit ton, and I'm tired as fuck. So, I'm gonna go see if we can crash in the girls' room."

Craig rose an eyebrow, his attention darting to the other blonde hidden slightly behind Kenny before returning back to the taller one's lax expression. "Don't forget you're dating my sister."

Kenny groaned, pulling a mumbling Butters with him down the hallway. "Oh believe me, Tucker. I haven't." Craig didn't bother demanding an elaboration about what the hell that was supposed to mean, remembering he had his own problem to deal with.

Craig turned to Cartman, almost breaking into hysterical laughter when realizing him and Tweek had been in the middle of an intense stare-off. "You got a problem, spaz?"

"Go fuck yourself, Cartman." Tweek spat back, Craig enjoying the exchange much more than he probably should have. It was difficult to get under the blonde's skin, something he was eternally grateful for, but Cartman always seem to had a knack for it. Watching Tweek become riled up for no reason was funny as hell.

"You'd like imagining that, wouldn't you?" Cartman sneered, shifting proudly in his spot on the floor.

"Nobody would like imagining that, fatass." The retort rolled instinctively off his tongue before he turned around, striding down the hallway towards their room, Craig laughing when the door closed behind him.

Cartman began mumbling under his breath, his glare turning to Craig. " _You_ got a problem?"

Craig grinned happily, his finger raising before following Tweek's trail down the hallway.

/\/\/\/\

"They're probably talking it out now. Don't worry about it, Craig." Tweek placed himself on the far side of the couch, watching Craig''s chest raise while sighing.

He didn't bother removing the arm sprawled across his forehead, his eyes remaining covered. "As long as they figure shit out, I'm not worried."

Tweek's lips tugged slightly at the corner as he fell into a laying position on his side, his legs still dangling off the front of the couch. Craig attempted to ignore the sudden weight next to his leg, but ultimately allowed his arm to slide away.

He glanced at Tweek long enough to identify blonde spikes sprawled across the cushion, moving his eyes away when a familiar feeling rose again.

It wasn't nervousness. He had been able to ignore the feeling up to now since it hadn't been unpleasant; it was only a lightening sensation in his chest. He experienced it several times, today more so than others, but it had only become more prominent recently. Recently... how long had this been happening before he was aware of it?

Why did Clyde _have_ to take Token with him? If he was there to keep an eye on Kenny, there was no reason for the insistence of company. He would swear the other was internally mocking him, not that he wasn't outwardly too.

"What's on your mind?" Craig's attention turned back to Tweek as he shifted onto his back to look up at him curiously.

"Just thinking," he responded generically, hoping Tweek would take the hint to not press further.

The other laughed softly, rising into a sitting position. "Careful. You might hurt yourself."

Craig rose his finger instinctively, sinking into the couch as his hand to dropped on the cushion. "You call me an asshole. You're on a roll today."

Tweek grinned widely, shifting one leg onto the couch to sit sideways, turned towards Craig. "That doesn't make you any less of an asshole, man."

Craig sneered playfully, rolling his eyes before they returned to the blonde. "Fuck you. I'm a great person."

The other leaned forward slightly, smiling amusedly. " _Sure_ you are."

He forced a frown, leaning onto the arm of the couch, turning away completely. "I'll remember that."

Tweek laughed softly, scooting towards him to pat his shoulder. "Oh please. You don't need me to tell you something you already know."

Craig halfheartedly pulled his shoulder away, ignoring when the other's hand landed on his thigh. "Now you're admitting it?"

Tweek rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "Sure, Craig. You're fantastic. Happy now?" Craig's gaze shifted to his, a crooked grin spreading onto his face. The sensation in his chest intensified when catching the lively expression Tweek held. It felt nice, a bit nerve wracking, but warm and comforting.

He turned away, the grin remaining. "Sooo happy," he said sarcastically, monotone almost covering it completely. He chuckled lowly when hearing a restrained laugh from the body next to him.

Comfortable silence hung momentarily in the air, allowing Craig to relax, forgetting why close proximity had bothered him before.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Tweek shift, blonde moving closer to his line of vision. Something lightly pressed against his cheek, and he froze in place when recognizing what it was. Tweek pulled away quickly after he seemed to regain himself, biting his lip.

Craig hesitated before turning his head slowly, locking eyes with nervous green ones. He said nothing, attempting to settle the increase of his heartbeat. Tweek's head fell before he shook it dejectedly. "I'm sorry. I-I don't know why I did that."

Craig watched anxiousness rise in the other, his instinct to calm him down surfacing. He didn't know what to do though; Tweek was becoming upset because he thought Craig was going to be.

But he wasn't. He... didn't mind actually.

That was strange. Even though he wanted to tell himself that he should be bothered by the sudden act of intimacy, he wasn't fazed negatively by it.

But it didn't matter, not when he needed to ensure Tweek didn't begin panicking.

"It's... okay." The statement had unintentionally sounded rough and forced, but Tweek hopefully had understood anyway.

When the other's head rose, eyeing him curiously, Craig was sure he had gotten the general idea. Tweek sighed in relief a moment later. "O-okay, good." He scooted away, creating space between them, his teeth tugging lightly at his bottom lip.

Craig turned his head away slowly, attempting to find a change of subject before it had become more awkward than it already was. Tweek beat him to it. "So... I was thinking, maybe I could get Clyde into art." Craig's attention returned to him, Tweek laughing impishly while staring down at the cushion between them. "He likes photography, so I don't think it would hurt to try."

The topic had almost completely taken his mind off of what had just transpired, and would have succeeded in doing so if he wasn't painfully aware of the tightening in his chest when looking at his mess of a friend that was Tweek. He chuckled despite himself. "Go for it. Maybe stay away from sculpting though. I don't think he's got the muscle mass for it."

He rose an eyebrow when Tweek scoffed, staring at him with a skeptic grin. "I don't think you have a lot of room to talk."

Craig's jaw fell slightly, his eyes narrowing into a glare. "I'm stronger than you, so you don't either, asshole."

Tweek's head cocked to the side, offering a mocking smile. "Really? I don't think so..."

He crossed his arms over his chest, his eyebrow raising challengingly, but managing to remain mostly playful. "Bet me."

Tweek's hands raised into the air, feigning fright. "Oh, my bad. I forgot, you're a _total_ badass." Tweek was instigating him purposely, which was odd in itself; the other never encouraged his competitive nature.

"You asked for it." Before Tweek had a chance to regret inciting anything, Craig lunged towards him, a string of surprised noises escaping the other as he pinned him effectively to the couch by the wrists, straddling his waist to ensure the blonde couldn't kick him in unpleasant areas. Tweek struggled, frowning when Craig laughed tauntingly at his efforts. "Admit it."

"No." Tweek stuck his tongue out, attempting to move away again, managing to get one arm free for about half a second before Craig captured it again, grinning smugly. He huffed after the process repeated itself a few times, glaring at the slightly taller male above him. "Okay, you got me down. That proves nothing."

Craig laughed, watching Tweek's eyebrows contort in a forced leer, one that didn't match his face at all. "Oh? Why's that?"

Tweek rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "You can't do anything that would be effective in a fight in this position, you dork." His humored gaze met Craig's, who seemed to be more than displeased. "Except _maybe_ provide a distraction."

Craig stared blankly down at him for a while, deciding what to do. Tweek eventually sighed exasperatedly, his head falling to the side, apparently giving up escaping completely. He closed one eye when a piece of blonde hair fell into it, unsuccessfully removing the strand when shaking his head, more falling into his face. Craig took pity on him, blowing the locks upwards, chuckling when they stuck onto his forehead and out of the way.

Something told him he should be more bothered by the current situation, but this was comfortable. The lightening sensation returned while staring down at Tweek, who's eyes were cast boredly off to the side somewhere. His mouth curved upward slightly as he leaned down, pressing his lips to the corner of Tweek's, stilling the blonde completely. After lingering there a bit longer than he should have, he rose to hover above Tweek again, smirking. "Payback, Tweek."

Tweek didn't move from his position; his eyes widened, but he held a blank expression otherwise. Craig's head tilted, observing his reaction. He still didn't mind this like he should have, but that didn't mean Tweek didn't. He clamped his teeth together, averting his eyes to the backrest of the couch, sighing. "Sorry, I won't do it again."

He released the other's wrists, beginning to retreat to his previous position, ceasing further movement when a hand grasped the back of his neck softly. Tweek had finally reacted, turning his attention to him, returning Craig's questioning stare with an unreadable one. "Um." He bit his lip, his chin lowering, breaking eye contact when his gaze fell too.

Tweek's eyebrows scrunched together, and Craig continued watching him. He had a hunch, and he was sure Tweek wouldn't do it, but his chest was tightening with the passing silence. "What?"

Tweek released a seemingly held breath, refusing to meet his eyes. "You can... do it again."

Craig's mouth opened slightly, his eyes growing in astonishment as Tweek's clenched tightly shut. Pink tinted the pale skin of his cheeks and ears. His lips pursed together, and the hand on the back of his neck tightened slightly. Blonde hair fell back into Tweek's face. He studied the wrinkle between the other's eyes briefly. Tweek had been fighting against any present anxiety telling him to do the exact opposite of what he had; it must have taken a lot out of him.

The shock washed away, and his expression softened as he swept the bangs away with one hand, leaning down to press his lips against the crease adorning the other's features. The wrinkle disappeared immediately upon contact. He pulled back when Tweek's eyes opened, his hand slipping from Craig's neck to the front of his chest. Craig scanned the other's slightly confused face, attempting to recall why he had been perplexed by this before.

Craig was thinking clearly now; he wasn't caught up in the moment compared to the other times. Yet, everything seemed fine. Their current situation had brought a nervousness, sure, but it wasn't similar; it was almost pleasant.

Tweek finally bit down on his lower lip, his eyes dulling slightly, Craig studying him softly. "That- um.. That's not really... what I meant." Craig noticed when green eyes peered cautiously into his own, Tweek had been watching him too, gauging his reaction, attempting to decipher his thoughts. The other's face held a hint of apprehension, awaiting a response of some kind.

Craig's mouth opened once, but closed as he attempted to gather what he wanted to say. His expression remained soft but impassive, and Tweek was becoming visibly nervous. "I know what you meant."

Tweek's features twisted before turning his head to the side, his eyebrows furrowing slightly in what Craig assumed to be embarrassment from rejection. He let out a small chuckle, shaking his head slowly before grasping the other's chin, pulling his attention back.

Tweek was reluctant to meet his eyes, but expressed obvious confusion when finally giving in; Craig smiled down at him gently, something he hadn't found himself doing in a long time. Tweek always did that to him, bringing out a side of him he was almost certain shouldn't have existed anywhere in his personality.

Yeah, he was definitely alright with this. He couldn't figure out what the problem was before. If everything was okay between them, then why did anything else ever matter?

Tweek watched him carefully when the thumb holding his head in place drug slowly across his jawline. Craig realized he had momentarily spaced out, his gaze returning to the other's wavering one. He opened his mouth again, pausing before the word willingly left the confides of his mind. "Okay."

Tweek's confusion seemed to rise as his head tilted to the side, swiftly exchanging with surprise when Craig leaned down slowly, stopping just short of his destination, waiting impatiently for the bewilderment to wash away, satisfied when it was replaced with a shaky breath and closing eyes.

He grinned before pressing his lips against Tweek's, basking in the pleasant sensation of the surprisingly soft skin, lying his elbows on the sides of Tweek's face, tangling one hand into the blonde locks before moving his lips against the other's. Tweek responded immediately, the hand on his chest grasping his shirt tightly before nipping at his bottom lip. Craig pressed harder, one hand shifting to the junction of Tweek's jaw and neck before capturing his lip between his teeth, tugging it lightly as he pulled away.

He surveyed Tweek's face, the other's eyes opened halfway, remaining mostly dazed, mirroring his own. Tweek bit his lip habitually, surrendering his attention to Craig, who offered the slightest smile in return. "Um..." Tweek hesitated, Craig subconsciously encouraging him to continue with a subtle ruffling of hair, one he was sure Tweek hadn't noticed. "A-again?"

Craig fought the urge to laugh; Tweek had transitioned from confident to bashful within a five-minute time span without missing a beat in between. He allowed a grin to spread, lowering his head down, stopping when he couldn't distinguish his own breath from Tweek's. "Yeah."

Tweek pulled down on his shirt, closing the remaining distance between them, their mouths colliding harder than the time before. Craig tilted the other's head up with his hand, allowing him to deepen the kiss, gliding his tongue across Tweek's bottom lip, the latter wrapping his other arm around Craig's neck, pulling him further in before opening his mouth slightly, allowing Craig to explore the only slightly familiar area.

Craig's mind briefly wandered to the door, and why the hell he didn't lock Clyde out when he had the chance; he did not want interrupted this time...

His attention was grasped again when Tweek clutched tighter and fought back for dominance after realizing he no longer had his focus. Craig grinned subtly, allowing the other to do as he pleased, taken aback when all traces of timidity had been forgotten somewhere, Tweek not hesitating when taking control, earning a pleased sigh from Craig.

He couldn't catch his breath; the feeling was intoxicating, and his lungs seemed to have lost the capability to breathe on their own when the thumping of his heart intensified.

Craig pulled away to regain lost air. Realizing Tweek was having the same problem, he chuckled, pressing his lips hard against the other's again, following once more with a softer peck before propping himself up with his forearms, gazing down at the other while catching his breath.

Tweek's eyes opened slowly, glazed over as he brought air back into his body. His eyebrows gradually furrowed, watching Craig carefully, worry seeping into his expression.

Craig recognized the look of uncertainty, turning his head away with a defeated sigh, understanding the cause. He had repeatedly told Tweek he was not okay with situations resembling their current one, but it really _did_ bother him when he said it. This time, not so much.

This was okay. This felt okay, felt... right somehow. It wasn't like before when he was swept away with the moment. He allowed it to happen this time, because he wanted to, because Tweek wanted him to. Tweek was probably worried, thinking he would pull away, asking him to forget because it would be an inconvenience to them.

Craig knew if something similar were to happen to himself right now, it would be worse than a slapping salt into a wound. If that's how Tweek had felt, it was no wonder he had been pissed last time he suggested it.

That wasn't happening again.

He returned his gaze to Tweek, who had been uneasily scanning his face for the dismissal he was sure would soon follow. Craig offered a lopsided smile, propping himself fully onto his hands, taking in Tweek's mess of blond hair and flushed face accompanied by an expectant frown.

Craig embraced the welcome tightening in his chest reminding him of its presence, allowing whatever his mind had conjured up to come out of his mouth. "Are... we good?"

Tweek visibly drew back, openly surprised by the question. Craig waited patiently as the other gathered himself and understood what was being asked. Tweek released his shirt, biting his slightly swollen lip, finally attempting to reply. "Um.. Y-yeah, I'm good. You?"

Craig smile widened, laughing lowly. "Yeah, I'm good." He sat up, removing himself from the other, not realizing until then how their bodies had melded together at some point. Tweek moved his legs, sitting up when Craig returned to his previous position on the couch.

What had they been talking about before? Oh. "Clyde doesn't have the patience for sculpting, but he'd probably get into other things if you showed him." Craig said, resting his elbow on the arm of the couch, placing his chin against his palm.

Tweek blinked, observing him curiously, only barely catching what had been said. "Oh, yeah. You're probably right..." Craig stole a glance at him, sensing his confusion. He was reasonably baffled, his head tilted to the side.

Craig waited, knowing this wasn't going to slip by, and it shouldn't if Tweek didn't want it to. The other was likely holding back though, unsure of what Craig was thinking.

Tweek wanted to question it, that much he understood without being inside his mind. Craig sighed, sinking into the cushion, rolling his head lazily towards the blonde. "I'm not sorry."

Tweek's expression twisted multiple times, ultimately resting on one with no visible emotions. "... You don't regret it." The statement was more for his own clarification, but Craig shook his head anyway, leaving no room for doubt. Tweek thumped his head, confusion showing through again. "But you just said last night-"

"I know, Tweek." His eyes fell to the couch cushion, considering how to explain things. "I meant what I said." He looked up again, Tweek opening his mouth to interject, Craig continuing anyway. "But, I was alright with it this time."

"...Why?" Craig blinked a few times, staring as if Tweek had spoken a different language, and the other waited for an answer of some sorts.

Craig hadn't thought about _why_ he was okay with it. He turned away, furrowing his eyebrows while deciding on an explanation, shrugging when speaking the first idea that popped into his mind. "Why not?"

Tweek's jaw fell in disbelief, wondering if he was talking to the same person anymore. "You didn't want to 'fuck anything up.' Remember?"

Craig faced him immediately, his sudden worry startling Tweek. "I don't want to, but I thought we were okay."

Tweek eyes grew urgently, his hands waving sporadically. "Yeah, I mean, of course we are! But... you didn't know we would be."

Craig blinked, his face fell back to normalcy. "I did think about it. It's not like I just did it without thought, Tweek."

The other crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow challengingly. "You have before..."

Craig turned away with a sheepish grin, chuckling nervously. "That's fair." He huffed before continuing. "But I didn't do that this time. I knew I was okay with it, and I knew you were. If we're fine afterwards, I'm not bothered by it."

Tweek considered his next question carefully. "Then, that's really your only problem with it?"

Craig shifted his entire body towards him, raising an eyebrow. "What other problem would I have?"

The other chewed his lip nervously, tapping his fingers against his still crossed arms, hesitating, but ultimately deciding to continue. "Well, I _am_ a guy, you know."

Craig unintentionally sneered, rolling his eyes. "That quit being a problem when I realized I like your face."

A hand slapped against Tweek's forehead as he thumped it, shaking his head with a small laugh. "Oh Jesus, I give up."

He grinned, settling back into the arm of the couch. "Good. No reason to worry about it."

Tweek sighed, shifting his body to lean against the other side, almost mirroring Craig. "If you say so."

"By the way, I won that fight." Craig began laughing when Tweek's faced him instantaneously, opening his mouth to begin protesting.


End file.
